The Moon Child: A Thirst for the Unknown
by purplerose69
Summary: To keep her alive they must play His game. Crimson blood is the sweetest sin, but it's exchange is by far the most dangerous. By the light of the Crimson Moon she'll find a taste for one. But in love? Or lust? How far will He go to make sure his new vampire race is born of humanity? Adam & Eve, and the devil's Snake. First to claim all of her wins...or do they? (M Sex/Language)
1. Chapter 1

_Selenophile: one who loves the moon_  
 _Selenophelia: one who loves by the moon's caress;  
_ _helpless to it's ability to awaken the darkest of desire  
_ _Moon child: one born under the power of the moon;  
subject to its call in life or death_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

"So what now?" Ayato asked, as they stood in near silence around Yui's bed.

"Now, we may do well to become worried." Reiji crossed his arms.

"What?" Ayato looked fiercely at his brother.

"Raise your voice anymore and we'll wake the little bitch up." Laito shushed his brother. He knew his brother had grown perhaps more fond of the little Bitch than any of the other brothers; that didn't mean they all had the same selfish need to keep her safe...to want her blood selfishly for themselves...

"I suppose we should take this to my room?" Reiji nodded and the pack of brothers seemed to find their way instantly to his room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Subaru asked.

"It's been nearly what? 2 months? Or perhaps three since Cordelia attempted to take Yui's body?" Reiji looked out at the moon.

"Almost three." Shu said stoically. He knew his brother knew, he always knew the details. He was merely playing this out.

"Nearly three months since her awakening." Reiji sighed. "I never knew you all to be so dense, but it's obvious now that, with another Eclipse...a rare sight to behold waning our Moon, she will become a full vampire..."

"Ah, so the little Bitch was turning vampire. The scent in her blood changed but none of us could suspect...frankly we never knew what that potion of yours did other than divide their souls again..."

"Can you blame us? We've never had anyone change and survive...have we teddy?" Kanato seemed to rock on his heels, gripping his teddy tightly, like he was a rocking horse or rocking chair of some sort. Ayato swore he too was some kind of strange doll; some play thing like his Toy. Cordelia had done a number on them all. He scoffed quietly to himself.

"He's right." Shu said. "But that doesn't mean none of us have noticed."

"It was right of us to not tell her perhaps...but I questioned after she left with those pesky Mukami's. Frankly, I had put blood in every one of her teas...never once had she questioned why tea time had become so regular for her...perhaps she thought I meant to smooth things over after the first time..." Reiji took off his glasses and slid them on his shirt to clean them, his eyes narrowing, a faint smile of satisfaction came overhim.

"Wait...wait? You're telling me you've been feeding her blood...then whose blood was it?" Ayato pounced forward and grasped onto Reiji's shirt, even shorter he could still lift him off the ground a good few inches with his tempered strength.

Reiji glanced down at Ayato and smiled, however still as cool as ice. "Well I was using a bit of left over I had taken from our previous blood banks...I had kept them for my own experiments...BUT you know around the time of her disappearance I may have run a bit dry..."

"So whose did you use?"

"Well I had taken some from all of you...some of you sleep so deeply...so I suppose I put her on a bit of a regimented day by day dose of-"

"Don't even say it was your blood...why do I have a suspicion that you used your blood all along?" Laito piped into his brother's conversation. "You know... I knew you were doing this, that's why I kept saying she belonged to all of us; equal blood proportion running through her veins. However if you used only your blood, Ayato's possessive knack would be absolutely null...however that means you would have conned us all and you really ought to die right here my dear brother. We all have a right...for now...to little bitch."

Reiji's eyes lidded, his smile sly. This was the sadistic self they knew he kept hidden beneath his perfect and orderly persona. "It would be clever of me. But you see I figured it would be best to wait until the third month to feed her my blood...on the verge of her transformation being complete...by the light of the red moon... however it seems we haven't really had the time to feed her...And I already questioned how she lasted this long while she was with the Mukami brothers. Now that the Founders are gone... thanks to..."

"Me." Ayato smiled, his eyes boasting with satisfaction.

"Well, frankly it was you and Ruki who took the lead... but I suppose you wouldn't tag team Yui with Ruki would you? And I'm not just talking a bite out of her neck am I? We all know how you don't like to share...although you did share killing Carla...which I suppose gives you bonus points from "that man" but all the same... I think if you did try you two would tear her to pieces from the inside out." Laito laughed.

"Oh shut it." Ayato growled, tearing his gaze from Reiji to Laito, as he set Reiji back down.

"Why? Can't handle the idea of you having to share Yui, Ayato? ...Or is it the idea of you actually getting a chance to "fully explore her? If you ever gave me the chance...I might be tempted to share her myself...we could both go at it-"

"It's Yours Truly." His green eyes became narrowed, cat like...predator like, as he cut off his brother.

"See, he's really not just possessive to his prey...its more than that isn't it?" Laito to laughed.

"Why the eclipsed moon?" Kanato asked, his head tilted to the side, his eyes nearly as big as the moon itself.

"Because...when two vampires mate, taking the other's blood is just as profound as two humans copulating." Reiji pushed up his glasses.

"Copulating?" Kanato asked.

"Having sex." Shu said bluntly. "Mixing of bodily fluids. And frankly if she's been deprived for this long she should be dead..."

"Which is why I tell you to keep your biting sessions to your room...vampires should keep their intimate moments with their prey as private as possible...especially now..." Reiji looked disdainfully at them.

"But we too fed her blood. We wouldn't neglect our Eve that." Ruki suddenly appeared in the room.

"Who let you in?" Ayato looked angry. "And how did you know?"

"Frankly, if you really want to know...I don't normally force myself onto someone as other people do, but I did happen to kiss her once and it's nearly impossible to not smell it, nor feel those fangs growing. No mortal has teeth that sharp...but I suppose because she has yet to notice herself..." Ruki said. "We noticed around the time she started fainting in Yuma's arms mid day. We drained her blood but there was no way it should effect her as it did."

"Ah yes, the little Bitch is quite naive and dense. Perhaps this means Ayato is just as naive as her."

"So you've been giving her your blood? Who's ?!" Ayato ignored the dig. His words tormented.

"Well we were going to give her just Ruki's but you know...I don't think any of us like the idea of being out of the race for Adam." Kou appeared. "However we fed her wine. Its customary to drink blood wine at our place...not boring tea...only the most expensive stuff too...I really only want to give the best to my favourite fan."

"Plus there is something alluring to knowing she drinks our blood without even knowing it." Yuma added. "I suppose she can't taste it now that she's turning. Sugar in the tea perhaps? Less bitter wine? I'd like to think I don't taste that sweet..."

Shu stayed silent. He had thought the same thing, but he refused to level with Yuma. Yuma still believed that Shu had killed his family and started the fire. If they became friends again, it would be much harder to compete for Yui.

"Since when did we allow your household in here? How rude...I never invited you in? Frankly, I don't believe our truce stands anymore." Reiji asked, peeved they had done the same thing. "And I am positive my tea was much better...I didn't merely mix it, I infused it. One of a kind, not some store bought brand of alcohol. She is too young for that anyway. Intoxication affects her drastically you know..."

"You know Reiji I don't know if I want to know how you know." Laito gave him a smile. "I suspect you drugged her yourself, but then again, I agree... the truce is over now that the Founders are dead."

"It's obvious our father told us all of this Adam crap and what not so that we'd all end up at each other's throats to keep Yui by our side... so the question is, do we play his game or do we let her choose?" Subaru crossed his arms. "And he wanted to create human and vampire hybrids did he not? If we let this happen we may be subject to his recoil...I'm not sure he intended for her to actually turn vampire."

"I say let her choose. One of us will surely acquire her as our Eve. Perhaps we cannot offer the same thing you do, but she too will be a half blood will she not?" Ruki shook his head.

"Depends how you look at it. Her heart is of vampiric decent to really, she was already half, and perhaps now will be full like us." Reiji said carefully.

"I say if we let her choose, it might be too late...she'd go without biting any one of us just so not to hurt us...that or she'd say she'd rather die..." Ayato looked a bit troubled. "I'm not about to passively hand her to anyone else.

Laito sighed. His brother, like it or not, had clashed with Ruki again. He suspected they'd end up fighting to the death but then again... perhaps they were both right. Ruki played the all and well innocent one, but he wasn't as pure as he perceived himself to be was he?

"Well then we'll just have to persuade her to exchange other bodily fluids first...maybe if she chooses one of us on accident...perhaps fall for us, which wouldn't be that surprising the way she sadistically moans when we bit her... we can _persuade_ her a bit more to succumb to her blood thirst too. If I recall the first thing she said was that she was "thirsty" when she woke up? A little bitch is rarely thirsty for just blood...she is thirsting for passion...to be caressed... so I say, good luck to you all." Laito left the room with a playful smile.

"Oh and don't forget, the moon effects us all too. Don't think that it won't make things much more interesting." Yuma said. "Don't think that just because we're not a pure blood doesn't mean we're not competitive at all."

The left over Sakamaki boys were left in Reiji's room alone.

"Once again, they leave without a formal goodbye." Reiji looked disdainfully around the room.

"I don't care what you say, Yui is mine. Talk to me when you all get stabbed in the chest over her or face a Founder head on." Ayato turned to his brothers.

"Well we did help you destroy them. You and Ruki just love taking the lead. But about being stabbed in the chest, did you mean metaphorically or literally?" Reiji prodded with a sadistic smile. "In fact, we will have to continue this another time. I'm afraid its time for school already."


	2. Chapter 2

_Induratize:_ _to make one's own heart hardened or resistant to someone's pleas or_

 _advances_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Why do you still keep telling me I'm yours? I can't help it if the others-" Yui had barely left the woman's bathroom of Night School when Ayato slammed his hand onto the wall beside her.

"I found you first. I saved you. I'd do it again...and I can't explain it. But you're going to end up like us now, and those other guys are out of here so lets both just agree I had dibs first and therefore..."

"Where's my choice in all of this?" Yui persisted, clearly missing the mark that she was slowly becoming one of them.

"Choice? You don't get a choice. Girls like you... are one in a million, and frankly you were given to us for a purpose..."

"...even after everything I'm sure my father haven't intended to bring me here...it must have been an accident..."

"Because perhaps he found out the truth? Or perhaps Richter got in the way and drew you here...either way..." His voice was harsh. He'd grown agitated these last few days. Ever since the passing fight with the Mukami family... this truce was setting them on edge. The Founders had put them through the ringer; he'd consumed a lot of her blood to get stronger, and now Reiji pulls a fast one on them? Telling them she was turning into one of them all along. He'd known from the moment he gave her that potion. Now, with Ruki around every corner it had gotten to the point where he needed to confront Yui. He was forceful but truthful; she had no clue what was best for her now. And she was too stubborn to see it.

"He found out the truth?"

"That you were born as a vessel for my mother...that you were planted...think. A vampire hunter finds out his daughter has the heart of a vampire? Can't kill you but can't keep you..."

"Why would you say such a thing?!"

"Look it's not me. Vampire hunters are pretty bias...you know we don't KILL all humans...just a few... they aim to wipe us out. So don't pretend like your father was that much better than us... plus... you're going to have to like being one of us now. Frankly ... who is to say he wouldn't kill you too now that you're a blood bag and a-" He trapped her between his hands, pressed up to the wall. She was too engulfed in the conversation to realize she was late for class. Frankly he didn't care. This was the farthest he'd gotten with her in weeks. He'd been on the verge of telling her outright but frankly he questioned if it would make her closer to hating him then accepting him. But she was so dense she'd missed all of the cues.

"One of you? If I could find my father I'd leave in a second..." She bit her lip. Was that true though?

"After everything I did for you Pancake? Do really think we'd let you go after all that?" Ayato pressed his leg closer to her pinning her skirt down between her legs to the wall.

She swallowed. Ruki and Ayato had nearly killed themselves, being the two that stood in the way of her and Carla...the others too...and he'd been the first person she'd woken up to when she came back after the incident with Cordelia.

Could she go back? Even if her father returned...would he come back to kill them all? Could she watch her father slaughter them...not that she could imagine it. He'd been a priest in her eyes and, once, these brothers were just all demon vampires; now she knew it much more complicated than that.

"Ah, you see it too don't you?"

"Huh?" Her eyes met Ayato's.

"You couldn't go back if you tried. Plus, the moment Richter put my mother's heart in your body, even as a child, you can't be normal. More so than you know, now be a good pancake and open up to me. You're mine, so let me make you mine." His voice now in her ear, he breathed on her cheek down to her neck.

He licked and suckled it, making sure he made his mark for his brother's to see if they dare tried to stand in his way. He then bit her neck. Could he sense it? Her vampire blood waking up? What concoction had her blood been tainted with of his fellow brothers and those damn Mukami brothers?

How had her lust for blood not awakened further in the last few days? Was her skin paler because she had gone anemic from lack of blood or because she was dying?

He felt a pit in his stomach...he couldn't enjoy her like this. He remembered what Laito said, his brother's words ringing through his head: _persuade her_. Ruki's noble effects, as if he was going to let her choose, and expected her to go running to him. He was the same, he wanted her blood; his ruse was no different.

He wondered...whom would she be most persuaded by? He wanted it to be him; any thought of his brothers trying to win her by the last of their blood...let alone the way he knew his brothers treated some of the girls here or the previous blood banks as dolls...unless he was doing it, he couldn't promise what he would do to stop one of them if they got in the way. It was _that man's_ game. And it was goddamn working.

The heat of her blood ran through him, breaking his thoughts. Not warm as in heat, but warm as in the taste. It had changed. He could tell now. Sweeter. Better. But closer to death. He took his hands off the wall and instead grabbed her waist pulling her towards him. The space between her skirt pressed up against his thigh. Her skin was warm, but not as warm as he had expected. She put him over the edge. She'd be his. All of her.

"Ayato-ple-aa-se."

"Moan some more Pancake." He found another spot near her neckline, on her jaw, edging closer to her ear and began to suck on it. The more evidence I'm in the lead the more my brothers will learn to back off. "You'll learn to like this, and I'll make it better for you every time, devote yourself to me and I will make sure you survive this proc- _ouch_!"

Ayato turned to see Reiji behind him.

"Skipping class again? Really, I thought you were improving Ayato."

Ayato looked to the pencil Reiji had chucked at the back of his head.

"The hell Reiji?!" He angrily shouted. "Do I look like a dart board to you?"

"Well don't yell at me, look at her. She hasn't had any tea OR wine today so for that matter, you sucking all of her blood out of her isn't really going to do her much good. Although, I'm not sure that was the right kind of sucking. Looks like those disgusting hickey marks not bite marks to me. Pathetic I think..."

Ayato turned to see she was passed out. Damn. He'd hoped to keep her awake and get farther with this. He'd also planned on seeing if he could come to the same conclusion Ruki did; to see if the teeth in her mouth were becoming as sharp as he said.

"Well I suppose now would be a good time to get some kind of drink or food into her. Whatever humanity she has left might be the one thing that can keep her going."

"I'm not leaving her alone with you."

"Fine carry her then. I don't need to be in class at the moment, I was merely tutoring some girl from my class."

"Tutoring some girls?"

"Yes, I'm the top of my class so I can afford to help others in my spare time. At you're rate you'll flunk out of this place in no time... see there she is..."

Ayato looked at some vampire girl, passed out completely on a desk in the common room.

"I suppose she didn't like my tea. Oh well, after she wakes up she should still remember all of those equations I read off. Tea can be hypnotic too if the right ingredients are mixed."

"Looks tempting..." Laito peered over the girl walking into the room. "Blood bags were the most fun when they were out cold...I'm surprised your "tutoring" sessions are so g-rated Reiji."

"What I do with whom I tutored is my business." He pressed his glasses into his nose again.

"Ah, so the sadistic Reiji does play with his pray...Reiji the teacher...the sensei?" Lito laughed, and looked over to her. Azlea was a third year, but it didn't matter. He had more than enough experience, the way these vampire girls liked to through themselves after him and his brothers; anyone who was affiliated to the King of Vampires really. "Although I prefer blood banks to the abundant number of vampire girls at this school... you don't mind if I?" Laito sat down next to the girl, who groaned a little signifying she may be waking up.

Ayato was not at all surprised by his brother's actions. Laito was an outed sexual deviant.

"I mean clearly it runs in the family. Yui is already passed out, so I suspect you did the same Ayato?" Laito's grin grew wider.

"Shut up!" Ayato growled.

"You're too easy brother!" Laito laughed as he played with the girl's hair, the girl groaned. "Reiji?" She asked.

"No, I'm no Reiji, I'm afraid you are now being tutored by the other brother, much less knowledgeable in these awful mathematics, but much more knowledgeable when it comes to the good stuff, you little minx." Laito put his arms around her neck and licked up the side of her face.

Surprisingly Ayato watched as she allowed his advances, dozy or not most girls here loved to please them as the Princes of this world. Their father was imfamous. It took his brother a matter of 5 seconds before his hand was up her shirt, and his other hand between her thighs. That was the difference; vampires couldn't care less because they had a lifetime or more to figure out who was the one they wanted beside them. Whose blood tasted best, whose assets would provide them with the best heirs, and who pleased them best...all Predators, sexual beings, born to go to hell. When they graduated and had to mate, well then...it got much more interesting.

If only Yui was so easy to persuade... The door shut behind them to the culinary area.

"Still asleep huh? I'll make her something." Reiji walked over to the counters.

"What do you expect to get out of this?" Ayato asked.

"Nothing. Frankly I make dinners every day, and I'll have every opportunity to make sure she is mine. Had I not been outed I could have probably succeeded."

"Then I'll cook for her." Ayato set her down, laying her on a table.

"I would hate to kill her before she changes...you're cooking is deplorable." Reiji dug.

"Then I'm watching your every move." Ayato said.

"Fair enough." Reiji continued to make soup and tea for the girl as Ayato watched his every movement.

 _"Oooohh Laiito..."_

Moans from the other room broke the silence in the air.

"Goddamn it brother would you cut it out!" Ayato called over to the common room. "You'll wake Yui!"

At that point Reiji put a bit of a vile of blood from around his neck into the tea and slipped it back. "As if you just didn't. You really are so uncultured."

 _"Sorry brother, but I would not open that door if I were you...unless you'd like to join us? What do you think Azlea? Would you mind if my brother came and helped me out?"_ Laito called over.

"Forget it. Just shut up." Ayato turned to see that Reiji was already feeding Yui. "GODDAMNIT!"

He stormed over, just as the tea hit Yui's lips.

He smacked the tea cup out of his brothers hands, the tea staining the wall nearby, shattering the cup into sharp edged pieces.

"She's already had some. Don't make such a fuss that was good china wear." Reiji stepped back. "Admit it I won. You couldn't even get her to

Sure enough Yui's eyes came too. All because of his damn blood infused tea.

"See? The taste of me awakens her." Reiji took the rest of the food and put it onto the counter beside them.

Yui blinked. "Ayato? Reiji?"

"I apologize. It seems my culinary skills are not to Ayato's approval, although if you'd like I will leave them here for you Yui. And unless you want to flunk out like Ayato, I recommend you attempt to make it to class more often. I'd advise more discretion."

Ayato watched him leave the room.

"Ayato...what happened..."

"You passed out again and Reiji tried one of his tricks." Ayato's gaze still met the door.

She looked at the tea. "Oh, god..." She recalled the last time she'd made the mistake of trusting his tea...but why would he try something now? "...but he hasn't poisoned me in such a long time..."

She looked at Ayato and noticed the blood dripping from his hand.

"Ayato you're ble-" She began to say when suddenly she felt herself coughing. Her heart...it ...was slowing down...beats slower...louder...in her ears... there was some smell in the air... drawing her in...

"That damn cup. You know, you owe me now." He looked to his hand and paced over to her. "What's the issue now Pancake?"

"My heart...it ..."

He raised a brow and looked to his hand.

"Tell me...that tea he gives you normally... doesn't give you a sweet taste does it?"

"I like my tea sweet..." She said, as he climbed onto the table with her.

"And the wine they fed you?"

"Well I thought it was a bit sweet too but wine is a little bitter...what should it taste like?"

"You're too innocent pancake." He was now hovering over her, his legs and arms pinning her down.

Her heart...She clutched it...that smell... "I-I can't-"

"Shh, pancake. I wasn't finished before. Say you submit to me and I'll make sure you get what you need so you don't pass out again."

"Ay-at-o, I'm not sure...but-"

He put his finger over her mouth, bloodied. "I suppose you just do as I say. I'm injured again because of you."

Before he could utter another word she opened her mouth to speak but found she licked his finger instead.

"Pancake...you surprise me."

He lowered himself closer to her and found his place near the opening of her school shirt where he bit her again. As long as she was licking the blood from him, he may be safe to take some from her.

"Say that you're mine now. You want me it's obvious." He pulled his finger away only to find that she bit it a little; the only mark left on him. Her saliva had begun to heal him. He was surprised. This second awakening would make things very interesting. Her humanity was giving way to the vampire heart in her, she was dying and now she only had what was immortal to sustain her.

He put his lips onto hers, putting his hand under her knee as if supporting her side. She was now straddling him.  
Tempted he bit her lip and began to suck blood from it.

She groaned again before she faded to black.

He got up and looked at her. His finger had the puncture marks of her fangs; not as sharp as he'd expected, but not human. He rose. She would need something when she woke up again.

He looked to Reiji's soup. He tossed it aside and put it in the garbage. Canned or not, whatever the food in here was, was going to have to do.

 **\- Warning Lemon ahead: it only gets darker from here-**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bellicose: hostile or aggressive_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

He turned and left the room.

When he left he saw Laito had left the leftovers of his tutor session half clothed on the common room table.

"Azlea what am I to do with you? You are failing your math...biology most surprisingly and here you are disheveled with not a bit more information retained in that brain of yours. No manners, and no sense of responsibility. I'm going to have to punish you aren't I?"

"Reiji?" She picked herself up and looked at him.

"Oh please, you too are a vampire. Don't be so pathetic...if you can't handle having a tutor you'll never pass. And if you don't understand the concept of punishment and reward you won't succeed." Reiji took off his glasses. "If you adhere to this punishment, you'll get rewarded. I'll take this as my reward for successfully achieving what I had set out today with Yui."

Reiji pulled the girl up by her hair.

"Reiji you're so naughty..." She said as her long black hair tussled in his grasp, it faded to silver at the bottom.

"You didn't finish you tea." He took the cup and poured it over her.

"Ahhh-!" The now lukewarm tea soaked her.

"Now let's see if you remember those equations shall we?"

"You know, I could go for round two too...however I am a bit parched... vampire blood just really isn't the same..." Laito leaned back in a chair beside them.

"Yui is in the next room with your brother." Reiji wondered why he remained here. He wished to be alone.

"Ah, so my brother kicked you out?"

"Only because I won." Reiji still held onto Azlea.

"Another blood in the tea trick. I wonder how far my brother has gone now that they're alone... maybe I'll give him a few more...care to share? I know you don't care much for me, but believe me when I say, I'm interested to see what secrets the sadistic Reiji hides between the sheets."

"Now tell me Azlea, what is the Lotka-Volterra equation?" Reiji raised her upwards again. By the tea's effects she couldn't move her lips. Numb; the same effect as before.

"Oh I think I know that one...that's the predator prey equation isn't it?" Laito said putting a chair in front of the doorway to the common room. "In this case there are three of us who prey, but two of us are preying...and we must insure complete decency by making sure nobody disturbs us, as my dear brother says." Laito closed the drapes on the windows.

"No answer...I suggest punishment." Reiji removed the glove from his hand and picked up the textbook and swung it at the girl.

She fell onto the sofa.

"Ah, I will kiss it better for you, my little minx." Laito walked over to the girl and licked her face again. "Hmm...Azlea...perhaps derived from Azalea the flower? Poisonous isn't it?...And when a Azalea in red is framed in a black vase it means death. Now if your hair is black, and your blood is red..." Laito bit her just above her breasts. "Not as sweet as our dear little Bitch, but it will suffice for now."

"I would be careful dear brother...those effects may be wearing off soon." Reiji looked down at his brother and the girl as he undid the buttons on his shirt.

"It's okay, I'm not afraid of the little bite from the minx." As if on cue Azlea pulled herself up and bit his neck.

He barely winced. "I forgot the sensation myself." In retribution he quickly moved his hand between her skirt and pressed his figure to her core.

"Aghhh-h." She moaned.

"Ah, ah little kitty, I'm just warming you up for brother dearest. Retribution, and still we're waiting for your answer to his quiz...If you think I can give you pleasure, well, if you love some good S&M I'm sure you'll love Reiji."

"I don't see where you're going with this." Reiji undid the top button of his pants. "I merely enjoy the capricious entertainment of power dynamic. So what is the answer? Has it come to you yet?"

"I—I—I-don't know."

"Beep wrong answer." Laito pressed his finger into her core, breaking through once again. Still wet from their last round, he added another quickly, increasing the pace as the minx moaned again. He fondled her breast under her disheveled shirt.

"The respect I should receive from all this time set aside to tutor, and I've achieved no result from you...how disappointing...and here I am waiting..." Reiji walked over and took her arm and bit into her wrist. "An acquired taste, vampire blood. Perhaps next time the tea I use will have a more sweetening effect."

"Nothing like Little Bitch huh?" Laito suddenly moved off the girl.

"I suppose not." Reiji dabbed his hand to the blood dripping down his face, as if dabbing tea from the corners of his mouth.

"Well then, teacher her a lesson." Laito got up and left. "Why don't I go see how Ayato is doing? Hate to think he's getting this far ahead don't you?"

"I'm not the least bit concerned. He'd like to think he saved her, but frankly I came up with the quick rememdy to her heart problem, not to mention I managed to find us a way to the Founder's liar. Frankly without me, Yui would be dead." Reiji gave a quick look to him as Laito closed the door.

"Reiji?"

"Shut up you don't deserve to talk. Vampire or not, your pathetic." He pushed her over so she was on her back and unzipped his pants. He teased her a bit, before he pulled her hair back just as he entered her from behind.

"Aaahhhh...you're so...I'm so hot..."

"I suppose that would be the aphrodisiac finally kicking in... now tell me...what's the equation..." He trusted in again with force. His voice strained, and his hair now becoming tousled; at times it was as if when his glasses were off he was a whole other person. Her screams made him happy; few times in life did he hold complete power over another. This was release.

"I-I can't-" She felt him enter her nearly to her womb. She was mixed with pleasure and pain. He was pure evil. Her scalp burned with his pulls.

"I don't expect you to leave here feeling any part of your body or knowing anything for that matter... you're incredibly useless as a student." He positioned himself again pushing his member in deeper, farther, stronger feeling the end of the pathetic excuse for a female vampire. Superior beings? Perhaps...but girls like this that abused their schooling just to take advantage of the men with power like himself...wasn't worth it. Just a fix. "Go ahead, go numb."

He grinded into her again, pulling her hair back harder. Twisting around, he knew for a fact few vampiresses could handle his force in bed. Her insides twitched. He enjoyed power in his hands; power he rarely had as a child. Power and order he could keep now, as near head of the family, and as part of the school council; epitome of the ideal.

"Reiji -my hair!" She felt blood form at her roots.

"What you can't handle the pain of it? You don't get satisfaction without a bit of suffering..." He laughed. "Agree, you women love to play temptress except when you can't handle it...did you expect me to be kind because I am a man of rigid rules?"

"Ahhh-" She began to tighten around him as he pounded against her womb.

"It-s – over –." He yanked even harder on her hair and pulled her off of him. He never did them any pleasure by coming inside of them. The girls hear would die for a chance like that...to have his children would be an honor; as his father only chose the most logical wives for himself.

After this...it was over. The only person he was going after was Yui.

He waited until she woke up. "Here, so you can feel a bit less pain..." He handed her some tea.

Azlea blinked, looking at the strands of pulled hair beside her. "I never would have imagined you to be so rough Reiji." She took it and drank some. "You know even if I go numb again I suppose it wouldn't' matter..."

"Well appearances are important to me..." Reiji buttoned up his shirt. "It's not for pain, it's merely so you won't remember any of this." He looked at the tea. "I said it before, and I'll say it again...hypnotic teas work on everyone, even the immune system of us Vampires. So I'm telling you now, _forget_ any of this happened. Oh, and the equation for predator and prey is : x'= ax –αxy / y'= −c y + γ xy, at least _try_ to remember that."

Reiji left the girl in the common room and locked the door behind him. Being on the council here had its perks; privacy when he needed it. All the same he'd won twice in one day, and consequently it was too easy for him to get the girl to fall for him, when she was already sipping on his blood every week in the past, and from now on every day.

He was the most familiar with this process so frankly; the odds were in his favor. Ayato could have today but it really couldn't have gone that far... eventually Yui would have to find out, but by that time the dosage would have already effected her. She'd be drawn to him and his blood. She was going to change with a scent for him, a preference for his taste.

Then Yui could be his test subject always, and his blood bank forever more. More alluring than any girl here...willing to stay with them, choosing their family over the others... there was potential for his attachment to a girl like that.

"Ah so the little bitch survived an day locked away in here with my brother..." Laito opened the doors to the culinary room with grandeur.

"You're glowing." Ayato said peeved, as Yui drank some of the soup he'd given her.

"Well you know that kind of activity has an effect on oneself...especially when you go twice with a minx like that."

Yui questioned what they were speaking of. "I-I'm going to go now, it's almost time to return back to the mansion so..." She turned away and Laito caught view of the various marks on her skin.

"Busy were we? Did she take any of your lure? You clearly bit her a few good times but did-"

"Leave it alone. Even if I did I wouldn't say anything."

"Your hand has healed...did you lick it better..." He snickered. "I heard all that happened. Sensed it, specially after that crash. Reiji said he won...and judging by that tea cup...we all know Reiji would never break such a precious item."

"Not entirely. She healed me after I stopped him from his games."

"Her salvia is turning? Good to know. Perhaps I ought too to injure myself more often."

"More than that she bit my finger." Ayato looked at the doors she left through. "She'll be mine. She took my blood without asking..." His eyes focused on his hand.

"She bit your finger? Oh that's too good. Watch it brother she might bite an important part off next time..."

"Laugh all you want I still got farther with her than you did. She will be yours truly's."

"Perhaps. But Reiji makes dinner and tea all the time...not to mention...I'm much more experienced with sexual matters so please don't get too comfortable. The little Bitch is still up for grabs." Laito shrugged. "Tell me, how did she react when she realized what she did?"

"She acted like she didn't remember but she does." Ayato smiled. "Blood banks have never been this interesting...and Yui is the best prey of all. I want all of her...more so than ever. She tastes better than she did when my mother's blood was pumping even stronger through her veins. If any one else touches them, their head might become detached."

"Oh quite a threat...but her vampire blood is probably intoxicating...damn that little bitch. By the way, Ayato tell me... do you know what the Lotka-Volterra equation actually is?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Quick Note: I'm writing this after watching both seasons of the anime, and currently researching the game... I have no prospective idea as of who I intend to ship her with at the moment, but I suppose like any good reverse harem all characters need a fair chance?_**

 ** _There will be more xxx soon ahead..._**

* * *

 _Numinous: being both fearful and awed of what is before you_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Yui ran through the hallways of the school until she found herself out by the front gates. Panting ever so slightly, she closed her eyes.

What had just happened? Why did she lick up Ayato's blood? What kind of sick trick was going on? Could Cordelia be awakening again within her? Was it the tea? Had it affected her some how?

But her heart remained at a slow pace. Not faster; it was not the strong fast pulse she felt when Cordelia took over her. Even now after her run she felt something wrong.

But Cordelia was gone now wasn't she?

What was happening to her? And the tea ... it made no sense... and why would Ayato hurt himself over a cup of tea? Why would he care if Reiji did anything to her...wouldn't he just take advantage of it too? He was selfish with her perhaps, but it seemed a bit much. Last time she went numb when things got bad so...wouldn't that just make her an easier target for him?

"Why are you so early to the gates?" Subaru leaned onto the poles of the gate, suddenly appearing beside her.

"Oh I uhm- Ayato made me skip again so I..." Yui struggled for words. Nothing made sense so far today.

"You have something on your face." Subaru walked closer to her and leaned in. His eyes looked dismissive and cold. "Really? Did he cook for you or something...although I don't expect you'd be alive the way he handles the kitchen."

"Uhm...no but-" She was surprised when Subaru pressed his thumb into her chin wiping it off her. She could never tell with him; sometimes he was mean and cold, but then again...he gave her that knife before...

"Really, pathetic..." He raised a brow.

"He made me soup...I uh- passed out."

"Again?" Subaru rolled his eyes. He suddenly caught a whiff of it. Not soup...blood. And not her warm sweet blood either... it reeked of his brother's. "Or perhaps not so pathetic...come here!"

He forcefully took her chin and slammed his hand against the bars behind her. " I hope you know, you're entering a world of hatred and regret. I should just kill you now...this kind of life is a blood game!"

"What are you talking about?" She winced as his ruby red eyes pierced hers with a dark foreboding look.

"If you play my brothers' games you'll end up like all of us and in the end you'll regret it. You'll play into that man's damn ruse...and if you don't he'll find another way to destroy you ... to use you...just like-" His fury was rising. _His Mother._ Their Mothers. Probably take her heart just like Cordelia; he only cared about results. Yui was another chess piece in the game.

But her smell was infuriating. He twisted her neck and bit down into it forcefully.

"Sub-ar...please...it hurts..."

"I don't care." Subaru wiped the blood from his chin.

Her blood was too good; better...the best. If this was how it would change... a female vampire's blood was fine, but hers? The sweetness mixed with the tang of her awakening, even cool, it fulfilled him; the founding demon blood, mixed with her humanity, mixed with this new vampiric edge. Satan's concoction - she could become any vampire's vice with this; any man's vice. It would be amazing to have it all for himself...but the fact of the matter was...it was pointless now. He'd still drink it, and perhaps let her drink his if she didn't heed his advice but in the end...

"I have that dagger still...if you want it again...just tell me. Perhaps we can make a pact. It's probably best...you don't know what your getting into." As he let go of her she rebounded into the gates as they clanked forcefully against her skin. He knew she had the guts to do it as she did it before...unlike his mother. He wasn't about to kill anyone else that way, but she could damn well do it to herself. Soon... if she realized what she'd become...that is, _when_ she realizes she's turning into one of them...her choice will either be death or vampirism. Rejecting his father's path for her or letting him find another strange way to guide her again into becoming the Eve of the new race.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she brushed the place where he bit her with her hand.

"It's your choice. But don't expect me to be the one to pull the knife on you later when it's too late." He averted his gaze and crossed his arms. "Otherwise...your just another dumb blood bag to me."

She blinked and stepped back. Nothing made any sense...what was going on here? Weren't they all in the clear? What had gotten into everyone?

"Oh good, little Bitch is waiting for us like the good little girl she is. See? She knows her place is with the better brothers. Why don't you sit next to me today on the ride home? You always smell so good, no wonder my brother nearly pounces on you every limousine ride..." Laito came up from behind her and sniffed her hair.

"Forget, it she sits by me as always. Remember, she's mine." Ayato pushed his brother aside.

"You had your turn today Ayato...don't be so selfish...after all of that bland vampire blood from little minx I think I deserve a sweet treat." Laito raised his chin up in the air.

"It's not my fault you went for second rate vampire blood." Ayato's eyes narrowed as he took Yui by the wrist and pulled her into the limousine beside him.

"Well, she was somewhat amusing to say the least...a good way to pass the time, right ol' Reiji?" Laito smirked as he sat down.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was a waste as far as I can see; I'll be lucky if she can remember a thing tomorrow for her test. Really, I don't know why I try so much with the incompetent women at this place..." Reiji sighed.

"Can you all just shut up, I don't care about your issues. You're just playing right into this crap again." Subaru sighed.

"I'm with him, silence would do you all some good." Shu leaned back onto the bench seat, his earphones in his ears as always.

"But what if I want to talk to Teddy?" Kanato looked to his doll.

"Nobody cares what you do with Teddy. Now, Pancake..." Ayato leaned closer focusing his attention on Yui.

Yui swallowed, and happened to glance at his hand; it was better... a vampire healed easily but... What happened today? She edged backwards in her seat to try to create distance between them. She just needed time to let it all sink in.

"Clearly she doesn't want your attention. I'd respect the lady's choice." Reiji gave a look to Ayato.

"Coming from the guy who taints her tea, I don't see how you're any better; haven't given her much choice in that have you?" Ayato's emerald gaze, centred like a predator; he looked as if he was ready to attack his brother.

"My tea?" Yui was reminded by the event today. What had Reiji been doing with her tea? All she had tasted was it's sweetness...nothing less...it seemed like perfectly good tea in the past?

Reiji adjusted his glasses. "I was merely trying to help."

"Deception. Really were all playing a game here...and when have we ever played any games fair? Darts perhaps...but I know well when the cards are drawn we all cheat here don't we? Reiji counts his cards while we aren't looking, and Ayato plays with so much aggression he could feign a confident hand even if he held a loser...perhaps...but either way..." Laito shrugged at the pair. "...you're both just scaring the poor little Bitch. I told you, you would have been much safer beside me then these bickering fools..." He tipped his hat a bit.

"I-I'm not sure what's going on..." She asked looking at them all staring back at her.

"Put the pieces of the puzzle together before the big picture screws you over." Subaru looked peeved. Just then the car stopped. He instantly left.

"What's gotten under his skin?" Laito raised a brow following his brother's path.

As he turned back to his brothers he saw the little Bitch escape out the side door.

"So what did you do to her today?" Shu said as he rose stoically from his resting position.

"Oh, so the mellow Shu actually cares about her? I thought you found her pesky?" Reiji looked to his elder brother.

"No, but I suggest that...perhaps her drastic reactions to even the most boring things might cause her to run away again..." He rose and left, his mellow voice had dulled their bicker and left them in silence.

"Perhaps he has a point. The Mukami's are playing the same game as well. Harder to count the cards with more players cheating the deck." Reiji got up to leave as well.

"I do see it as well, I would hate to see her run back to that Ruki pest...don't you?" Laito sneered at Ayato as he left him in the limousine alone.

"Goddamn fools. It wouldn't matter. I'm not letting her get away this time."

Yui found her bed and got in it. After everything she was tired. She had a lingering sweet taste in her mouth that hadn't gone away, but her head still felt faint. She found nothing but unease clouding her mind. Something had changed and she hadn't a clue what.

"You really are becoming a pest for us." Shu's mellow dramatic voice echoed into her room. She sat up quickly to see him sitting in a chair on the other side of her room, leaned back, listening to his music.

"I...I didn't do anything...I don't understand what's going on?"

"Did you think after everything we've done you could just return here...after being with the Mukami brothers... the Tsukinami founders... and now this..." His mellow voice droned on. "And not expect that you would cause us trouble?"

"What do you mean this?" She asked. "I didn't ask for all of this to happen."

He seemed to ignore her questions. His eyes remained closed. "I really wouldn't want to be _the one_ unless you actually _chose_ to return here...why come back here if the Mukami brothers wanted you too?"

"I-I...this...is all I have left. I can't explain it, I just knew I needed to come back here."

Shu silently questioned; had Reiji been luring her in with the blood of someone in this house? Perhaps himself? Or did she actually prefer them over the Mukami brothers...still she was a pathetic girl...she'd barely matured at all in these last months...

Why did she feel so parched? She'd only felt so dry when ... **_Thump_** _... ... ... **Thump** ... ... ... ...Thump ... ... ... ... ... thump ..._

She clutched her chest...why was her heart beating in strange slow rhythms...was she dying?

He watched her curl up into a ball. The noises she made; that sound of agony, those moans...

"Agh-I don't-I can't..." She clutched her chest.

"Do you know what music I like the most?" He asked, like a sloth rising to his feet.

"...I-I don't know..."

"The music of moans."

She blinked and he was pressed over top of her on her bed.

"Shu what are you- _my heart_!?" She grasped her chest.

"Those tormented moans are music to my ears." He pulled out an earphone. "Perhaps now you are beginning to hear the sound...the whirring of blood that pulsates...the way it creates a rhythm behind your perverted sounds-"

"Shu... what..."

He learned in closer and bit her, moving her shirt off her shoulder – unbuttoning her uniform. "You feel colder..." He stopped for a moment, watching her blood trickle down her, towards her bra. "Perhaps you need more body heat..."

"But-you're—aghhh...cold..."

She moaned again as he pressed his body closer to hers breaking open her shirt almost entirely. He didn't care if she lost buttons on her uniform in the process; she was a pesky girl, oblivious to how the sounds she made affected him.

She wanted to stop him but she couldn't regain herself from this strange feeling she had. When had Shu become so interested in her? Had he not pawned her off to Ayato once before after winning her fair and square?

She couldn't tell if her own moans were from her heartbeat or from his roaming hands as they brushed up her torso.

"I never thought you'd be so lewd." He said, departing his lips from her skin.

 _Knock, Knock._

The stout knocks repeated again.

"It's dinner." Reiji opened the door. "I'd hate to put a damper on that fire you've started Shu, but frankly I don't often _put out fires..._ I much prefer to start them. All the same, it's disgustingly improper to be late for dinner meals."

Yui for the first time in a long while saw Shu give a rather powerfully dark look to Reiji. His emotions were barely recognizable...but it was clear Reiji had prodded a sleeping beast.

"Oh and Yui, I suggest you change before you come down. Your shirt is not only stained with blood, but I don't suspect that you'll manage with so few buttons left. Truly I expected better of you."

Yui sat up, surprised, noticing how unkempt she was; Shu had already disappeared. This was not like her, and yet she still had little control. Her heart was not beating properly. Perhaps food would help her regain her strength.


	5. Chapter 5

_Imbroglio: a confused, embarrassing situation_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Yui came down for dinner redressed only to hear the commotion of the brothers arguing, she waited just outside the doors to the dinning room, curious as to what had caused such a fight.

"Damn if you think I'm going to let her eat anything you make for dinner!" Ayato stood up.

"Well I suppose if we broke a few more dishes we could all just have a blood orgy right here couldn't we? I hear the tea cups make great cuts for appetizers." Laito raised his brow with a wicked laugh.

Yui stepped backwards. Perhaps they didn't know she was here. How did Laito learn about the tea cup? She grasped her mouth. Perhaps she was right? Was all of this an effect of Reiji's tea?

"If we only eat because she still needs to, then why the hell do we all have to be here?" Subaru crossed his arms about to stand up.

"Tapping out so soon Subaru?" Shu's deep voice surprised them.

"It's merely polite to have everyone sit down for a nice meal. Now you can't tell me she's not famished after today can you? She won't die from it. In fact, everything I have on the table is perfectly suitable for her." Reiji rolled his eyes.

"Well how many of us have entertained her in one day?" Laito asked.

"I haven't had the chance to have any fun...I wish to show her my other animals...Teddy is the best, but he doesn't like being bothered by her." Kanato shook his head.

"I wouldn't call my time with her truly a time worth having. Are we taking turns now?" Laito raised a brow.

"Forget turns. She belongs to me, I swear to god I'll-" Ayato gripped the knife on his dinner plate.

"You may have succeeded in claiming that, but to act on it is another thing." Reiji rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you expect to do with that butter knife either...it won't act as much of a weapon for your cause. It seems I'm the only one to whom she actually ingested..."

"False." Ayato said bluntly.

"Well I did happen to get more of a show considering how I found her with Shu..." Reiji looked to his brother. "Although he took the much more complacent approach. Body means nothing if blood is not involved."

"What did you see?!" Ayato whipped the knife as it flew between Reiji's and Shu's faces hitting the wall behind them, slicing into it as if the butter knife had been a dagger.

"She is wearing a pink bra." Shu spoke before standing to leave.

It was then she realized that she'd need to hide, however she really had to hurry because-

"So little bitch, can you affirm what Shu saw?" Laito turned to face her, twisting his neck to face the doors behind him.

She gasped. She hadn't intended for it to go so far...She blinked a few times. Her vision was fading. She needed food...but-

Shu suddenly barged through the doors leaving her nowhere to hide. They could all see her now. He walked past her giving her a quick look and then walked on.

She stepped into the room and sat down awkwardly in her chair.

"So is it pink?" Laito was suddenly behind her, and pulled the side of her shirt down to reveal a pink bra strap. "So Shu is one step ahead perhaps...although the body eventually will succumb to the mind..."

She tried to ignore his comments and took a bite of the food in front of her.

"Are you seriously going to eat that?" Ayato slammed his fist into the table, seated beside her as always.

"I-I'm feeling rather strange...I have to eat something...why wouldn't I?" She had her suspicions, but it seemed pointless for her to starve herself. If she was poisoned...they'd prevented her from death so far...

"Ignore him. He's merely paranoid. I've been providing meals for us this whole time, what makes now any different?" Reiji took a bite of his own food, dabbing the corner of his mouth with his napkin. "She's famished, just let her eat."

She swallowed. The food tasted fine. It really didn't seem to matter...

"Admit it Ayato, you'll just have to step your game up. Reiji won this one. I know I can't wait to get my chance to spend time alone with the little Bitch." Laito stood up as if he was going to leave.

"I'm not wasting any more time here." Subaru rose from the table and disappeared.

"What's going on? Why are you all speaking as if I'm not here..." Yui went to reach for a drink when Ayato moved to take it out of her hand. At the same time Reiji appeared behind him grabbing his hand forcefully to stop him.

"These are not proper table manners."

"This isn't a proper dinner." Ayato glared at his brother as they were locked on eachother.

At that moment Yui ran from the table to returned to her room.

"Congratulations to the pair of you, you really are going to have a much easier time now that you've blocked her off completely. Poor Little Bitch hasn't a clue what's going on and you've gone and made her lose her mind. Think what will happen if she doesn't have any blood soon...you'd think neither of you have seen undergarments before..." Laito shrugged and left. Kanato followed.

"To hell if you're going to." Ayato stood up from the table to leave.

"First one to see them wins?" Reiji asked. "Normally I'm not for petty, childish games, but perhaps... in this case I'm willing to do it just this once. If you'll give up on being so dense as to not realize that you "claiming" that she is hers, means absolutely nothing unless she proclaims so back. Or in fact, unless you do actually _claim_ her..." He took off his glasses and stared at Ayato darkly.

Ayato scowled. Reiji was becoming uncharacteristic, but if it meant that much to him that he'd act on something like this, he couldn't turn it down.

"First to see the Pink wins."

"Fine with me."


	6. Chapter 6

_Macerate: soften by steeping or soaking_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Yui woke up to see it was dark outside. Had she slept nearly a full day? Although her days were now nights. Something was wrong with her and yet nobody cared to explain what had been going on.

She sat up and noticed that her uniform was washed, clear of the blood from Shu's interactions with her the day before, lying at the end of her bed.

She didn't question how it happened. Blood stains were never fun to wash out but she also supposed they were used to them by now. Perhaps it was a new one. She got up and got dressed into it. Any minute now she would be expecting Reiji or someone knocking at her door telling her to meet them to leave for night school.

She didn't care what Ayato tried today she was going to class. Ever since she'd started living here her marks probably would be of the failing grade back at her old school. Her father always prided her in her ability to stay on top of her schoolwork; she was no top student but she managed with pretty decent grades.

There was no way she could slack off any more. Maybe she could research her symptoms at the library... she couldn't depend on the brothers anymore to answer all these questions she had. They seemed too fixated on competing for her attention for some reason, and none of them seemed to listen if she gave it to them.

She'd go down there before anyone could come to get her and-

She opened the door to find Ayato standing at it, as if waiting on her to leave.

"A-Ayato-"

"Hello Pancake."

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" She asked as she noticed he was in casual clothing.

"Are you that far gone that you don't know what day it is? Yesterday was a Friday Pancake, you are all dressed up for nothing..."

"Oh - um then I guess I should change..."

"Perhaps I can help you." He closed the door behind him. She stepped backwards, the way he walked closer made her feel like a mouse cornered by a cat.

"But-I-"

"You know you nearly slept a full day, you had us a bit concerned _Pancake_..." His voice broke with perhaps a tinge of concern, but rather sounded more as if he spoke teasing the fact that she had nowhere to go.

"I-I was tired." She said. The closer he got the more she smelt something. Something new. Something she hadn't noticed before...was he wearing cologne or...

"Well perhaps you should spend some more time in bed, it is a weekend after all. A time for relaxing-"

She felt the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, giving out, causing her to fall backwards onto her bed.

"Falling for me Pancake?" Ayato said softly.

"What's gotten into you Ayato?!" She tried to stop him from getting closer, crossing her hands across her chest protectively. He instantly grabbed them and opened them pinning both arms above her head onto the bed.

"I told you Pancake you're mine and I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of that. When you come to see that you'll realize my brothers aren't worth your time."

"But why do you-" **_Thump... ... ... Thump ... ... ... ..._** _Thump ... ... ... ... ..._

He watched her squeal. He wished he knew as much about this transforming stuff as Reiji did. Another new and damn awakening... But he'd be damned if he asked Reiji about it.

He leaned down and took the tied ribbon of her uniform around her neck into his mouth and pulled on it. It sat delicately between is teeth as the bow unraveled opening the collar to her neck.

"Aya-to...please I can't-my heart it-"

He peered at her snidely, with the red ribbon between his teeth. He opened his mouth ever so slightly as the ribbon fell down. "Am I too much for you Pancake?"

He leaned into the nape of her neck. She waited for the quick pain of his fangs, but instead found that he bit onto the lapel of her shirt and ripped it to the side, breaking it open nearly as Shu did the night before. Like a cat, his teeth were acting as his hands, with no hands to use still pinning her to the bed.

"Baby blue this time?" Ayato breathed into her neck before biting down. "Tell me, do the lace underwear match Pancake?"

Her face turned red, as she resisted the pain.

"I'm surprised you even need a bra..." His eyes trailed downwards as he teased her. She did need one; even if it wasn't as needed as some of the other blood banks had been. Of course, Yui was one of a kind even if she was a Pancake.

"Shut up!" She yelled out. "Aghhhh..." Her hand twitched for a moment as if she had an instant reaction to something. As if she'd tried to get her hand to come down to her chest.

 ** _Thump... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._** _Thump ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... thump ... ... ..._

He looked at her. Her moans were amazing. This blood was intoxicating, addictive. Better than the last. Perhaps the one thing Reiji did get right was the fact that she needed her daily dose.

If he was going to win against him though, he was going to need to leave his mark.

He began to bite down closer to her breast, suckling on the skin to leave red marks in between his saliva covered bite marks.

"Say I'm the best, say your mine alone!"

"Ay-at- _o..."_ Her voice seemed to trail off, become more faint. Was he taking too much of her blood? What was the protocol with this shit? How was he supposed to know how much blood he could take from her while she was in this stupid transition stage?

His marks continued down her stomach. She seemed to moan more but he couldn't be sure what it was from; her suffering or the pleasure she got from his bites and his marks on her body. Or whatever heart problems she was having. "I cant enjoy it when I can't tell what the hell is going on with you."

He brought his eyes level with hers. "Now would you moan for me alone? Enough of this cringing shit."

"But-my heart-something's wrong..."

Ayato sighed. Perhaps he could win at this two ways. He bit his own lip with his fang and began to taste the cold bitter taste of his own blood; vampire blood tasted the best when it was someone else's. It was fun to know that no vampire ever knew what his or her blood would taste like to another, just as a human thought all blood tasted like iron. Surprise.

"Now shut up and be satisfied. You're going to find out I'm the best for you and you're going to admit it. I should keep count of how many damn times I injure myself for you and make you repay me." He put his lips on hers pressing his chest against hers.

She was surprised, moved from her daze-like state between the strange feeling of her heart slowing down, and the rush of his mouth on her skin between the twinge of bites. The taste of his mouth on hers was sweet...why did his blood not taste like iron? Was all vampire blood this sweet? Why did she like it?

She wanted herself to stop, but she couldn't. It was as if she wanted to leave a mark on Ayato – she couldn't stop sucking on his lip. However the blood taste faded as his bitten lip healed with his saliva or something...

She found Ayato trailing his place down her body again. She was going to be dalmatianed with his marks. Still she didn't have the energy to push him off...every time he bit her, her heart got louder...slower...

Finally he got as low as he could before hitting her skirt. He'd have to release on of her hands to get this thing off. Even if Reiji did happen to find time alone with Yui later, it would be clear he got there first.

He took his hand off of her right wrist so his left hand could be free.

"Ayato what are you-"

"Say your mine or I'll-" He bit her neck again, as his hand wandered farther down.

"Ayat-" She felt it again. As he took her blood... _**Thump**._.. ... ... ... _thump_...

Fewer and far between she found her hand clinging to her chest again.

Ayato, too busy to try to take the damn skirt off correctly, flipped it upwards so her panties were showing. _Frilly Blue lace._

He looked at her. The damn girl was making those cringeful moans again and they weren't because of him either.

"God damn it." He still needed to make his mark closer to his goal. Not to mention... he could not DAMN well enjoy this. Her pleasure sounds made his pleasure that much better; her painful moans from his bites made her blood taste that much sweeter.

He put his finger onto her lips. Her eyes grew wide.

"Bite it Pancake."

"Mhmph-" She shook her head.

"You did it before just bite it."

She shook her head again. "Fuck, Pancake. Open that mouth of yours."

She clenched her mouth again.

He swallowed. He bit his own finger and smeared the blood onto her lips. He left his finger on the traces of her mouth as he leaned down to press his lips near the inside of her thigh. His brother's favourite spot.

"You only need me now. Make sure everyone else knows."

She squirmed a little as his bite marks grew closer to her inner thigh. She questioned her dazed state; this feeling, both ends of her body...her core now pulsating at the touch of his mouth near her groin and the strange way her mouth seemed to lap up the blood of his sliced finger...the way the pressure of the skin under her teeth begged to be perforated.

Animalistic.

He smiled as he bit her, an inch away from her core. "Say you want only me and we'll make this official Pancake." He could smell it, the mix of her sweet blood and the scent of looming sex in the air. He was not his brother, but even now it was too good to give up.

"Ayato..." She groaned. _**THUMP... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... thump** ... ... ... ... ... **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...** thump **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

At the taste of his blood, as it felt like it was now sliding down her throat, she felt her heart grow slow again...

"Say it!" He called out as he bit more viciously into her thigh. His hand felt nearly healed. This couldn't last much longer. He let his mouth go to her core and with a quick lick her back arched.

He removed his hand from her mouth and brushed it against her core, bringing his face up to hers, now satisfied with the marks he'd left. With the way he'd made her feel. Mixing fluids; the way of vampire lust. Courtship. _Copulation._ Reiji would not question him now, and even more so he'd done what he'd hoped to do for a long time now...if she' only say it...

"Aghhh-" She called out at his touch. The sweetness in her mouth. The dulling beat of her heart... "Ayato I-"

"Say it!" He said into her ear as he bit her neck once more.

He rose to meet her lips again and this time she seemed to nibble on his lip again.

"Pancake, you're mine. I don't want you to be with anyone else..."

Ayato found himself questioning his intentions; primal or more? At the same time he noticed her eyes close.

"GODDAMN IT!" He collapsed over her. "So damn close."

He got up and covered her with her jacket setting her properly in her bed. He'd get that affirmation from her; she'd taken his blood this time. He'd made his mark. Things were damn well going to change... He kissed her again, and could taste the faint smell of his own blood mixed with hers.

That's the way it was god damn meant to be. He'd protected her from Cordelia and he'd stopped her from being devoured by the god damn Founders, and by this time it was clear; she'd bite all his damn fingers if it meant making sure when she turned fully it was his blood she craved.

His father wanted that new race but he was going to get a vampire. And he'd damn well make sure nobody got close enough to rip her heart out after.

He left the room and turned the corner to get to his.

"I smell sex." Laito stood their with his grin as wide as the Cheshire cat's.

"If you see that goddamn Reiji tell him: pale blue. She's mine."

"Oh, so we're off to the races...now that you got her first we can all really start to get competitive huh?" Laito's chin raised.

"Not yet. Don't even think about it." Ayato looked to his brother.

"Brotherly love. Even if you didn't get to do it just yet...remember...we've shared blood bags before."

"Yui is not just a blood bag."

"No, you're right. Little bitch is not. But unless she's at the turning point and craving your blood alone... I'd watch it brother. I've got a pretty good hand." He turned and left into the darkness of the mansion.

Ayato gritted his teeth.

"It's that man again. He's playing games." Subaru suddenly spoke up from behind, learning against the window sill of the hallway, looking out into the stormy night.

Ayato knew his brother was right; they were all at eachothers throats, and one of them, if they slipped up – if they happened to get her, by some form or another, pregnant before she turned he'd win. If they killed eachother; he'd win. The only way he lost is if she turned, picked a mate, and they could keep her safe. "I need some time alone." Ayato turned away knowing there was some truth to that.

Yui owed him. He was still missing her proclamation of his ownership...not to mention she'd gotten him hot and bothered and now she was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Nazlanmak: pretending reluctance or indifference when you are actually willing or eager_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Yui woke up and found herself sweating.

A nightmare?

Flashbacks flooded her mind; her groans, Ayatos hands, his bite marks, the taste...she bit him!? It all must have been a dream! A nightmare! It had to be!?

She could never have done this?! To go so far... it all seemed to be some twist of reality. Perhaps she'd never even woken up?

She got up to go to the bathroom when she caught a view of herself in the vanity.

It wasn't a dream. She had marks of Ayato's lips, almost bruising her all over her body. Her uniform in blood, barely covering her body.

She rushed herself out of the clothes and into a casual dress. She was much too awake now to go back to sleep. The thunderstorms outside made her squeal.

She had to go for a walk... she had to get out of this room. She had to figure out somehow why she was having such strange reactions to things...

She left her bedroom. Perhaps she could find some answers elsewhere...plus she didn't like the idea of being trapped in her room while the thunderstorm was clashing outside.

She'd never gone so far with any guy in her life...but Ayato wanted her to say it so badly...but at the same time he didn't have to be so forceful. Would she have? She wasn't sure...that pain again...the strange rush...it was like she had been drugged...

Yet it was making her red in the face to think about it; a part of her liked it. A part of her also decided his blood tasted good. Being bit by the brothers never had made her suspect she was becoming one. It couldn't be. They bit people all the time; that didn't mean you became a vampire. Perhaps it was a medical condition...it hadn't helped that she'd barely eaten in the last few days...

Perhaps some food was the real answer. She never liked finding comfort in food alone, but perhaps being alone to eat was best now.

She stepped around the corner and saw someone pass...a shadow?

"Is somebody there?" Yui felt compelled to see who it was. A part of her knew she might regret it but she hated being alone during thunderstorms so-

"Shhh. You'll wake the rest of them up. It's as dark as night out there but it's day. Have you no manners?"

She felt a hand cover her mouth. Again, a different smell then what she'd smelled on Ayato...but something strong filled her nostrils. The voice; she recognized it.

She turned around to look at the figure and saw only red eyes. A stranger? With a flash of light she recognized him; it _was_ Reiji...

"Come into my room where you wont disturb the rest of the household. Some of them are sleeping. Contrary to the appearances outside, it is mid day."

"You - you look so much different without your glasses..." She stumbled into the room. His red eyes almost glowed in the dark; his face somehow less refined with the glasses. Much more...

"I don't actually need glasses. A vampire's eyes are perfect, but I admit it makes me focus."

"Focus? How? If you don't need them that is..."

"Awfully inquisitive. Did you consider you might be acting somewhat nosy?"

"No-I...I just want to understand...I'm not quite sure of much at the moment..."

He stopped himself. This was no way to get on her good side was it?

"My mother. I wore them because it showed my mother I was focused. Perhaps a psychological attribute I once decided to take on as if to prove to my mother I was nothing but focused...and now I refuse to take them off. Shu was always my competitor, so I made sure my mother knew I was the one to take action. He was always a passive prick...simple. Emotional. Neglected all responsibility as he does now moping around. If you'd excuse my language: a simpleton and a pretentious idiot. When it came down to it, I'm not happy to admit your father was the one who killed my mother...in the end I wish it had been by my own hands. She never once gave me recognition for all I did."

Yui stepped back. This wasn't really the Reiji she knew but on the other hand she felt badly for him. She remembered the way she'd seen him as a child. His story fit.

"My father?"

"Vampire hunter. He'd probably kill you now to be honest...it was easy setting a paper trail to my mother. She had one off estate escape home when she got too bogged down by the competition of raising a son to become head of our bloodline. Nothing is as it seems...is it?" His red eyes peaked through his dark hair. He looked much edgier... dangerous. Rebellious. Much less composed.

A bang of thunder broke the silence.

"Ahh!" Yui jumped and fell backwards onto her butt. She winced with pain.

"Thunder is your vice?" Reiji's eyes rose. "Perhaps tea can calm your nerves."

"No I-"

"Really I wouldn't trust Ayato's bickering talk about my food or drink...I admit I am one for concocting the most interesting combination of herbs to see what kind of effects are mustered but if you must know..."

Yui flashed back hearing Ayato's name. She felt her hand absently trace one of his marks. Reiji caught it.

"I see Ayato has already done more convincing. Laito informed me from the grapevine that BLUE is your colour of choice today? Is it?"

Yui was surprised. Why would Ayato tell Laito and Reiji about her undergarment colour? Why was it such a big deal?

"I suppose he marked your skin up too. How immature of him. One knows if you truly own a women's body and soul you don't need to proclaim it; she'll simply come running back to you and never wish to touch another." He held out his hand to assist her up. She took it.

"I'm making you tea, sit down on a chair."

She was going to persist but somehow felt that perhaps a repeat of the last time wouldn't happen if she didn't set him off; had they moved on from that? Or was she still his guinea pig?

"To be perfectly honest I couldn't get to sleep myself. Even in the day I am restless; we don't need to sleep but it helps so one's mind is clear..."

She watched him. He did look more disheveled then normal; his shirt was much more open, loose around his neck, unbuttoned, and now that he took his glove off to make tea he looked all the more warn for ware.

"I can't sleep either." She admitted.

"Thunder I suppose?"

"No...well, yes...but...I can't seem to say it."

"Well there's no point in hiding it. It's rude to lead on to say something only to lead the person your speaking to hanging on."

She bit her lip.

"I think I bit Ayato."

Reiji nearly dropped the cup of tea. "Ahem. I suppose you ought to know. Laito was right, you'll only go insane if we keep if from you any longer..."

Yui's eyes widened. "You know?"

Reiji turned to look at her, his red eyes turned to the same sadistic eyes she saw that day he had he trapped in his room after she'd drank that numbing tea. "Oh yes. You're probably very lost. Did I ever tell you... or perhaps...?" He walked over mixing the tea and set it beside her. "Do you remember anything that happened when Cordelia took over your body?"

He crossed his arms and faced the window in his room. A bright flash of lightning illuminated the space.

"Not much... I almost wish I did..." She bit her lip.

"On the contrary it is probably best you didn't...I'd hate to think that you would remember anything that happened with Richter. Cordelia loved playing him for a fool. I'm proud to say she couldn't manage the same to me."

"She wanted to trick you?"

"She wanted me to play her game: to kiss her, and let her woo me. To follow her as head of the Sakamaki family, like a sheep, as Richter almost did...or appeared to be doing. However, as much I would love to take over the family, I would hate to enthuse a hag like that."

"Did you-kiss- her..." Yui blinked realizing now that means he would have kissed her body.

"Yes, she kissed me. In fact the only reason why I didn't push away was because it was you. You'd be satisfied to know she slapped me in tern of denying her advance. I turned her down. So in fact one could say that you need to pay for slapping me like that..."

"But I didn't do it!" Yui looked frightened.

Reiji's sadistic laugh filled the air. "But in a sense you did. Why are you not drinking the tea I made? Have you any clue how rude that is? It's not going to hurt you like before. I've already tried a new combination on someone else earlier this week."

"I don't know if I can-"

"Trust me? Had I let Cordelia go any farther we may have done much more than kiss, so I suggest you do me the right and drink the tea I made to calm your nerves. I'm not the one who jumps by the mere sound of electricity, but I am the one attempting some petty form of kindness."

She swallowed. She took the tea and drank a sip.

It tasted normal. In fact it tasted good.

She took another.

However, something about it was familiar. It tasted almost like-

 _Ayato._

 ** _Ayato's blood._**

Her eyes slowly widened as she dropped her glass and covered her mouth.

"How much of my good china wear will you break? What is the issue with the tea?"

"I know...it's taste it-" Her eyes were wide.

"What does it taste like?" His face twisted into a sadistic grin as he walked over to her and led her to her feet by pulling her face up by her neck. "Say it."

"I-I-cant-"

"You can't? Or you don't want to?" He looked at her with a sly grin. He put his lips to her ear. "Accept the fact; you love the taste of our blood."

"Why do you do this?" She cried out.

"I'm not doing a thing. From the moment you were divided from Cordelia your heart had to be reawakened...life after death...you stabbed it, so I had to do damage control. It was the only option."

"I-I-"

"You're turning into one of us. I'm saving you from death by feeding you my blood, because if you don't drink, you'll die. None of us want to see that do we?"

"Where is my choice?"

Reiji blinked. "What is your choice?"

"I-I- don't know."

"Then we will keep you alive until you do." He stared down at her, his eyes grown serious. "Now after all this commotion I think you truly do owe me greatly."

He bit down on her neck and began to suck.

 ** _Thump... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._** _Thump ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... thump ... ... ..._

"Ahh-" She clutched her chest.

"You're going to have to learn to do as we do; take when you need it otherwise you'll be dead within a week. Perhaps I should heal some of these awful tainted marks he left on you." Reiji began to lick over the marks he'd made on her, erasing them with his saliva.

She felt herself moan; from her heart or his tongue on her skin she wasn't sure.

"Whose blood do you prefer? Mine or Ayato's..." He asked turning her around and pushing her up against a book shelf.

She swallowed. She hadn't the faintest clue; but she couldn't say like this could she?

"I-can-t...I don't know..."

"Don't lie. No blood is ever exactly the same." He slid his fangs down her neck from behind. A streak of blood fell down her back. He tugged at her shirt until it slipped down to her waist. "I suppose Ayato wasn't lying. However it seems your back is untainted." He sucked on the trail that was dripping to her shoulder blade, tracing his tongue up her neck.

She leaned her forehead against her arm. She was completely subject to him from behind. She felt her head spin, the more familiar thump of her heart as it slowed at the smell of blood, as it slowed as she lost her own, as she disgusted herself as she began to crave that sweet taste of the brothers' blood. "Why does it hurt...my chest..." She mustered out.

"You need blood as it is being taken...your heart will slow into a vampiric pace or it will die and you will not wake up." Her blood was much better; it was the same taste but stronger. Like the tea bag of a good cup of tea had been steeping longer; vampire blood was more powerful, but hers, being the human combination of founder and vampire was the ultimate addiction. What Ayato had prevented him from doing was provide her with a strong dose of blood; his or not the reason she'd spent her days in bed weak and her heart thumping was because she'd not had blood regularly.

He slid one of his wrists to her mouth.

"I suggest you take your dosage, otherwise you'll end up like every other female counterpart to this family."

She flashed back to Ayato's persistent pushes to get her to bite down on his finger. They just wanted to keep her alive didn't they? Did they care? Or were they still using her?

"If you don't learn now, you're as pathetically daft as most of the girls of tutored. I'd hate to put you on such a low level, especially now since, soon you'll be more than just a pathetic blood bag..." He brought his teeth from her skin and moved to her ear. "I'm sure you can smell the scent of my blood, bite me. I dare you. I don't mind a little pain now and then. However if you don't take advantage soon I'll just have to place that hand elsewhere..."

His merciless smile crept onto his face again, as he moved his hips closer to her ass, he slid his hand to her breast and began to fondle it, pinching her. His bite moved to her shoulder; more painful.

She needed the blood...she knew she did...but it seemed so wrong to succumb to it all.

He knew she was stubborn, but he had another way if he needed to... biologic systems of a human becoming vampire still needed air. She wasn't as far as they were where drowning was a much more tolerable thing so...

He removed his hand from her breast and returned his wrist to her mouth covering her nose with his hand. "Die or drink?" He grinded his hips up into hers surprising her pressing her upper chest farther into the bookshelf. Her back was arched as far as it could be. As she opened her mouth for air, she found herself automatically itching for a bite.

His blood dripped down her chin, and she lapped it. She succumbed. She wanted to cry but it tasted good. Her head began to spin almost as it did with Ayato the previous night.

Now that she was busy and looked after he could focus on his other hand. He took his free hand, and unbuttoned her shorts.

Yui was surprised by his dexterity. She was lost in the whir of the event. If she gave up his wrist she questioned if she could handle the reality of it; the blood kept her distracted.  
He however was comfortable with removing pants with only one hand.

 _Pale blue lace._

He found a place on her shoulder blade, as he now perhaps needed too an exchange of blood.

"How far did Ayato get with you?" He pulled his wrist away, putting his hand over her wrists, crossed above, supporting her from the bookshelf.

"Reiji-why?"

"Because there are more than one of us in this house who adore more than your taste of blood. Accept the fact that until you change, everyone will be making that perfectly clear to you. Don't deny the blood lust."

He dragged his fingers across her pale blue lace as she moaned. "It's a privilege really; normally I don't make a mortal feel this good, but you're on a brink and frankly I'd like to make my position in this known."

He entered a digit into her, and she felt numb. She waited for the pain of another bite but instead felt the repeating feeling of pecking down the nape of her neck to her back.

"You're pushing back against me." He said.

"Reiji your cruel..." She said.

"Just remember..." He twisted her arm to flip her over to face him. "If you ever need a cup of good bloodied tea, I'll be here to provide, and perhaps tutor you on whatever else you'd like. Actually I'd be interested to sample exactly what your blood would be like in my tea..." He took her lips in hers and kissed her.

 ** _thump... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._** _Thump_ _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._ _thump_ _... ... ..._

She then went limp in his arms. "Perhaps I really was too much to handle. However in time she'll see it was all for her best interest. Had I gone any farther I simply would have played into my father's plan. And blood is a necessity. Now for some tea for myself..."


	8. Chapter 8

_Absquatulate: to leave without saying goodbye; french exit_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Reiji took her and returned her to her room. The light stain of his blood on her lips wasn't the only evidence he'd been with her...however...she'd surprised him.

Yui would be a most interesting queen to have by one's side; the way she drew them all in with her scent. The delicious way it tasted. But also the way in which he perceived, that even as a vampire the malicious blood that want through his brother's veins was counter acted. She would perhaps be the most ideal for a partner; she's prospectively ideal, she _was_ ideal.

A part of him enjoyed this rivalry with Ayato; Shu was so passive that his competition with him didn't even phase his mind anymore...but it was not just her blood that drew him in.

Yui was special. Unlike his mother, he could recognize when a special thing crossed his path; he knew if he was leader of their family one day, which he fully intended to be... the vampiress Yui was the only option for his Queen.

* * *

"Where is she? It's Sunday morning." Ayato waited impatiently for Yui to come to breakfast.

"I thought you didn't want her eating my food? However, I don't mind really that she's late considering the circumstance. I'll make her breakfast whenever she gets up. She was rather busy while you were all sleeping so I don't suggest we wake her." Reiji put a plate of eggs and sausage on the table.

"Reiji you're a dog." Laito cackled. "I think it's my turn next with little bitch..." He popped a breakfast sausage into his mouth.

"I know you said they were _pale blue_ Ayato but I would call it a _powder blue_. Actually, if you'd like you can decide for yourself...just please refrain from making too much of a ruckus in my room. I have the important pieces of my work locked away...but I know you are a rather heated man." Reiji looked to Ayato who was at his wit's end.

Ayato didn't blink. He transported himself to the hall near Reiji's room and entered. He looked around before turning to leave and saw her panties on the inside handle of his door.

"GODDAMN IDIOT!" He then followed to enter Yui's room. She was on her stomach sleeping soundly.

"Well there you have it." Laito sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why do you like to rub these things in?" Ayato growled.

"I would keep quiet unless you want to wake up sleeping beauty...but I have to ask...did you leave that mark there on her shoulder brother?"

Ayato recalled Yui lying on her back on her bed when he was with her. Any mark on her back shoulder would have had to have been... _Reiji._

Ayato barely made it down to the dining room when he pounced on Reiji pressing his hand into his neck.

"Oh Ayato be civilized." Reiji was attempting to keep his demeanor about him.

"Fuck civilized."

"We had a competition did we not?"

"But I had already won."

"But _two_ were playing the game...we said _pink_ did we not? The panties were _blue..._ " Reiji raised his brow; the pressure of Ayato's hands on his neck was causing his trachea to collapse. "I'm not stupid – _cough-_ enough to get her into any trouble by going so far as -, but- _ahhk_ - _cough..._ "

Subaru grabbed Ayato's shoulder with Laito and pulled him off Reiji, throwing him backwards in recoil.

"It's going to keep getting rough if we play these childish games. It's pointless." Subaru's anger raged out. "This is the kind of shits _he's_ banking on. One of us is bound to break."

"Oh don't play coy Subaru... I agree they took it too far but really truly you have feelings for Little Bitch too..." Laito shook his head. "That noble act... I'm really not convinced."

"If it's ending up this was I don't care anymore... If she doesn't choose me after all of this goddamn trouble..." Ayato got up from the hole his back had made in the dining room wall after being pushed off Reiji and wiped the dust off his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Kanato's voice asked.

"Fuck if I'm telling any of you."

They all watched as Ayato left.

"It's too bad he didn't stay longer... I made a special tea for today." Reiji sipped his.

"This shit is ridiculous." Subaru turned to leave when Laito laughed again.

"Blood tea for us Reiji? Is this the fruit of your evening with Yui?" Lito seemed interested in the steaming pot.

"Perhaps." He continued to sip his tea as if nothing had changed.

Subaru reluctantly sat down.

"If you don't watch it you'll end up exactly like my brother..." Laito leaned into Subaru.

"He's gone isn't he?" Subaru snapped back picking up his tea glass.

Reiji raised a brow. "Now I thought I was maniacal..." He sipped his tea calmly again. "But I suppose Ayato may be out of the running for now."

"So Subaru has let us in on his antics." Laito laughed. "Perhaps I ought to up my antics myself. I bid you a good evening. I think I'm going to have a music lesson to myself...to ease into calm after such an eventful breakfast." He stood up.

"I wonder what Ayato is going to do now..." Shu leaned into his chair. Frankly he couldn't help but be interested in the turn out of all of this; he wished too to be in the running. It was in fact the passivity of his act that could help him find a path to her. He breathed in and closed his eyes. The aroma of the tea was inviting, but he knew he'd too Reiji too much pleasure if he took a sip of it.

"Act rather ... impulsively I presume. He'll come around again..." Laito sighed and left.

"I can never tell if Laito secretly cheers his brother on...he surely jeers him, but the latter..." Reiji pondered over his Sweet Yui Tea.

Kanato seemed somewhat effected by Reiji's vocal internal dialogue and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**_FYI:::There will be more LEMON LEMON in the future BUT due to the plot I can't whip out the good stuff right away...but who doesn't like a tease?  
Thanks for the reviews._**

* * *

 _Mellifelous: a sound that is sweet and smooth, pleasing to hear._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

She woke up in her bedroom, her breath shaky.

It wasn't a dream; Reiji had affirmed what she knew to be true...what she thought had been some strange effect of tea...but in fact was something she was now cornered into. She was becoming a vampire.

She'd drunk Reiji's blood like an animal last night and let him play with her. His blood, his and Ayato's gave her a high that she just couldn't control. Was this what they felt when they drank her blood?

She was going to burn her blue bra. She couldn't wear it again. Not knowing that they had had some kind of competition to see it. She took off her shorts and realized she had no underwear on.

She groaned. This wasn't _her._ But her heart had calmed ever since her dose of Reiji's blood. Ayatos marks were nearly all healed; whatever ones Reiji hadn't healed himself were lightening. Still she remembered his wish to claim her.

Why had they suddenly seemed to become so competitive to have her to themselves...so much so they had gone beyond just biting her...pushed it farther than she thought they would?

She was going to run out of clothes to wear like this... she just wanted someone to be completely honest with what was going on here... She wanted to cry but a part of her knew there was little point in that now. Her fate appeared sealed.

When would she become a true vampire? What did the brother's mean when they said they wanted her entirely? Hadn't Ruki said she had a right to choose? Even now...

She looked at her cross pendent. She was so far from that point now; turning to vampirism, to sin, to gluttony of blood...to these erotic games the boys were playing...

She went to leave her room and saw a plate of food on the floor with a note.

" _Due to the fact that you missed breakfast, I suggest you eat this."_

She sighed. Reiji of course. Normally she'd be subject to his disdainful jabs that she wasn't present...but considering he was the reason she wasn't present this morning...

She blushed, not really knowing how to handle this...should she be flattered? But nothing about the previous night was...

She put the food on her boudoir table. Perhaps she could get some more answers from somebody.

She slept out into the hallway and went down the stairs into the main room. It was empty.

Everyone was...gone?

She checked the grandfather clock. It was just barely twelve.

The chiming of the bell seemed to echo into the room.  
As if on cue, she heard the sound continue, a lulling tune.

The piano.

She walked into the other room and saw Laito on the piano as she had in the past playing a delicate tune.

"Ah, little Bitch join me."

"I don't know how to play?"

"You don't need to know how to play the piano to make sweet music." The green eyes he and his brother shared stared at her with a keen smile. "You managed a feat getting Reiji to serve breakfast to your door...you surprise me Little Bitch."

"I-I didn't eat any yet...although I appreciated it."

"Did you appreciate the entertainment he gave you last night? You should have seen the way Ayato stormed out today at the news. You are making every day at this house more interesting." Laito's Cheshire grin widened. "The Sweet Yui tea Reiji made us this morning was absolutely to die for though."

"I-uhm...Ayato left?" She stuttered. She wondered why the brothers were so open were discussing what happened between them and her. She felt her face reddening.

... **_Thump_** _... ... ... **Thump** ... ... ... ...Thump ... ... ... ... ... thump ..._

"It's happening again..." She coughed and stumbled a bit.

"When your blood gets is pumping...that blush _was_ telling...and you don't eat...you are bound to need another meal." The pace of Laito's piano playing increased. "And yes I doubt you'll be seeing him much... I recall him doing the same when you left for the Mukami family a while back. He basically shuts himself off...too bad for my brother. Now come here and sit beside me Little Bitch."

She sat down only because she felt as if she needed and Laito's song suddenly stopped. "SO tell me, what is the place on your body that causes you to make the sweetest music? Perhaps I should ask Shu..."

He leaned in closer to her.

"I- I don't sing so-I-"

"But I'm sure I could make you sing little bitch." She was now leaning up against the piano, trying to put space between them as his eyes reminded him of Ayato's...but seemed to look so much coyer.

"Laito but-" **_THUMP_** _... ... ... **Thump** ... ... ... ...Thump ... ... ... ... ... thump ... ... ... _

She winced as she fell back against the piano keys making an awkward noise.

"See I told you, you could make music if you tried Little Bitch."

"That wasn't music!"

"It could be if you let me teach you. I'm quite masterful at it. Plus I can see it in your eyes...you missed breakfast. You need a snack yourself; we're both thirsty? How about a little give and take?" His mouth curled into a fang-filled smile, as hands moved to her hips propping her up onto the top of the piano lid.

"Laito please..."

"Oh begging...Little Bitch you know all the things I like." He went down towards her inner thigh where he normally bit her and began sucking her blood. "Someone else bit you here...you flinch much less when I do this. Ha ha, this is so entertaining. I suppose I'll need to step it up."

He began tracing figure eights with his tongue on her inner thigh, higher and higher.

Her voice began to rise as her moaning started. However she knew that if he continued to- she felt her breath weakening. Her heart was slowing, even though her body was racing. She clutched her shirt by her heart.

"Ah, signaling me to take it off?"

"Laito- this isn't funn-"

"I suppose it's purely sadistic on my part to take blood from you and not allow you some of mine...so what's your favorite spot? Thigh? Or perhaps wrist? Or how about I let you suck on my finger?" His eyes leveled with hers.

She blinked. Was he making reference to her nights with Seiji and Ayato? The idea of stealing his blood...of biting by will...it was all too taboo.

"Well make up your mind little bitch." He worked on getting her shirt off, which made her move her hand from her chest. She tried to stop him but was overpowered. She was getting weak.

He traced his bites to her breasts and played with her mounds in his mouth. This was difficult; the Little Bitch was so tasty, and moaned so much like a virgin he couldn't help but feel pressure in his pants.

His brothers no doubt were frustrated too; perhaps that is why Ayato was so peeved when he admitted to not going so far.  
It was true however, one wrong move and they might accidentally become Adam by impregnating this Eve. Their father would win and frankly the only person who seemed to care at all about their father was Reiji, but even he had resisted.

He decided undoing the button on his pants wouldn't hurt anyone. He leaned into her as his other hand worked on his pants.

She smelled it again; like she had smelled Shu, Reiji and Ayato...and even Subaru before...but it wasn't cologne like she thought.

No. It was their blood. She suddenly felt her head grow hot, and her heart seemed to put her perception in slow motion; as fast as her heart was beating.

He leaned into her ear. "You are the sweetest temptation little bitch, and you may just end up the ruin to us all." He licked her ear, when suddenly her head turned and he surprised himself to find that she had bitten him.

Her frantic and irrational action made it hard for him to focus. To have her biting on his neck, accepting his blood...and what more was that... it was out of her persona. The prey became predator.

He wondered when she'd be done; he had much more to do with her and didn't feel like allowing her this much of his blood would do any good. He didn't want to be slowed down, so he pressed his hand down her shorts, and with a jolt she let go of his neck.

"Ah, did I find the music box? Now that you're refreshed, I dare say it's time for the crescendo of this performance."

Her eyes widened as she realized what she did; she bit someone's neck! Laito's...what had she gotten herself into!?

His eyes retracted towards her lower half as he snaked down her body. Using the piano like a bed seemed completely out of odds, and yet it was clear he thought nothing of it.

The rush of the blood, that taste was so good – she wondered if she had secretly began sympathizing with the brother's selfish actions of using her as what they had called a "blood bag". The quench of this thirst; the feeling of her heart finding some kind of pace which did not hurt her chest, and the lingering taste in her mouth was too much.

She zoned back and instantly tried to stop him but he'd already gotten too far taking off her shorts.

She was so revealed to them; this wasn't proper. It wasn't how she'd thought her nights here with them would go. She knew she'd be used, but not for this. Why had they become so competitive to push things... _this_ far.

"Time to sing little Bitch."

She expected him to press a finger against her core again, as the others had done, but found the wet sensation of his tongue against her panties rippling through her body. " _Ahhh—ahhh—whaaa-t—"_ Her foot slipped off the edge of the piano lid and hit the keys.

"Not what I meant by make music...perhaps too literal... but I'll take it." Laito paused for a moment. "The true paradox is, now that you've bit me Little Bitch, am I still entitled to being the predator of the two of us? Or are we perhaps nearly equal?"

He bit down a bit on the outside of her lower lips; so not to take blood but rather to excite. The pitch of her tone rose. _Singing a new tune Little Bitch?_

However the point was clear; this may persuade her his way, but it was undoubtably aggravating from his side that this was nearly as far as he could go with this...

"Perhaps when the Moon returns to us again, after it's long cycle, we can make sweet love on the moon." Laito then pushed himself off of her and buttoned his pant button up. He needed some time to himself; a little foreshadowing and teasing her wouldn' t hurt his case. And for now he had the mark of her baby fangs to prove it.


	10. Chapter 10

_Oenomel: something combining strength with sweetness_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Yui ran out of the room, her head spinning.

Laito had left so suddenly she didn't know how to react. She felt like her body was a wet noodle; the blood? The...things he did? She couldn't tell. She just wanted to get back in her room when-

"Ugh!" She smashed against someone.

She blinked to see Kanato in front of her.

"What are you doing? You hurt me!" He called out, clutching his bear.

"I'm- I'm sorry Kanato, I can't really focus at the moment..."

"You're only worrying about yourself. You didn't ask me what you hurt?"

"I-I'm sorry what did I hurt?" She blinked. The room was spinning.

"Teddy." It was all she heard before she blacked out.

She blinked, slowly as the black faded away and found she was in a room full of stuffed animals and ...

She tried to sit up. Kanato's room perhaps? He was the last person she ran into...quite literally too...

"Are you awake? You made us wait."

"Are all of these yours?"

"They're mine." He answered bluntly.

She looked around; they all seemed to be staring back at her. It was really quite creepy... "So you collect dolls and wax figures then huh?" She tried to make light of a rather dark situation.

"Don't make that face. I can tell when you're pretending! So can Teddy!"

Something occurred to Yui. "But didn't Teddy get lost in the fireplace fire when-"

"Teddy is not just a _Teddy_... you lousy mortal, he is not one to just die by a fire!"

Yui swallowed. It could be another bear...but it had a similar eye patch...what did he mean it couldn't die? It was a stuffed animal?

"That was you're fault anyway. I still can't forgive you for that." He approached her.

"But you have him back? Like you said?" She squirmed away.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" His wide eyes looked vicious as he cornered her into the stuffed animals. "You're going to have to pay for that..."

"But you can't kill me...you..." She bit her lip. Should she? "You're brothers they..."

"Don't talk about my brothers! I don't care what they do! I'm going to punish you like the other ones! I want you here alone!"

She went to try to move, but it seemed the stuffed animals were holding her down? Was this possible? She laid unmoving and found she was suddenly released from that grasp.

He returned with some kind of container. "I'm going to get my revenge, by watching your face contort into its painful severity! Just like the other ones did..."

She looked awestruck at him as he began to poor the liquid on her; it was burning hot wax!

"Kanato...please you're hurting me...I-I'm not a wax doll..."

"That look!" As he bent in closer he bit her, trapping her beneath him, his left hand pouring it onto her like a singing drizzle as he clamped down on her neck. "No, but you deserve this! You should accept it!"

Her heart...too many times in one day...she couldn't handle this...

"PLEASE! MY HEART'S GOING TO GIVE OUT...I won't make it!"

"Don't tell me what to do! You smell better that before...I'm going to keep you for myself as payment for Teddy. Stop yelling."

"Stop!" She suddenly felt angered, sick of being pushed around; she used her arm to push Kanato off of her. Surprisingly it worked; normally she'd have no power against their vampire strength but ...something had changed?

She took it as her chance and she ran.

And she didn't stop.

"What the hell was that noise?" Subaru happened to be walking by.

"She just left." Kanato said.

"What the hell did you do..."

"Nothing. She pushed me off of her. She had to pay for Teddy..."

"She had to- Wait, she pushed _you_ off of her?" Subaru repeated. "And you were using all your strength ..."

He nodded and then looked to his animals.

Subaru groaned. Damn...it was happening faster than he expected.

Yui panted as she found herself outside the house in the garden. She just ran. She wasn't thinking; she was craving blood now but she had to swallow the urge. Now was not the time to bug another brother...nor did she want to. She just needed space.

She sat down on a stone bench and began to peel the hot hardened wax off her skin. She winced. Kanato was hard to understand; there were times she saw kindness in him and others ... the Teddy...the wax...she didn't know what to make of them.

She flinched as they peeled off. Each leaving red marks, drizzled patterns on her skin.

Was this how it was? She was changing...and they said she might die...was stressing her out this bad going to help her? It didn't feel that way.

She suddenly felt her back giving out as she started to fall backwards, as her body felt weak.

A hard surface stopped her from falling backwards...or a hard...knee?

She turned to look and saw Subaru's knee holding her up as if he'd just gone to keep up a soccer ball.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused as to where he came from.

"Don't play stupid. Or naïve. Kanato told me what happened."

"I suppose I deserve it after what happened to his Ted-"

"You're so dense! You can't expect to go running off and this – Kanato has got some issues. If you kill yourself on accident too it's not my damn fault."

"I never said it was your-" She said a bit dozily.

"Perhaps I should just kill you now. I don't expect you to beg for it either, and you still never asked asked us to kill you when you found out you were turning. It hasn't crossed your mind has it?"

She looked at him with large lost eyes.

"You're going to die running yourself in. You won't even need my blade. You won't survive it. Your such an idiot."

"I won't survive living here much longer...I can't handle-" She supported herself with her hand, leaning on the cold bench.

"Leave? Are you thinking that again? Making a choice to switch teams because it conveniences you? Just accept your destiny that you're going to end up choosing one of us and becoming a vampire or you're going to die from being so damn pathetic about all this..."

"But I ... I don't want to take blood and ... why do I have to choose..."

"Are you too used to us choosing for you? Get a backbone. You just threw Kanato off you you're not helpless anymore. And take blood already would you." He twisted her shoulder so she had to turn to look his way.  
"All we do is take yours. Stop being such a pushover and do something. You'll regret it if you don't." His eyes flickered with the flames of his own personal experience. "Don't think I'm playing it easy on you either; if I had it my way I'd be playing the same games my brothers are but Kanato got to you first today..."

"...and Laito..." She said meekly.

His gaze grew more needy. "I'm trying my best you know..." He grabbed her chin. His hand felt as if it was a clench away from breaking her jaw. "But, you should really just accept the fate of it." His red eyes gazed down at her as he grabbed her wrist and separated from the gaze to bite her on it. "This is how you take what you want; if you're planning on surviving just damn do it!"

She found herself falling forward as her blood left her. They seemed so selfish when it came to taking her blood while she was changing like this. She found his hand behind her waist, as she was pressed into his chest as he licked and bit her wrist up her arm. She found the smell of his aroma to be intoxicating at this point; she was fading. Perhaps she wasn't one to take what she needed, but-

She bit his chest, just below the collarbone where his shirt remained open.

He looked down on her. About damn time. This girl was going to end them all but she was the one thing they couldn't give up.

"So you're accepting this then? I don't like to condone this-"

He looked down as his red eyes, lips tinted with her blood, met hers for a moment. She guiltily looked up, the shame evident in her eyes, but the fact was: she was becoming one of them. The feeling of her dull perforated fangs on his chest like a cat nibbling on him was perhaps the charm she kept, although she could have the hunger of a lioness and never admit it. She was something that scared him.

Able to control all of the brothers, but held none of the awareness of this prowess and power as Cordelia did.

But her inability to act on her own reminded him of his mother; it was only when she made these sudden moves, acting on her own did he stop projecting her idiotic mistakes, like allowing himself to be born out of incest. Or the repetitive nagging for him to kill her.

Her blood was the demonically tainted blood of an angel. Nothing about Yui made sense. She didn't fit into what they knew.

"So unaware of what you do, it's annoying. I'm used to being the one who bites you."

She stopped, conflicted in her own actions, but she knew inside this stopped her heart from those pains. Subaru's blood tasted good, but she also realized now she'd crossed an intimate boundary biting his chest.

She felt her body move, an inkling, as if she knew nothing but to run away.

"A part of me wishes you'd just do yourself in, but now-" Subaru grabbed her wrist, causing a bit of pain as his grasp pressed on the fang wound he'd just made. She was vampiric but not completely divert from her humanity and that fragile pain. "-but you opened this damn can of worms, and frankly I can't explain it; I'm not about to let you go."

He pinned her on the stone bench, and as she fell her sleeve caught on the nearby rose bushes, brushing petals off the flowers.

"Sub-" She went to say his name but her own voice breaking the silence began to sound wrong. She wasn't as pure as she was; what right did she have to persist this? Subaru had given her an out; that knife would kill the vampire in her and yet she wasn't sure that dying now was what she wanted. She wasn't hurting anyone like this, but herself...

But she couldn't find an answer for how she was supposed to handle this change among a house of-

"Stooping to my brother's antics feels low, but the fact is, you're still less than us, and until you decide a path for your own future..." Subaru silently hoped that she didn't end up finding a path like Cordelia, power hungry as she becomes aware of the blood lust she drives, or passive like his mother, but hoped to damn god he could some how manage to have some of her for himself.

Vampires were selfish. He felt disgusted at his own attempt at judging her future, when his own actions were just as equally twisted. But in the spirit of being selfish...

"You're still part human; so bite off as much as you can chew of me, but like my brothers... I _need_ a part of you to myself. So don't expect to get away."

"But-" She questioned all of this; were they being selfish? Or was something else happening?

He put his fangs to her neck, over top of her, as his hands raised up her shirt. He felt her shiver as her skin touched the cold stone of the bench. _Human_ traces. He was being much too considerate about this.

She moaned. She was learning the way of vampire lust of the perforation of fangs perhaps? There was no knowing in any of this.

"Why do you taste so damn good-" His anger flared again; perhaps frustration. His lips found his way to her stomach, flat, cold, shaking with the shiver of stone beneath her...or perhaps trembling?

"Don't look at me like that." Her eyes crept down to see what he was doing, lingering at her stomach. He felt himself feeling a bit awkward. Suddenly a jolt of pain burst the lingering mood of intimacy and silence as she felt him bite onto her stomach not far from her navel. It was a place she'd never been bitten before. The way his mouth lapped it up, caused her to breath in and hold in the air.

Perhaps longer than she had intended. Was this a side effect?

Suddenly she felt his body rise, as if he was rushed, and found his lips landed on hers. His tongue played more games than perhaps she had expected; had she now expected him to play a similar game of chess? Moving his next piece to her core? Or did he play his hand with this flirtatious and stubborn act, unable to fully read, that now made her question if she hoped for the next stage to progress as it did with the others.

His hands slipped under her ass and pulled her closer to him. She waited.

What was she thinking? _Waiting?_

And yet she was turned on. As she had been before; but in denial.

This last encounter was not becoming easy; finding solace in this garden was not going to make her feel much better was it? Beyond this phys-

His hand finally pressed against her core. She was already wet. Solace dreams were replaced with a rush of passion. The reminiscing taste of blood.

But her mind would break.

He pressed on, further; he followed his brothers, succumbing to the aura of sex.

He edged to go forward; only on the terms that he still could keep this in his grasp. She was still the passive human; not one of the female family members he'd come to detest.

She suddenly pressed her hips onto his fingers, causing more friction.

Her sudden movement surprised him.

Was she willing to go so far? To move on her own accord? What happened to the Yui that ran out and pushed off his neurotic brother...

He stopped for a moment; power was beginning to teeter-tauter?

And suddenly she was gone. She'd slipped out from under him much more smoothly than expected; perhaps her abilities were increasing more than he'd known?

Either she'd return or she'd end up in another's care. He felt it much easier to watch the night sky's moon than to watch her run away.

Solace was not easy to find, when roses had thorns. No beautiful or easy answer would come without the pain, without a prick of blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is rated _M_ for a reason right?**

* * *

 _Suadade: a longing to be near something again_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"I don't suppose you like to sniff roses for fun...although it looked like more than _roses_ were disturbed here."

Subaru opened his eyes to see Laito leaning over him. He groaned.

"Where's little Bitch? Kanato was complaining he never had a full chance to-"

"She pushed Kanato off of her and came out here." Subaru said bluntly. "She's stronger."

" _Came_ out here eh?" Laito's grin rose at the play of words. "I thought she would have been satisfied after the music we made on that grande piano..."

"Does it matter? She's gone again."

"Oh well that's too bad...although I'm not surprised. Any idea where too?"

"Probably the damn Mukami's..." Subaru pulled himself up to a sitting position on the bench.

"True, they probably are on the hunt to get her onto their territory again. They seem to be the softer group...perhaps more naive too. It's much too bad, I wonder... did you have the same issue I did with little Bitch?"

"Which was what?" Subaru rose.

 _"So she's gone too..."_

The pair twisted to see Ayato standing by the roses. "Pathetic."

"Speak for yourself? We thought you went on a little temper tantrum?" Laito raised his brow. "And, as I was saying Subaru, a certain pressing feeling in the trousers. It's hard to resist her."

Subaru knew it was true. He'd made a point of noticing her ability to draw them in; how hard it would be for anyone to keep her like this without breaking her in entirely.

Laito raised a brow at Subaru's silence and focused his attention to his Houdini of a brother. The two most, perhaps, angry of the brothers...seemed irritated beyond belief. Perhaps it was his own gift that he could manage to distract his feelings and need for Little Bitch's blood in other places; temporary fixes and distractions were his forte.

"Going to go after her again brother?"

"I told you already I-"

"So you're not taking ownership over her? She isn't _yours_ anymore? Well good to know. Perhaps I should send a message to the Mukami's..."

"Stop playing games." Ayato's eyes narrowed. "Either she'll realize what she's missing or she'll never come back. I'm leaving."

"I didn't realize you'd returned." Subaru butted in, commenting on Ayato's ironic declaration of his departure once again.

"Ah, so I suppose you do have the same perverse aggravated syndrome I do; can't quite go out for little Bitch yet...dragging her back might only condemn her to hate us...no good for the competition...but I have to say, working solo did not quite quench the thirst in my loins..."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're way with words is perhaps worse than Reiji's?" Subaru seemed to be irritated. Laito took that irritation for a reluctant way of agreeing with his own sexual frustrations after they had both had time with Yui.

"Perhaps...you need something to let your anger out on?"

"Our blood bag ran away and frankly I'm not dealing with the-" He knew she wasn't going to make it far, which meant they might find her dead. But he was damn angry, and damn frustrated. They were loosing control over the situation.

"A Subaru, the women of our school are but one option. Finding a fleeting victim is another. Either way I'm willing to share...and frankly I'm not quite in the mood for school tomorrow. Perhaps the Little Bitch had it right; maybe we need a day off to get things out of our system." Laito knew fully well the Little Bitch would be fine; Ayato was keeping an eye on her one way of another. She'd never decide to return if they dragged her back just yet. Ayato could do the fetching and by that time he'd have a better chance of increasing the blood lust he had with her. Ayato would do the dirty work and he'd clean up the mess; the closer it got to that Eclipse the more likely she would awaken with his blood in her mouth.

"I don't think I-"

"You know, you play the removed man game, but I swear, judging by the fact that you too have tasted Yui's lust..."

"What?"

"Well frankly I don't see how you could make anyone happy if you don't have a little practice every once in a while...hard to make her really scream if you can't even satisfy a blood bag human?"

"Normally we don't trap humans ourselves. And what do you know..." Subaru hated when they pulled the younger card on him. Just because he was younger didn't mean a goddamn thing. Laito was sexually deviant; his immediate brothers and him used to tag team some of the blood bags before. Reiji was perhaps the un-outed sexual deviant, and Shu was so laid back about his affairs it was hard to tell. Just because he hadn't made himself out to be a sexual predator didn't mean a thing.

"Well it's a circumstance I'm thinking I might take a risk for...blue balls and what not...and frankly more than you. You should have seen the way I made her hit a hot note on the-" Laito knew the little Bitch was his. It was fun to see Subaru and his brother scramble.

Subaru's fist clenched. "What makes you think that I'm denying this?"

"I mean Reiji's got quite a talent too... It would be fun to see how loud we can make one girl moan...first one to get her too really fly off wins?" Laito tipped his hat.

"Just don't bring one of those damn bimbo bitches from the school."

* * *

Yui banged into the gates of the estate, crumpling against them. She ran so hard she fell at them. Her heart had slowed down to a pace where she could barely hear her heart...she recalled Ayato's vacant heart beat when she first came here.

Was she dying or was she becoming a vampire? How could her heart stop like their's without her dying?

Suddenly a sharp pain made her convulse to the ground as her heart beat seemed to take another gear shift to an even slower pulse; if any pulse at all...

This was all too much for her...

She couldn't think straight...

Her heart was ...it hurt so much she felt like she could die right there...perhaps more than it had hurt suffering from that knife...

Yui soon passed out on the ground, her blood hair spilling over her face.

She was lucky somebody was watching.

* * *

Ayato went to school the next day and hoped he could see her; he didn't go with his brothers and frankly he only went to see if she'd show up. If the Mukami's took her there was still a chance she'd come back. It was her only guarantee for blood.

She wasn't around the estate anymore.

He'd eyed the Mukami's but none of them batted an eye. Where the fuck did she go?

Subaru and Laito hadn't shown up today, and Reiji had seemed distant. None of them wanted to talk and frankly they could deal with the shit that they caused on their own. He had expected one of them to comment on his decision to show up but he'd gotten nothing from them. They seemed all in some way preoccupied with Yui's disappearance.

If she wasn't here than he was leaving anyway.

"Ayato?"

He stopped. It wasn't Yui, it was probably a girl from his class or some shit. Who would want to talk to him now? He never was in class anyway...

He turned to see a deep violet haired girl with red eyes looking up at him. "Skipping again?"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Leila."

"What do you want?" His green eyes looked at her with confusion and disdain.

"Well I feel like skipping class today too..."

"And?"

She pushed him backwards as he fell into a door behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" He fell onto the floor.

"I thought you could teach me how to skip class...I saw you with some other girl before and the way you pinned her on the wall...teach me?" She crawled over to him and began to unzip his pants.

"What the hell-" He went to lift his arm when she brushed her hand up the shaft of his member under his boxers. He winced. "-who the hell do you think you-" He groaned. He'd come here to find Yui and instead he found a damn vampire vixen that apparently thought he could just be tamed like this?

She went to take his member out of his boxers, when he decided to take things a bit farther. "Then show me what you have." His green eyes lit up. His sneaky smile crept across his face. Yui wasn't here and he was damn sick of waiting around for her. After this he was-

He felt her mouth push down around his member, wet, warm as he pressed down on her head a bit too forcefully.

He felt his groin shift almost naturally to it. He'd played these games with Laito before with those other blood banks; girls his father had sent to try to get them to empathize with humanity? They were pathetic girls; never stood a chance once. The vampires here didn't deserve a goddamn thing more.

Whoever this Leila was she was trying to con him. Play the same game the rest of them did- he pushed her down so he could feel all of him in her mouth, down her throat, soft. He hit the back of her throat. She coughed.

But she didn't stop. Neither was he. Two could play this game.

She quickened her pace and as he got closer he forced her to go even harder. He felt himself coming to an edge- a ledge – damn it's just-

"YUI!" He called out as he let go, holding her down on his member so she couldn't escape.

"Yui?" She coughed out.

His eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. He got up and shoved the girl to the side. "Next time you want an actual lesson, go bug my brother Reiji. I've had better from blood bags. On better thought, play with us again and you won't have a head to give me head with, but that's just all the training you're going to get from your's truly." Ayato's sly smile crept onto his face. He tilted his head as his emerald eyes challenged her.

"But my name is Leila-"

"We don't care." Ayato shut the bathroom door behind him and left her in the boys bathroom by herself. He fucking yelled out Yui didn't he?

Just then Ruki walked by.

God damn it. Couldn't damn ask him could he? If Ruki found out she was missing _everyone_ would be looking...he couldn't risk the Mukami's finding her first.

He needed to get the hell out of here.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Warning: XXSourLemonX ahead..._**

* * *

 _Penetralia: the most private or secret things_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Laito dropped the girl into his room. Took him a while but they were really all subject to simple charm. Like all the other previous blood banks she looked rather plain; brown hair, large dark eyes...probably another addition to his brother's bride collection.

Ironically Reiji had skipped out on school today too. For some reason he'd been on edge and none of them decided to disturb him.

Perhaps her blood was more like a drug to them; if he had his own stash he'd probably burn through it. Reiji probably had some, but seemed contented to infuse it in portions in their tea...perhaps he was already the real crack whore of her blood.

Suddenly the door opened behind him. Presumptively Laito smiled. "Oh good, you're right on time."

"What the hell is this?" Subarul looked down at the girl, who just happened to be waking up in the slightest.

"Well a blood bag I suppose... a bit intoxicated I might add. Humans really tend to fall victim to alcohol much easier than we do. She seemed all too keen to find herself in the arms of a savior...the little rabbit was too easy really. However perhaps it will make her blood a bit more fun to consume."

"Where am I? Did you drug me?" She blinked.

"No my little bunny-rabbit, you merely ran into the arms of the wrong man. Like the little rodent you are you couldn't handle being cut by a predator's fangs." Laito sang out. "But do not worry, you will feel much better soon..."

"Is it worth it?" Subaru looked from Laito to this pathetic human. She whined, as they all did.

"Not as good tasting perhaps as our coveted missing in action little Bitch but perhaps it is the innocent or fear I taste that makes her...sweet. Frankly I took her for a bit more than just blood... I need a bit of a ...release." Laito pulled the girl up by her dress sleeve, and pulled her up into a carrying position and dropped her on his bed.

"Why? What's going on?" She cried out, as she crawled back, hitting her back on the bed board. It was clear whatever intoxicated effects had been present were now gone.

"You wanted the comfort of a man tonight did you not? The alcohol on your breath was stronger before, but don't tell me you've changed your mind?"

"But this isn't-"

"Ah, ah, don't try to do something you'll regret my little rabbit. My dear brother Subaru is not, perhaps as well versed as I, but he'll be sure to give you pleasure...we are rather infamous brothers in our side of the world." Laito began to crawl on the bed.

"What's the point in convincing her? She's here because-"

"Yes, but she'll run if we don't." Laito grabbed her rist as she went to cower away at his words. "A chase is always fun, but frankly I can't be bothered today. Seducing her means she'll be much more reluctant to escape."

"Run? What are you doing to me?"

"Really? This whole distressed thing gets so old." Subaru rolled his eyes.

"And you say that, but when our Yui get's distressed I bet you can hardly keep yourself from jumping her. I can see through it." Laito's green eyes darted to Subarus. For a moment Subaru wondered if he was taking Ayato's place; was it possible Laito couldn't handle not having a brother to pester and tease?

"Think about it as practice; the moment she becomes a vampire she'll have a blood lust and frankly we get to play ball. If she craves your blood Subaru, I would hate to see her unsatisfied...she might just move on to someone with more-" Laito heard the sound of his brother coming closer; Like a fly in a web. He suddenly felt the slight push of Subaru moving him with a shove to the side of the girl on the bed.

"Vampire? What are you freaks talking about and-" The girl cried out when Subaru grabbed her shoulders forcefully, causing instant bruises, and bit down on the girl's neck. He traced the blood, licking down her neck and back up to hear earlobe. She shivered.

"You can't always get what you want, but I think tonight, even if we still want our dear Yui, we can get a bit of what we need." Laito smiled at his work.

"Ahhhh!" The girl screamed out.

"First rule Subaru...if you make her scream, you damn well better make her moan." Laito regained his position by her legs and began to lick up one of them, making bite marks at intervals.

"This is too much! I've been drugged!" She yelled out.

"Yell a bit more about being drugged, and you wont make it long enough to get any enjoyment out of this. " Subaru licked the blood on his lips. Didn't taste like Yui, but sure, it was semi-sweet female human blood... if she shut up perhaps he could even project Yui onto this girl. "You couldn't at least get a blonde?"

"Oh Subaru, you're beginning to sound like my brother...really? The world is far and few between in blondes...but the real reason we got her is so we can use her for these damn frustrations." Laito finally got sick of biting and pulled her legs downwards so she fell flat onto the bed. "She blends in, nobody will miss her."

"If I was you'd think very carefully about the noises you make; one wrong move and your going to be dinner little rabbit." Laito said, focusing his attention to her, his shirt unbuttoned, as he became more discheveled.

"What did you drug me with?"

"You weren't drugged you, your not that important to us." Subaru rolled his eyes. This was getting redundant fast.

"OUCH!" She said as Laito reached up and pinched her arm.

"Surprise Little Rabbit, everything is real. The teeth, the blood, the handsome looks, the two brothers who will give you the best night of your life." He pulled on her underwear under her dress and the ruminants of black string were flicked over onto the floor.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Subaru took off his shirt to reveal a toned body; nothing to say the least that wouldn't be worth bragging about, keeping one hand over her mouth to shut the damn girl up.

"Has my dear half-brother's eye candy persuaded you at all Little Rabbit?" Laito flicked at her soft pink lips between the black shadows of fabric that was her dress. She moaned as she shook her head.

"I don't care if she likes it." Subaru's eyes grew cold for a moment as he pulled down the top of her dress and bit down on her breast, keeping one hand occupied.

Laito knew that between the both of them she wouldn't last; they both were biting her and taking her blood so hopefully that would be enough to shut her up. The face of terror he knew so well to form on the face of Yui, was easy to dismiss on the face of some random blood bank human.

Laito's bite marks subsided as he took on the job of pleasuring her. Her skin grew hot and she began to get wet; sweat and moisture was left on her skin, between her thighs.

Her hand clenched the sheets, as she was muffled by Subaru again. Subaru's cold touch made goose bumps cover her skin estranging the feeling of her down stairs to the icy child of his caress on her mounds. She struggled to separate him, pressing her hands to his chest but found his strength too much to push him off.

"I should keep your hands busy." With that, Subaru got up, straddling her he undid the button on his pants.

"Quick to the good stuff I see...perhaps my work here needs to up in pace as well..." Laito slid two fingers into her, quickening his pace, rubbing against her core.

"Doon't-" She yelled, but instead found that Subaru had guided her hand to his chest, where she was guided towards his member. He grinded it up against her hand.

"Do anything stupid and we'll just use your blood for tea."

"Ah, it seems perhaps Yui is still caressing our minds..." Laito bit down again on the inner side of her leg, close to where his hands were moving; the heat of her elevating his own lustful needs. He then pressed his mouth to her pink lips as his tongue entered her, sucking on her in between.

Her moans increased proving that sucking was in fact what Vampires did best. Subaru knew Laito was trying to one up his antics, so he took her hand and guided it onto the shaft of his member. "Don't even think about stopping." He too felt his words moan out; as he closed his eyes he couldn't help but wonder if he should have gone after the damn helpless girl, but the quickening pace of the girl's grasp brought him back quickly. He took her hand and began to bit on it, sucking more of her blood. The Moon would change soon; even if this was in vain, perhaps it would do him well to take more of what he could get.

Laito sneered. "We are better than any drug are we not?" As he positioned himself, teasing her with his member, not putting more than the head in. He twisted it around, entering it into her wet core only to remove it; teasing the helpless little Rabbit.

Her head lolled as more blood was taken and the sexual draw of fluids from her was leaving her parched; thirsting for water but perhaps more for the strange allure of these sexual predators.

"How about a change of position?" Laito asked. Subaru looked back at him, and almost instantly Latio attempted to flip the girl over onto her front, pulling her ass up into the air drawing her back into him as she shook her head.

Subaru took the front, as he again, regained his place, her wrist to his mouth. As he clenched down again onto her skin, her mouth opened and he pushed his member into her mouth. He grinded, as she was forced to take him in completely.

Laito pressed his member further into her, readjusting, moving in circular motions until he got the reaction he wanted. He got it as she shuttered, coughing through Subaru's grinds.

Laito leaned down and pressed his fangs against her back, biting her shoulder blade, as he left no space between his thrusts; he was fully in, and rubbing against her insides. He was deep and unlike the little minx he'd had fun with courtesy of Reiji, this little girl was tighter. His circular hip movements carved him into her. One day he'd do the same with Yui; when this was over, bringing her back was their first concern.

Subaru grinded his own hips into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, twisting, as her eyes rolled in reaction to Laito's movements. He knew full well Laito had gotten the better deal out of this; this girl would ease _some_ of their frustration. He felt her tongue pressing up into him as he felt the pressure building.

No matter how much they drank it was as if they could not find the same quenching feeling. Deprived and released, as they nearly came in conjunction, the girl's core vibrated, twitching as she felt the warm liquid spill into her from both ends.

They stopped as she collapsed onto the bed.

"Perhaps we could really get Reiji to use her as blood for our future Vampiress when she returns." Laito pulled up his pants, as his green eyes flickered to the window for a minute.

"A waste really. I don't know why I agreed."

"Oh come now, you got something out of it. Plus Reiji might have just the tea to quench the thirsts we really need."

"Shouldn't we get rid of her and not leave her?"

"Leave that to Kanato. I already told him I had an addition for his collection." Laito walked down the hall to Reiji's room.

"What do you two want? Are you done with your stupid blood bag?" He turned, looking coldly at them as he looked to be mixing something.

"What's got you all peeved? The girl will come back. Ayato is probably already looking for her. I know my brother's possessive tendencies." Laito shrugged. "And you had a fix or two with your tutoring, so don't blame us. Plus somebody needed to show Subaru the ropes."

"You really think that was my first?" Subaru's voice got angry.

"No, of course not." Laito shrugged again. "Merely-"

"Shut up the both of you. Had you not realized that there are a mere three days until that moon turns to it's Eclipse?"

"And?" Laito asked.

"That means three days until all of her goes Vampire or dies. If any of those pathetic half-breed idiots decide to go a step further with her they'll end up giving our father exactly what he wants. Human and Vampire hybrids..."

"Do you really think they'll go so far? I think they can see now we were all pawns in his game..." Laito persisted. Suddenly Subaru wasn't convinced.

"I don't believe so. In fact, if they don't I suggest we get her into our household immediately."

"Why?" Subaru asked.

"I don't trust our father not to make another move; if he can't have one of his own sons become his damn Adam, can we trust him not to make some alternative move? Subaru you let her go didn't you?"

"She escaped from me..." He groaned, aggravated.

"It's no matter now. He'll either try to steal that heart again or he'll find another way to get that new race from starting. Yui will not end up, in either case, surviving. She will be twisted from his wrath like our mothers were or killed. So instead of fucking those unauthorized blood bank-"

"We actually were thinking you take her blood for our, soon to be returned Little Bitch."

"Perhaps. All the same I suggest we be careful about this. The more we tell the Mukami's the more we'll be racing against their petty attempts."

"Their blood less strong than ours, is it not?" Subaru looked behind him to see Shu standing at the door.

Reiji glared for a moment and then nodded. "It's about the only thing we can depend on right now."


	13. Chapter 13

_Zemblanity: the inevitable discovery of what we would rather not know_

Chapter 13

"Huh?" Yui sat up in a room she knew only to be the room she had slept in in the Mukami's home. She questioned how she got here.

"So the Maso-Kitty is back?"

She looked to the right and saw Kou standing at her doorway.

"How did I get here?" She asked him.

"Frankly, I don't have much of a clue. But you might ought to ask one of the others. In the mean time, why don't we do a bit of entertaining? Did you miss us at all?" His broad smile was supposed to make her feel comforted but instead she wondered how much of an act this was. For some reason everyone had wanted to seduce her lately...and she didn't want to get too close to the Mukami's if it meant she ended up craving their blood.

She couldn't trust herself and she couldn't trust what was going on.

She wasn't sure how they'd react to their Eve becoming a vampire...she wasn't sure how she was supposed to handle it either...but ...

"You know when I ask you a question you're supposed to answer?" Kou's forceful ways suddenly peaked, as he crossed his arms.

"I ...I've had a lot on my mind lately..." She didn't know how to answer. They were her friends in a sense, but she never had a lot of say in much of anything.

"So did one of the purebred's get to you? Or does Reiji just give you those teas? You know wine isn't bad for you; enough of it and its buzz can get you pretty- "

"Teas?" She asked.

"Oh please don't tell me they haven't told you? Those rats." Kou smiled knowfully. "Well I suppose I might turn you off to tea for life if I told you it had blood in it but then again you're probably craving it... I mean our wine did too but you never questioned it really..."

"Blood?" Yui blinked. They knew? But how? Was she the last to know? "You know?"

"Oh dear Maso-Kitty so you do know? So tell me, whose have you tasted? Surely that four eyed beast, he admitted it straightly to us..."  
She opened her eyes. She had been having teas much longer than recently? Reiji's had tasted of blood that night in his room...but before? How long had she been consuming their blood without knowing it? "And the wine..."

"Oh yea, we totally spiked it too...it didn't take long before Ruki noticed the last time you were here that your Anemia was partially becoming the equation of a slower beating heart and a lust for blood...one quick attempt at putting blood in your wine and we knew. You didn't suspect a thing Maso-kitty. But of course then he got even more peeved because he realized your blood wouldn't stay Eve's blood forever...oh and then he got pretty angry..."

"What? Ruki ...he...knew?"

"Well so did the others...in fact he really was peeved after he returned when we handed you back over...we took a worse beating against those founders you know..." Kou smiled. "We said we wouldn't tell...but now...things get interesting."

Yui swallowed. So they'd kept it a secret...but why?

"Enough talk though little Masokitty. I'm sure you're hungry then..."

"Why does everyone care?" She felt oddly targeted. More so than normal.

"We want to take care of the you, but I mean nothing given comes for free right? I mean you can take all of the blood you need from me but you better be prepared to pay me back..."

"Pay you back but...you normally just bite me whenever you-"

"Oh come on, we've already slept together haven't we?"

"We didn't actually sleep!" She looked seriously afraid. Then something dawned on her. "But wait...why wouldn't I be Eve if I changed?"

"Eve is human really. Adam is the vampire. The beginning of a new race; from Sin and Human. You have the proverbial fruit that will make one of us into someone to whom is worthy of our father's title of Adam. But our father had intended for us to create a new race with _you_ and that heart of yours, so basically if you awaken as a vampire you can't really create a **new** race with one of us, because you'll just be a vampire...no really mixing of ... breeds I suppose? When we went on a hunt for you after the Founder brothers stole you and we ended up getting some information about the intent of our father through them ... not quite sure how the Founders found out about it though..."

Yui stared blankly at him.

"Oh Maso-kitty you really have no clue. But like I said, I'm hungry and you smell good, so let's just trade blood and share a bed once more."

"But...but..."

"Oh don't worry, sharing a bed doesn't mean _that_ , necessarily...but I swear you're the only girl who doesn't throw themselves at me you know? I am a pop star. Its kind of refreshing."

He crawled onto the bed and pushed her hands over her head.

"But Kou-"

"Don't Kou me, it's not fair, you spent almost two weeks after the incident with those purebreds, after we all spent time trying to get you back, and now you don't even come around to thank us? Is the purebred's blood _really_ that good? Does it taste like their arrogance?" He then bit on her neck before she could answer. She cringed a little but noticed how she'd changed; her body handled pain better. More so, the feeling of teeth on her, the perforation...pain, yes, but her body seemed to tingle more.

She thought about the Sakamaki brother's blood...it had tasted good to her; although she didn't know really what else to say about it. She did miss it's taste, and now that he was biting her, she knew her heart would begin it's pattern of fading out. Could she die during this transformation?

"I want to know how I taste to you, come on Maso-Kitty, and try me out. Its not every day a pop star will ask you to bite him. I can tell...you're craving it, and don't try to lie, I see all." Kou's tousled blond hair hung over her, his blue eyes seemed to shine a bit at his words. "Don't expect me to beg about it either." He then returned to his bite marks, harsher this time; she was reminded that no matter how she looked at it, she was always the victim in the game with these boys. She had less experience, and she wasn't even a vampire...or at least not yet...if it came to that.

She hesitantly felt his teeth sink into her again, his hand running under her back.

"Kou-please..."

 _Thump...thump...thump...thump..._

She felt the urge; the pain that began that called for her to drink blood.

"Give it up Maso-Kitty...if you can't even try then you'll be left here with-"

She winced as she felt her mouth bite onto his neck; automated, as if her body moved but her mind cringed.

Kou looked surprised for a moment and then eased. Things had changed; their Eve... just as he gained the power to destroy the evils of his past through his vampirism; destroying the abusers, his keepers... she could now change hers the same way.

He could taste it. The way her blood would react drinking his; mixing. "It would be hard not to want to tame you little Maso-Kitty...you know, when we mix blood like this, there's a spell that comes over us vampire's we can't deny." He sneakily licked her cheek in an attempt to break her bloodlust, but she stopped rather abruptly. Strange for her to be quenched so quickly.

"You know you're the only one, other than my brothers, that I've told about my past..." He turned his neck, moving straight for her shoulder. He pushed her shirt off the side of her arm, revealing a peach coloured bra strap.

"You are as ripe as fruit Maso-Kitty, like I said, you now took something from me, so I have to take something from you."

His hand moved to her chest.

She blinked. Her head felt strange; her heart was still thumping although she'd had his blood... why hadn't it fixed the problem?

Still she found herself lulled by the blood; the same way the others had put her in a state...that strange feeling came over her.

She expected him to bite her again, as he fondled her beneath her shirt; his hand slipped underneath. Instead his mouth found her lips in a kiss.

"Maso-Kitty you-" He pulled back and noticed something; she wasn't satisfied.

"What was wrong with it? What was wrong with my blood?" He pulled up suddenly offended.

"N-nothing-I just...it was different..."

"What? What are you saying? How could you be so ungrateful?" He backed up. Her blood tasted damn good too; this feeling was still washing over him. Her blood's effects, now as she was changing, would undoubtedly alter the sensations he had and make it harder for him to walk away but... It occurred to him. "We don't taste the same do we? Us half-bloods and the pure-blood creeps? You think that we're gross don't you? Too used to the expensive wine to like us now is that it?"

"No, Kou I just-"

She suddenly felt it again. That pain. She couldn't catch herself. Her heart was going to rip out of her chest again; nearly as bad as it felt before she had passed out at the gates.

"You know, you can't lie. Something about you is unsatisfied because I can tell. Perhaps your humanity is still weighing you down here; always so picky about having the best and only taking what is best for them. Well if there's anything I know about that, no matter who you end up picking afterwards your bound to break some of those other pure-blood's hopes and dreams. Don't add me too the list." He angrily got up and slammed the door behind him.

Damn lies. He was _wrong._ She tasted amazing and she was the only damn person he'd told about his past...not to mention the rush he felt from her blood was three-times better when she drank his – vampire blood mixing always had an aphrodisiac effect. For humans it was just the taste. Human blood was sweeter, but her blood seemed to be improving with her vampirism; she was a special case.

Still...it seemed cruel that their father had set them on this path...they couldn't be Adam...and now they couldn't even satisfy her in bloodlust.

He trudged downstairs to find the other brothers sitting there; except Azusa whom had been in his room for a while now.

"What's you're problem?" Yuma leaned back on the couch, raising brow on his unconcerned face.

"Maso-Kitty has got a taste for the finer wine it seems."

"She's not interested in you eh?" Yuma seemed to say this so nonchalantly one who didn't know him wouldn't know it was a joking dig to Kou's egotistic side.

"I think I know what you mean." Ruki said silently looking out onto the front of the house property through a window; the rain had begun to pelt down.

"She didn't say it, but she thinks we taste rather purely. I suppose that's what we get isn't it?"

"Their blood is also more powerful..." Ruki looked distraught.

"Huh?" Kou looked confused, still rather on edge having not been satisfied.

"Their blood is more potent; they were pure-breds. She won't be satisfied with our blood because it will not quench her thirst as theirs did. Perhaps it tastes better for her as well...ours has a tinge of humanity – for a vampire who is fully transformed we might taste sweet or better, but for a girl who is turning the taste of a human is too close to her own..."

"Why did we get screwed over by this?" Kou said.

"He saved us but it seemed he set us on a dumb path to take." Yuma popped a sugar cube into his mouth.

"I'm starting to see why they hate him. If this is a game, then we were born to loose. If they knew she was here, they'd be at our throats about it."

"Subaru did get rather peeved the last time we took her." Kou recalled the evening. "Do you think they all love her like he does?"

"I know well that one of the triplets is in fact very much so in love with her. Ayato's possessive side is something. She really is..." Ruki looked to the gate of their property and then to the Moon; it would be full soon and they would be subject to the eclipse. Her time was running out.

"Our vice. Their vice." Yuma got up to leave.

"So what did happen to cause the little Maso-Kitty to end up at our door?" Kou asked.

"Well have to wait until Azusa comes out of hiding to get the full answer. Did she seem to want to return?"

"Made no motions...other than the unsatisfactory blood we provide her." Kou still felt the bitter-sweet twinge of their exchange.

"Then we wait. Either they confront us, or she awakens here...whatever comes first."


	14. Chapter 14

_Groak: to stare longingly at someone who is eating in the hope that they will ask you to join them_

 **Chapter 14**

"Are you coming down for dinner?" Yuma knocked on the girl's door. This was such a bore having to be her servant, calling her out like this. Ruki had seemed so damn distracted again, and Kou was playing his diva games again.

Nothing. He should probably check on her.

He walked over to her bed and found her asleep. She didn't look like she was having a good sleep either. She was really going to end up one of them ... just like when they'd been changed.

Except she wasn't being saved like they had been.

He wondered how much it would affect the taste of her blood; he didn't care for humans much – no human had cared for him after the fire. But he understood it a bit more: the painfulness of mortality and the need of some kind of family. Before the fire he had everything. Now his everything was this house, his brothers... and somehow this girl...

A vampire turned his human life aflame and the father of that same vampire attempted to bring it back together.

But if she hung around those dang purebloods, whose to say she wouldn't become like them? To forget what it means to be human and fragile? Maybe Kou had been right; maybe she was joining the ranks of the spoiled pureblood vampires.

She began to blink as she turned to roll over when she found herself looking at two long legs. She found Yuma's eyes, and tousled redish brown hair and was instantly surprised by the encounter.

"Little Piggy what is going on? Didn't you hear me? We're having dinner and it's mostly for you. Now get up." He pulled her arm up forcing her out of bed.

"Ahhh- wait, I'm not dressed properly. I should-"

"You don't have anything else here. You just have that and a uniform. It's not like you're naked."

"...but you didn't seem to care before when I was naked?" She looked a bit peeved, as she tried to fix herself. She'd passed out after Kou had come into her room and he'd left her shirt all disheveled.

He looked down at her. He had in fact tried to take her out of her bath before while she was naked, but things had changed. He'd seen many women naked before and she wasn't really their Eve anymore. She was however the next Vampiress, and would find her permanent place in one of the families. So for better or worse she was up for grabs. "Don't assume you're something special little Piggy. Maybe Kou was right, you're getting awfully cocky like those dumb little Pure-bloods?"

"I-I'm not...I just-"

"Forget it, get dressed and come down." He left rather abruptly.

She swallowed. Was she being cocky? She didn't think their blood tasted bad...I mean it did taste different to what the Sakamaki brothers had tasted like...it tasted ... less sweet...it left a taste in her mouth that reminded her...faintly perhaps of actual blood...not that it mattered...she knew it helped. But it didn't seem to help as much?

She looked in the mirror and fixed her shirt and tried to matt her hair down. Was it because they weren't pure bloods? Had she offended them?

Did that mean that when she became a vampire her blood would be less enticing for them because she wouldn't be human?

Once again she had no answers. She supposed she should eat with them...especially since Kou and Yuma seemed peeved...maybe she could fix things?

She went down the stairs to see Yuma and Kou sitting at the table.

"Wheres Ruki and-" She noticed where Ruki sat it looked like he'd already eaten. Azuza's looked...untouched.

"Oh look the grade-A Maso-Kitty came down to grace us with her presence finally?" Kou looked to the side, obviously affected by their last encounter, his eyes shaded over. Was he mad or was he actually disappointed in her?

"I- I didn't mean it like that! It's just their blood stops the pain in my heart quicker...I –I hate taking blood." She bit her lip, trying to explain herself.

"Well you'll have to get used to it." Yuma said bluntly popping a cherry tomato in his mouth from the salad on the table.

She sat down. She looked at the wine glass in front of her. Empty. She reached timidly to fill her bottle.

Kou eyed her while she was distracted.

"Then you better learn to take more of ours; we're not giving you back that easily. And you know what this means Maso-Kitty?" Kou got up quickly and walked past her chair. "You owe me for what happened earlier. I'm off to work."

She knew that meant that he expected a lot from her. Kou was so hard to read; his story was so tragic like most of the others. She'd seen a brief fragile part of him but the rest of the time he seemed to expect so much, as if the world owed him everything in return for the pain he'd suffered through.

All of the brothers seemed to share a bit of that trait.

"What?" Yuma said as he caught her brief glance toward him.

"Nothing." She looked away quickly.

"You haven't eaten?" He popped some food in his mouth. "You'll end up like those small weak vegetables that get plucked off and die."

"Why does everyone care so much... I'm just-"

"We all changed. Awakened from _his_ power. We know the strangeness of it Piggy...but then again, if you don't at least try to keep yourself from dying you might just die completely. In that case we might as well just consume you...otherwise you're just wasted food." He rocked back in his dinner chair.

She widened her eyes. "Are you-"

"You know you're blood tastes good right? It would be stupid if you just died off...I wouldn't let a pretty bit of meat on that bone of yours go to waste..."

"Yuma-kun, what are you..." She was lost, and afraid.

"I used to eat humans ...nearly whole when I first became like this. Don't make me do that to you."

She looked to her plate. How? Was that possible?

"You know I grew that food, so I'm damn well taking offense." He stood up.

She quickly took a bite.

He looked a bit more satisfied, and then his smile faded. "Did you take Shu's blood?"

"I..." She recalled when Shu had appeared in her room after she had bit Ayato. She hadn't had she? "I haven't yet...but why does it matter?"

"Nothing." He said and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"If you won't eat, I'll do it myself." She noticed he had popped a cherry tomato from the salad into his mouth.

"Wha-" She tilted her head, stuck between him and the chair as he put both his hands on the rests.

He took one hand off to force open her mouth, pressing down on her chin, as his mouth pressed against hers. She found the cherry tomato popping, as it broke open in her mouth.

She recalled the way he'd done this before with the sugar cube.

"Eat it little Piggy." He whispered in her ear. She swallowed it, as she still questioned the idea that he had once eaten other human girls before...was he being serious? She tried to lean forward to break from his stare.

His smile broadened. "Don't expect me to let you go that quick." He moved his hands from the rests to her shoulders pressing her against the back of the chair. He then bit into her neck greedily.

"No ... Please..." She knew it was only a matter of time; she'd been weak for some reason ever since she'd came to the Mukami's household. It had barely been a day and already she questioned what Subaru had said; she might not make it. Everyone seemed so concerned with her surviving...but it seemed nobody had ever been born a vampire from having a vampire heart alone or drinking some strange potion. Her heart would soon loose its pace...

"If you had had the wine with dinner or perhaps appreciated Ruki's dinner and my vegetables...you wouldn't have been suffering now..." He bit down again, but this time he put weight into it causing her chair to fall backwards. She didn't follow but instead remained leaned back into his arms. She felt almost dwarfed to his large stature, but remained silent as she felt her heart find the irregular pattern of getting quieter...the pulse getting slower...her eyes droopy and her mouth parched.

"There is one thing I'll be happy to do with you; and that's know that I got farther than that lazy, sadistic oaf did. Even if you don't choose me in the end, he's still going to be second to me with you." She was suddenly put onto the table. His firm grasp was too much – perhaps she managed to muster strength from this new side of her to escape Kanato but she couldn't push his body off. He was much too large and strong.

She couldn't dare bite someone like him. He seemed so tough it seemed almost pointless to try to break his skin; with Yuma she was always subject to his control, almost more than any of the other vampire brothers on either side.  
"You aren't about to get a choice in this either you know."  
His heavy body pressed up, wavering against her as he leaned onto her on the table further. The plates were pushed out of the way. Suddenly it seemed as if he cared less about the food and it's value to her and more about consuming her as a meal.

It seemed as his bites moved from her neck, his tongue latched to her skin. Did he taste her? The idea of him consuming her still haunted her a bit, and yet, she knew...in some strange way that he wouldn't hurt her. Or perhaps it was the strange feeling bites gave her now; it was much more intimate...the pain was becoming more and more tolerable.

Still she knew well she needed blood. Yet, it wasn't in her character nor did it feel right to force someone into giving them her blood? It was so personal was it not? Still after the other boys...it seemed much too obtuse to...

His hand went over to her mouth, and the smell; the scent of the blood ...just beneath his skin – what did a vampire have blood for? The food that kept them, sat under their body; their heart never pumped it.

She blinked as she noticed her teeth had bit down; like the flesh of a blood tomato perforating to the juices beneath, she had bit near a knuckle on the side of his pinky finger...

"There's the appetite little Piggy; remember, take what you have before it's taken from you." Yuma's sideways smile rose; his eyes always cool and lidded. "Nobody is going to give you up; not even when you change. You're blood is cursed, so I suppose you begin to like this trade off...one of us will become your preference just like you're ours; drink up little Piggy."

Yuma was beginning to feel hot himself; now their blood was mixing, another bite from her, farther down onto the mound of skin that began her breast he knew it would become intoxicating.

But Ruki was probably right; they were at a disadvantage...who knew how much of their blood would equal a pure bloods to her?

He pressed his other hand firmly down her body down her side finally propping her ass up so she was pushed farther onto the table; he could now situate himself between her legs much easier.

"You taste so good now, I could just eat you up. I want all of you now."

Her eyes looked wide, as she let his hand fall from the grasp of her fangs; again she almost always lost herself when blood was on her lips and regained some form of sanity when she pushed it away.

Perhaps it was easier with the Mukami brothers...all the same...

She was beginning to learn too well what came next. And a part of her was becoming more familiar to it too. However something stuck in her mind; one of the boys would become her preference for blood? Could that be true? If so how would she know? Would her tastes change?

Now the rush of blood was too much for her to tell. She couldn't always differentiate between tastes...however as her bloodlust grew perhaps this next little while would help her tell? They were all slightly sweet, but something about the blood tasted a bit more strongly... perhaps there were not words for it-

"Aghhh."

She suddenly felt him grind into her.

He bit his lip; automated. That feeling of getting to that point with a woman, but he knew well doing this right now would not end well. He could not be a true Adam, and causing any extra stress on her body while she changed... nobody would win.

His hand instead chose to rip at her shirt, pushing it down to her waist revealing her salmon red bra. He bit her again by her breast and used his hand to fondle the other.

His hand slipped down her body and found it's way to the top of her pants; he expected perhaps more of a protest from the girl but found nothing but moans and winces.

He questioned how many others had done the same with her; it was a game now. She'd have to choose one; neither could offer more than the last other than the taste of blood. Their own palate of notes and flavours; he moved his hand further down.

She felt herself get warm again; she wondered if too she would eventually become cold to the touch like they had become. His fingers against her core were addicting; slightly larger and yet she bit her own lip knowing the others would condemn her for escaping their torment at the Sakamaki home only to accept the same treatment here. And yet each brother treated her differently but all wanted to claim her blood and her body.

His finger suddenly entered her and she moaned.

"Keep it up little Piggy." She smelled his scent again as he leaned into her ear, before biting her neck again.

It was a bit harder to take; she began to feel as if she had to move herself against his touch.

And yet, she found again, the irregular rhythms began to pulsate in her ear, slower and slower...perhaps worse than before.

He stopped noticing, as he noticed that her breath in his ear began to slow. She'd faded out.

He removed his fangs and put her over on the fainting couch by the window. She wasn't just a blood bank it was clearer than ever; she had a character about her and a will to withstand this change...she just was too polite about it all...

She intrigued him.

"Yuma, you need to come to the lounge." Ruki opened the door.

"Hmm?" He rose his head.

"We may have a problem. We can't quite figure it out yet though." Ruki's voice was still cool, but Yuma could tell when he was uneasy.

"Can't figure it out yourself huh?" Yuma felt an itch to bug him; although he brought them together he was still the only aristocrat born. It had irked him about the way he had had a near tantrum when he found out they were not fit to be Yui's Adam.

"Just come." Ruki said closing the door.

Yuma gave one quick glance to the sleeping little Piggy and left. This better damn well be a grave issue.


	15. Chapter 15

_Lacuna: A Blank Space. A missing part._

 **Chapter 15**

He pressed himself into her, carving himself deeper.

He'd already warned her not to speak but her annoying moans brought him back; time was ticking and he couldn't quite manage to keep himself preoccupied. How they would end up breaking this silence was beyond him...if they told the Mukami's they'd be damned. This truce wouldn't last long.

It wasn't even school time but frankly the rest of his brothers were driving him up a wall so here he'd found a girl begging to be tutored; studying over time. Of course studying was taken loosely around here...

She still hadn't returned.

He circled around again bending over so he could feel himself pressing against the farthest point of her womb; she struggled to keep herself quiet.

"Please don't speak, you are really nothing but a proxy right now. Tutoring you seems rather daft; I can hardly focus myself. What was the point of you studying here by yourself in the-uggghhh-first place if you don't even understand the material?" He adjusted his arms so his back was just above her, bent over her from behind. She took it as a key to bite his arm, but frankly the rush of this was mere substitution; few vampires got a real buzz from another vampire's blood. Vampire blood, a merlot if you will, depended on the taste of the drinker.

It was a quick and easy way to know when you were not meant for another. He supposed the only joy was making this one try to stay quiet while he had his fun. He purposefully went slower, moving himself around, teasing, even slower, grinding harder.

"Reeeii-" The vampire tried to keep it quiet, but her voice faltered.

"When a teacher tells you to be quiet you stay quiet." He suddenly jolted quicker taking her off guard, feeling a twitch around his member in reaction. She made an aroused whimper.

"This is really loosing it's fun." Reiji pushed on quicker and quicker until he felt the urge to climax; He shoved her away from him, leaving his residue on a nearby cushion. She fell hard on the ground. She was merely loosing herself now to the paralytic effects of the earlier tea. "Well I do suppose it's time I see if I can rally my brothers for one last sher-ah against those Mukami's. Don't see where else she could be. Now, if you value you're life I recommend you clean up the mess, and drink the tea I left steaming before."

She looked back at him. He averted his gaze; petty girl really...always doing the same thing. Teaming for attention from a brother only to fall nearly as victim as a human girl might. It was rare to find a girl who would stand up to them, and if they did it never lasted. It was the same. They ended up taking his toxins in with open arms, failing in any ability to learn and becoming a wastebasket for sex. Everyone knew the Sakamaki family held strong hand in all things – nobody would protest or stop them if someone ended up dead. The law of the vampires was a loose one; killing was second nature. Their father was the perfect enemy and the perfect king; nobody as far as he knew had ever questioned his power.

That was until they had decided to refrain from becoming Adam...however her change would effect that; they could do what they wanted with her now that she would loose the humanity his father had hoped to capture in their offspring. A Human-Vampire-Demon hybrid would simply be a Vampire-Demon hybrid...nothing that perhaps had not been done before.

He put his gloves on and left. It wasn't school hours but one day had passed and it was one day too long. Laito was purely convinced Ayato would return her but it seemed foolish to leave Yui in the hands of the incompetent. More so it was rather ridiculous the way he had to round them up like dogs on a leash to start this.

Tonight they would send off a letter forewarning the Mukami's of the circumstances...perhaps in a small tiding of good favour, to avoid unneeded fighting...although a fight was unescapable if she was with them. If she wasn't with them, they were all going to race against a very quickly timing clock to find her. When that moon eclipsed she'd be best in the hands of people who could take care of her – her most weakened state would mean she could die or become a vampire. She would also be most faulty to any poor circumstance.

He knocked on the brother's door. "Laito, I don't suppose you've annihilated another blood bag, draining her dry and surely filling her with all your repressed issues...but I think we ought to take some of this hunt for Yui into our own hands. I'll leave it to you to collect Shu and Kanato. Is Subaru with you?"

The door opened and Laito stood at the doorway disheveled with stains of blood running down his clothing. "I'm only doing the little Bitch the favor of retaining fresh blood for her when she comes back, and yes...I suppose now would be a good time. The sooner we get her back the sooner we can feed her more of our blood...then the little Bitch can really drive us wild."

"So that was a yes?"

"Sure I suppose I can round them up, but Subaru's not with me. He's not nearly as fun as it is with Ayato...I think he's hardened much too much for me to tease him."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you and Ayato go at it." Reiji pressed his glasses into his nose and turned to leave.

"I'm not one for incest you know, but I suppose Yui has my mother's heart..."

"Perhaps in physicality but not at all in the other sense... I'll go find Subaru." Reiji left, knowing just where to find him. He'd been punching holes in walls lately. It seemed as if none of them could quite function properly without her now. Ironically what had began as a simple Blood bank, a feeble girl, had come to outdo them; she had the appearance of a kitten but the power of a lion, and the ironic part was she had nearly no clue about any of it. She really did perceive them as hungry animals perhaps, but they'd all fallen in some way for her... and that was a power she had over them. A she was an oblivious one. A lion that only saw a kitten in its reflection.

But they all complied to keep her. Addicted perhaps. They'd nearly all died against those damn Founders...

The moon would be full, and they would be thirsty and weakened...but it would also be eclipsed. The Blood Moon.

Now for that letter. It was time to tell the Mukami's they were on their way.

* * *

"What's the issue?" Yuma fell onto the couch.

"You called me back here it better be good?" Kou opened the door coming in from the darkness outside.

Ruki looked at them before diverting his attention to the youngest. "Azusa tell them what you told me."

"Why?" Azusa asked.

"Just do it already." Yuma stood up irritated. Azusa seemed amused; he knew well Yuma would be the first to hit him with enough force to really cause pain.

Yuma knew it too and hit him hard. It was the only damn way they'd get it out.

Azusa smiled at his pain, before retaining his monotonous demeanor. " I got a note. It said: Find her by the gates...so I found her by the gates." He put it onto the table, written in ambiguous cursive, the instructions were clear. "I found her suffering, so I brought her back. She looked to be sleeping painfully...I was jealous."

"So wait...you were lead there? But how could anyone know she would end up by the gates anyway?" Yuma asked looking to Ruki for answers.

"That makes no sense...unless somebody planted her there." Kou shook his head.

"We need her side of the story." Ruki looked at the Moon. It was changing slowly but it was nearly half gone. "If _he_ is trying to start something again..."

"We owe him...he saved us..." Yuma added.

"But he also set us up for failure as Adam." Kou shook his head.

"And I doubt any one of the Sakamaki brothers would offer her up using a note like that..." Ruki was perplexed. "I'll go."

"Of course you will, but beware she owes me...I expect to get that out of her." Kou took the note in his hands and watched his brother leave.

Ruki opened the door to her room. She was brushing her hair at the vanity and she jumped a bit in her chair at his entrance. She looked and saw him in the mirror behind her.

"Oh, Ruki..." She stopped.

"Tell me, what do you remember before you ended up here..."

"Why?"

"Please, Just answer."

"I ...I was sick of the Sakamaki boys...well I do like them sometimes but they were ...biting me consistently...making me drink their blood and I didn't understand. Reiji told me the truth and then ...they all seemed to want me for themselves. I don't get it but I was so exhausted I passed out by the gates and then woke up here."

"So you ended up by their gates by chance that night?"

"Yes...I only went there because well...I met Subaru in the garden...I didn't think he'd end up doing the same thing as the others but..."

"So...was it coincidence? Or was it that someone lead you there..." Ruki said to himself quietly.

"What?" She turned to him, when suddenly she felt her heart slow again. She nearly fell off the chair.

"You're getting hungry." He said.

"I don't want to...it never ends well." She bit her lip. She always passed out...and always somehow managed to share intimate moments with these vampires...how could she make heads or tails of it all? It was too much at once... it was like she'd become their blood bank and sex doll...did any of them really care for her?

"Well you can choose not to...but...if you don't you'll die."

"I don't get it though? Why would I die?"

"The fact is you're going to change during an eclipse; they make us weak, but the moon _is_ full and when it goes red...when the blood moon comes out... your demon heart...she was part founder right? You might make it because of that. It's the Founder blood and the Vampire blood at odds with your humanity. A war is going to go down inside your body..." Ruki sighed. "We said we'd fight for you...now all we have left is giving you our blood. Frankly..."

She knew nothing of what the exchange of blood meant to them as vampires. He could break that for her and tell her; perhaps then she'd realize how important it was. She couldn't be their Eve, and frankly their blood might not even be potent enough to cause a strong enough reaction with her to entice real affection for them...or at least as far as Vamprie's blood lust ran.

"Drinking each other's blood gives us a stronger bond. I won't force you but if you expect us to accept that choice: to do this alone like you would have should you have faced the Founders alone...we simply can't let you."

"So you all gave me your blood so I could survive..."

Ruki sighed. It was much more selfish than that but-

"I want to survive. I do... I just... I'm sick of causing everyone grief. Everyone fights over me or for me."

"It's because we're all selfish. We all want you. I said before you have to choose. You've probably had near equal doses...you should choose...whose bond is the strongest...like Ayato I want you for my own. But, if you want to see a plus in this, at the least you brought us together right? We united because of you, to protect you before. Us Mukamis were actually turned by our father just so he could see the effects humanity had on vampires...just so he could pair us with you. We exist for you. Perhaps you are the missing piece."

"I-I never saw it...like that..."

"I'll offer you my blood but on the terms you know, this bond it builds...it's not just friendship...blood mixing is supposed to be intimate...when you change you'll see it...vampries only drink vampire's blood when their being romantic...when we deal with love and blood lust."

"I'm not used to any of it yet..." She said as she rose to get up but felt a the jabs again- the distant and slow beating, every day it got more powerful, less beats but stronger pulses. She stumbled and knocked over the chair.

Ruki moved quickly to catch her. "Choose now."

"But..." She blinked. Her vision was fading.

"Just have enough to sustain yourself. it's not worth this...if you don't choose me in the end that's fine but-" He knew it wasn't fine. He wanted her for himself. He knew his fault well in hiding his true feelings; perhaps Ayato's impulsiveness was why he hated him.

She bit her lip and he noticed the way her canines had become more sharp – he put his forearm in front of her lips and she bit on.

She still tasted the subtle taste of non-purebred blood but her vision found itself straight again.

"Unless you disappear on us like you did to them, I want to keep you with me." Ruki couldn't handle it and found his teeth biting onto her neck.

Here came the rush: partial vampire blood. She wasn't full but it still caused an arousal. It wasn't fair. Her blood arose all of them and yet only one of theirs would get her off. The Sakami's thought more blood the better...but a part of him still wondered; wouldn't the person whom you were meant for have the strongest taste of blood?

He pulled her closer to him welcoming her to take a place on his wrist instead.

"You're too damn good...too damn good for all of us."

He stepped back guiding them as they blindly walked into the bed, falling over. She ended up over him finally breaking free of her grasp on his wrist.

"Ruki I-" He let go of her neck and she realized her compromising position.

"Bloodlust clouds my brain. I'm not letting you go."

"But I thought you said I had a choice." Was it the same? Again?

He moved causing her to fall over and switched positions. She was now on the bottom. His black-violet strands of hair fell around his face looking at her, his eyes seemed a blaze somehow.

"One last time. Let me be your keeper, be my livestock." He said and found his teeth to her chest, just on the top of her breast. He licked it.

His hand moved down her back caressing her until it reached between her legs. She felt that touch again; the warmth below.

It deviated from his words. Had he been forcing his kind talk before? What was the real Ruki?

She felt herself moaning too; but his blood wouldn't last her long.

She _needed_ Pureblood. And now she knew it.

* * *

 _Epiphany: A moment of sudden revelation_

* * *

 ** _Note: The mystery of the mysterious note will come with more xxx._**


	16. Chapter 16

_Enervate: to weaken or render ineffective_

 **Chapter 16**

"Did you ask her?" Kou looked expectantly as Ruki stood midway through the the door.

"Yes. She got there on her own...I'm suspecting someone watched her ...or...perhaps knew that one way or anyother she'd end there but-"

"So let her give me what she owes me, the little Maso-Kitty really got me angry before so-"

"She's asleep."

"I warned you !" Kou protested.

"Look. She's different...her blood arouses all of us right? Not normal for a human or a vampire. She's _all_ of our type. She can't see it, nor does she understand she's an anomaly... but you know... I'm surprised our father hasn't tried to preserve her from this sooner..." Ruki looked at her back on the bed. "She's changing. She's got the auroma of a vampire, a founder and a human now. But she's going to struggle when they decide to converge."

"I guess your right." Kou crossed his arms and looked at her sleeping.

"Hey, you guys we got another problem!" Yuma called from the downstairs.

"What? Maso-Kitty is sleeping... she needs to rest up if she plans on giving me what she owes me." Kou pouted.

"She did say that she was sick of the Sakamaki brothers consistently biding for her blood...forcing her to have theirs...not to mention it sounded like-" Ruki surmised.

"So she _did_ choose us?" Kou wasn't happy with the way things had turned out in any sense of it.

"She escaped to us. And not by choice. Our blood doesn't satisfy her. I saw it."

"I did too...but who cares. I still won't stop... I'd take her as my Eve any day."

"Seriously did you guys hear me?" Yuma walked over.

"What's the issue?"

"This. We got a letter... the Sakamaki's are threatening to take her back by force if we don't give her back."

Ruki shut the door aware they'd already probably disturbed her.

"How did they know?" Kou asked.

"Simple, we're the only other option." Ruki shook his head.

"But you know, that Reiji guy is really good at talking down...says here we're not apt to take care of her during the change..."

"He might be right...but you know it doesn't seem like she's picked one of them...her taste for blood might not change until after she turns... which means none of us will know until then. I'm not sure the amount of blood matters..." Ruki looked thoughtful.

"Are you telling me we're going to let them take her back?" Kou looked unimpressed.

"No ... did they say when they were coming?" Ruki asked Yuma.

"The next moon."

"The next moon is almost the last moon before the blood moon...it changes tonight. They're getting impatient. If we didn't have her and whoever sent that note took her instead of handing her to us...they would have accidentally involved us..." Kou was surprised. "Oh well Maso-Kitty is not being given up without a good fight."

"If it comes to that. We'll all be weakened... it may not end well. All of us in one room lusting over the same girl..." Ruki knew the fight would only distract from the fact that Yui was changing and as selfish as they all were...

"Well then lets man the doors...who knows when they'll come. They might surprise us if they don't play fair." Yuma turned to leave.

"I guess Maso-Kitty will have to wait..." Kou turned on his heels and left.

Ruki's eyes lingered at the door. He'd man her door after they checked the house.

There was something missing here. He just didn't know what.

* * *

She didn't say a word but in fact she hadn't been totally asleep; she'd woken to the sound of Kou and Ruki talking outside.

If her blood was so addictive to everyone how could she ever tell what was authentic with the brothers? Was it just the blood rush like she was beginning to feel...or did any of them care?

She rolled over, dozing in and out to finally succumb to the darkness of sleep that swung over her.

* * *

"They surely must have received it by now. I suppose we ought to leave..." Reiji opened the curtain to peak out onto the changing moon. Waiting any longer was only going to work against them.

"Not even giving them the courtesy to return the letter with their response? Reiji has something got you antsy..." Laito smiled.

"In fact...I was surprised. And they deserve no due courtesy if they stole her from our property themselves. We are on the brink of her turning and yet _he_ has done nothing... he has not stopped this change in her yet. Perhaps she was not meant to survive this..." Reiji had this feeling his father was still a step ahead somehow. It irked him. He commended his father's planning but it still was atrocious the way they could never seem to escape the twisted fate he invoked on them.

"Why would you say that?" Subaru seemed agitated.

"Well, frankly I'm trying to be analytic about this but it is rather hard. If she did survive it she'd probably just entice us all into a harem of followers... I mean suppose she did choose one... I don't think anyone would really step down ..." Reiji looked to his brothers.

"The never ending cat and mouse game. More cats, only one mouse." Shu nodded.

"But soon the mouse may transform into a kitten...a virgin vampire if you will... I doubt she will allow herself to be taken so easily..." Laito surmised.

"You also forget she pushed Kanato off of her...and he fell into the wall. Nearly as we did to Ayato when he got mad at Reiji." Subaru's voice was still strewn with aggravation, Kanato stood there moving his eyes to the side away from their rather surprised looks.

"Do you think then she might be the most powerful vampires that this family has ever encountered? She does not force us into submission, as a particular demonic vampiress once attemtped to, but we've all been surmised by her blood and charm. Frankly I can't see it." Reiji looked at them adjusting his glasses.

"Unless we learn to share her, or she _frankly_ chooses one and only one we may be forever at each other's necks about this." Laito prodded, as if he was admitting an obvious truth. His carefree manner never faded. "However nothing will get done if we don't decide to depart soon. I suppose theirs no point in seeing if we can find my dearly departed brother?"

"He probably already stole her and took her for himself." Subaru looked to Laito. Laito shrugged.

"If he goes to the Mukami's abode he'd risk their fighting back... plus he has never had the most stealth out of all of us... but I suppose we should leave so we can find out." Reiji opened the doors of their Mansion as they left their home.

For now they would work together to find her.

After that...there was no telling what would happen.

* * *

She felt lighter for some reason.

When she opened her eyes she almost thought she saw someone. But she needed rest and couldn't stand to keep them open; like a morning haze she couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not.

She wondered how this would end...nothing felt certain...and there was not much left now but to wait to see how she felt if she managed to turn...

Useless...wasn't she?

...

She woke up blinking.

It was surprisingly dark; someone must have shut the curtains on the windows.

She looked beside her and noticed the sheets weren't pink.

She wasn't in her room anymore.

She twisted herself to move to get up when she realized one of her arms were caught; she looked up...

Bound? A chain?

She was prisoner here?

The walls of this place weren't familiar; as her eyes adjusted, perhaps more than she'd noticed before, she saw some kind of photo on the boudoir across from her. A photo...

Wasn't it of Reiji, Shu and his Mother and ... and ... Karlheinz?

She tried to push her self to see the rest of the room... She noticed a photo on the far wall...an awkward family picture of Karlheinz and his wives...none of the children...none of the brothers...

Had he taken her from them?

What would he want with her?

Who would have let him take her? Was anyone looking for her?

She pushed against the chain but even now, she knew she was stuck. If she pushed too hard she ...she might cut her wrist...

She knew she had a craving in her stomach, a pain in her heart...a taste for blood. The Mukami brothers knew she couldn't really be an Eve for them...and frankly she was realizing their blood wouldn't suffice for her right now. Ruki's blood hadn't lasted...

The push of her instinct for blood made her wish she hadn't woken up. All the same, this change didn't do well for her...

Stress. It wasn't helping her heart's pace.

She was coming to the end of her path...she knew that. She felt it.

She was certain none of the brothers would chain her here to suffer alone... had she not heard Ruki say that the Sakamaki brothers were coming for her?

Was this a way they had planned on hiding her? That seemed too cruel. If nobody came in soon she was afraid she might actually die...

It must be him. But he'd never interfered so directly like this before. Even after the founder brothers died...what did this mean?

Who had brought her here?

* * *

 ** _Full disclosure: I am having a hard time deciding who to pair YUI with ... an extremely hard time... so I could prolong this decision but I'm afraid, that because I'm mostly torn between two particular characters (kind of 3 but mostly 2) I should just make a decision...OR do I just prolong and I go full on M rated Harem...?_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I really appreciate the reviews – I like to know where you guys are at too cuz I'll keep it in mind until I can make up my own decision about this...pick one or go harem? Honestly I feel like I'm going to have to choose one eventually but I think I might have a harem-session first. Frankly I don't think Yui's character would be one to have sexual relations with all of them but in this case it might work out._**

 **But that might mean these next few chapters will be a series of short and ...**  
 **Suspenseful...ones?**

 **That being said, once this story has ended I have a few ideas for a Part 2/Part3.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _I have not read/played the games and am going strictly from the dub show._**

 **Warning:** **the below/future chapters might get a bit...disturbing. x/rape/x sexual content**

* * *

 _Feuillemort: The Colour of A Dying Leaf_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Her thirst had grown worse.

She was turning. Deeper. Faster. She could see the sliver of a crescent burning up in the window...a natural clock.

If she didn't die chained to this bed she didn't know where else she would?

It had felt like forever but the night hadn't risen.

How many more nights until the moon would change? Would she change on that moon or after it had passed?

Who was here? Who'd taken her, and where was she? She lifted her head in a daze before she felt the convulsing pain of her heart slowing.

Had they planned on killing her?

She felt a scream pierce her lips and there was no way to stop it.

"Please there is no point in screaming. I was merely waiting for all of that vampire blood to get out of your system. It's the only way I can attain real power here."

She blinked. That voice she knew it. Her vision was going hazy. But how?

"It was foolish to think, by any one of the petty minds of those brothers, that I would die so easily. I know my way around that mansion... I gave the founders the information they needed. My brother truly cannot be won over, however I can win in one other sense. You're awakened, and you have her heart. Founder, Vampire and Human alike, it's these precious moments I can use you to make you mine...to give you my seed and then to make sure you survive...I'll keep you here as long as it takes."

She pulled against the chain, the cuff cut into her flesh finally.

"Don't think that the smell of your blood will tempt me. I can see the way your skin goes pale; I won't let death hurt you until I have gotten what I wanted. I wont succumb to your blood, even if you are as sweet as they said. I'm only here so that my heir can become the new race. Then I'll have power. My brother can revel in that fact that even after all this, the only vampire who had the guts to take you was the one who set this in action. He can play puppeteer if he wants but I'm not going to waste you. Perhaps he already gave up on his race, or perhaps he is depending on me...I've mulled this over. No choice I've ever made has turned out in my favour, but this one will. You were used as a vessel for her heart, and you'll be used as a vessel for the new race."

"Please don't." She tried to persist but felt the stabbing pains in her heart. It was only when he leaned over to forcefully put her other hand in the chains at the head of the bed that she saw the blurred face of her captor.

His loose hair...deep green...his red eyes...the face of a man who was supposed to have been dead.

The man who had given her this heart was about to take something very precious from her. None of which she had any choice in.


	18. Chapter 18

**_...Warnings for the following..._**

* * *

 _Imprecate: to invoke evil on_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"Why? No ... please...?" She whimpered as the pain rushed into her heart again but her hands couldn't react. She didn't have the energy to pull against the chains. He looked at her. The color of her skin...the pale fading of life to death.

"Does it matter? You will either die from your stubbornness or you will become what has corrupted you. They destroyed Cordellia so instead I will take you as I had planned too. There will be a new line of vampires and I will be their father. My brother may have put this in place, but I will end his reign on the family." He took his jacket off and undid a few buttons on his shirt.

"No...you don't have to...just take the head of the family...nobody will stop you if you do..."

"Those petty sons of my brother will not let this go so easily...however there is nothing they can do once I'm done here." He was pinning her down at this point. How old was she? She never really reflected much that vampires lived years beyond humans but this man was not even around her age. Yet she had no choice. "They will have to kill you to kill the child. I doubt they could. Most of them are infatuated with your blood...the way some of them acted I would not doubt they have fallen for you. Romance never does well for us. A romantic I once was, but now..."

"...please..."

"Thirsty are we? What is the blood of the child that holds my deceased lover's heart? Just remember I started this when I put her heart in your body and I will finish it tonight. I was injured and I hid in the darkness of the founders as an informant but now...now..." Richter pulled her hair and twisted her neck to the side.

"Drinking your blood will only steal more of whatever brothers have tainted you already. Tell me, do you know the truth about that? That the blood you consume is likely to be the blood you crave after you change?"

She felt his teeth sink in with no sense of pleasure as the Sakamaki or Mukami boys had; it was a strong bite. Even if she craved their blood after she changed did it matter? Wouldn't they simply give her it anyway as they had been in exchange for her body or whatever else they had wanted?

And yet, even if she doubted them, they were all she had left to hope for to save her from this. Just as before with the founders; never sure how much they cared...just well enough to know that maybe they would protect her.

"It is amazing...like hers but better, your humanity...it's delicious."

She cringed at his tongue. Perhaps she had grown to accustom to the brothers but now with a man she barely knew, one she'd perhaps clung to once as Cordellia was licking his way up her neck.

"You know, if you wished you could drink my blood. Just to think how much easier it would be after you have my child for you to wish to drink my blood; you are young but it would make things easier."

She'd rather die. "No..." She whimpered.

"Persistent fool. You're still human you know. Still, young flesh like any blood bank we've ever taken, any human I've killed it's rare I've not first given her this carnal pleasure...although I doubt I've taken any human girl's first." Richter then grabbed onto her shirt and pulled it down. Yui tried to raise her legs to cause a fuss but instead she found them like lead; were they tied down too, or was her fading vision a signifier of her energy levels on the brink of passing out."

He bit into his own flesh, the plump part of his palm where the thumb connected to wrist and blood filled the air.

She knew she needed it but the actions of this man made the smell of this blood sickly sweet; the kind of candy one ate and felt ill after.

He shoved his palm up to her mouth with little grace, she felt it touch her lips and hated the way her body moved without her choice. She tasted it.

As she had smelled it: sickly sweet. Not good. Stale. Blood of a corrupted man.

Had she no power in her own fate?

She closed her eyes. She would this time. He'd not twist her fate as before.

She felt the blood in her mouth; the only thing that would keep her alive.

She smelled his scent, and wondered why she longed for the other brother's scents instead, and told herself she would not succumb to this.

She spit it out onto the bed beside her, tarnishing the white sheets.

"You're loss. I guarantee you'll succumb to it." He shoved his hand up by her mouth again, as she tried to resist. His hands moved over her breasts, and she felt her chest shrink down into the bed as much as it could in response. He played with her mound and flicked her pink ends with his thumb.

"The brothers have taught you this much have they?" He rose a bit, and for a moment she thought she was freed, in some glimmer of a chance, but instead he took the sheet that was full of his blood and tore it using it to gag her mouth.

"Taste it if you won't drink it. Perhaps when I'm done you'll realize it's the best you're going to get from now on."

She shook her head at him, tasting it, the same blood she'd rejected seeping into her mouth.

"I can do this the hard way or the easy way. I suspect for your sake little vessel, that you let me help you so you suffer less...you are as close as I will ever get to Cordelia now and it is the fact alone that your blood faintly reminds me of her...what she was before she tried to use me that I can find a way to arouse myself for you."

She shook her head in terror. "Mhhppmhmmpp!"

He looked at her. "Pretend I'm one of the brothers if you will."

He pulled her shirt down and now both her breasts were showing her bra strewn off to the side as if it was garbage. She felt tears come to her eyes.

He bit his teeth above her mounds. "All I can taste is the remnant of Cordelia in your blood; a sweet after note like wine." He licked up the trail of blood causing her skin to prickle into goosebumps...she was cold and exposed and she hated it.

The feeling of an unwanted man's tongue on her...she felt so disgusted, and yet the taste of blood caused some kind of arousal in her. Succumbing to the curse of the exchange of vampire blood she was appalled by every motion the man took.

"Whining and moans don't effect us so I hope you don't intend to continue little vessel."

His hand moved to her shorts and she squirmed. "The more blood I take to keep you still now the more blood you will have to consume of mine, and you will..."

He bit down again on her, as she felt the sharp pains of her heart tear through her. He was right...this was torture...

She felt more tears stream down her face. _Please_? Wasn't anyone looking for her?

He just looked down at her and smirked. She was easy, and what's more she was youthful. Her heart was Cordelia's and her blood was the same.

His hand removed her pants. She looked fearfully as she saw the pulling in his own. Was this all she was sent here for? To be ravaged by a vampire? To give birth to a new race? To die?

He pressed her legs open against his and moved to her core.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Full disclosure; I'm still not confident where this is headed, pairing wise. I think Harem is a bit too good to hang up just yet so ... we'll see..._**

* * *

 _Shlimazl: someone who is always unlucky_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

He pressed his fingers against her and she whimpered.

Her heat rose but she didn't like it; like the sickening sweet taste of his blood rag in her mouth, her vision was fading in and out. Perhaps she'd pass out for the rest of it. She couldn't take any more.

Maybe this was death. Could it possibly get worse? She was loosing consciousness...the room blurred...nothing was clear.

"For once I'm going to get what I deserve." He motioned to undo his pants. She swore she felt the pressure of him leaning in. It was only moments now...before...

" _What you deserve?_ _Sounds great."_

There was a clanking noise and the grunt of someone moving. Her vision blurred. Suddenly he was off of her.

With that a great splatter of blood was released into the air and onto the bed. The sickly sweet smell ran through the room in a stench.

Her head was heavy, and she felt like lead. Her heart burned holes into her chest. She felt an urge to consume the red at first, but felt her eyes drop shut. It was too much to try to keep herself awake.

Someone perhaps had saved her, but whoever it was would remain a mystery. Perhaps that blood wasn't Richter's.

It didn't matter. Her heart didn't give her a choice.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not here?" Subaru called out as they were at a stand off into Mukami's living room. He'd already threw a side table into the nearby window. The lamp crashed onto the floor breaking into pieces of ceramic and glass.

"Simple, the Maso-Kitty has disappeared again." Kou said. "I hope you intend to repay us for the damages to that window. Or are you just angry she came to us instead of staying with you Subaru?"

"Something isn't right. You wouldn' t have let her go." Reiji crossed his arms.

"They're just as clueless as we are." Shu said bluntly.

"Don't you think that perhaps she preferred it here? She told Ruki she was sick of they way you guys were treating her." Yuma stared defiantly at Shu.

Reiji looked to Kanato and Azusa who seemed to be at a defiant stand off, although he couldn't tell what fueled Kanato more; Yui's disappearance or the way Azusa had burned his original teddy. His eyes shifted to Ruki.

"I apologize Ruki but Ayato, it seems, is not here to confront you about the fact that you took our Little Bitch, but you seem to have more answers than your brothers. So on the behalf of my rather reckless brother, please, feel free to speak up?" Laito spoke up as he pulled the curtains off a nearby window to reveal the way the moon remained that dull silver sliver. The signification they had merely one day before the moon began to turn it's burnt orange colour, until its final blood stain tint would reveal that they were out of time.

Ruki scoffed and then stared back at Laito. So Ayato had departed? He was by fault the most irrational when it came to Yui... had she perhaps denied him? It wasn't the time to ponder over him. "If you must know, Azusa revealed to us that he'd been handed a note on the wall of his bedroom that Yui would be by your gates the previous night. It seemed she was convinced that she had made it to your gates on her own accord, so its fair to say someone was intending on luring her to us if she hadn't. Perhaps fate had driven her there, or perhaps you all just drove her away."

"Interesting. And here she has, run away from you lot as well?" Reiji's sadistic smile grew. He had no time to worry about who the third party was, for now it was in their and Yui's best interest to ruffle the Mukami's feathers into giving them enough information to find her.

"What right do you have to accuse when you're as guilty?" Yuma snapped. His fists grew tighter. He wanted to throw something but it was their damn house, and it was damn damaged enough.

"So you killed my teddy...and now you did this?" Kanato's wide violet eyes turned to Azusa with terror.

"I didn't know. Punish me then..." Azusa seemed to retract, but seemed to hope for some kind of retribution.

"Who else would have taken her? Who sent the note?" Subaru hit his fist into a nearby wall.

"I'd think about beating it out of one of them instead of that wall perhaps..." Laito shrugged.

"Give me the note." Reiji stood there with his hand out. "I know there are only few who know she is with us: our lovely father, her lovely father perhaps...and a select few that knew about our feud with the founders. I can compare the writing on it, or perhaps recognize it."

Ruki looked hesitant. This pride they held that divided them...it was pointless to keep it like a wedge between them when it had much less to do with them and more with Yui.

"You're not going to are you?" Yuma looked at Ruki.

"We must. This isn't about us." Ruki slipped it out of his jacket and handed it to Reiji.

Reiji eyed it carefully. "I'll be back soon. Don't let them leave."

Reiji suddenly left.

"He could go off and look for her now while we're all at a stand still you know?" Kou looked to Ruki. "I know you love playing leader but this better be the right decision."

"Perhaps I'm right, perhaps I'm wrong. But we already know one thing...whose ever she's with never intended to keep her with us. We were a transfer-station. He wanted to play a blame game didn't he?"

"So it was all a ruse..." Laito looked thoughtfully. "Well it worked, here we are fighting and nobody has a clue where the little Bitch is."

Reiji returned.

"Is it really that easy for you all to appear and disappear so quickly?" Yuma looked to him.

"Stealth and agility is a perk of a purebred. Although it appears we _do_ have an issue..." Reiji flicked the note with his rist and it floated onto the coffee table; about the only thing in the room not overturned.

"What?" Subaru looked to Reiji.

"It matches one persons writing...although the brothers share a similar style...and nothing about it makes any sense."

"Brothers? The founders? We killed them." Kou shook his head.

"Not the founders. Richter and Karlheinz. And according to this note, we're staring at a note from fires of hell. Can you write letters from hell, while your burning with Satan? I thought he would be happy to be there with Cordelia." Reiji looked to Laito.

Laito stared a bit surprised at Reiji.

"I suspect we may just have a few locations we ought to search first." Reiji brushed his hair back for a moment with his hand before it returned a bit disheveled around his face, and adjusted his glasses. "Family estates perhaps?"

"This is impossible." Subaru shook his head. "Laito...he was dying after Ayato stabbed him wasn't he?"

"I suspect we ought to not question the evidence but follow it." Reiji looked to the Mukami's. "You can join us on this hunt but don't expect that she will be returning here. A human girl changing into a vampire with a founder heart will need some serious medical attention that only someone with knowledge of herbs and medicine can aid. She's returning with us."

Kou and Yuma looked ready to pounce but Ruki sighed and put out his hand to stop them.

"That's fine. Our blood does not suffice her as she is. After she awakens _if_ she chooses one of us, we will be at your door preparing to take her back."

"Sounds grand. Let's go." Subaru finally cut the tension and slammed the front door open. The rest of them followed.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm going to make this harem: I will. For a short while she will not be taken by only one. But that means, for the next 10 chapters or so... every Sakamaki brother is fair game. The plot will not end just to appease all. One will be chosen in the end.**

 **But it won't _end. He has planned much more than that._**

* * *

 _Nepenthe: something that makes you forget grief or suffering_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _"_ _Unlucky bastard. Killed twice... how the god damn hell did he manage that... And I promise him this, I'm going to burn this place to the ground and his head and his body are going to be the starting point. No goddamn mistakes this time."_

She blinked as she opened her eyes. Her body was still exposed, free of the clothing Richter had ripped off, but she found that she had a sheet covering her. She attempted to rise from her elbows but found herself faltering. She was in a different bedroom again. Probably another one in the house. She found no blood around her.

"Woah Pancake, watch yourself."

She blinked. "Ayato?"

"Yea, you know you're goddamn lucky I got here. I don't know how the hell Richter survived, but he'll be damned if he ever..." Ayato's emerald eyes flashed at her. "I left to see if I could ignore all this shit. Was doing my rounds at the family estates... large empty buildings nobody bugs you at...and then I come here an this happens...the hell..." His eyes held fury behind them.

Her eyes wide back at him, her rose coloured pupils still in shock.

He groaned as he threw the sword he'd still had in his hand to the side. "Do you know how much I tried to ignore this Pancake? You know, I really wanted to just fucking walk away from all this shit but you're blood...and then-" He recalled that damn girl in the bathroom, all before he'd decided it best he just really needed a break. He walked closer. He looked livid, prowling towards her. Animalistic, passionate. "How much I wanted to tear my mother's heart from your damn body when I found out Richter had planted it all along...the first time he stepped a foot towards you? I played into his game. You were supposed to be a patsy and we all let you in. When I found out my father had planned for this? HOW PISSED I was to know I'd played into his trap and had to trudge my ass in here to save you Pancake?"

She just returned his stare. Blank. He departed his. Was she getting any of this?

"Now I find out he's back...and I'm going to have to kill my brother for not making sure the job was done the first time. Richter was trying to fulfill my father's intentions... and both brothers would win..."

"...A-Ayato you're covered in blood..." She said silently.

"And you almost got knocked up by a guy who is supposed to be dead." His eyes shifted back to hers and he caught the way they seemed to stare back again...but this time...they seemed almost empty.

Until they filled with tears.

He clenched his teeth. "Damn it Pancake." He left the room. He had to get the blood of Richter off of him. He could smell it and she probably could too.

She couldn't stop her tears.

Everything hurt. She knew that her heart was still paining her but for some reason she had enough energy for these tears...somehow. Everything hurt. She was in so much pain. What she had felt before wasn't dying...so that meant what she would feel soon would likely be worse...

She had caused so much grief. For everyone. And now she was suffering for it.

Suddenly she felt something over her shoulders. She blinked.

"Here's my shirt. It's got the least amount of blood on it okay Pancake? It was all over my jacket...and I'm not going to take off my pants." Ayato had put it on her shoulders. "I told you that your firsts would all belong to me. I'll be damned if anyone takes them... Plus how many times do I have to save you?"

"But-"

"I had to give you some of my blood too...you looked near dead you know...how the hell he expected you to survive any of that and then...it's awkward as hell drinking your own blood just to give it to someone else."

She did taste the faint blood-taste of Ayato on her lips. He'd put it in his mouth and then given it to her?

"You're really lucky I decided to do my rounds at _all_ our family estates. I guess clearing my head lead me here to you. So now that you're awake..."

"Please...Ayato..." He leaned back onto the pillows. She had no strength to withstand him.

"Look Pancake, you've got about twenty-four hours or less before you go down one of two paths...so just do what I goddamn tell you to okay?"

Now that he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore, his bare skin was open to her; his muscled body loomed over her. He was around her age in appearance, but nothing in years...his body showed it. He climbed on to the bed hovering over her.

He went to raise her body closer to his, putting his hand behind her back when she suddenly flinched. She seemed to pull away...

His eyes grew serious for a moment, surprised by it. It wasn't like the other times when he'd pulled her close to him unwillingly to bite her...no ... this was... because of him. Him, this time, was Richter damn it.

"Pancake I'm doing this for you... now...just try to stop pretending like it's not normal anymore..." His eyes shifted to the side. Modesty was not something that came easy for him.

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly reddened, his hair falling loosely over his forehead.

"Just bite me already goddamn it. I can't wait much longer; I can smell your blood. I get it's not damn easy...after what he did. He screwed you over."

Ayato was ... she had just assumed that he wanted to bite her? Not that he was giving himself to her?

"Do I need to force you Pancake because I'm really tired of biting myself for your sake? If you're going to be a vampire you're going to have to be willing to take from me what you need unless we find prey to share..."

His eyes grew wider as she leaned up and bit down onto his neck. His tongue itched to his own teeth, brushing over his fangs. She needed this. He'd have to wait his turn for now, but from now on _nobody_ else touched Pancake but him.

Her tongue pressed against his neck, lapping his blood. She was so delicate. If he could kill Richter over a thousand times more he would. His head decapitated on the floor in that room...hell fire would only burn him. Unless he was like his father, he would die from that. No returning. It was not the fact that Richter had been alive again, so much as the fact that his twisted mind was so angry with his brother Karlheinz that he was willing to rape Pancake.

Knowing his Uncle he would have gone too far, neither Yui... nor the baby... would have survived. He was a damn fuck up. The whole family was damn fucked up. But for some reason Yui, along with her blood, was someone he couldn't walk away from. He wasn't even that parched. He had drank blood at every pip stop estate... it wasn't satisfying like hers, but it contented him.

He finally felt her pull away.

"Are you good now?" He asked.

"Ayato...is it true...everyone wants me to have their blood...because I'll crave it after?" Her voice remained meek.

"Damn, Richter spill that or the Mukami's?"

"Well..."

"It's ...kind of true. Normally when two vampire's exchange blood at the same time...its kind of like...having sex? It makes a stronger connection...can cause erotic feelings too... however..." He sighed. He hadn't expected to be the one to explain this. "Vampires normally have a taste for one other vampire's blood...kind of. Sure we might _like_ the taste of another's blood, but damn...there are few people. We're not exactly known for being celibate...but it's like the difference between lust or love... I guess? You fall for one person ideally. So when everyone found out you were all of our type...and even as a vampire...you're an anomaly. Founder blood sure...it affects us...but you still have your humanity. _You_ fit everyone's tastes Pancake. Basically you're probably going to crave one of us after you change..." He bit his lip and looked at her. She still seemed ...lost.

"...If I survive..."

"You're going damn well survive Pancake. That's not an option..."

"I thought... I thought I was going to die with him...If it's worse...if the pain...I don't see how..." Her voice cracked and tears welled up again.

"Damn it, it's not going to be easy but you survived my damn mother, you survived an awakening once...you survived those Founder's games...you're the only one who would survive this and I don't expect to forgive you if you don't." He said. "And I ...you better have a taste for me. I had you first."

"Ayato but I can't choose...I don't know..." She looked down.

He twisted his head to the side, his hair hanging over her, as he was still propped above her, averting his gaze in thought. "And it damn well frustrates me. You still don't get why I left? My brothers think you'll be wavered by their blood...damn Reiji bet me I couldn't get you to ...and I fell for it...so I left. I was sick of these games...I can't explain it Pancake, but yours truly is having a seriously hard time letting anyone else near you. Normally I share my pray with Laito...but now just the thought of anyone getting close to you other than me... do you see what I'm saying?" His head shook as he looked back at her.

She listened to him. Was he trying to tell her something? Was it just selfishness or was it something more? She was caught in his gaze.

"Ayato...you're eyes...their..."

"I have my mother's eyes. Don't talk to me about them."

"But they're beautiful. They're not like hers...they're different..."

"How could you know what hers were like?"

"I saw them...in the past...yours...you're...kinder..."

"I'm not weak."

"I didn't say weak Ayato...I'm not trying to insult you I-" She felt it again. The strong pulse of a weakening heart, as if her heart was desperate. Each push of blood was harder; strain was being put on it.

His eyes widened as he saw her expression. This was excruciating for her wasn't it?

"You were the first...one to show me kindness..." She winced.

"How? Why do you make me out like I am weaker than my brothers?"

"You saved me...you stole my first kiss in that pool...Ayato... I'm weak. Kindness...it's not the same..." She felt another tear hit her cheek from the pain.

"Drink more of my blood if it will make it better." He grunted. He'd been her first kiss? "I was just saving you...it's not a kiss... I was giving you air. But you can consider it if you like. I suppose I will be and was all of your firsts."

"Ayato...I want to...your blood.. but how...how can I trust you just don't want me ... to want your...blood after- aggggh..." She clenched at her chest, grasping onto the sheet strewn loosely over her.

"Because if you don't damn survive this by drinking somebodies blood you won't make it. I told you already, I only need your blood to survive. I already told you I chose you, and only you, so damn well agree that you belong to me."

"Ayato..." Her eyes. She was going to loose this fight if she didn't find the will for it.

"I don't know why you can't see it Pancake. We don't just damn well protect you for fun...sure you're blood makes it hard for us to kill you but if you can't see that we want you...like an Eve...doesn't Adam love Eve or something in that dumb bible? These aren't goddamn games so just stop persisting and take it." He shifted weight to bring his left hand to her mouth; his wrist was where the artery lied. There blood waited for her.

She felt her mouth move again, but hated the crunch that came down on the thin membrane of skin on the wrist. She licked what she could.

He noticed for once how her lips were soft, as if she didn't want to leave a trace, as if she didn't wish to leave a mark. Even after everything and his greedy bites she still cared about how it affected him. Him, a vampire who felt little pain and whose blood had gone still and cold from the moment he was born...and she was concerned with his pain while she remained in agony.

He smiled, coyly, and found himself leaning in. He couldn't damn help it any longer. He pressed his lips to her throat and slowly bit down.

She was surprised. Normally Ayato forced his bite onto her, claiming his territory. Suddenly she felt much less overcome. He was being more...delicate?

"Ayato please..."

"I can't help it. I know it's damn selfish but ... I just want you to tell me, when you wake up after this that you want only me. You only crave my blood. You'll only crave me."

He finally got the chance to press his lips into hers. She tasted as her blood did; sweet.

She was surprised. This wasn't what she expected from him.

"I need more of you..." He said. His urges to go farther with her...they had to wait until she changed. But her damn blood. Her lips tasted so good.

Something occurred to her.

"What ...what if my blood tastes bad after... I – I can't help but..."

His eyes widened. If her blood did change, would he care for her still?


	21. Chapter 21

_Moonbroch: a halo round the moon which presages an approaching storm_

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"Yui I... I don't know what to say..." Ayato pushed himself up, distancing the space between their bodies. He looked at her. Was it Yui or her blood? Could he divide the two...she was addictive...but if she became a vampire...what if she lost the taste of her humanity that drew him in?

Did that mean she wasn't for him? He had to figure this out.

"I'm going to go light that fire. I'll be back. We're going home." He suddenly got up and left.

Yui felt tired. She knew she had possibly said something wrong, but if she craved one vampire's blood after this changed...and it meant something…

Nothing was clear anymore.

She felt her eyes fade out to black. She had nothing left, now that the edge of the pain had left with the taste of his blood, but to wait.

He looked at Richter's head, his green hair tossed over covering his expression. He groaned.

Did any of her brothers care about Pancake? Did they want anything more than her blood? Was that the curse of being a vampire? Only being in it for blood? His father never damned loved his wives. Just the blood needed for strong children. Experiments. Blood. Heirs.

If the Founders revealed anything it was their father's intentions. His father knew they knew now. Yui was around to embrace both Founder and humanity...darkness and innocence. She was emotional because she was human. And now he wasn't sure what he was.

But it was _damn good blood._ Fuck.

Then why did he bother kissing her? Fuck this sentimental shit. Why did it matter? She'd remain part of their family, perhaps he could still have her blood even if she craved another brother but-

His fist clenched and he reached into his pocket and grabbed a lighter. The hell fire began to burn. The flesh already began to melt off his skull. He'd make sure the damn thing turned to dust this time and then they were going to return home.

The fact was…he couldn't be sure. Perhaps it was his own fault; he'd been her first and not even realized it? He wanted nothing more. First kiss…perhaps…but why did he save her in that pool? Because she was helpless like he was?

Or was there something else Pancake offered him?

The fact was that he knew well why he did. As much as he'd never admit it to his brothers…if Pancake died in this process…it wasn't just her blood he'd miss. Maybe that was the answer.

He watched his Uncle incinerate. He didn't want to look at that man's pathetic face, but instead watched as from the back his body and head began to crumble against the heat. Soon this place would follow; the only memory it held were ones that no brother wanted to return to.

It was a place of death.

"We're going Pancake." He prepared himself to walk in stern, nothing in him was ready to give her an answer just yet. He couldn't bubble that truth to come to his lips. Instead she was passed out again.

She looked less tormented. He sighed.

It wasn't in her hands or his anymore was it?

He looked up. The sliver of moon was almost gone. Soon that burnt orange tinge would cross the moon and a glow of red would scorch the night sky.

Her blood would be in the hands of the Moon.

* * *

Ayato had just returned Yui to her bed when he heard the door slam. His brothers had perhaps returned from their hunt for her? No doubt they had found the carnage of that hell fire or perhaps they were just as stumped and useless in finding her and returned to their abode.

How reckless had they been to let her get kidnapped?

"What happened?" Reiji took no time to ask his brother.

Ayato looked at him, his eyes were green, bright, fiery with passionate anger.

Reiji looked suspicious. Had their inclination been true? Was Karlheinz …or perhaps?

"Ah my brother has finally returned. And he brought a gift! Little Bitch has returned." Laito followed.

"I suspect we ought to let her sleep?" Reiji's brow raised and Ayato nodded sharply. It wasn't long before they had all conglomerated in their living space.

"What happened?" Shu asked. They all knew that something had been terribly off; it hung in the room like the stench of a rotting body.

"I was doing my damn rounds…"

"So you give yourself a break by heading to the family estates?" Laito asked. "I didn't think you were one for family reminiscing?"

"It's an empty space I can wander without you all driving me crazy. And you're lucky I did because you're damn well not going to guess who ended up appearing at that one…"

"Karlheinz or Richter no doubt?" Reiji looked all to smug with himself.

Ayato was surprised for a moment, but then returned to his normal gaze. "No doubt...but he took your mother's retreat as his home. _No doubt_ a place where side deals and shady business goes on…" He said simply as if this was a fact.

Reiji knew damn well Ayato was referring to the fact that he had his mother killed by a vampire hunter rather than do it himself. At that location. "Yet she has been less of an issue … less of a bother than some other mothers we know… I suppose that runs in the family though…"

"So who was it?" Subaru asked irritated with the brother's petty quarrels at each other.

"Richter. Who should have been dead?" Ayato for once looked at his triplet with a dark gaze. Laito looked surprised. They had rarely quarreled before…petty things perhaps…but never quite as serious as this.

"I swear he died. I watched him burn…" Laito looked at his brother. Laito for once looked solemnly about this. For one who never was too serious about anything, he knew when it came down to Richter it meant nothing good.

"Well he was damn there and was trying to rape Pancake all so he could become the new Adam before she turned. So I don't expect any of us to be able to get near her for a while." He recalled the way she flinched at his touch. She was damn scarred now.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Frankly he shouldn't have survived even if he wasn't watched until the bitter end…nobody that injured should have escaped hell fire. I suppose we ought to check that room again to make sure there were no escape routes…although it's in shambles now…" Reiji shook his head.

"Was he that desperate?" Shu asked.

"Yui looked near death. He was apparently attempting to drain her of vampire blood to make her as close to human as he could …and then tried to get her to feed off him. Our father ... he's letting this go too far."

"Playing the same game we were? She left because of us." Subaru said this with a sarcastic dig; they all knew that their competition had perhaps gotten out of control – they wouldn't have had this issue should Yui had not wished to escape their grasp so soon.

"I chopped his damn head off and made sure his bones disintegrated to dust." Ayato sat on a couch, crossing his arms.

"Well I suppose we should send news to the Mukami's that she is safe now…" Reiji sighed.

"She's not at all friggen safe? She's going to turn and you think she's safe?" Ayato looked up and rolled his eyes at Reiji.

"Well she's with us is she not?"

"I can't help but think that our father let that happen." Ayato looked to Laito, refusing to glance at Reiji any longer.

"Perhaps…it wouldn't be the first time he let things progress…in some twisted way he would have gotten Little Bitch to give birth to a new race…if he had succeeded…although it didn't align with what we were told…he'd intended for one of us to do it. Something about her humanity in that letter he had being key..."

"That he wanted one of us to succumb to it. And so far, none of us have succumbed...she's still pure is she not?" Shu pipped in.

"He didn't actually do it. But he might as well the way she looked..." Ayato bit his lip at his words. He shouldn't say something so freely but Pancake looked damn horrible.

"The Mukami's say they haven't either…so they say…" Subaru looked across the room.

"I'll send a letter to them…they did help us look for her…and managed to give us that note from our dearly departed Uncle." Reiji turned as if too leave.

"What note?"

"It seems Richter had planned on, whether Yui went to the gates on her own or by his good guiding graces handing her to the Mukami's to distance her from us…to create a better opportunity to steal her. He gave an ambiguous note to the youngest telling him to find her there…it seems his writing matched nearly perfectly to a signature I found of his…and was rather close as well to our father's signature... I suppose it is because they are brothers…" Reiji still had his back turned. "Now, I suppose that explains why we too were looking at the estates as possible hiding places… I have to admit we may have been too late. Now I suppose we should prep for her final awakening."

He left.

"So it's coming." Shu looked out to the moon. It was turning a burnt orange red. By night fall tonight Yui would be changing.

"I don't suppose you benefited to this did you?" Laito looked at his brother.

"I'm going to be the first blood she craves either way. I had to save her somehow. Plus I don't think you have the damn right to be talking." Ayato's words were sharp.

"Oh come on, I honestly thought he was dead and I knew you'd be the one to find her first so don't play with me. If anything I held Reiji off enough to get you time to find her first..."

"At her expense?" Subaru butted in.

"No ... but Reiji would not have picked that place first. He hates that mansion so it was not just fate that brought us there last. He has been playing Alpha lately...but the little bitch is safe. I made my mistakes and I will likely pay for them in one way or another." Laito's eyes turned to the side.

Ayato noticed his brother's melancholy look. "I suppose we all would have made that mistake. Still I can't help but blame you..." He looked away as well.

"So what exactly are we going to do when she starts to change?" Subaru looked at them. "You two are not the only ones who are anticipating her change."

"She asked me something strange, Pancake, after it all..." Ayato leaned back. Perhaps he could use this against his brothers. Perhaps it was worth it to extend Pancakes words to them...if she was going to be used by one of them...

She'd be damn miserable. Maybe she would leave to the Mukami's... her emotions drove her...and as a vampire they might not have the ability to stop her.

"What?" Shu asked.

"She asked me...if her blood changed when her humanity was overcome...would I still care for her if she craved my blood? If she didn't taste good...anymore..."

The room was silent. They all pondered these words.

"Well...if we don't like her blood it simply means she's not for us doesn't it?" Laito said.

"But if she craves one of ours because we made her crave us by feeding her our blood isn't it our responsibility to give it to her?" Subaru shook his head.

"I suppose we'll find out." Shu nodded.

They went silent again.

Until a piercing scream filled the room.

It was Yui.

It was beginning.


	22. Chapter 22

_Suton: Twilight; the approach of death or the end of something_

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"Shit." They ran upstairs and all piled in right before her doorway. Ayato stepped through first, and Laito followed. The other three walked in just behind.

She was grasping the sheets on both sides of her; the bed cover pulled by her fists. She appeared as if she couldn't focus on anything as her eyes looked glossed over.

"What is this?" Kanato looked wide eyed.

"I bet her heart is slowing down. Think about it. We don't have a pulse. It's to the point now where either her vampirism will overcome her or death will." Shu looked to Subaru.

"Her heart will probably withstand it with a founder heart; it's probably the only reason the Little Bitch has made it so far. Especially after that concoction ol' Reiji made up." Laito looked at her.

"We need to get her out of his pain...it was better when she'd cut herself with that knife and she was passed out...she didn't suffer this much..." Ayato's eyes looked lost as to how to fix this. "I saw her pain earlier to. She was scared of this."

"So it's happened. I suppose I can try to induce sleep for her...but I'm thinking we ought to prepare blood."

"What?" Ayato turned to see Reiji had returned.

"I don't know if our blood is worth much. I think now it's the perfect time to use all that blood Laito collected from his blood banks...or should I say distractions?" Reiji looked to Laito.

"So I needed something to keep my mind off of Little Bitch's disappearance...I had to distract myself with some blood-bank-sex filled amusement okay? Subaru enjoyed it too once in a while..."

"Don't drag me down with you, it was one time." Subaru looked at Laito with an angry glance.

"All it takes is one." Laito smiled. "But Reiji is probably right. Vampire's tend to flourish most from human blood...so she needs that now that she is becoming a true one. She can take ours but perhaps we ought to prepare a blood bank for her?"

"I will do it." Reiji had all of the blood anyway. "I'll make something to help her sleep through this but I can't guarantee it will take an edge off...who knows what kind of pain she's in..."

He looked at her. It was as if she was possessed. No human was ever just turned like this; awakened as a founder, died, became human for a two moon's passing and on the third and final blood moon attempted to awaken as a hybrid of all three?

He blinked. He then turned abruptly to prepare the blood and sleep-remedy.

"There's not enough chairs for all of us in here...I'm going to get another one." Shu left.

"It's true. I think now is the time we watch over her the closest...do you think we can manage without killing each other? I mean we're all gunning for her aren't we?" Laito pulled out the chair by her vanity and sat down, leaning back.

Ayato hated being so useless. But it was true. They were all going to be hovering over her until this passed.

"I hope he damn hurries. She's, like, in some kind of trance right now..." Subaru looked at her.

"The pain is so much that she's loosing function over herself. Think about it...your on the brink of death...and the brink of everlasting life...death is never painless. If it is...well you must have shined your halo a good thousand times over because...nobody gets out unscathed." Laito took his hat off onto the boudoir and as if on cue Reiji returned. He had a series of items; tea, a vial of something, and containers of blood.

"I have it. I suppose I ought to do this myself."

"What do you mean?" Ayato looked at him.

Reiji popped the lid of whatever sleeping concoction he'd created and tipped it into his mouth.

"What the hell do you think-" Ayato stepped forward, but was hesitant. This is what she needed and now it was in his mouth. Damn it. Reiji was putting himself in the Alpha position just like his brother had said.

It didn't matter anyway. He had her first kiss. It was the only one that mattered anyway. She wouldn't remember this. He stopped himself...hesitantly.

Reiji leaned down and let the fluid enter Yui's lips, holding her head as still as he could with his gloved hands.

"Ah, so Reiji you really do have an arsenal of moves don't you? I always thought you were all business too...tea, sex _and_ business of course..." Laito laughed. He too recognized this was pointless...even if she found out Reiji had given it to her later she wouldn't recall it. His brother's competitive sides were amusing. He'd step in when it counted as always.

Reiji watched her calm. Her hands remained tense; pain hadn't stopped. Just her consciousness. Her blank eyes closed. "Realize now that all we can do for her is intermittently feed her blood from those women. Which means we're all going to have to sacrifice our own want to drink that blood...or her blood. At any point...she might..."

"Don't friggen say it." Subaru's eyes looked dark.

"She is also on the brink of death we'd be stupid to ignore it." Reiji shook his head. "Laito can I speak with you?"

"Oh of course fearless leader Reiji."

"What crap are you speaking of?" Reiji's glasses left his face as he brushed the dirt off them.

"I still don't get why you wear them." Shu was leaning against the window sill and eyed his brother.

"Concentration. Focus. Hard Work. I suppose you know nothing of them." Reiji placed them back on his nose.

Laito followed Reiji out of the room, just around the corner from the door way.

"Please tell me you have mulled over, in the slightest, how he could have survived?" Reiji asked Laito.

Laito put his hat back on his head. "He was dying in those flames. I went back after. Saw it. He up and burnt completely...I saw the skull, and crushed it to dust after to make sure of it." Laito looked absently at her as she struggled in her painful sleep, still able to see her if he peered in at the right angle. "But then again, it is not hard to find bodies to burn."

"You don't think... It seems odd... our father never did interfere. Did he expect Richter to attempt to have a child with her? I could never forgive him for such an abominable thought."

"Perhaps... Little Bitch had only a small window for her to give birth before she was full vampire... _now_ whomever has a child with her will have a strong child but her humanity..."

"Won't be in tact...If she survives."

"What are you two going on about? I don't see how this is helping her?" Ayato walked over.

"Oh look my brother in shining armor is here?" Laito asked.

"I actually saved her so I don't see what you're getting at. Pancake was mine anyway." Ayato crossed his arms.

"And then the dear man finally lost his head...still...you used the blade did you?" Reiji recalled the blade that Ayato first used on Reiji the first time. It was a blade from their father's crypt, one supposedly that would outdo the strongest of vampires. However you had to chop off one's head. Perhaps that was the first mistake last time; Ayato had only pierced his side.

That's why Subaru's knife was much more convienent; a heart was much more reachable than a whole head. A head in fact was the most disrespectable way to kill a vampire; only hunters and demons did that. A vampire to chop off another vampire's head with a blade like their father's meant some serious offence. Disrespect. An abomination of vampire code.

"Does it matter? I lit the whole house a flame after too... now stop standing there and do something?"

"There's really not much to do other than giving her blood but while she sleeps we can't unless we feed it to her. Its in the literal blood banks and jars I keep. But she's going to suffer. And there's no point pretending blood will make it better. Every hour we'll give her a bit. We're all going to suffer watching her." Reiji shook his head. "And what's more, we won't know whose blood she prefers until after this change so you're a sitting duck like the rest of us. Go have a cup of tea, its what I have left of her blood that I took before. Maybe it will calm you down..."

Ayato looked distressed and walked off without acknowledging Reiji's estranged attempt at kindness. He walked over to Shu and Kanato and Subaru who were seated on the lounges and chairs moved to sit around and close to Yui's bed.

"Why were you willing to give him that?" Laito asked. "I've never seen you at such ease with Ayato...especially since he seems to be the forerunner in this."

Reiji gave Laito a disdainful look. "Simple. I wanted to bounce something off of you and I didn't think he should hear it."

"What?" Laito raised a brow.

"I only resort to you, because seem to be the only one whom holds any interest in this peculiar notion of Richter's reappearance."

"What is it?"

"I always questioned our father's ability to ...blend in. It only just occurred to me that if Richter did in fact die, that perhaps our father was putting on Richter's face to get things done himself. I don't trust him to not do something so sly...and frankly his shape shifting abilities can be impeccable. Yui was near passed out and Ayato never would have given him a second glance in killing him...as before."

Laito's eyes went wide. "Conspiracy perhaps? A brother with the face of his brother?"

"Perhaps. It's just a thought. If Ayato didn't kill Richter with that blade...that would mean our father also wouldn't have been killed."

"Oh dear, do you really think he would have corrupted Little Bitch just for the success of his own...and his brother? It is quite the story...and yet-"

"I feel the same." Reiji looked. "Perhaps I am getting much too concerned with this, and yet I still feel as if we have narrowly dodged another one of his plans for us. I feel like we never have a complete picture of what is going on. Now that she is becoming one of us, all he can hope for is a slightly stronger vampire race to come from her one day. That is if she doesn't come despise us all one day, or ...if she makes it."

"A family of vampires despising one another? Surely that would never happen brother." Laito nodded his head in his hat with a full sarcastic tone.

"If that is true how was he learning where we were this whole time? Is he one of us? Or perhaps how does he get on the inside so easily?"

"I had a suspicion about that as well...Richter seemed to be lurking around us enough to know he could get Yui away from us but in the other household... Kou's eye is my first guess."

"My dear Reiji, you are full of conspiracy. This is perhaps more elaborate than reality. You really are father's son."

"Did you ever consider he might be able to use it to see what is going on?" Reiji felt a pang of pride and disgust in his brother's words; comparing himself to his father was...a privilege and an insult.

"Well it would not surprise me. I thought Kou could merely see into one's heart."

"Well our father could merely see into our lives. Think about it; if the goal was to get her to the Mukami's, with Kou around Father could see exactly where she was at all times."

"Well nothing we can do now? I doubt Kou will let us steal his eye out of his head. Those Mukami's have a bit more adoration for our father considering he "saved" them...or whatever...from their human torment. And this is all _conspiracy._ " Laito shrugged.

"One more thing." Reiji leaned back against the wall.

"What?" Laito rasied a brow.

"Why it never occurred to me sooner... Yui will be a hybrid of human, founder and vampire. I have a strange suspicion of that. She won't be a pure-blood...but with a founder heart she might act like it."

"Yea..."

"What if Eve became the first of the new breed?"

Laito just raised his brows, looking at Reiji with wide eyes.

"I think there may be some literature on this...but is not Eve the one who was tempted by the snake? She is the first person to be born of the humans with the ability to use knowledge...the temptation of sin...the one who bites into the flesh of sin... Adam and Eve's son was merely...created after they were turned to sin...so technically she is the first." Reiji touched his brow as if to massage his head.

"I don't think there is anything we can do now. I'm returning." Laito left without another word.

Reiji knew what word he'd use.

 _Zugzwang._

No matter what move they made, their father already had them cornered. They wouldn't kill Yui...and even without a child she may still have the capacity to bring humanity into their race.

Even if this was speculation and conspiracies on his part... _nothing_ _was certain at this point_.


	23. Chapter 23

_Peripeteia: a sudden or unexpected reversal of circumstances; the point of no return_

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"So we've all done our rounds like a set of stray dogs begging for a bone...and she's still suffering..." Laito spun his hat on his finger.

Ayato's arms were crossed. He couldn't sit any longer. They'd all fought to give her blood of those patsy blood bank women... like they all thought that their kiss meant anything...and it wasn't a real kiss either... and now they took turns like humans in line at a coffee shop.

If you wanted something...weren't you supposed to take it? Tell them? Let them know? Well, he damn did, didn't he?

He'd been the first to do it. The damn first to kiss her. It meant something to her. Fools. All of them.

"Nothing matters now. It's simple...and perhaps frustrating...but we've done all we can. I can't interfere anymore. I don't trust what any more playing around with her state would do. Either she turns into a vampire..." Reiji lead on.

"Or she dies. Just say it." Kanato's voice came out into the room.

"It's true." Laito growned.

"The anticipation is killing me." Shu looked off, laying on the couch.

"Well we're going to do her no good crowding her...at least with that sleeping anecdote she's a bit less vocal about her pain and perhaps..." Reiji looked to the side.

"Oh come on stop trying to up yourself. She's still suffering, whether she's sleeping or not. The only reason we're on edge is because she'll wake up to choose one of us as her blood bank." Ayato looked peeved.

"Well a vampire blood bank more is a...partner dear brother. Very different." Laito smirked a bit.

"If she's even willing to...go so far. Did Richter not leave her upset?" Shu looked to Ayato.

He departed his gaze. "Yes. She flinches worse than before."

"But there is always blood lust. You know vampirism is all about lust." Laito shook his head.

"Ironically isn't it more about love?" Subaru asked, returning from feeding her blood. "You're supposed to be with the one that tastes the best to you. Founders are a right off. So frankly none of us may ever know if she's really supposed to be with us, if her blood tastes like a Founder. Only people that are twisted settle for others...like _him._ He didn't care about taste he made strategic moves."

"Which reminds me, has anyone mulled over her question? Because she was damn serious about it..." Ayato looked to his brothers.

"Speak for yourself." Laito looked back at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"What question was this?" Reiji looked at the group.

"Pancake asked me...if her blood changes...if she looses the humanity that makes it taste good...and she picks one of us ...would we still accept her? Would we still care for her?" Ayato looked to Reiji with a stern face.

Reiji was surprised. He never thought she would come up with something so...binding...especially after these last few days. "It may be hard. One would say if she tastes bad then she's simply not meant for me...but then again, it was our own fault feeding her our blood like this?"

"We came to the same conclusion. Except none of us were willing to state the most obvious truth..." Subaru looked to brothers.

"I'm listening." Reiji raised a brow.

"If her humanity has influenced us enough, to fall in love with her...would it be enough to keep her beside us?" Ayato said. "And frankly it's hard to know after we keep blood lusting after her...isn't it?"

"So Yours Truly has the guts to admit what we all left unsaid. Bravo brother." Laito smiled.

"So then we would be admitting...that we did fall into _his_ trap. Humanity can overcome Vampires?" Reiji speculated.

"And another conspiracy for the go, Bravo Reiji." Laito laughed.

Reiji glared at Laito for a moment. It was true. But the reality of it was nobody would know now. It was something they'd all have to mull over. After a week of not having her blood, it wasn't a matter of withdrawals so much that it was the fact that Yui was missing that worried them all. So it seemed her humanity had touched them all...it was just a question of how much?

Whom had let her humanity draw them so far in, that even if her blood was not for them, they would still come to adore her? To go so far as to love her?

"It's aggravating to think about." Subaru broke the silence. "To not know yourself. I hate indecisiveness."

"She's going to be the first female to think with her heart and not with her brain. Our mothers were so strategic...wanting us to take the lead...to take over as leader of the family." Shu leaned up off the couch.

"And here we are following this hybrid of a girl. She is the catalyst. And if she dies we are all at square one." Reiji massaged his forehead. "I really have to ask something though... if her father was that vampire hunter and priest from long before, do we know who her real parents were? They must have been human..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Richter killed them." Kanato shrugged.

"It's true. He probably saw her mother and thought she was pretty and offed them...if she looks anything like Little Bitch does..."

"She is cute." Shu nodded.

"And then the vampire hunter found her at his door step and took her off into the world. Only to be requested to return her to the church doorstep by our father... the fake human businessman who perhaps claimed...he was her father?" Reiji put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"How do you know?" Ayato looked to Reiji.

"I don't. But it makes the most sense. Why else would a Vampire Hunter and petty man of the church willingly drop her off at an old estate that was rumored to once house the same things he killed? That Church was awful in our mothers' days for sending petty sacrifices, for generations, decades, eons, to our family just to keep us at bay. You can't say that that Church is just a petty bought off protection system for humans."

"You know I told something to that effect to Little Bitch once but she didn't believe it."

"Imagine what would happen if he returned. To find his daughter a vampire..." Ayato looked to his brothers.

"Interesting no less." Shu looked over to them finally opening his eyes.

 _"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"So she's not dead..." Kanato looked to the scream up the hallway by the stairs.

"Yet...that means one of two things I'm afraid. She's either dead now or..." Reiji looked over to the stairs. "We shouldn't have left her alone."

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Ayato looked like he was ready to take a running start at it.

They all appeared in her room. The bed was disheveled and she was limp on her side, her hair tossed in front of her.

"You don't think..." Subaru blinked. She looked...

"No...actually..." Shu took a step forward.

Just then the wind busted the window open and a cool breeze entered the room.

"I'm not waiting to find out." Ayato walked over to her.

"Ayato can't you smell it?" Reiji asked.

"It doesn't ...she doesn't smell like death." Ayato said as he pushed her hair away from her face. He'd smelled it too. The breeze had pushed her scent on them.

Just then he saw her eyes open. A flash of red, bright, florescent pink.

"I don't feel good..." She pushed herself up.

"No, not death." Laito said. "Her smell...its stronger."

"She needs blood." Reiji stepped forward. "She survived."

"But whose?" Shu asked.

"Whose blood do you crave Pancake?" Ayato asked her, the question pitted in his stomach since she'd taken his shirt as her own.

"I-I crave..." She brushed her teeth over her fangs. She closed her eyes.

"...I...I don't know who I crave... _"_


	24. Chapter 24

_Lunation: The Period of Time from One New Moon to the next_

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ayato looked surprised.

"I don't...I'm just..." She knew it. She was hungry. Not like before. Not where her heart would give out. No this was a primal urge. She smelled them all. But not one scent stood out to her.

What she knew was that she didn't have a beating heart anymore to rid her with pain.

"She's... _just_ thirsty? What's the difference from before then?" Subaru looked peeved.

"So her humanity did influence her change. More than normal. Perhaps that's what happens when a founder heart ends up in a human body...perhaps genetics become intertwined..." Reiji speculated.

"What a cruel twist of fate? She has no clue. Well, all that's left is for all of us to take turns with her and see what she decides. Surely if her blood doesn't tickle our fancy we'll know." Laito smiled.

"She's not yours to take!" Ayato crossed his arms.

"So even if she tastes rotten you want her? Forever?" Laito pressed on with a daring smile.

Ayato knew what his damn brother was doing. Putting him in a damn friggen corner. "Fine. Do your rounds it doesn't matter...she's mine first."

"Well it's always the most painful the first time around, how about I call seconds?" Laito laughed. He'd found way too much joy in scorning his brother as of late, however if Ayato really did love the little Bitch he'd ought to say it, because Laito wasn't even sure of his own adoration for the girl.

"I'm serious... I need some blood." Yui stood up. She felt this craving, deep in her. Beyond her stomach...it wasn't like human hunger. It was her body...thirst and hunger mixed together. A taste on her tongue. A need for energy. A need for it's high.

Ayato turned to her. They all looked at her.

Something had changed in her.

Not just the colour of her skin to its fair porcelain tone. Or the lack of pulse under her skin. But her eyes were a bit more alluring...brighter in the dim lit room. Her hair seemed to have grown an inch or two longer.

And although she looked ready to pass out, there was a hunger in her eyes.

"Here's the juice we were feeding you while you were out." Shu threw her a blood bag.

"A literal blood bag from a blood bag." Laito laughed.

She pushed off the cap and drank it.

They watched again.

"There is something strangely alluring to a girl who can handle all that blood at once." Reiji raised a brow.

"Watching a girl eat another girl...I'd say so." Laito smirked at his play on words.

Yui blinked. She stopped drinking. They were looking at her strangely; less like...pray...but still...like pray...she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"So, who gets to bite her first?" Subaru asked.

"It's her decision, isn't it?" Shu looked at her.

"Ah, the newest member of the vampire family. I suppose she deserves _a bit_ more respect now." Reiji shrugged.

"She's not part of our family. She's not blood." Ayato shook his head.

"Well who knows, with a heart from Cordelia there's bound to be some overlap..." Reiji looked to Ayato. He'd hoped to piss him off; Ayato would surely detest the idea of screwing the mother he hated so much in one form or another.

"She's just got a heart. A physical heart with no attachments to her."

"I'm standing right here still..." Yui murmured out.

"Then you decide...whose blood do you want?" Subaru asked again.

"I don't know. This is all really new to me and thirty seconds ago I wanted to die, and before that I was being ... being..." She looked off to the side. They all went quiet again.

"Then let's have a celebratory dinner. Yui has made it through her awakening and the despicable man is dead once again, not to mention she's returned home has she not? Unless you'd prefer the half-blood vampires?" Reiji raised a brow.

She recalled the way that they could never satisfy her. They were great friends but ...but their blood didn't call to her either.

"No..."

"And I do suppose there is one more thing we could do for you...as a new lady of the house..." Reiji walked out of the room.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe you don't crave my-" Ayato looked at her harshly.

"Oh, come now brother, if you really did love her wouldn't you want what's best for her no matter what? Even if it isn't being with you? Isn't that the _human_ thing to do? In that case, you should be happy to share her with us a bit longer, since she'll find out which one of us fits her fancy. Plus we're all not so quick like you...we need to sit in our emotions for a while." Laito tipped his hat and turned to her. "I suppose you ought to rest then Little Bitch...I'm sure Reiji will have something elaborate for this festivity but frankly we may wear you out...expect an eventful few days up ahead if you can handle it. " Laito looked at her. Ayato was right, she had been broken by Richter, but frankly she had to decide sooner or later. So did they. He left with the others.

"You told them...about what I asked you..." Yui looked to Ayato.

"Yea, so consider this, Pancake. We all get a fair shot at you once again. So, pick wisely. Because if we don't like the taste of your blood...if it doesn't do it for us...we might finally reject you. And I doubt any of us will hold back...so I'm going to be all your firsts. Consider whose blood turns you on because it's going to be the one you choose for life..."

He left without another glance her way. She fell backwards on the bed. She felt the blood taste stain of the blood bag on her lips. She thought she'd understand them more, but instead... she knew less about what they were to her now.

Even now she was causing problems. Even when all the problems should have gone away.

Ayato...he saved her...and always wanted her to be his alone, but she couldn't help but see what Laito had pointed out; was he just being selfish? Did he actually care about her too? Or was there something more?

Reiji was kind at times, but he also had given her little respect when she first got here. He played with her like a toy...like a lab rat with his teas...and the fact that he had put blood in her teas all this time...it was hard to trust him. There was a dark side to him that she was unsure of.

Subaru was adamant that if she hated herself like this he wouldn't kill her. She couldn't tell if that was because he didn't want to be responsible for her death like his mother? Or that he cared?

Shu was so passive at times she couldn't tell...and yet he was the first to approach her sexually. He was so indifferent and yet...if he didn't care why was he the first to try to be with her? The first one whom attempted to exchange blood with her?

Of course, Ayato was _actually_ the first...in the Kitchen but still...

There was so much about them she didn't know. If Blood lust signified who she would be with for life...how could she choose when she didn't know them enough? Even after all this time...

And if she couldn't choose...would they abandon her? She felt as if she should feel stronger...and perhaps she did, but...

She looked in the mirror. It was herself. Perhaps paler. Perhaps her hair had grown strangely quick...and perhaps her eyes did seem brighter. All the boys had bright eyes...they seemed to be less sensitive to darkness too...

She understood their lust for blood...but she perhaps would never know how good her own tasted...

This was her now. This was how it was to be. A Vampire. Unsure how any of this would end; how she would age, how she would have to learn to live like this...

How she could choose one...when she knew well that she'd probably only receive bitter resentment from the rest.

"Here, I found you a dress. Let's make this occasion a good one. Don't worry, It's a spare. Not one of Cordelia's or our mother's... I suppose our mothers wished for a daughter but was only given sons. Something my father probably cooked up, now that I think about it. I don't think the odds of having all sons with three wives is ...normal." Reiji entered the room. She was surprised and perhaps wondered if he thought her to be vain staring at herself in the mirror.

"I'm causing trouble..."

"You're an anomaly. Perhaps we took for granted that you would crave one of us instantly. You'll find your preference eventually and we'll figure out how much u really mean to us when we taste your awakened blood. But for now, we celebrate that you didn't die."

"Why don't I feel like this is a celebration? What if I mean nothing to you know...if I choose one I'm bound to be hated by others..."

Reiji was a bit surprised. He hadn't expected her to be thinking about this so much, and yet she was right. She was a vampiress now and even they would have trouble accepting this. However, it was a waste to kill her now...anyone who knew anything would know that a Vampire with a Founder heart was destined to be strong...perhaps an ideal mate. If she survived there was value to her; his father had kept her alive for a reason. "Yui, we all want you. None of us can tell if its blood lust or not but I think we all expect, and perhaps you should too, that your life will be easier now. You live forever like us... and think... perhaps even a bit more you have a way to defend yourself. You're a vampire. Just wait until we teach you about the hunt."

"Hunt?"

Reiji's steadily serious face twisted into a smile. "Seduction dear girl. Persuade a human's body and you can devour her...or him in your case...or her. A human won't willingly be lured in...so you lure it in with the power of seduction; us vampires have a certain draw for humans: un-aging, often beautiful, our knowledge surpasses them, and we have decades beyond our years of experience in the bed. Blood from someone intoxicated with lust is the strongest and sweetest wine you'll drink. I suppose you'll learn of the tricks that come with it." He turned to leave after laying out the dress on her bed. "Remember we can't stop you from leaving now but we don't want you to either. Plus, we have plenty to teach you."

"But-"

"Plus id hate to think of the havoc a new vampire would cause on the public. When your blood cravings grow and nobody is around to provide with a rookie like you..."

He watched her eyes grow wider. "Put the dress on and enjoy yourself. I could help you if you like... or did Ayato persuade you that he were to be your first?"

"I – I'm just going to get dressed on my own. Thank you. It looks beautiful."

"I expect it will. Especially on you." He left her room.

She was surprised that he didn't push to help her. Perhaps she had gained some form of respect from them like this.

She looked to the dress. It was ...different.. the thin straps connected to a choker...the blue upper dress was deep...a familiar dark blue... a v to a bow at her breasts... which had deep red ends that trailed down in a sharp-double point. The short sleeves off the shoulders in gathered round poofs. The blue ended like a pixie cut skirt; two vs on each hip, and the second undergarment the similar red, which fell in folds on each side. Beneath that the dress...white.

Intricate yet plain.

She noticed a red ribbon that was on the hanger. Perhaps she could tie that in her hair?

She went down and was astonished. They were all in dress wear and the feast was huge.

"I told you he knows how to pull it together. Now look at you? The deep blue in that dress... almost like the one you wore with my dearly departed mother, Cordelia. But...more you." Laito appeared behind her.

"Oh good job, remind her of that. Surely it brings back great memories." Ayato raised a challenging brow at his brother.

"But beautiful, isn't she? Her small mounds accentuated by the neckline and the triple ringed bow... thin straps connecting to that choker, haltering... really only a man would come up with a necklace to choke her like that?" Laito peered her up and down.

Yui blinked. All this flattery?

"She's beautiful. Stop playing these games." Ayato looked to his brother.

"Manners Ayato. You should address your compliments to her when you speak, like the lady of the house she is." Reiji said from behind them.

Yui looked at Ayato. He was probably still angry at her. He looked back a bit surprised at her sudden gaze, but then looked to the side. He wanted her to crave his blood, and now he was bitter that the others were going to try to win her too? Perhaps she should feel grateful that the brothers were attempting to court her but she still felt a bit like pray. Had she been persued by five brothers whom were human, would she be more at ease? But now she was one of them. Perhaps she needed to learn to use what she was given; to use her new strength to stand up for herself more.

"Lady Yui...quite an upgrade from Little Bitch and Pancake isn't it?" Laito looked amused.

"She is the lady of the house." Subaru looked up at her from just beneath the staircase.

"I...I like it better myself." Yui nodded. She looked up and Reiji had a contented smile on his face.

Ayato caught his brother's adoring looks, as if he had won something by calling her a lady.

"You know I'm not sure Pancake was an accurate description Ayato... I mean surely she has more to offer than that thin breakfast food." Laito held out his hand to help her down the stairs. She felt eyes on her chest. She had a bit didn't she...even if it wasn't much? She blushed.

Ayato looked darkly at his brother.

Yui hesitated to take Laito's hand after catching his look. Ayato was really getting the brunt of this wasn't he?  
But then again...the nickname wasn't the nicest...

"I ...I am rather flat chested..." Yui mustered out. Ayato's eyes shifted to hers. He looked a bit more satisfied. "...but I really wasn't a fan of being made fun of about it..." She bit her lip.

"Fine, Lady Yui it is." Ayato's face was indecipherable.

"Dinner then?" Shu finally interrupted.

They seemed to collect at the table naturally. There was a rather large feast. But she noticed that food didn't fill her like before; it tasted good but it had no weight in her stomach.

"Nutrients for us comes from blood; we borrow another's. Food will have that effect. Therefore, we didn't want you to have weak blood." Reiji noticed her hesitance.

It had never occurred to her that her blood was something they depended on to survive.

"I suppose we ought to cheers...to the beginning of a new era...of our little Blood Bank graduating, becoming one of us...and one day perhaps becoming part of the family?" Laito raised his glass of wine.

Yui blinked. Part of the family? Did they intend on marrying her?

"And to the week before the new moon...by then surely you will have made a choice." Subaru added.

"Why the new moon?" Yui asked as she sipped her wine. It tasted more of blood than wine.

Shu sighed. "You had to say it didn't you?"

"Don't blame me. She needs to damn well know." Subaru crossed his arms.

"Can we manage one dinner without this awful bicker? Or these comments..." Reiji sipped his wine slowly.  
"If I must explain...it's when most female vampires are the most fertile...sowe tend to stay a bit more...chaste during that time. However I suggest this conversation waits until after dinner."

She swallowed her wine nearly choking on it.

"In fact how about dessert?"


	25. Chapter 25

_Metanoia: the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life_

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

The looked at Kanato. Reiji nodded.

"Well, it is true I made sure we had desserts to celebrate as well...perhaps it might lighten the mood." Reiji groaned a bit before he got up and clapped. Their butler; whom she'd surprisingly only seen few times at the house came in with a tray.

"So...why is everyone so concerned with finding out if my blood ...tastes good?"

"Simple, we want to know if you're our match. Think of it as five days of blind dates...except you know who we are, and you ultimately have say...Little-I mean Lady Yui." Laito took a plate of cheesecake and leaned back in his chair.

"But why do I have say?" She blinked.

"Are you serious? You're willing for us to just decide for you? Blood exchange is a two way street...if we don't taste impeccable to you, we're simply not your mate. As annoying as that would be..." Subaru passed on a sweet.

"But...how do I know..."

"He will taste better. One person at this table will stick out." Shu added.

"And if not one of us sticks out that means we'll have to share you for eternity..." Laito shrugged.

She stared at her dessert. "Does love...for vampires...always go by blood?"

They seemed to remain silent for a moment.

"So far as we've ever known. But your human love is messy, isn't it?" Ayato answered.

She looked to him...his gaze wasn't meeting hers. She thought for a moment staring at her food. She'd never been in love before. She'd had crushes...but...

"People always get heartbroken. Our blood banks always come to us after breaking up with a human guy and complain he wasn't the right one. Heard someone say she never wanted to fall in love again...and she didn't, did she?" Ayato looked to his brother.

"I'm afraid not. Didn't survive the awakening as normal...or at least it _was_ normal." Laito put a bite of his cake into his mouth.

"So knowing is kind of the best thing that can happen. But with you...we all find your blood enticing...so if we all do now that you're a vampire because you're ...different...annoyingly so...then you're going to have to pick. Even though I still think you belong to me. If you want to play the human game and ignore blood, well then you might damn well get hurt. Vampires like us don't play fair." Ayato crossed his arms.

She noticed how he'd never once given her a direct look. So vampires did depend on blood lust to know...it sounded like a safer route than the human way. She'd had a crush before on someone who didn't return it...she kind of knew that feeling.

"Fair enough words." Reiji nodded.

Ayato was surprised by Reiji's acceptance of them, but attempted not to show it on his face.

"So let the games begin?" Laito asked.

"Foremost, we should be happy she survived... I think perhaps we've lost a sense of manners in the fact that we'd all be in a rather foul mood had she have died..." Reiji looked to his brothers, his eyes ending on Yui's. She blinked as she felt strange with all of this attention on her in such a honourific way.

She really hadn't had a chance to appreciate her new life: The fact that not once had her heart caused her grief or that she'd been saved from the excruciating pain that had been her awakening. She was free in a sense from a lot of things that had hurt her as a human.

"It's true. None of us did really handle it well while you were gone Little Bitch...oh sorry. It's a bad habit." Laito covered his mouth for a moment after calling her little Bitch again.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well frankly we all tried to find blood and amusement in other vampiresses or blood-banks but we really just wanted you back." Subaru admitted, looking off to the side.

"Not all of us." Ayato rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about, you just up and left!? As if you're a picture of innocence?" Subaru looked peeved.

"I went and did rounds on the family estates. Sure, I had to feed but I didn't do a damn thing with any blood banks or skank vampires..." He bit his cheek. At least not by choice. That Leila girl didn't count.

"The point was...blood or just you...we really can't function without your presence." Shu looked to her.

She looked a bit stunned.

"Honestly, it's why I suggested you act as the lady of the house. Frankly it appears we need one. In no means do I mean head of the house...but it seems in one way or another we've become much too akin to your presence." Reiji summarized. "So it does seem we each want an equal chance to court you if you will...at least until we can decide how your blood reacts to us now?"

"I suppose...but what if my blood tastes horrid to you all?" She played with the cake on her plate with her fork.

"I doubt it will taste _horrid._ Blood only tastes horrid if it has spoiled or if the person takes poor care of their body...or soul. Now... I don't think we'd reject you from staying with us. None of us like each other's blood... and it seems we'd be rather naive to let you go. You will become one of the stronger vampires with a heart like that."

"I will?"

"Although our Mother died a very gruesome death the only reason she was able to be saved was because we didn't _actually_ cut off her head with a certain...blade...Founder hearts...and our father's heart...strong vampire hearts...can survive death. There is only one way to kill them and that is with a specific blade which we had to use to destroy the Founders. Although we all can't die by theory, enough damage to our body and we might. For example, Subaru's knife wouldn't have destroyed Cordelia, but it would kill any on of us. Which is why Reiji had to use that potion of his...and Ayato had to give it to you...Cordelia would have survived. You wouldn't have." Laito shrugged. "So, considering you're the first of your kind, ex human with a founder heart and a vampire life to live...you're likely to be quite a formidable lady to have on anyone's side. Plus we've gotten used to you I suppose..."

"I don't feel like it." She blinked and looked to her lap.

"The first to survive two awakenings. Give yourself some credit." Ayato leaned back in his chair.

She looked up. Did he just compliment her? After how bitter he'd been?

"Do you agree then, to allowing us, at least once to court you? To exchange blood lust with you...until the next moon?" Shu asked.

She stared at the table. They all looked to her. This strange family of brothers that she'd suddenly become a part of. If she wanted to perhaps she could leave now...but she had nothing left. She had no other home. Her father would never know her as she is now. And...they had saved her. Even knowing her blood might not be the same after this awakening...they had all tried to save her from death and from Richter.

Perhaps she owed them this much.

"I will...but if I ...if I don't choose one of you. If I too don't find blood lust in any of you... I want more freedom. I want to be able to leave if I'd like to. Not forever...but ... I'm not your prisoner anymore am I?"

She looked to them.

"I suppose those are not the worst terms you could have given...but if you do wish to leave we'll have to teach you how to handle yourself...as well..." Reiji looked to her. "You can't exist as a vampire without the ability to hunt. You will need to get a backbone. You will need to know when to kill. If you are too reckless...if you let your prey go..."

"That's fair..." She nodded.

"So we can teach you what we know then?" Laito raised a brow.

She nodded.

"I hope you know what you're saying Pancake..."

She looked to Ayato. He looked back at her for the first time since dinner started.

"I'm sorry... _Lady_ Yui."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will begin the XXXlemon. Sorry it took so long to start this but the plot at hand needed to be explored...**_  
 _ **Five nights. Five guys. All is far in love and war.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Philophobia: The fear of falling or being in love_

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

"Then I suppose we should all retire... it's been eventful as of recent has it not?" Reiji stood up first.

Yui nodded.

"I suppose the little Lady _could_ sleep alone tonight...shall the festivities start tomorrow then? Give the new vampiress some well needed rest? I suppose courtesy can be granted a bit more often now..." Laito leaned back in his chair, dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"I suppose. I could probably use a good sleep..." Yui felt strange. It appeared as if suddenly everything had become so formal. She wasn't really a lady was she? And nothing about them going on dates with her seemed normal at all...

"Courtship starts tomorrow. We'll duke it out from there." Reiji nodded and was the first to depart.

"Ah, but just wait...she doesn't know how to do that yet does she?" Subaru looked at her.

"Know how to do what?" She asked.

"Teleport." Shu answered. "We can all move by will. Think about the place you want to be and you can be there. Normally within the vicinity... long distances won't work... at least not without practice and a good long dose of blood...perhaps even a whole human..."

She looked a bit shocked. For a while she had forgotten she'd be consuming human blood too...dear god, the blood she drank was from a blood bank girl that must have been alive before...

"What disturbed you more? Consuming a full human's worth of blood? Or the idea that you can go wherever you like..." Laito laughed.

"Both...perhaps..." She looked to them.

"Just think of the place you want to be...and you'll be there. Try it. Perhaps you can use it to return to your room." Subaru looked to her.

She blinked. She closed her eyes. Would it be that simple? Just recalling the space in her room and-

She opened them.

She was there!

She looked around. Just as she had left it too. She sat on the bed.

It had all gone by so quickly... but now she had to think seriously about this...

Was there a Sakamaki brother she had feelings for? The idea of blood lust alone seemed so taboo...

She thought of each of the brothers...they each had seemed to want to see if they belonged beside her...they each...had their own charm...

But Ayato's averted gaze burned in her mind. He was the only set of eyes that she'd never gotten a good sense of tonight. He'd ignored her. He was what would happen if she chose one of them wasn't he? The bitter resentment she'd receive from the rest of them.

She tugged on the red ribbon she'd braided into the piece of her hair she normally kept together with her flower pins. It fell out onto the bed. She supposed she should sleep soon.

"Are you happy now?"

She looked up. Ayato was in her room. Those eyes...the ones that hadn't looked at her for most of the night, gazing harshly at her now.

"I'm happy I'm not suffering...but this is a lot to take in."

"I thought about what you said before Pancake."

"I thought I was past that nickname?" She looked a bit cross.

He tilted his head. Perhaps she wasn't _quite_ a pancake. "Fine, but your _My lady._ My nickname for you will be _my lady,_ not Lady Yui. You'll be Lady Yui one of us has you for a bride."

"I thought I got to decide that..." She bit her lip.

"Well ... I surely can't know until I taste you again. But the fact that you agreed to amuse my other brothers...I hope you know if you choose one of them...damn...I might have to leave and never come back..."

"But why?"

"I'm not going to sit around and watch as someone else bites your neck, takes all your firsts...courts you...marries you? They think that if you choose one, we'll all still reap the benefits of having your blood around...having you around as proof that we can withstand our father's torments...to name the winner...the head of the family. You're the jewel that sits in the winners crown. I'm not going to just get on my knees and watch it happen. I know my brothers, we don't do well with sharing. I'm surprised we've managed so long with you."

"But you bit me first...you kissed me first...what else is there?"

"I want you. All of you Yui." He looked at her. "And it's damn stupid now...if I don't taste good to you now...I don't get a chance."

"But Ayato-"

"Don't. You'll get it. We all do. Blood...it's like an addiction. When you find someone whose blood tastes like perfection...it awakens your heart...you know. Or so they say. Our father was a fool because he probably never even reached that point...and what's more he was a hypocrite for thinking that humanity would influence us...that human love would-"

"But...just because something tastes good...doesn't mean you're in love with it? What if you're head and your heart are at odds?"

"You really sound like a human."

"I-I was one. I almost still feel like I am...in a way..." She looked to the side.

"I'm going to really come to hate you when my brother's put their hands on you...they did before...but this time...we don't have to show restraint."

"I don't want to be any of your conquests...I'm not that kind of girl..." Yui crossed her arms.

"Then let me at least be the first to exchange blood with you."

"Are you asking?" She looked to him.

"No, I'm telling. But frankly I don't trust you to teleport off to somewhere else if I decide to get close..." He looked a bit agitated.

"I just don't want to feel used again! Your Uncle...even your Father...just wanted me because I was some experiment. You all just wanted me because I tasted good...I can't tell what is real? Why would I stay with any of you if all that matters is my blood? Doesn't my personality? My looks? My...my likes and dislikes mean anything? Do you know what it feels like to be used? To be pushed around...how do I know what relationships are real?"

He blinked. Damn straight he knew. That was all his mother did to him...they were all brought up with little love and forced to do whatever it took to become the head of the family. They had relationships with each other, but even then, they were assumed. And then Pancake came along and they started to care too much about her. She played the humanity card out like every damn blood bank before them but then drew them in with her predisposed blood. They too weren't sure how much of their own adoration for her was blood lust and how much might be human-based friendship...or adoration.

"My mother did it to me all the damn time Yui. All my brothers know it. We were all weeded out. Goddamn it, I was abused. I ...I learned to swim unlike you because I was drowned by _her_. Because I had to be good at everything. You saw it didn't you? Each mother was to choose someone to compete to become the next head of the family. It wasn't love, it was competition. It was pretending it was for the best but it was just a power hungry game. Why do you think it was so easy for us to detest our mother and come to kill her? We don't know how to handle authentic relationship crap."

"Then how could I ever choose any of you? I want to believe you all care...but I don't know... and now I'm like this..." She looked at her hands. "When I was in pain...after Richter...when it started...I secretly hoped that maybe death would come first. I wondered if it was worth it...to survive to become a vampire? Was life worth killing others to survive? Was it worth it to hold on? I'm still not sure, but I suppose now death is farther away than ever before..."

"But isn't this worth it? We all nearly died trying to protect you before and again we'd do it ag-"

"But was it me or my blood? I don't have anything to fall back on. My father would detest me now...you're right. I didn't see it but now I do."

"Then let me taste your blood. Let me try to figure out what you're worth to me Pancake. Then I can finally answer your damn question." He stepped closer. "You can reject me now. You're a damn vampire too, but let's rest this now. If I can make my decision you don't even have to suffer through a date with me..."

"I never said I-"

"Just let me Pan-..."

"Pancake. It's fine. It's habit, right?" She looked up at him. She was now seated on her bed and he was standing in front of her.

"You're my bad habit you know..." He looked at her.

"Well then get it over with..." She looked away.

"I'm ...I'm not going to force you now." He sighed. "Things have changed. I'll offer my blood to you if you want first...I don't like playing the passive one, but I know damn well that courting a woman should mean she comes first."

"What if we bite each other at the same time?" She asked. She suddenly felt nervous about this. As if they hadn't before.

"Not a bad idea. You know, my brother really knows how to ruin a good mood but ... you know I must admit, Reiji did pick a good dress for you. You look good tonight." Ayato looked at her. His white suit jacket was off, now just a black dress shirt, open at his neck. He leaned down and crawled over her.

"Pick your place." He looked to her. His bright green peridot coloured eyes waited for her lips to move.

She felt a bit awkward as she raised her mouth to the lower part of his neck where his collar bone started. It hit her lips.

She felt a strange sensation; as if her body pulsed in reaction. If her heart was beating she would describe it as one fast pulse, a vibration of her heart. The taste of Ayato from before; but it was stronger. Did it mean he was the one? How could she know?


	27. Chapter 27

_Selcouth: unfamiliar, yet_ _marvellous_

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

He looked and felt satisfied by her reaction as he bent down closer to bite her neck. The anticipation of it was killing him...

And her blood tasted better than before. "Yui, you're amazing. Better than amazing. Perfect." He raised his eyes.

"I don't know...what this means...but your blood..." She looked to him.

"Take it." He pressed the side of his hand to her mouth and she bit. This rush...it was better than before. Perhaps she was just feeling the rush of true vampirism...she had no way to gauge what kind of connection they had. She began to feel something else.

As they took each other's blood at the same time Yui felt herself grow warmer. She squirmed a bit beneath him.

He felt it too: mixing of blood. He had a good chance in this. If she tasted his brothers' blood types and they weren't as good as his...it could mean something. She still tasted good to him...but nothing about Yui made sense. However, their exchange of blood at the same time was driving him wild.

He opened his eyes and departed his lips from her, his pupils narrowing as he stared at her. "I can't give you my answer yet...I'm too high from your blood."

She felt herself high as well. "Is this it?"

"I don't know." He looked at her. "I've never had it this good with anyone else." He leaned back down and kissed her, biting at her lip as it broke a bit, blood exchanging between saliva.

"Ayato...if it feels like this? How do you know?"

"Let me help you out of your dress..."

"But Ayato..."

"I'm going to take all of your firsts. Regardless. But Yui do you trust me? I'll give you all my blood and hunt all your pray for you, if I must Pancake. But I need you, even if it's just for right now, to tell me you are mine?" He couldn't restrain himself much longer.

"Ayato..." She felt herself leaning in to trace the marks where his blood ran down his neck with her tongue. His hands brushed against her arms where her sleeves were confining her; keeping her elbows close to her body.

"I will have to ignore days after this of letting my brothers get near you, so at the least, say it once...if you can trust me with this...I want to be the one to take this dress off of you...I want to be the first name you moan...I'll let you choose whomever you want... if you just allow me to take you this one night..." He felt a tingle up his neck, the way her tongue bandaged his wounds; they would heal quickly naturally but her tongue was so delicate. Her hands reached to his shirt and arms around his shoulders.

"Why are you saying all this?" She noticed her arms had clung around his neck, as he looked down over her. She really wasn't going to let him off the hook; there was no playing or hiding behind abrupt or short answers here.

He coughed a bit.

"I'm not going to pull the damn moves my Uncle did. Tell me first. I want you for at least one night so I can know too. You are right...blood lust makes this all so hazy...but you're not my prisoner Pancake..." He scoffed a bit. "Not anymore...but if you'll stay with me for tonight... when the new moon sets...I'll answer your question. If I do not, you can kill me with Subaru's blade." His eyes were lidded and he looked rather serious.

"You will?" She blinked. "I would never..."

"Perhaps this is my intoxicated self-speaking, but yours truly will. I will do things your way, just give me the damn dignity tonight. I'll find an answer to your question. If I don't...whatever." He found himself surprised at his own words; he hated being docile and yet...she was right. This was unclear...it was a haze of lust they were in: How could he be certain of his feelings? Perhaps humanity had penetrated the heart of a hardened vampire like himself.

"I trust you." She looked up to him. Perhaps her body was intoxicated with exchanging blood with him but if she could know for certain what it meant to be with him... she wasn't exchanging her body. No, she was willingly agreeing to this. After Richter she couldn't allow herself to be taken by someone who would take everything for themselves; Ayato got but one night out of this. His vow to tell her his real feelings; well she wished that of all the brothers. Then perhaps she could be free of the guilt that weighed her; knowing they would restrain from fighting and that she could clear her mind by finding a path not by blood but by emotion and truth.

"I don't want just your blood, I need all of you." He unsnapped the choker from her neck and pulled it down, the halter straps following, as her too mounds bounced delicately from the confines of the dress.

She found herself reeling, was it the strange heat of their blood exchange, or the way Ayato's touch had grown so much more delicate.

He wondered if he might cause her to flinch again. As much as he wished to undress her in one swift movement, she was a damaged good.

He twisted his tongue around her mound and bit down on her. She found her arm wrap around to embrace his head against her breast, her hand brushed into the back of his head, grasping onto his hair.

She had started this. Did this mean she too had turned to sin? But she didn't feel evil doing this...wasn't it all to find love? Perhaps God could forgive her one day. Ayato and the brothers couldn't be that bad if they had all chosen time and time again to save her could they? Her mind was reeling on this high.

He returned to her lips and bit playfully on them. "Damn it Pancake."

She felt her hands move to the buttons of his shirt.

"You know I lied, you're no _Pancake._ There's more here than it looks like."

Her face was surprised by his comment; if blood could rush to her face it would. In any other terms, she was blushing.

He broke her embrace to take his shirt off and threw it on the ground. He grabbed the material at her hips, and slipped his hand behind her ass to pull her dress down her legs onto the floor.

She held her breath a bit as he was at eye level with her panties. He left his hand at her core, rubbing up against it and looked at her.

"Bite me again Yui. If you have to do this with another think of my taste." He wanted nothing more than for her to only think of him.

She knew she wanted it. This time she bit his lip a bit as their mouths intermingled. She felt a moan escape her lips.

"I miss those moans you gave me when you hated my bite." He raised a brow.

She looked to the side, averting her shame. She whispered. "...I can't help that."

Ayato's eyes widened and he began to laugh. "You'll learn the fun of the kill one day. For now I'll just have to bite a bit harder? You're getting too much enjoyment out of this. How do you like it? My blood running through you're veins, and heating up your insides Pancake." He then leaned down and bit her ear playfully before he found another spot on her neck and tasted it. He bit harder like he had planned. "I don't see how a vampire's blood could taste so good... as a human's perhaps but..."

"It's still me."

"Maybe that's all that counts." He pressed his fingers into her core again. She moaned and he bit her, this time with more force as the skin between his teeth was pressed together in his bite. She moaned more.

With that satisfaction, he felt the pressure in his pants become unbearable. He released the top button of his pants, and began to unzip to his boxers.

She felt the heat rise. She needed...no she wanted more of his blood. She grabbed his neck and bit down onto it as she brought him closer. "I can't help myself like this..." She whispered

Neither could he. She'd pushed him down over her and now his member was brushing up against her. There was little space left between their bodies. He let her drink as he returned is hand to her core and pressed two fingers inside her. She sucked air into her lungs and felt herself grinding up in response.

"How do you expect me to give you up?" He looked at her and she gazed back. Perhaps she had taken for granted that she would be the only one who would suffer after this ordeal had begun.

"I-" She bit her lip. What could she say? "I-" Just then he pressed his fingers harder into her, she felt nothing for a moment but a rush of pleasure and wetness between her thighs.

"Are you ready?" He leaned closer to her. "I want all of you. I need to know..."

"Ayato...just promise me you won't hate me...I don't think I could handle that...If I cause the destruction of you brothers, I'm no better than she was..." Yui's lips were tinted red from his blood and the way her eyes glowed they set off the pinkish hues in her cheeks. He blinked. Perhaps more of her humanity had been retained than one would expect...or perhaps she hadn't been tainted yet by what it meant to be a vampire. Her hand moved to his cheek.

He blinked. Had she made a first move? "I might be able to forgive you Pancake, but my brothers are fair game."

"We don't know yet anyway...maybe you are?" She bit the inside of her lip. The prospect of love weighed on her; how could one be certain they had never fell in love before?

He felt strangely comforted by this and leaned down again to kiss her lips. Nothing was in stone. He still had his chance. He could take her all now... He trailed his lips down and bit once more on her neck, and then on the top of her mounds. Her blood was like fire to him. Hotter. Thicker. Sweeter. Intoxicating. He continued to draw in her blood. No vampiress could ever do this for him. No _other_ vampiress.

"I can promise you a night you won't forget." He turned up to lick the lobe of her ear and find her mouth again. She crept to perforate his neck and he guided her hand to press against his body.

She felt fire. Fire was breeding from fire. His muscles, the touch of skin, he guided her and she had little control; all she could control was the taste of his blood that was seeping into her mouth. Gluttony, and fulfillment. She felt the bare touch of her mounds become pressed against his skin.

Eventually her hand met his member. She couldn't help but twitch a bit at the feeling of it. He felt his body tingle at her touch. A shiver.

A first for her. And yet the first intimacy he felt; not a blood bank or a petty vampire girl. Profound.

"Ahh..." Her lips finally left his skin. He looked at her as he guided her hand up and down his member. She felt the urge to look away but couldn't; there was something drawing her in. He pressed his mouth to hers and in a fever he let her loose her grip as he felt an urdge to grind against her.

The heat was rising. Blood lust was at it's fullest. It was moving much quicker now. There was less hesitance to her touch as she felt me grind against her leg, her hand went to his body and wrapped around to his back. She didn't push. She wanted him closer.

She was not just a second party; she longed for the feeling he'd left with her before his touch had departed from her. She wanted this. Lust or love was all she had to decipher... but now, in the heat of passion and in the fall back that he would give her his word she felt nothing left but to give everything away.

Ayato could have her firsts. Even if he wasn't her last, she didn't see how she could regret it.

"I won't be able to stop after this, you drive me wild. I want your everything now."

She knew what he meant. "Please..." She moaned weakly. She prepared for it as her hand went to his hair, something to tangle her grasp into as he propped his hand behind her back to put her at a better angle. She reached up for his lips; one last reassurance that his passion was not alone dependent on her virginity.

As he pressed into her she felt herself bite into his lip again, but on accident. She then bit hers too. She winced. He breathed out a release. Tight, the red blood of her first...wet...the wait was excessive, but it is a wait he must make. He decided to tease her with the end of his member.

She felt the pain, but noticed the void when he retracted. Her hips stirred against him as pain seemed to release itself. He pressed himself into her again.

She already gave him shivers and yet he hesitated. The blood he tasted on his lips told him she was in pain. And yet he knew well this pain would turn to pleasure. It was only a third of what he had to offer.

She readjusted her hips. She paused. Her lips just returned to his in a signal of go ahead and he drew himself back, taking his free arm and playing with her soft spot as he pushed himself further in. Her body adjusted, as he felt her breasts push up against him. It was a slow torture; perhaps retribution for the torture he had given to her.

He moved again this time pressing himself as far in as he could. He moaned this time. "Damn you're pushing me to my edge; I can't control myself with you. It's so damn good." He pulled out and pressed into her once more, waiting for her moans and movements to match his. Buried into her, he could almost feel her end; he couldn't control himself much longer. He let his tongue play with hers as he kissed her again.

She felt herself becoming more used to his size; the pressure of her insides full, the space he hit; the void she didn't know she had. She felt her hips bucking up, when he didn't quite go as far as he could. She could feel a craving inside of her to have all of him. Pain was becoming mixed with pleasure; like being bitten , it was the reward that came soon after. This taste of sex was like the taste of blood: Riveting and awakening. She needed more of this. There was an edge she had not come too...something in her soul that told her there was more.

He pressed his hips into her again in a quick thrust, pushing himself as far inside of her as he could. He twisted his hips as he eyed her facial motions; he wouldn't stop until she reached it. Her end. Finding that, to bring her to the point of no return, was his goal.

His quick movements drove her wild; his impulsive behaviour was dangerous to her. His forceful pushes against her core caused her to wait patently between each draw backand the way he twisted his groin against her made her - her-

"AGghhhh...Ayato...!" Her eyes shot open like fireworks and he knew he found it.

He used his hand to grab hers as he took another bite of her; another intoxicated rush from her sweet red cordial. He felt her get more wet around him, easier to press against her as he pushed in and made his hips grind. He noticed the way she was learning to return that motion. Her hand instinctively moved to her own chest, fondling her own breast in a hazy heat, as her eyes closed as another grand moan escaped form her lips. Louder. Less composed. More animalistic.

She watched as he looked focused, and felt a craving in her mouth for his blood. For his lips. For his body closer to hers again. She shifted her body and reached up to him; she didn't want any space left between them. He fed her his wrist and she used it to draw him closer. The taste of him. Her body was on fire.

He let her bring himself closer again, moving his hips to readjust, propping her legs up against his arms as he pushed himself deeper than he thought he could go with her. He felt his heat rising as his thrusts quickened, making sure to twist his hips.

He wouldn't let himself go until she began to-

"AAAyattoooo...what is this..." She felt he her heat rising, every thrust caused her to twitch on the inside, a powerful vibration of moments.

His eyes sat in their satisfied glare, as he carved himself into her at a quicker and quicker rate, feeling her twitches; release. It was coming. There was no stopping him; everything that was vampire, everything that was this moment, everything that was Yui ...

She felt his quick movements and like a repeat offender she felt herself clench around his member, the twitches crawled up her spine, the heat sunk down deeper, farther into her belly as she finally found her release. "I can't hold on anymore...Ayya-ayato...Agghhh..ah...AHHHHH!"

He felt her convulses and pushed once more as he found he couldn't stop himself any longer as she embraced him in her euphoric grasp. "I'm going to come Yui..."

"Ahhh-ahh.." She lingered onto the feeling of her vibrating heat pushing her over the edge as she suddenly felt his last thrust as he erupted within her; warmth...as she saw his head jerk backwards and with one last twist of his hips he fell forward stopping himself with his hands, now hovering over her.

"Ayato..." She attempted to catch her breath. Her body nearly felt numb from it all. He sat up for a moment on the side of the bed.

"Just leave it for now. Let's pretend like I don't have to give up my Lady...I'm not one for letting things I like go so easily." His voice was hard and muffled; as if he didn't like his lack of power in this. He picked up his shirt, and dropped it onto her as he laid down onto the bed beside her, pulling her into his grasp as he had before.

She felt his iron grasp around her. If this was blood lust she had little power over it's effects.

Now she understood; how can you tell love from lust? In the arms of someone, how did you know for sure? If you didn't...how did you not break their heart?

* * *

 _Frisson: a shiver of pleasure_


	28. Chapter 28

_Rantipole: to be wild and reckless_

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

"I suppose the bitter truth about reality is we couldn't stay cooped up in our home for very long." Reiji said as they sat in their limousine on the way to night school.

"Not now that our lovely Lady is finally nocturnal like us." Laito smiled at her.

She bit her lip. She'd woken up this morning to an empty bed. She hadn't really expected Ayato to stay, but she felt a strange tension now sitting beside him. Perhaps it was because...

She didn't know...was this thing they shared...was it just lust? Then why did she suddenly feel less at odds sitting beside him? As a matter of fact, she'd realized none of the brothers looked at her like a meal anymore...did she honestly miss that?

"This is a strange silence. What's different?" Reiji pressed his glasses to his nose and looked at Yui.

"Nothing...it's just...it's all different." Yui bit her lip.

Ayato finally broke. He couldn't stand it any long and started to scoff a bit. "What's different is she's mine. Entirely. And completely."

"Ah so that's where you disappeared off to last night? Normally I sense your restlessness late at night when the door is closed..." Laito looked playfully to his brother.

"So, can you answer her question then? Did she taste as good as-" Reiji prodded on.

"Better. In fact..." Ayato looked to her. "I think the feeling is mutual."

She blinked. It had been.

"So, his blood tasted good to you too Lady Yui?" Shu leaned up a bit putting an earbud out of his ear.

"It did...but ... I think I get blood lust now...I ...I can't tell what is lust and love. I have ...little experience in this. I don't want to cause more grief..." She looked down. Suddenly she understood why she preferred being stared at like dinner; now she held responsibility, choice...agency over their fate. They expected something of her and she had no clue what she felt either.

"So... we're all clueless." Subaru looked to his brothers. "Congratulations."

"It seems none of us really know love... I mean frankly we've learned to live beside each other so perhaps a familial bond of some type..." Reiji crossed his arms. "I doubt we would constitute this as love..."

"But don't you at least care for each other? Isn't that a start... I meant romantic love..." Yui didn't know how to explain it but the love you had for a family member was different.

"Well then if Ayato had his night..." Subaru looked to Ayato then to Yui.

"I didn't have a date with her... so I didn't have my night. Yours truly still gets a chance to spend time with Yui. Alone."

"You did cheat a bit I must say, so by default you'll go last. You already tasted her blood, so perhaps by then you'll know how to give her an answer to her question, if one of us already hasn't?" Reiji looked smugly to Ayato. Yui blinked. Didn't that align with his plan?

"I don't see why it matters...first or last..." Ayato's glare shot back to Reiji.

"Ayato please..." Yui touched his hand ever so slightly to try to calm him. "I don't want to cause a fuss...it does kind of align to what you told me last night..."

"Ah so the vixen has been born? Does the Lady Yui have power over you now my dear brother?" Laito laughed. "Blood lust is such a powerful thing."

"Fine." Ayato grew rigid. He'd been on fire sitting beside her this whole time. She smelled good, and he hadn't calmed down. A part of her statement was correct, but how could she damn expect him to just lay off this whole time... he knew it was coming but last night he'd ...he'd said something he'd regretted now. What had come over him to say he would step down and tell her...what could he tell her? His brothers didn't take his win lightly...but he was still second to whatever decision Yui made. This was becoming awkward. "I don't see how you can agree to this Yui..."

"We're not agreeing to share her on any means. We're simply giving her the chance to decide. We could all exchange blood with her now but frankly you know what kind of lust that awakens. None of us want to experience that with the other in the room." Reiji rolled his eyes. "Oh, look we've arrived. And just to make it clear, I revoke what I said before. Yui you have no choice; you're still the girl that ended up on our door step. You're our guest, but at the very least you ought to know you won't get a step outside without my father hunting you down...or one of us dragging you back. Especially if your blood tastes that good still...our family won't give up the anomaly you are."

"I thought you said I had a choice...I'm not agreeing to this. I don't want to be anyone's conquest. I hate that I don't know what my feelings are...and I hate that everyone is depending on me for this. I told you this last night...how can I tell what is real? Lust makes it worse. Why can't blood just be out of the equation?" She got out of the Limo first and left them all behind.

"Well it appears she's rejecting her identity as a vampire a bit..." Reiji edged onto his seat, looking towards the direction she departed.

"It was a bit harsh if you ask me." Subaru crossed her arms.

"On the contrary Blood Lust does make things complicated. Normally we accept things at first taste but...with her...if she does taste good to us all..." Shu put his earphone back in his ear.

"Quite the conundrum we've put ourselves in it seems. Perhaps we should think about it this way... maybe we all love our Lady it's just a question of who loves her most?" Laito's grin widened. "And I've decided to take Yui for Lunch today so don't try to steal my fire. I think we decided my dear brother Ayato has already gotten his fair share."

* * *

Yui sat in class and noticed Ayato wasn't there. They were early still but...he was probably skipping again. She sighed. Although ... she really had hoped he'd be there. Her other classmates seemed to stare at her more today as they entered the room. Had they recognized her change? Did she smell different or look different? She didn't know. She'd barely spoken to them before.

She privately wanted to ask him why he left the previous evening...and perhaps apologize for the way the ride to school went, but she still just wanted to know what she felt... now when she saw Ayato...when they were sitting beside eachother in the limosine she couldn't help but feel hyper sensitive to his smell. The way his blood was. It was blood lust that was clouding her vision. She just wanted to know what she felt like after that night...did the passion still exist?

She blushed at recalling the previous night's events. Nothing about this was practical for her but...how could she know? She cared a bit for them all... in fact she would be devastated if they died but still...they were her keepers still it seemed? Infatuation with your prisoner? Wasn't that a bit...wrong?

The beginning bell still hadn't rung. She blinked and noticed more eyes. Was it that obvious? She never got these stares when she was human? It seemed that it was normal for the Sakamaki brothers to have an addition so...why? She looked to Kanato who had been rather silent in the whole ordeal...she had a feeling he'd held her accountable for Teddy and never really found that he'd continued to chase her since she'd shoved him off her. She wanted to ask him for help but knew it would only bring more attention.

He caught her gaze and smiled his smile. "I think she's realized that everyone knows she's different now Teddy."

She blinked. He knew?

"Stop goddamn staring. She's still mine."

Yui felt her back tense as she sat up straight at the voice. Ayato was in class. Had he been standing behind her before? He walked by her desk and sat in the one in front of hers with crossed arms. The rest of the class looked away and whispered.

 _"A changed one? I thought they died off all the time..."_

 _"It's not possible..."_

 _"She's kind of a looker now that she's a vamp like us huh? Smells good too...even as one of us..."_

 _"No point, don't go near Sakamaki property. Did you hear him?"_

 _"I'd challenge him."_

 _"You're friggen stupid is what you are. They'd kill you and wouldn't even have to step foot in the face of a trial. Their father is a god. They run this place."_

 _"Well she still damn sticks out, doesn't she?"_

 _"Just shut it before he rips you one."_

"Good call." Ayato said bluntly.

Yui felt herself sink into her seat. The whispers were ridiculous. And what was worse was that she could tell he wasn't happy still. Even if she was defending her in some manner. She groaned. She looked up again and was left to watch the back of his red head unmoving; rigid. Normally by now he'd have his head down half passed out.

The same hair she'd brushed her fingers through last night. She fidgeted her hands. He'd been more docile then ...normally he was so controlling...like now...but he seemed so desperate to know...like she did...but had she only made it worse? Should she be defending herself more? Not letting the brothers take turns like this?

But what choice did she have? She was stuck. Was Ayato so defensive of her because he cared? Or ... She mulled it over for the hundredth and fiftieth time. Well did she love him?

" _If you choose one of them...I might have to leave and never come back."_

His bitter words before their previous night had started. She looked at her hands. Was it selfish of him to say that? Or ... wasn't that how you felt when someone hurt you? You want leave... was that heartbreak? Or was he just bitter because his ego would be broken?

She wished she could play the Ayato card and put her head down to sleep through class now, but instead knew eyes would remain on her today.

There wasn't going to be any rest for her was there?

She left class and before she could attempt to see where Ayato was going he had disappeared. Teleporting perhaps? Maybe he was avoiding her. She bit her lip. She needed to get away from the eyes. She walked briskly down the hall hoping to escape to an outside door, when she bumped into someone.

"Ouph." She stepped back.

"Well hello, Lady Bitch. In a hurry to escape these peeving eyes?" She looked up to see Laito. Little had she known he'd teleported to end up right in front of her.

"I-I don't understand."

"Simple. You were supposed to end up dead one day like the others. Instead you lasted longer than the others and now you're a fully functioning vampire. And not to mention Lady Bitch, you are very alluring. You still smell beautifully and... vampirism gives one a certain appeal. A _je ne sais quoi_ , if you will...you're blonde like my dear brother Shu, whom draws every girl to his steps and your eyes are far from the deep red so familiar to the average vampire. A lighter shade...but if you really don't want to bask in all of these adorning eyes, may I suggest lunch on the roof?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You don't even need one, I brought plenty."

"I wouldn't mind to escape this for a while."

"Good. May I suggest you teleport then? Practice your skills?" Laito asked. "Meet you there my Lady."

She blinked. _My lady?_ Didn't Ayato say he was going to call her that.

She found herself on the roof and noticed there was almost a picnic waiting for her. "Laito...is this?"

"I'm not going to lie I planned on doing this today...I figured because my brother was so into being your first perhaps I could steal it but you know it seems he slid into home base before I expected he would. All the same... I prefer my girls with a bit of experience anyway."

She bit her lip. "You cook?"

"I provide left overs if I must be honest. But let's be real here, everyone eats for pleasure as a vampire. No real sustenance. The real item on the menu here is you. And me this time, which is fun is it not? Unlike last time up here on the roof when I cornered you listening to my soliloquy?"

"I-I didn't mean to..."

"So you say. You know I knew love once. Or perhaps I thought I did. I suppose being a young and devious boy I once knew a vampiress that drove me wild. Even her blood tasted good to me. I was certain she was it, but you know, they say you can only have one love but that can't be true. Perhaps she sent me down this road of sexual obsessions and what not but frankly... I need to know too if you taste just as good like this Yui."

"Are you saying you love me?"

"I'm merely saying that you are an alluring girl. And what's more is that I need to know what you think of me..."

"Laito...you almost took me in a church."

"I almost did yes...but to be honest that's the kind of stuff you must handle when dealing with me. I mean I should apologize. I really don't know when to stop... tell me... I've seen my dear brother in bed before...in fact we used to tag team women...that was until you came around... was he satisfying?"

"I'm not going to talk about-"

"Oh please. Frankly I missed having him around while you were gone...he's so easy to pester and not to mention, Subaru is not nearly as much fun with girls in bed. Without you I had to devour blood banks...think about all the girls that died because you had to let that Azusa boy find you like that? And to think my brother claims he didn't touch another girl other than to feed? I really wish to call bluff but he's acted so strange lately...on the other hand I really missed you, so much I needed a few patsies Lady Bitch..."

"I didn't do that? I couldn't help it. You should blame yourself for making me get that weak..."

"Perhaps. Perhaps ol'Richter knew we'd do such a reckless thing...but to be fair, you did leave while the moon was getting fuller and fuller and we do get more and more of an appetite when the moon is full...however a Crimson moon would make us weak...so it's really a bad time for everyone. Blood banks need to be consumed without you around and frankly even on a Blood Moon we need your blood ...it would make us stronger..."

"I didn't realize..."

"Oh please. We all went through with drawls. Frankly had my brother had been so stubborn he would have killed himself if he didn't draw blood from other humans on his little journey around the estates. None of us were satisfied..." Laito rolled his eyes. "So, after all this time...do me the honours?" He walked over to her, as she stepped backwards.

"Why are you still treating me like prey?"

"Oh, please don't tell me you don't like it. If you still were prey you wouldn't be getting so many stares..."

"But I'm not..." She bit her lip.

"Think of it as roll playing. Bite me first I don't care."

"But I'm-"

"Little Bitch...I'm sorry, _Lady_ Bitch, if you must know..." He slammed his hand against the chain fence around the perimeter just as she stepped back into it. Cornered. "...the vampiress I once fell for was meek like you on appearance, delicate. A flower. An odd one considering vampires are always so proud...and then she surprised me. A flower that bloomed into a spark. I find you to be just as alluring. You have the potential to tame us all and you keep letting us tame you. We're both inhuman my dear Lady so tell me...are you going to continue to keep playing docile? Are you going to roll play the victim? Because if you don't want to, then merely stop. Make me your prey."

She looked at him. Then something occurred to her. "What happened to her?"

His eyes widened. "I don't see how it concerns you..."

"But...if you know love...then you must know what you feel for me and-"

"I know love is a wretched thing if one does not love who they are intended to." His voice became much less enthused.

"Laito...you can tell me..."

He scoffed. "If you must know, she disappeared. But I know what happened. You see you were a plan put in motion years before we knew you existed. So when someone like myself falls away from the plan...you must eradicate the distraction. My father had her killed. So I suppose you're the reason she's dead, but the fact is, you're so damn close to what she was once that –"

"But I'm not her. Laito please..." She wondered...did he blame her for this vampire girl's death? Or was he just projecting?

"I know you're not. I don't see her when I look at you. I feel a need to protect you however...and I don't lie when I say that I had planned on taking you first, not just to irk my brother."

She looked at him. She had no clue of his dark back story. Why he acted so ... flirtatiously and controlling. He was almost opposite to Ayato. Ayato made it so clear that he wanted her and yet he'd never acted as quickly as Laito had that night in the church. And his eyes...a deeper green...a darker colour...a darkness he hid...

"Let me know if my enticement to you is real...let me discern my feelings..."

He closed in, leaning towards her. She smelled him like before; that night on the piano. Perhaps he could get closure if-

He bit down on her neck and sucked in.

"Dear girl you taste...better than I would have expected. Is it terrible to say that you might be the exception to our Bloodlust rule ...that perhaps you will taste good to everyone whom exists? Perhaps you really are our Eve? The Eve of all Adams? The Queen of Blood...so tell me? What do I taste like to you?"

He slipped two of his fingers near her mouth as she parted it. It _was_ lunch time and she _was_ hungry; there was a smell that was familiar. A draw that brought her in. A familiar taste she had found before, and yet it put her body aflame.

"A good sign? Was it better than my brothers..."

"I-I don't know...my body...it's..."

"Ah the exchange of blood...well it seems we have not made this situation any clearer but dear, the sound of you moaning, my Vampiric Queen of Hearts, is more than I can take." He darted for her open, panting mouth and played an intricate game of tongue war with her. He traced his tongue down the side of her neck before he pulled down on her shirt. He bit down near her collar bone and felt the sweet, exhilarating taste and the lustful rush of their blood mixing. She had consumed him and him her.

He took no time waiting and pressed his hand against her core, moving between her legs under the flap of her skirt. She squirmed against the fence causing it to rattle slightly. He had not promised her anything as Ayato did, and the lust of blood made her own feelings unclear; but perhaps what was most dangerous with him was the fact that he in fact _did_ not know when to stop.

His thumb pressed into her nub, causing a quick electrifying jolt to fly up her body. She was wetter now. He laughed a bit at her reaction, and quickly let his figures move her panties aside as two of his fingers moved inside of her. She began to grind her hips.

"So my brother did teach you the basics..." Laito breathed into her ear as he moved to suckle on the lobe. She grabbed onto his shirt and clenched it as she moaned. "Ah, such a beautiful sound." He quickened his pace as her breasts moved up to press on his chest. He used his free hand to open her blouse further. Her mounds bounced as he moved.

"I normally prefer much more foreplay but you really are insatiable my Lady Bitch." Her skirt was now gathered at her waist as he adjusted her, removing his hand and pushing her leg up to the side. He unzipped his pants as the pressure was relieved. He circled his member, engorged around her entrance. He put his fingers at her mouth again. "Suck on them, or bite them whatever you prefer my Little Bitch."

Just as she bit down on his skin, his member quickly entered her with a sudden thrust, and grinded around her insides.

Blood lust... it was so toxic but she was a victim to it's taste.


	29. Chapter 29

_Ustulation: a burning lust_

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

He held her leg up with her hand, twisted to the side she could see him entering her again and again. She knew this was lewd. She knew for a fact that with Laito intimacy was primary and perverseness was secondary, perhaps affection came third?

"Lady Bitch, I can tell you now, this is not just blood between the two of us. Tell me after all this time do you finally see what you were missing?"

Her eyes widened as he quickly jolted again. He licked her leg he held up and bit down on it as he moved, grinding, further and further into her. She moaned. What did he mean?

"What else is between us-?" She spoke between breaths.

"Beyond my member entering your pretty rose?" She wondered if he just said these things to distract from his real point. His playful nature made it had to tell when he was serious, and the heat of her bed. "You drive me wild. More than any vampire ever has."

"But ...what about-"

"She's dead my Lady Bitch. Please refrain from morbid talk while I carve out your insides...and after all this time to think you really were as lewd as this. On the roof of our school...I hope nobody looks up and sees us don't you?" Laito whispered into her ear. He twisted her leg down and grabbed both of her arms by her elbows from behind and pulled her in to him.

There was no space left between them. All of him entered her. He looked at her. He knew what to do next. He grinded against her, checking to see when he would find it. He felt her twitches and had to wince. He was going to come before her at this rate.

He drew out on purpose, teasing her. A taste of the g-spot. Nothing more or less.

She remembered. The feeling of being filled; the void. This ... sexual...lust... and yet this was completely different than the night before. She felt him hit it, and then retract.

She just wanted release. She bit her lip. Her thoughts were dark and lewd with blood like this on her tongue. She was changing and she disliked it. But she couldn't help but want more of this.

"You know, perhaps one day my brother and I could tag team you? Instead of choosing the top or bottom we could pleasure both halves of you at once..."

"Laito...stop."

"Oh you want me to stop? Are you sure because when I grind into you like this..." His hips moved into her again. "I can feel you twitching against me. If I press harder? If I push more would it increase your pleasure?"

She felt hot. It was true. But she would never imagine both Laito and Ayato at once. That didn't seem right.

He quickened his pace, thrusting harder into her, his hands pulling her in. He ripped into her core again and again. "You see, you are roll playing victim again? I didn't find you asking or taking my blood only when I gave it to you. Push me around a bit..." Laito felt himself coming closer. The contractions around his member were driving him wild.

She felt herself grinding back. That primal urge in her. The blood setting her body aflame to such devilish things...she suddenly felt him hit the spot again and began to convulse.

"And here it goes...Lady- ugh- Bitch..." He thrusted forward once more and released. His own body twitching. He let himself slide out of her and turned her suddenly to face him. He took his mouth to hers and pushed her back away from the fence as she fell back onto the ground onto the blanket where he'd prepared their so called "lunch".

"Don't even think that we're done yet. I suppose I should clean up the mess I made." He pinned her down over her and then slid down to her panties. He began to lick her core. His tongue perforated her, licking her sweet juices.

She moaned.

"Ah the sweet music is heard again. Tell me, now, so who is better? Me or my brother?" He pushed himself back over her, looking at her pink gaze.

"I – I'm... I don't..." She bit her lip. Her body was still hot and she hadn't had a chance to speak to Ayato. She hadn't had any experiences with love...Laito... she couldn't tell when he was so perverse if any emotion was real...and ... what did it matter? This lust stuff didn't mean anything to her...

Suddenly the sound of a door broke their silence.

"What's going on up here?"

Laito laughed. His brother had come as if on que. "Oh dear, are we late for class? Was Yui missing dear brother? And I was just about to get the truth out of her. _And_ you just missed the fun part. We were exchanging bodily fluids... you should have joined."

Yui stared up at Ayato who looked terribly peeved. She suddenly felt trapped again. She was being too much like prey, hadn't she? Perhaps Laito's words were _actually_ advice in disguise.

"I'm done." Ayato closed his eyes and turned away. "You know normally I'd congratulate you brother, but honestly unless she chose you..." Pancake was his. This was not a great way to end the day and frankly he didn't see how he'd manage to get through this next week if he kept coming face to face with this. His fist clenched.

"No...please you two... don't... I... I hate this. Please... I knew this would happen. If you're fighting over me and- I don't want this."

She scrambled, trying to fix her shirt and ran away down the stairs to the exit.

"What the hell do you like about her anyway? She's a sexual chase for you that's it, isn't it?" Ayato turned to his brother with anger.

"Well if you must know...she reminds me of my ex. That one that our dear father decided to kill. On the other had I can't be sure. Her blood is like ecstasy. She's the Queen of Vampires, isn't she? Queen of Hearts..." He stretched his arms.

Ayato wanted to pelt his brother but knew there was no point. "She's addictive..." He agreed with his words, crossing his arms.

Laito looked to his brother. He could get away with this perhaps but if it was any other brother they would have beaten each other black and blue by now. "Oh dear brother stop with the sulking. What will you do when Reiji gets ahold of her? He's gonna be damn persuasive about it too...his game to play alpha means he's really in for the running here. Plus ... he's _tall_ you know..." Laito's smirking face teased Ayato.

"Shut up. Do you want me to kill you?" Ayato knew what his brother was prodding at.

"I'm simply saying... I fell in love once before. Father didn't like that it wasn't Yui, so she mysteriously died. I made sense of that death. But you know... I don't think he'll let Yui live forever either." Laito's face grew a bit more serious.

"What the hell are you saying?" Ayato had intended on leaving but his brother's point was vague.

"All of his pawns have died: Our mothers...Richter...anyone else he used. He wants a new race, he doesn't care about anything else. When he reaches his end game he's going to clean up his pieces. We are her knights playing a chess game with him...but as our Queen shell need a King...and a King may threaten his status. Plus he won't be the most powerful will he? He's lacking the Founder heart for that."

"Yea and everyone's gotta play matchmaker..." Ayato was peeved after walking in on that.

"Well you could have run after her my dear brother, but you stand here instead. She's a fool for blood lust, but she hates turning away from that humanity she clings to. She's alluring."

"You could have run after her too? Why are u blaming me?"

"If you don't..." Laito shrugged. "...someone else will."

"So why not you? Tell me, was it worth it, when _she_ just ended up being killed? If _she_ came back ever would you choose her over Yui?"

"She wont. She's dead. But I would." Laito's blatant admittance surprised Ayato.

"How did you know you loved her then?" Ayato was irritated. Why was his brother pursuing Yui if he'd already had a lover? And how the hell did he know it was love? This love shit was damn right aggravating.

Laito smiled. His brother was torn. He was confused. Poor him. "Ah the inquisitive one wants to know about love. Her blood. But I always questioned what else it was...it wasn't _just_ blood. But something else that made me love her..." He turned on his heels to leave. "Meet you at home brother. I'm done with school today."


	30. Chapter 30

_Verschlimmbessern: to make something worse in the very act of trying to improve it_

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

"I can't believe this..." Yui looked at her hands. "What am I doing? I can't be with more than one brother...this...this...blood...why is it making me so..." She tried to fix her shirt but noticed it was missing a button. Class was nearly over now. She'd never intended to be gone so long with Laito.

Laito couldn't love her...could he? Whoever this girl was before her he seemed still so fixated on her...but his lustful approach to her made it so unclear. And then when Ayato arrived...it was almost as he had done it out of spite...

Ayato's eyes had gone so cold. But how could she stop this? If they kept making her trade blood she would get caught in their lustful trap. And... it was hard to turn them down. As much trouble as they all were...she was noticing they might be a bit more human than she'd thought.

Ayato had seemed so broken recalling the way his mother had treated them. It was terrible they had never felt love. But then Laito had...and it was taken from him. After all this bad luck with love, they seemed much more broken and fragile than she originally thought.

And yet...how would she end up after this? She didn't want to become some lustful vampire. She wanted ...if it was love...could she get love out of this? She just wanted to feel like she had a place here...Laito was right. She wasn't prey anymore. Perhaps she was still their prisoner...but...she could fight for what she wanted couldn't she?

Yet...without trying the brothers' blood...it seemed she'd never know. She was doomed to encounter lust to find love. And it made no sense.

 _"Hey, there's the ex-human girl the Sakamaki's are keeping..."_

 _"Oh come on I told you already she's their property. You're going to get in shit."_

She looked up to see the two boys from earlier in her class. Everyone was leaving class and she'd ended up being stuck in the hallway right as the last rush ended. One had bright orange hair that faded nearly to white with bright red eyes. It stuck out. He had a rebellious aura about him. The other seemed much more docile...perhaps mature. He had black hair whose ends faded to a pale blue, whose eyes were violet. His hair was pushed off to the side.

"I'm-can you please uhm-" She bit her lip.

"Oh come on, nobody is around Hitoshi...so ...your name... Yui wasn't it?" He walked closer.

"What does it matter?" She stepped back.

"Oh wow. She smells like one of them too. Is that where you were last period? Is that why Ayato Sakamaki stormed off when you didn't show up?" He grinned a wide sly grin. "The Sakamaki's skipping class to play with their permanent play thing?"

"Honestly Isamu cut it the hell out. Let's just leave her be...like she'd go near you anyway? She's a vampire and she's not-" Hitoshi rolled his eyes.

"A whore isn't she? I always wondered why they had these blood banks and could crash school rules to let them in here." He stepped even closer as he noticed the Blood on her shirt. "I thought you were Ayato Sakamaki's property? But ... this smells like ...his brother?"

"What do you study them?" Hitoshi rubbed his temples. "Honestly, I bet they didn't leave her here alone. And she's a vampire now...seriously why do you do this? You know what happened to-"

"Hah, nah, I just know I'm right. Look at her face." Isamu smirked then turned to his friend. "If you're so afraid then leave." He turned back to Yui. "So, you're a vampire now? You smell good too...I wonder what you tasted like as a human?"

"Please just leave me alone." Yui attempted to pass but he kept standing in front of her.

"Here's something...how about you let me taste your blood? It can't be that much different now that you're one of us? If all the Sakamaki's kept you around there's got to be a damn reason for it?" He leaned in towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Let me go...I'm serious!" She looked at him, and pulled her hand away.

"You're an ex-human. You can't talk to a pureblood that way?" He raised his brow and tightened his hard grip on her hand once again before she could run back. "Now let me at least take a bite of what those prince brothers are having? Shouldn't we all have fair share? Especially if you're a vampire now. It won't matter. You won't die from it-"

"Can you please just-" She was about to pull away again when he pulled her closer. She pressed her hand to his chest trying to distance her.

"Isamu honestly you're going to-"

"Shut the hell up Hitoshi, I finally get a chance to see what the hell all these blood-banks have been about with the Sakamaki's and I'm going to take it." Isamu reared his lips to show his fangs. Yui struggled but she wasn't strong enough still. If she just could have pushed him away before he'd grabbed on maybe but-

" _Get the hell away."_

Suddenly someone had hit his hand away from her and punched him hard in the face. Isamu stepped back, his orange hair fell over his shaded eye. "What the hell?" He winced and looked up at his challenger.

Yui stumbled backwards trying to keep distance from her and the fight. She noticed it was Subaru.

"I told you. You're on your own." Hitoshi's eyes went wide and he walked away.

"Oh, come on, this guy is the one they say was a product of incest...plus he's younger than-"

Subaru glared silently. Then he took out his knife.

"Subaru..." Yui was surprised by his sudden action.

"Get close to her again and you'll be dead, okay?"

He blinked. "Is that a-"

"Yea, so I doubt you're going to want to say anything bad about me again." Subaru stepped closer blocking off the path again between Yui and him. "You should stay a goddamn yard away from her. She's not yours."

"-well I just figured since you share her- I mean Ayato-"

"Ours. Mine. Say something again?" Subaru looked again, his words short.

"You guys are just so damn cocky because you know you can get away with it!"

"Even if I didn't, don't go near her again. I've got five other brothers who'd have your head too if you touched her." Subaru's eyes looked back to Yui, and looked back away.

She looked at him surprised. Was he being self-conscious about protecting her like this? She really needed to learn some defense for herself.

Subaru sighed. "You good?" He turned to her.

"Yea...I'm sorry I should have-"

"Teleported?" Subaru put his knife back in his jacket. "You could have been a bit smarter about it. Some people here are petty." Subaru seemed to walk past her. He'd seemed more agitated than normal.

"Bravo Subaru! Coming to Lady Bitch's rescue. And here we all thought she went home by herself or something?"

Yui turned to see Laito and Ayato standing by the doors.

"I'm really sorry..."

"Why didn't you tell them off, aren't they in your class?" Subaru looked to Ayato.

"I did. I didn't think they'd have the balls to get near her." Ayato crossed his arms and raised his chin. "They all know not to fuck with yours truly."

"Apparently not well enough..." Subaru rolled his eyes and left. Yui quietly followed, attempting to avert gazes.

Ayato bit his lip and looked to Yui who had silently walked off. "Look next time I'll deal with it okay?"

Laito smiled. "See I told you someone else would find her if you didn't chase her. Good job brother. Bravo." Laito followed Subaru towards the Limousine.

Ayato groaned. How the hell could he have foreseen this? What kind of shit luck was this day turning out to be? Fuck going in that Limousine with the rest of his idiot brothers. He was going home alone today.

Yui found herself silent for nearly all the car ride home. The brothers had prodded each other about Ayato's disappearance, and the fact that Subaru had to protect her. She should really have done better than that...

She wasn't powerless anymore? She could push him away if she tried...right? And worse she could have teleported...

She moaned into her bed. She also hadn't thought about it before but they had said she was most fertile during a new moon...but ...when was the next new moon?

She looked up at the sky. The Moon's light wasn't going to last much longer before the Sun hit the rainy clouds. Nocturnal lifestyles felt more normal these days. She'd have to ask sooner or later about the cycle. All of this was enough to worry about let alone ...that.

It seemed dinner was out of the question today. Most of the brothers had seemed at odds. Laito hadn't said a thing about earlier either. But she wondered...if she wasn't their blood bank anymore where else would they get blood?

Perhaps she would need to learn how to hunt eventually but the thought seemed brutal for the time being. Maybe they kept some extra in the kitchen?

She got out of bed and looked at herself. Her hair had gotten even longer. Was this a part of being a vampire? She bit her lip. She really preferred her hair shorter so she didn't have to style it much. She twisted the ribbon she'd used before into her hair again. It held more back then her clips did.

She slipped into the hall and went down to the kitchen.

She found nothing in the fridge...other than food. She groaned. This just felt so wrong. She looked around and noticed an open bottle of wine.

She grabbed it. Would by chance... She sniffed it. The allure of blood seeped into her nostrils. It seemed their wine, like the Mukami's was infused with blood as well. Although she hadn't intended on any alcohol consumption...it was the closest she had.

She went back into the main room and sipped on a glass.

"It's pretty ridiculous you know, the way I had to do that..."

She nearly dropped the glass and turned. Subaru was behind her. She'd revel the day she got used to their teleporting ...their ability to move so quick surprised her. It would be a while before it became natural to her...

"I-I just...I don't like fighting..."

"Then run. Teleport. But I told you I wasn't going to clean up your messes. Perhaps I should give you this back?" He held out his dagger.

"No...I don't want it."

"You keep rejecting that power...don't you? Don't you see why it's worth having this thing around all the time?"

"I-I-" She blinked at him.

"It keeps us mortal. We _can_ die. You've seen it. Don't pretend like you don't dislike being a vampire now. So, if you'd rather have just died... I'll give it to you." He seemed irritated at the prospect of it, but something about his suggestion seemed almost kind.

"No, Subaru I don't...I'm just not used to this yet. I don't remember teleporting is a thing...and I don't have the strength to fight someone like that...I "

"Well get used to it. The Biting doesn't end. And you still reek...if you didn't smell so good and didn't attract everyone there wouldn't be a problem. "

"...but I don't ...It wasn't my fault? I didn't choose to be Sakamaki property..." She looked down at the glass in her hand.

Subaru's eyes widened a bit. "You didn't have a choice...you had your opportunities to leave. Your outs..."

"I-I think I would have died if I would have stayed with the Mukami's...but I can't leave now...I-" She looked at her wine. Was she making excuses? "Subaru...They said you had other ones? You brought other bood ban- girls - to school?"

"We brought all the blood banks to school. They were supposed to awaken. What's the point in all this?"

"You can't blame me then for standing out."

"Well then learn to escape or defend yourself or something. Your lucky nobody else was around...I don't like making a scene."

"Well you guys haven't shown me how to do that yet?"

"So what? You're just going to wait until we save you every time? You'd think Ayato would have done a better job of keeping them away in the first place..."

"...I thought he did..." Yui had thought that Ayato had been intimidating during their first class. She never expected any one to say anything. "Why does everyone seem to fear you guys?"

"Isn't it obvious? Our father likes to screw with us, but he's also our father. Which means by association we have a lot of power. He wants us around. Whoever doesn't become head of the family will probably be given some other role to play in his plans. Everyone knows if you cross his path you're as good as dead. But if I had it my way I wouldn't be affiliated with him."

Yui blinked. Subaru _was_ called out as being a result of incest by that guy...it must be hard knowing you were the youngest and the result of that. He probably didn't like making a huge scene either. But he did.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you..."

"You didn't make me do anything. Plus, what the hell was Laito thinking?"

"Laito?"

Subaru looked to the side.

"...I don't like the way blood makes you...lustful..." Yui cleared her throat. "But I want to know too...I want to know who I should be with...if that's what I'm fated to become. I don't particularly _like_ it..." She bit her lip. In principle she didn't.

"You're not fated to become anything. You're a vampire. Leave when you want. Do what you want."

"But that's not true...Reiji told me otherwise..."

"Look you're blood sounds like it's going to taste good to everyone in this house. And possibly outside. So perhaps blood-lust doesn't work for you...maybe you'd ought to consider who looks out for you the most or something? You're like some new breed of vampire..." Subaru crossed his arms. "And... yea it's supposed to be easy for us, bite the neck of someone you're interested in and if it tastes good ...apparently, you know...but frankly love just hurts anyway, doesn't it?"

"Well...not always..."

"How do you know?"

"I-I don't. I mean I suppose I miss my father...even if he wasn't my real father...but I still love him. I guess it's different when it's romantic but..."

"So then tell me did the blood lust from my brothers stand out to you?"

"I-I don't know...it's really...hard to tell?"

"So what's the point in us pursuing this?"

"Subaru..." She suddenly realized he'd closed in. He was standing nearly over her.

"I want to know too. I thought you were like all the other women in this house at first. My mom wanted me to kill my father...kill her...kill myself...anything for an out. Everyone wanted something."

"But...I want something to..."

"Would you destroy us over it?" He looked to her.

She blinked. She knew the way this was going they might come to hate her if she chose one of them. "...No... I couldn't."

"After we bit your neck and tore you apart you still want more?"

"No...if I'm going to make everyone more damaged then maybe I ought to leave..." Yui recalled Ayato's claim for leaving. Maybe he was right...maybe it was better to leave when things got too complicated...if it made it easier on everyone else...

"Leave? You sound like me..." Subaru's eyes went dark.

"What?"

"It's a cop out isn't it? Avoiding the task you've been given. If you leave we'll just all miss your blood."

"Well then all the more reason for me to leave." Yui felt her hand clench to a fist. She was more than just blood! If she could take Cordelia's stupid heart out of her maybe she wouldn't be this way...

"So if I told you you're blood tasted awful you'd like me?" Subaru groaned out.

Yui blinked. "No, I don't want ...I don't care what my blood tastes like."

"What about mine?" Subaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"This is exactly what he did today? That Isamu guy... Subaru please..."

"Well then tell me if I taste the same and leave..." Subaru's eyes shifted. "I just want to know if I'm the one..."

"I can't even tell...I don't know with Laito and Ayato yet...their blood lust gets me-"

"Then bite me first." Subaru asked.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Bite me first and then you'll know okay? Don't make me..." He pulled his shirt down around his neck.

"But Subaru-"

"Once you know you can leave. Just shut up and do it. "

Yui bit her lip. She found herself nervously biting her own lip whenever the thought of biting someone's skin came to her mind. If she did she might be able to tell...

She leaned forward and pressed her feet to her toes to reach his neck. She bit down and tasted the familiar taste of his blood. She recalled the taste of it before her awakening...the smell...the way it smelled like a cologne but tasted sweet...like each brother was a different flavor of chocolate.

If she couldn't tell like this... how would she ever know?

"Tell me..." His hand held onto her wrist tighter.

"Subaru...I'm not going to break but your hand is still..." She knew she had a strength she didn't before...and while her bones might not crush under their grasp she still felt the strength they had over her body. "I-I don't know...It tastes like before I-"

He then suddenly but her arm to his lips. He bit down. She blinked as her eyes widened. Blood lust. But why?

"I knew it. We screwed you over by feeding you our blood didn't we? And now you still taste the same if not better..."

She was surprised could that be true? "Subaru...I thought you said..."

"I can't help it you're blood tastes too sweet...you don't understand how much better it is now..."

"But the blood lust..."

Subaru recalled Laito's teasing.

 _"_ _Well frankly I don't see how you could make anyone happy if you don't have a little practice every once in a while...hard to make her really scream if you can't even satisfy and blood bag human?"_

The blood lust in him was rising too.


	31. Chapter 31

_Abulia: a total inability to make decisions_

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

"I can't stop myself from doing this Yui." Subaru pinned her down onto the couch. She tried to grab onto the table and knocked over her glass of wine. It spilt onto the carpet on the floor with a crash.

"But-" Her body felt warm again. It was a repeat offence.

"This is why I gave you my knife. You could kill us all if we got out of hand Yui. You're like a drug to us and it's dangerous. Perhaps that is why father was keen on letting you survive." His mouth found her neck again. "You could get any man to follow you couldn't you?" He couldn't' help but be suspicious of his father, nor the power of any women.

"I'm just prey to the blood lust...too...I can't help it either..."

"Own it. Take control then. Or kill yourself. Or kill us. You have options. Don't play yourself..."

She looked at him. The scent of his blood was rising, the taste, it was like being hungry and smelling food wafting into the room. She needed more. It was what she came down here for in the first place. And what's more was it was making her body warm. Hot. Even if she had no beating heart to set a flame now.

She pulled herself up and bit down on his neck by his shoulder.

"If you choose this, you're going to have to choose one of us. And what...as friggen stupid as this all is...we're all weak to your blood. Don't expect all of us to follow blindly, but ...not all of us will hold a grudge."

She blinked. Her lips parted, blood stained. "You won't?"

"We may all hate you for a short while, but you are the blood we're now addicted to...it's stupid. And I hate playing into that man's goddamn traps but ... I don't see even how Ayato could leave if he says so. Like I said before, it's stupid. He'll never be satisfied again, no vampiress nor human would sustain what you awaken in us. Whether or not you've realized it...you've made a harem of us all and we all hate being controlled...but I doubt any of us would reject the thought of standing by you." Subaru groaned. He'd mulled the damn thing over a few times now. It was the only thing he could make sense of as to why he'd put himself in focus at school too just to save her.

"I didn't mean it." She felt the heat from her lips entering her system. "I'm a victim of this now too..."

His eyes widened. She was a victim of her own blood. A whore of theirs. Perhaps letting her choose was an option that was less of a cop out than escaping or using the blade.

His mother had been too weak to live with her actions. But Yui...she would do it, wouldn't she? And she'd do everything she could to make sure the brothers didn't all hate each other... her willingness to stand up and for them, even after their despicable actions...attempting to care for someone as wretched as himself. Incest was not a biological factor people found appealing...

He put his lips on hers and kissed her.

"Subaru..." She moaned.

"Even as a vampire you are more crave-able than any human being could ever taste. Whomever you choose better be goddamn sure that they want you alone. Even if the rest of the brothers beg for your blood...I might become selfish enough to-"

She blinked. Selfish? Was that all she was doing? Making them possessive creatures...

"But if it's my blood Subaru...it's not me..."

His hand pulled at her nightshirt, as it fell off her shoulder. "You sacrificed yourself once for all of us. You'd do it again. Even if you're blood is addictive...think of it this way... if you choose one and the rest of us walk away from you...know whomever walked away didn't love you. If they weren't willing to stay around to pick you up when the other one fucked up... to be prepared to support you from the sidelines..."

She blinked. Didn't Ayato say he would leave? But Subaru was making it sound like that was a bad thing to do...as if he didn't care...but why would he leave if he didn't care? So who was right?

"But you can break our hearts later...Lady Yui I need all of you right now... please..." His lips bit just on the top of her breasts, breaking the skin.

Her had grasped at the cushion on the sofa. She her lips parted and her own tongue traced her fangs; the source of the lust. Her need to perforate skin now.

"I never took anyone else while you were gone...Laito gave me a blood bank...but you..." He suddenly felt a need to explain himself. The lust he'd awakened with the blood bank girl was nothing.

She nodded. Did she care who was chaste during her disappearance? Or was blood lust too much to cloud her mind?

"However Laito can play his games on his brother now..." Subaru said to himself as he pulled the dress of her nightgown up and pressed his fingers against her. She moaned. Like that night on the bench outside before she left. If they stressed her too much there were few things that could stop her from leaving; however as brothers they would hunt her down.

Then perhaps it would be just to use that knife.

But her leaving...it was much too bitter of a prospect. His fingers slid against her as she moaned out into the dull daylight of the rainy day. A nocturnal night. The fact that all brothers were sleeping in their rooms was something he did not take for granted.

"Don't moan too loud..." He put his hand over her lips. She bit a bit onto it.

"Oh-I'm sorry-" She muffled through his hand.

His eyes narrowed. She was subject to him. Still bashful of their actions. He pressed his hands against her, rubbing harder, until he forced two fingers inside of her. Her hips moved in reaction, proving that two of the triplets had gotten to her first. His round motions repeated. She felt the fire of blood.

Again, the familiar sensation ran up her spine. He leaned down in again, and kissed her collar bone a few times before biting down. His movements against her hot area made her neck move back making the skin around her neck so much easier to perforate. There was a second kind of pleasure that came from the penetration of her skin, the feeling of another vampire's teeth was both painful and lustful. Different to how she'd been before...and the pain, as in all sexual things, was becoming more and more bearable.

He knew well he'd not had the expertise of the brother whom he was encoring but he felt the pressure of his member grow.

"I will have all of you once...then you can use that knife to escape if you wish." Subaru's forceful self-pushed her hands above her head and prepared to enter her. So long for practice. Lady Yui was more than another blood bank.

Laito's mind games would not prevail. Subaru positioned himself and then thrust himself completely in her with no warning.

She felt a muffled scream come to her lips in surprised, controlled by Subaru's hand still at her mouth.

Yui felt the twinge of pain that she had not yet conquered before the pleasure of lust overcame her. Repeat offender. And yet Subaru was much different from Laito's flirtatious game and Ayato's intimate yet vigorous exchange of her conquered first.

Subaru was both passive and forceful. He wished for power and yet he allowed her to make her own decisions. But in the same ways he contradicted himself, telling her to leave and escape while telling her that any man who did the same would be copping out.

She found his member released before another almost forceful slam, but the lips that replaced his hand were gentile. Subaru was hard to place at times. And yet her body could do nothing to turn him away.

She felt her body vibrating against his every move. His red eyes looked down at her fierce. "I don't know if I can stop myself...if I ever could..."

Her head shot back as he found her spot, and she felt the way her body clenched around him. The void was filled by another brother. And no clearer was she in discerning the one she might hold the most affection for.

It was only clear that blood lust would do her no good in this case.

She felt the familiar sensation of her body rising, the heat on the verge of exploding, as his forceful thrusts got quicker and quicker.

He felt himself tensing. She was tight enough and now her body was constricting around him. He couldn't help but release.

He fell over her a bit, finally ending their soiree. The lust had settled. "So what do you think?" He rose and prepared to walk away.

"I'm not going by blood lust. I can't." She pulled herself up to a sitting position on the couch. "Subaru...I'm going to need more time."

He pushed himself up. "Then take the knife...I'm not going to get called a product of incest for just anyone... And if you need blood you might want to learn to hunt. Otherwise the top loading freezer is a refrigerator for blood bank supply. Unless you prefer wine." He stood up. "You have more power than you'd like to think. So be careful about how you use it."

"But Subaru I-"

She turned and he was gone. Had she offended him? The knife was on the table. She hated having this kind of power in her hands.

She returned to her room, staring at it the whole way. She had power? By what? The knife? And at one point he'd called them her harem? But...was it becoming that? She didn't want a whole set of brothers following her for eternity? Was that the curse of her heart? Of becoming a vampire? Would it have been more noble of her to just kill herself?

Although she was victimized by their blood lust, she had to figure out what her feelings were independent of that.

The question was...was it more noble to stay or to leave? To watch your heart break over someone you care for choosing another, even if it is better for them? Or to leave, so that you too can have a piece of mind?

Subaru had a point. But so did Ayato.

And her blood was still becoming the catalyst of it all.


	32. Chapter 32

_Orphic: mysterious and entrancing_

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

"You know, I do have to say, whomever spilt wine last night on the floor, shame on you for not cleaning it up...blood stains are bad enough when they are not mixed with the pigmentation of wine...I dare say the help will be scrubbing that out for days..." Reiji broke the silence in the limousine first.

"It's not the first stain we've dealt with." Subaru said irritated.

"Oh, I'm sure it is not...but were you alone dear Subaru? Did all that practice come in handy?" Laito laughed. "Obviously your keen to it's mysterious appearance, but you are not much of a wine drinker are you?"

"I'm going to kill you." Subaru said. "Actually, maybe I'll need that knife back Lady Yui."

"I don't want it anyway." She looked at him. "It's a bit of a cop out...unless I was causing you all terrible strife I-"

"So it was Lady Yui's wine? Well I know you're a new vampire but that does not excuse you from not cleaning up after yourself..." Reiji shook his head.

"Oh come now Reiji she was having a date night with Subaru. Especially after the noble way he saved her yesterday. But tell me, was the opener or the closer better? Me or Subaru?" Laito's grin widened.

"I-I'm ...this is..." She looked down. She didn't really compare them in her mind. They were all brothers and they all...were different. Plus, like she really could tell?

"Does it matter? Or are you just trying to brag again?" Subaru shot a glare at Laito.

"You know it's almost like there are two Ayatos in here today." Laito laughed. Ayato looked up for a brief moment and then turned away.

Yui groaned slightly to herself. The tension was growing...this was unbearable. "Please stop."

"If that's what the Lady Bitch wants...I suppose it's possible." Laito shrugged back in his seat.

"I ...I don't care about the blood lust anymore..." Yui finally blurted out. "I don't want it. It's confusing. It doesn't ...it's not particularly different for anyone...at least I can't tell... I just want to decide on my own."

"Rejecting the vampire way again? On the other hand, there is a chance we all screwed you over by making you take each of our blood...although you never did have Shu's? Perhaps you ought to persuade her soon otherwise you might not have any sway, brother." Reiji looked to Shu.

"If I taste good to her, perhaps that will just be a bigger win for me." Shu rose and then left the limousine.

"If we all taste the same to you, how much longer of an eternity is this going to take?" Ayato groaned. "If you're going to decide the human way you better think about how you're going to take the lead Pancake..." He left.

She fidgeted for a moment. Ayato was right. Laito was right. Subaru was right. She was still playing the docile game...but if she wanted things to go her way now...now that she had more power... she needed to do something about it.

She hesitated and then left the limousine.

If they were all still interested in her, especially if choosing by blood lust may now be out of the equation, did that mean they wanted to date her now? Or was achieving her still a goal that was based alone on her blood?

Nothing was clear.

She sat in class. She noticed the eyes of her peers again. What was worse was that Isamu wasn't in class. And Hitoshi was giving her strange looks.

It wasn't her fault. She just wanted to get along with everyone. She wasn't human anymore, right? Why couldn't she just fit in with the others?

She waited, relieved when class to started and finally they stopped. Ayato was missing too. He was probably skipping because of her.

He was right. They all were. Unless she suddenly tasted terrible by some twist of fate...she would never really know would she?

She sunk into her seat. Another painfully slow day of school with nothing but hell to mull over.

It wasn't until she heard the bell ring that she zoned back in. She went to leave the classroom, when she, by fate, happened to bump into Hitoshi.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I-"

"Don't. Isamu's an idiot but he doesn't deserve this." He peered at her darkly.

"What? Deserve what?"

"He came to school today and now he's gone? Do you really think your lovely keepers didn't have something to do with that?"

"I don't want them to hurt him...I have no control over them either..."

"So you say, and yet you convinced them to let you live? And become a vampire? That's bullshit. But please, go ahead of me, I don't want to be next on the list , forbid I get in your way." He stopped, clearing the way for her to walk. She left the room hesitantly, feeling his hard stare into the back of her head.

She sighed. Perhaps Ayato's choice for skipping class didn't seem so bad. If Isamu was missing she couldn't help it. Subaru didn't sound like he intended to hurt him unless he tried it again so it made little sense that the brothers would hurt him.

Perhaps nobody would notice if she spent time in the Study Hall. If she was at least pretending to study she could feel less guilty about skipping.

She opened the doors and found it empty. It was actually relatively dark. The dim lighting of the aged lamps on the side tables gave the room a lulling glow. It looked more like an old library than a study. She'd entered past the area once or twice before to get to home economics and the kitchen.

She sat on a couch and put her books on the table in front of her. She sighed. Things were so much more complicated this way.

She still had Subaru's knife. She didn't want to bring it to school. It was another way for a fight to start. It was another temptation for herself.

She rested her head in her hands. What was left for her to do?

"I don't suppose you came here to be tutored did you? Or have you been swayed by Ayato's knack for skipping class now?"

She snapped upright to see Reiji sitting on the opposite couch next to a pile of books.

"No...I...well...they blame me. Everyone seems to hate me or something. I think they heard about the fight with Subaru...Hitoshi...his friend...he blames Isamu's absence on me... I can't go back alone."

"And Ayato is missing? Did you think that perhaps he wanted to prove his power to Isamu? I don't think he likes being out done by any of us. Acts like such a petty child sometimes."

"But he shouldn't...I know he meant well...Ayato that is...Isamu learned his lesson."

"Are you sure he did?" Reiji peered at her over his glasses.

"...Well Subaru said he'd-"

"And you have his knife? So you should be safe."

"I don't bring it with me...I should learn to defend myself...or teleport more I guess..."

"Both are true. But realize we don't kill our classmates for fun or for power. However I don't see what they have to gain by stealing our prey? Why everyone cares about our blood banks or brides is a bit nosy. It's not good manners to begin with to steal another's meal. Sure, they are curious about you...the anomaly you are, but if they wish to know they ought to ask. Some of them act like such fools..."

"Don't you have class?"

"I don't. I'm ahead of my academics and as part of the council here I come here to aid others in study sessions...or to find amusement for myself."

"Oh...I see."

"So have you really given up on tasting our blood? I'm honestly surprised by how docile you've been about all this. Most people gain a vampire's thirst and rebellious behavior when they turn...you however seem much like a human would. And yet you still were craving blood enough to drink an alcoholic beverage to get at it."

"I didn't mean to make a mess...I guess my mind has been other places...I'm sorry."

"I suppose as long as it never happens again...but... your change has proved interesting. I really wish I could have kept it secret much longer...perhaps you'd be struggling less to find one man's blood to crave..."

Yui wondered what he meant. "Why? How?"

Reiji sighed and took his glasses off. "I knew very well that when I gave you that remedy to save you from that Cordelia, that the time would come when you would change completely into one of us. A human heart would not survive that injury, so only an immortal heart would — a founder's heart with true vampire blood running through it. Not your human type. I suppose my intentions not to tell you, nor my brothers, were guided in the hopes I could persuade your blood lust towards me...selfish perhaps. In fact, maybe my conniving and sadistic ways are a bit too much like my father. Cordelia did tell me I had his eyes..."

"But Ayato has hers and he's nothing like her. You're not the same either...just because you have similar eyes doesn't mean they are the same..."

"You have never met my father so how would you know? Cordelia told me so, in that body you have now... the same one that tempted me, persuasion enough to allow her to kiss me." His eyes like Rubies staring back at her, unconfined by that persona brought on by the illusion of his glasses.

"But...I just don't see how..."

"The point is we all gave you our blood. Now you are lost. Perhaps your humanity did affect us after all...we all wanted you. Each of us wanted you for ourselves, so we acted on our own accord. Now in unity we suffer the consequences of our selfish actions."

"...it's just lust. It's..."

"Powerful. In fact, I was thinking how hopeless you really are unless you learn how to hunt anyway..."

"But...it's so ..."

"Hesitant to kill?" Reiji's sadistic smile grew on his face. "Tell me... have humans not nearly killed this world completely on their own? Animals butchered...raised to be murdered...put in the conditions of camps of World Wars? Genetic anomalies in pushed onto the natural and organic world that will destroy human life as we know it one day? We do not do the same. In fact, although we take individual blood banks that are often given by our father, of which we have no power over...we only ever hunt those who are in some kind of disservice to themselves or won't be missed. When you grow up like we did and the sound of a scream is the same as the smell of dinner in the oven, perhaps it is merely that the true evils of humans are more hidden then ours? Can you hear the cow scream? Perhaps not...but let me promise you that you'd ought to learn at least how to tempt a human to come your way. We live on blood...you _will_ not survive as a vampire if you neglect that."

"I suppose but..."

"So in lieu of me having nobody to tutor...perhaps I should teach you about the hunt?"

She went to say no but she caught the words on her lips. She was useless by herself. She needed to be more independent...especially after yesterday. She sighed. "Okay."

"Good...now come here."

She rose hesitantly and walked a bit closer.

"There is one thing you must learn first...and that is — oh please, if you want to keep this much distance between us I can't honestly expect to teach you a thing. If you'd just come closer, I don't have time to-"

"Agggh!" She found herself walking towards him and unknowingly tripped into some books on the floor. Next thing she knew she was pinning him down on the couch.

"That is one thing you _must_ count on. Surprise. Fragility. Making sure you have power. You do play the role of the human prey so well..." He peered up at her with a satisfied smile.

"What?" She blinked confused.

"I knew that the books would cause you to trip. The fact of the matter is its always best to have the most control. Lure the prey in and have them fall into your lap. It's a simple equation. But the point is the first step is imperative. The first lesson of hunting, Lady Yui, is the art of seduction."


	33. Chapter 33

_Sillage: the scent that lingers in the air, the impression made in space after something or someone has been gone; the trace of someone's perfume_

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

"Seduction?"

"Lady Yui you're pinning me down to a couch at this current moment. If you had actually _played_ the role of the innocent and _accidentall_ y fallen onto me yourself...if you thought of such a plan you would already be on the way to hunting my blood. You'd be best to play the innocent foolish girl...learn to plan your steps...guide them into your gaze and then take them when they least expect it. Normally I'm not one to play such elaborate games but I tutor girls on the regular here...so I suppose you should gratefully accept my assistance."

"But this ...this is so ...I mean I can't possibly do this..."

"Oh what is it? If you can't handle taking control then leave..." He looked up at her, his eyes suddenly somber. "I don't offer my tutoring to everyone, and frankly I've grown rather sick of it. As a matter of fact if you turned me down...I'd be quite disappointed in you."

"But Reiji...I-"

"Rule two, always present yourself as vulnerable. You almost agreed did you not? After I told you I would be disappointed? I play myself as someone who is short with words and unemotional but when I do show power and interest I take my prey off guard. When I threatened you with my disappointment you nearly caved. Play docile and then take their blood and over power them when they least expect it. In both cases you will play into a man's fantasy. Now if you do this with humans... I don't care but, try these moves on _all_ of us and you'll end up like Cordelia. Soon, there's no reason why you should not be able to overpower a male human."

Was this true?

Reiji continued after only hearing silence. "If you are not here to taste my blood and see if I am worth your while then at the least I expect you to let me teach you how to seduce. It is no doubt that by now you've realized each of us use our own method of seduction. Also realize none of us want to give you up to the other, so perhaps you ought to seduce at least one of us before we all turn away. No man will wait forever for a woman."

"But Subaru said..."

"One day they will leave. Vampirism is for eternity. When one eternity passes, they will not stay. Think about it...sure you might stand by if the other screws up if you truly care enough but in the end watching your lover with another will screw you up. Think about Richter. And enough talk. You're sitting on me, if you don't think this is another lesson for seduction you're purely mistaken. Each of our mothers waited for us to kill them...Cordelia thought she would last, but truely the ones that were on the sideline had planned death from the start. That was there escaping eternity."

"But I-" She felt suddenly awkward but she needed to speak to someone about all of this. If she walked away now she'd get nothing and end up having to face her peers whom seemed to despise her.

"You're seducing me right now Lady Yui. You have straddled me on a couch and you played into my plan. If you were a human girl I might pull you closer just to kiss your neck and then go in for the kill... and if I were a human man you would likely have to seduce me into allowing you closer...no man will let you near his neck if you don't seduce him."

"But not all-"

Reiji nearly laughed. His coy self was emerging more and more. "Are you serious? If I were any man, any regular mortal man, pinned to this cushion by legs, by a woman who was both innocent and sweet...do you think I would be expecting you to induce any sexual advance? No... but when you do you will surprise him enough to capture his interest and take his neck when he allows you close. You'll have to lead any man back to our house anyway...we can't leave humans around claiming that vampires exist...it only works once or twice before the mortal blood banks sound less than crazy..."

"Are you serious Reiji..."

"Of course I am. You are no mouse anymore. You are the cat that traps the mouse. Just as I have trapped you. You fell over the books and played right into the role of petty human prey, now allow me to devour you."

He reached up and grabbed her waist pulling her down flat onto him. He bit onto her neck the first moment he could.

"Reiji-but..." She felt his teeth perforate her skin and felt herself shiver.

"Just think of this as repayment for your lesson."

"I'm not a blood bank anymore..." She pressed herself up off his chest and looked peeved at him. He grabbed her wrist to make sure she wouldn't flee.

"So, you really have chosen to stop playing victim now then? Well that is a surprise isn't it. So then tell me, if you're choosing one of us without blood lust to guide you, how will you discern if I care for you?"

"Do you?"

"Is that the best you can do? Realize my hunger for your blood now that it is awakened is strong. If you know that blood is our crutch, and now yours. Our path to immortal life. You must realize that not one of us will ever be one hundred percent certain we are not infatuated with your taste...but blood _can_ fuel passion, and frankly the vampiresses I have been tutoring lately are not worth it next to you...that is of course if you learn how to act like one."

"But...I ... I don't want you all to follow me for my blood...to just-"

"Follow? In fact, while it might seem that way, realize Cordelia had sweet blood too... and none of us bit her neck in a frenzy to follow her after she came back. Had you turned as power hungry and full of loose morals as she was than we all would have turned away or probably killed you. No, if you can't see it, then you are naive. We kept you with us because your blood is intoxicating, yes, but you are in fact an anomaly. You have not become the demonic vampiress you could have become, abusing our addiction, but instead you remain with us...after all this..." Reiji had not yet been so sure himself of Yui's power...she was the key to something.

"I'm not quite sure why myself..."

"You have that dagger and you only hurt yourself with it...ironic that it seems you have found some kind of place for us in your life..." Reiji's eyes diverted only for a moment until he felt her leaning back. "...but in lieu of you pulling away...I don't see it fair that my brothers had a taste of your lust and I remain strictly your tutor... don't you question if in fact it is my blood that you crave for the most?"

"...I ...I am curious but you've had my blood first and now I-"

"-Will succumb to lust...tell me when did it become proper to remain perched on a man's groin for this long?"

"Reiji I-" Yui once again stumbled at her words as she felt her face grow red.

"I don't, and will not play the role of the begger, but in fact I tutored you and I will put it plainly that I saved you twice. I gave you this chance for a second life and I made sure you slept as sound as possible through your second awakening. I was teased by Cordelia by your lips and only tasted them again after you returned to us when I gave you the remedy to sleep...for once I would like to taste them in which the woman whom is regularly inhibiting this body is present. In fact, I see no reason for you to tell me not – if my blood is not in the equation than a moment or two on this couch ought to clear it up. You humans call it the true loves kiss or some nonsense like that?"

"But Reiji...it's not that simple..."

"I chose not to bring tea into the equation this time but perhaps I am regretting that now...then pretend I am the docile human man and seduce me." Reiji's eyes met hers and she looked frantic. He grabbed her wrist. "Don't play foolish...you've played in our beds and I had you for a moment against my book shelf...I'm not asking you to play the role of seductress...I'm telling you to use whatever you have." He picked up her arm again and bit down into the flesh by her wrist.

She bit her lip. Perhaps it was true...if she kissed Reiji she might know if she had feelings for him? He was cruel at times but if he didn't care at all for her why would he have wanted to keep her for himself or save her using his remedies? He had been the first to suggest calling her Lady Yui as well...

"I hope you understand I hate women who parade around offering meaningless sex but I cannot fathom any reason for you not to give me my chance with you..." His mouth had divided from her wrist and sick of waiting he reached up and grabbed the back of her head head, his hand pulling her down head as finally she met his lips, still straddling him on the couch. "I could wait patiently but it seems time is ticking...and I'm growing ever restless..." He pulled at the tie around his neck and she saw the skin of his flesh become much more revealed.

It was no lie. She was keen to each brother's scent, more than any other person in the school. Reiji's smell came back into focus, as it had that night he had revealed the truth of her state to her. He pulled on her arm again pulling her into the even more compromising position, as her chest was now flat onto his.

"Come now...I can smell you, it is no doubt the wafting aroma of my blood is present? Perhaps I can promise one thing for you; if you truly dislike hunting so much than I will do it for you until you embrace that reality of vampirism. That is to say I won't do it forever."

"Reiji?" She looked surprised. It was enough to think he'd be bothered with hunting for her, especially after she'd seemed like such a terrible vampire in his eyes thus far.

"Don't be off put by my kindness...like I said, abuse us and you will end up exactly like our mothers." He licked the blood that poured out of the fang marks he made last time. She felt herself breathe a bit heavier, as if she was restraining a light moan from the feeling of his tongue brushing against her skin.

"I told you once, I normally do not amuse blood banks with pleasure, but considering you are no longer a blood bank I see no reason why I cannot take what I have been waiting patiently to. I'm quite sure you moaned...how lewd. You cannot expect me to accept those sounds...and wait around forever." He gave up on waiting and pulled his neck upwards to kiss her.

She was surprised by the sudden movement and then began to silently wonder why it felt so familiar? Had she been conscious in some form for when he had kissed Cordelia? Or perhaps when he gave her the sleeping potion?

It was only then she became hyper sensitive to the cool blood under the skin of his lips.

He pressed his groin upwards, and pulled her back closer, pressing her chest down further against his. This surprised her and she felt her herself accidentally bite his lip.

"Impatient, now are we?" He backed off.

"I-I didn't mean to. You surprised me..." She nervously knew that there was an impulse somewhere in her that perhaps had caused the bite; it was not just surprise. The taste of his blood, sweet, but strong...perhaps there was a similar taste in each of the brother's blood but it was their own brand of wine...each with different notes and yet none of them set her blood more afire...unless she couldn't tell? There was no time for comparison before the rush of lust fell over her. "...I can't tell like this...it's ...it's that feeling..."

"The curse of blood lust. Really, I always wonder if the first vampire in existance was cursed to always be in consistent damnation? Lusts at the taste of its sexual opposite, craves blood in gluttonous proportion, murders for its taste, and must lie to the world about the fangs in its mouth...all the same now that we are on the same page it would be a waste of a day if I didn't teach you a bit more?" His red eyes went coy and a sadistic smile of pleasure went across his face. "I will take all of you and you can learn for yourself along the way what you can." His hand moved to her bow and took it off of her neck. He pulled her down and shifted so she was beneath him.

"Reiji please I-"

"You're face is exploiting something that you once would have shown with a rush of blood to your cheeks, however that pinkish hue is not possible without a beating heart so I suggest you accept that I am making you excited..." His tongue reached down to her ear and played. She only realized when her eyes opened that his shirt was unbuttoned...and he was now tugging on hers. "Are you wearing the same Powder blue bra as before Lady Yui?"

"No it...I-"

"Black? How daring for a girl like you..." He traced his mouth down to her bra as he pulled her buttons open to reveal it all. He bit onto her mound.

She felt her hand move as if, on its own, craving to grasp something and felt herself grab his hair on the back of his head, the violet-black soft layers in her grasp.

He moved his hands down her body and dropped her shirt with the flick of his fingers to the floor beside them. His eyes lidded, keen by the way she grabbed onto him.

"Another piece of advice, if you wish to seduce...always surprise." His hand move quickly beneath her skirt and pressed up against her core. She moaned. Reiji was so much more aggressive than she first expected; he truly did surprise her. From his initial moments of condemning the brother's profane acts of biting her in public to this...here on the couch of the lounge it was as if he had done a near one-eighty.

"Reiji-why..."

"Because it excites does it not? Please don't tell me that you think that if perhaps I narrated everything I did before I did it you would be more pleased? That's quite a disturbing fetish..." Reiji looked at her and she felt the same urge to blush. "And please don't neglect the fact that if I was your prey you'd be biting into me. Take what you need until we can get you something more human."

She hesitantly clenched her teeth before biting onto his neck again. With the feeling of her fangs perforating his skin he plunged his fingers into her core, causing her to squirm upwards.

She felt the rush of his blood. The damn vampiric bloodlust overcame any kind of sense she had. If she had bitten anyone but the brothers would she get this result? And yet...if this didn't end...surely after Shu she would know...but by then she'd-

Reiji had pressed himself into her again and found her lips. She moaned beneath his kiss. "With a voice like that making such delicate moans I promise you, you could seduce any human male into becoming prey. If you choose me I won't care how many humans you soil nor destroy as long as I'm the only vampire you attend to like this."

He moved his hand, and grabbed her waist pulling her back onto her stomach. He licked his fangs as he began to undo his pants. She was in fact their un-doer. It was without a doubt their father kept her like this so she could in fact drive them all wilder; surely, he predicted that her humanity may affect her change...here she was. A human girl they all would have loved to hear screams ripping out of her lungs when they finally killed her and now they all would protect her with their lives. They had against the founders and yet none of it made any clear sense why: was it blood? Was it infatuation with this girl? The softest of animals, the pinkest of rabbits...and here she was.

His held her by her right hand, pulling her back as he pressed his other hand against her core one last time. He moved her panties to the side.

She felt dazed again. Her body was rushed by the blood in her, consuming her thirst, and making her crave what she shouldn't. Corrupted. Perhaps she now understood, as Reiji had said, that vampires were born to sin; they had little choice. Abstinence from blood meant death. Was it nobler then to die?

And yet she couldn't turn away just yet. She felt the tip of his member trace the outside of her core, a tease, a preparation. The same way he had had her pressed up against the walls of his bookshelf before...he kept all control to himself.

Finally, she felt him thrust, plunging into her, all at once hitting the end of her. His hips grinded, round motions. She felt a moan escape louder than she had planned.

"Ah Lady Yui, I recommend we do not get too vocal. It is still during the hours of class and I dare say I do not condone this, nor would I want to get found. Nor should you." He thrusted hard against her again, as if to contradict the words he had made. How could she not make noises when he moved like that?

He suddenly stopped again. "Lady Yui must I ask?"

She took a pillow to her mouth reluctantly. Why must he put her into such compromising positions? He smirked. He noticed the way her hips began to grind into him. "You're moving against me?"

"Mhpmh..." She muttered into the pillow. Her body moved on its own at times, she couldn't help it. She just wanted release.

Pleased with himself, Reiji grinded again, slower and slower into her, he leaned over her as he thrusted hard, supporting himself on the arm of the couch where her head was next to. He looked at her porcelain skin, untouched, and wished to bite her. The lure just beneath his reach. He leaned in and bit hard on her shoulder. He let the trails of blood fall before licked them.

She wondered why his fangs caused pleasure? It was a strange pain - it hurt but it was not just that...was there such thing as pleasure and pain?

He thrust in again and grinded harder into her and felt the winning moan. She tightened around him and he felt himself beginning to lose control.

He twisted around again and fell the vibrations of her twitches, moving in and out faster. Her body curved around, her hips and ass grinding up against him. He licked the taste of her blood from her teeth.

She felt him twisting inside of her, moving around, hitting that spot that made her go wild. All the time she kept her mouth biting on that pillow, craving blood, not the taste of fabric. Once again he moved and it overcame her-

Like a tidal wave at once, he grabbed her hair.

"Reiji please-"

"Don't complain Lady Yui, you are being taught. Be thankful for this. Few women I have ever held have done so completely cognizant of themselves."

With that he thrusted forward as he entered her completely, the rush both causing them to twitch, as finally they hit release.

Reiji stood up as she collapsed on the couch. Her fang marks had ripped holes into the cushion.

"Now just because you destroyed our living quarters with that wine doesn't mean you get to tear into the study hall too..."

"Reiji please stop..."

He looked at her satisfied. "Come now, let's look presentable. I don't think we should let the rest of the world know where we were nor what we were doing. On the other hand, we do have the mystery of that missing classmate, to solve, still don't we? Perhaps the last period of classes can aid us in that pursuit. Know that if you do choose me, you will be the best hunter, and I will make sure you will remain top of your class. It seems you already like these study breaks."

He tossed a blanket over her from the other couch and watched as she attempted to make herself look presentable.

No matter what way it turned out...she had them. Spell bound. The bitter knowledge that in a strange new way, their Eve would hold most cards...even if she was not a bit like any of their Mother's.

Still ...he didn't doubt that at the most unpleasant moment, his father's hand would wreck what they had come to fix thus far.


	34. Chapter 34

**_FYI: My thoughts with Reiji were that if he did have feelings for Yui, his sadistic side would likely be a bit more of his lustful side; I think he likes control but I also believe he views her a bit less as a play-thing so I wanted that to show.  
Also I am not doing the Mukami's explicitly - however there will be some Mukami stuff._**

 _ **xxx**_

* * *

 _Dudgeon: a feeling of offense or resentment; anger_

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

"Do you want some tea before you leave?" Reiji asked, as he finally put on his glasses. "I presume asking you for your answer just yet about whom you prefer is null.'

Her eyes went wide. Tea? She bit her lip nervously.

He nearly began to laugh. "You have no trust of me, do you? I suppose I will find another to try another batch with...I suppose you forgot who kept you going this whole time with blood infused tea...I thought we'd have fun with it too...really it's sad I'm the only one who finds herbal mixing enticing..."

"...Reiji...I-can't just..." She couldn't decide. She needed to mull it over. The infatuated state she was in drifted like a haze...she cared for them all...when they weren't terrorizing her.

He stood up straight and fixed the dirt off his jacket. "Well you should act somewhat quickly and decide...like I said, I believe most of us will stand by after you choose for a while, but think carefully. If humanity is in fact influencing your decision you better consider the flip side; you are a vampire now. You will need to hunt. You will need someone to look after you as you are a rather fragile woman. You're a coveted blood ruby...and anyone, like the so called missing student had attempted, will try to steal you."

 _Knock, Knock._

Reiji rolled his eyes and stepped to the door. He unlocked it. "What?"

"Do you have time to tutor me in math?"

"I don't have time. In fact, all I have here is a batch of tea..."

"I like tea..."

Reiji looked at her. The tea was not intended for a dumb vampire like this girl was... it had been for Yui. He doubted it was sex. Most of them barely remembered the events and if they did he gave them not but a passing glance. He did not want to acquire a poor reputation. However, Yui would come to figure out that, although he loved playing his sadistic games, and strictness came secondary to him he also knew he could not force her to say the words he hoped she would.  
"Then come in for tea. But that is all. I don't like the way my tutoring sessions have begun to compile..." He needed to figure out a better way to remind these girls that they were in fact _intended_ to be tutor sessions. Plus, after having Yui with him he didn't care much about any other student who came here.

"Here sit and have this..." He sat the vampire girl down at a table with the tea and turned to Yui. "Just let me escort you out."

They just got into the hallway when Reiji turned on her. "Remember you are also choosing the head of the family in a sense. No doubt you are the women intended by our father to be for our choosing...unless he sweeps the rug from under us... please consider that."

"Reiji I understand...it's just...I have all this power now over you all. You all are depending on me to choose one of you and you're all good to me in different ways I suppose...although you did really keep me prisoner in this house... I think I see...or understand you all a bit more now...it's just not fair because I... I'm not used to this blood lust. I wish I had just known right away so I didn't have to put you through all of this. I hate being so indecisive."

He looked at her slightly surprised. He regained his composure. "I always thought you to be indecisive. But perhaps you can make a decision. I really hope you do choose me...I would love to have you submit completely to me...be mine alone. I also must ask this..."

She blinked. He seemed so sincere and serious.

"If you do not love any of us...do not choose one of us. Do not hurt our family for the cost of the pressures you feel. I'm truly sorry, I must return."

Yui was left in the hallway by herself. Reiji was still so blunt and cruel at times...but he also cared. And he cared for his brothers although he seemed to be so isolated from their follies.

She had also realized another weight in her decision; she would be choosing, perhaps, the next head of the family. It was much more serious than she thought.

Suddenly a yell disrupted her from her thoughts.  
 _  
"Just cut it out- I said I'm going to stop already..."_

"So you've finally admitted so?"

She blinked. Was that Ayato's voice?

She went running to the back of the school where the open forest was. You could see it from the back windows of the school and although she should have just remained outside to watch for her own safety she knew she heard Ayato's voice.

In a standoff, stood Isamu and Ayato. Isamu had bruises on his body. Ayato was a bit scratched but that was all.

"It took this long for me to convince you to back away from Yui didn't it? What kind of thick brained idiot are you that you don't understand? She's mine."

"Well then stop acting like such a pompous bastard. Everyone knows your father is only worth something because he's manipulated and used his own trickery to get this far."

"I don't care about my father, I will destroy you if you go near her again."

"If you think I'm scared of a blade..."

"That blade?" Ayato looked at him and started to laugh. "No, I don't need that blade. I killed my mother...and she had founder blood. So, don't think that I wouldn't do the same..." Ayato grabbed the shirt of Isamu ready to strike again.

"Ayato stop!"

He suddenly turned his head and saw Yui standing there. "Please... they hate me because Isamu is missing...I know he was wrong but..."

Ayato gritted his teeth. If Pancake was getting the brunt of this, he'd beat up a million more vamps so they'd stop but ... perhaps Isamu could live to tell about it. He just had to learn his place.

He grunted. "Fine..." He dropped Isamu to the ground hard. "I'll do it for you Lady Pancake..." He quickly walked by her on his way to leave. He smelled Reiji. He felt his fists tighten. Why did he succumb to her demands like that if she was out with his brothers? Reiji too...of all people.

She felt the tension of Ayato's anger. He could probably smell Reiji on her...she signed as her eyes followed him leaving.

"Are you that stupid?"

Yui felt the grasp of someone's arm curve around her neck. Isamu? But why? Why would he still do this? She dug her nails into his arm to try and pry at it, but instead he slipped his hand around her neck.

"Get the hell away from her." Ayato turned on his heels peevishly.

"She smells like someone else now? I thought she said she was yours? I guess it doesn' t matter if I take a bite..."

"I'm not your prey! Let me go!" Yui called out.

"Oh please, then just let me have a bite? There I'm asking." Isamu's eyes widened, turning to vicious slitted pupils as he dug his fingers into her neck causing scratches.

The scent of her filled the air.

"That is _my_ Lady Yui...anything more and I-"

"What? Beat me again?" Isamu seemed livid with some strange breed of rage. He looked nearly animalistic. "It smells great so I'm taking what I deserve." He finally bit his fangs onto her neck.

She'd never felt so wronged before. No, she had. Not nearly this wronged, but like Richter's brutal night with her, the feeling of someone's fangs that weren't the brothers' seemed ...perverse and unnerving. She needed to teleport away, but it seemed she was too held down by him to move.

"That's amazing...so that's why- _UGH_!"

Suddenly Isamu was off of her. She fell forward and scrambled forward to look to see that Ayato had stabbed him in his side with a tree branch.

"Ayato..." Her eyes went wide.

"Don't worry it's not silver or some shit. He'll survive." Ayato looked at her. "I'm not going to kill him over that...but I'm glad you didn't have that knife around because if you had..." He brushed his hand through his hair, looking down at her on the grass.

She stood up and looked at him.

"He left those goddamn marks on your skin..." Ayato pulled her closer and went to lick her wounds. The smell of her blood was intoxicating. He hadn't had some in such a long time... with-

-with Reiji's scent.

And now this friggen Isamu kid.

Ayato sighed. "I'm going to go tell someone that Isamu had an accident." He was gone just like that.

Yui turned to see Isamu groaning on the ground. The scent of his blood filled the air.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

She opened them.

She was in her room. It was the longest distance she'd teleported before,but it was the most she'd ever wanted to leave. Perhaps that had something to do with it.

She laid in bed. She was hungry.

She groaned to herself and teleported to the kitchen. She found the stash of pure blood. Something now seemed strange about just ripping the container open so she poured it into a glass.

Not that that was any better of a way to drink blood. She teleported back to her room.

She felt the blood ripple through her. Satisfaction. No lust. Just satisfied. She fell back onto her bed. Why did Ayato have to confront Isamu? And why was Isamu so bitter that he wouldn't stop pursuing her after he talked to her?

Then again...Isamu may have done something worse if Ayato hadn't distracted him from going to class today...

There must be another reason why.

But then...

She traced the place where Isamu had bitten her. Ayato's tongue had curved up her neck until...

Until he gave her the same look he'd given her after she'd been found with Laito. No matter what Subaru said, Ayato wouldn't stay if she chose someone else... Reiji was right. If she returned to see her father and found she was replaced with another daughter...she'd have such a hard time staying around...

...so did that mean that...

 _"Why the hell would you do that?"_

She blinked. Was that Reiji's voice?

 _"Because he was going to bite her whether we liked it or not. I did her **and** us a favour. Actually I did myself a favour...she's mine-"_

" _Don't you understand...our father might not come to our rescue. Think how amusing this game would be if he had one of us shipped off to trial... plus..."_

 _"Where's my knife?"_

Subaru was there now.

 _"I don't have it." Ayato's voice seemed peeved. "She didn't bring it and I didn't use it obviously. Do you think I'm as dumb as you are to out a silver blade at school? Pancake probably still has it..."_

 _"It's Lady Yui." Reiji intervened._

 _"Oh stop with that high and mighty stuff."_

 _"You don't know? Neither of you? Isamu's father was let go from a position under our father's reign...and by let go I suppose you know what that meant. He hates us all for a good reason. Did he actually bite her?"_

Yui swallowed. So their father... it always seemed like it began and ended with their father. Isamu had a right to be bitter...but he should take it out on Karlheinz...not the brothers...or her...

 _"Yea...and don't tell me you didn't try shit with her. I smelled you all over her."_

 _"We all had a due chance to show her our affections but all the same-"_

 _"And why the HELL wouldn't you have said that about Isamu and our father earlier?"_

 _"I found out today after she told me he was missing..." Reiji audibly sighed._

 _"Well he deserved it anyway. He'll heal. Plus, they can't blame Yui for this."_

 _"She's going to be mixed in with our shit whether we like it or not." Subaru piped in again._

 _"This is an irrefutable fact." Reiji agreed. "But you are correct. He will heal. And I suppose we should all be on the lookout for people with vendettas now. I suppose we really ought to give her some training in self-protection..."_

" _Who cares if she can, as long as I'm around, I'm not going to let her get hurt." Ayato sounded cross again._

 _"And if you're not? If none of us are around...like yesterday when Subaru intervened? She is part of our family now perhaps...and we do her no service if she cannot do things on her own. We can assist her for now but it would be tiresome don't you think..."_

 _"You speak like we're all going to remain next to her. She's going to choose one."_

 _"I don't doubt we'll all remain in the vicinity to each other... I can't imagine any of us choosing to break a part so easily."_

 _"Are you smug or something?"_

Yui noticed how Subaru seemed to be gone.

 _"No...do you fear she chose me?" Reiji sounded amused. "I'm merely stating that-"_

 _"I'm done. I did nothing wrong."_

 _"How are her wounds?"_

 _"Healed. I licked them myself. And she's a vampire now so it didn't god damn matter if I did."_

And with that she heard the slam of a door. Ayato probably storming out again. She sighed. Here she was making things awful for them again.

She leaned back onto her bed.

How could she fix this?

How could she choose?

Ayato hated her and everyone else was waiting for her to decide.

"Bad day today?"

Yui sat up and saw that Shu was sitting on the chair in her room, looking rather mellow as usual.

He had no clue.


	35. Chapter 35

**_I apologize for the longer wait; I've been busy with courses and work._**

* * *

 _Duende: charm ; magnetism_

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

"You know...I think my brothers are stupid for thinking it was going to be this easy. That we'd all just court you like this, and everything would wrap itself up in a bow."

"...why do I always mess this stuff up?" Yui looked at the floor.

Shu raised his head a bit. "I mess up everything. It could have gone a lot worse." His deep mellow voice did not sound as if he had much remorse for his own mess ups.

"Are you here to find out if ..." Yui looked at him.

He opened an eye at her. "I didn't give you my blood before. Do you even smell me?"

She swallowed. She did. But perhaps not as strongly as the others. "Sort of..."

"Well I suppose Reiji could have put my blood in those teas...however I feel as if he wouldn't have done something so considerate for me."

"I don't care about blood lust."

"But you've had something with each of my brothers?"

"I can't help it. You all want to know what you taste like and I-"

He closed his eye again. "You enjoy it don't you?"

"Well I-" Yui felt conflicted. She enjoyed it but she didn't like how it was effecting everyone; it was too promiscuous. "It's not what I'd do if I had the choice."

"If you had the choice..." He repeated. "If you chose one...one person...then, would you do it?"

"Do what?"

Nothing came from his mouth. He was slouching on the chair. It didn't look particularly comfortable but it seemed as if he'd almost fallen asleep.

She edged off her bed. "Shu what were you suggesting?" She stepped closer to him. Anytime she'd woken up the brothers she'd always ended in a compromising position but...

She hadn't spent much time with Shu. Although he was the oldest...and she couldn't really read him...he didn't act like the head of the family at all.

"Shu please I-"

He reached out suddenly and pulled her closer. She nearly fell right on top of him and had to stop herself by grabbing his shoulders.

"I thought you knew what I meant. Blood lust. Sex. Intimacy. If it was just one of us. Would you enjoy it more?"

She felt the familiar feeling of the sensation of blushing. She swallowed. "I suppose...but-"

"Then bite me." He grabbed her back and forced her to move closer. She could smell him now. His blood...was it the fact that she had lived for so long with these brothers that she was more sensitive to them? But then she had no clue what Shu would taste like...

But the others were getting so impatient waiting. She had to make up her mind soon...she looked to him and closed her eyes feeling her fangs protruding into the side of his neck.

Another merlot. Arousing. Amazing. But was it better than the other? She wasn't certain...

"Shu – I don't... I can't tell..."

"Well, I don't plan on ever having something that can get taken from me, so I'm taking this, this moment to hear your sounds again." He grabbed her shoulders and with his hand he pushed her down so she was straddling him on the chair. Like his brother, she found herself in the most compromising position with him.

He took no time to grab her hair, more delicately than Reiji had, and move her head to the side. She felt the perforation of his fangs on her neck now, the deal had been made. Any question of love would come second to lust.

His eyes shot open. He hadn't tasted her for so long... he let his brothers fuss on purpose. Whatever _he_ said went...and they were fighting like children. Plus, if she was to be coveted he knew she would be lost one day.

Everything that was good was lost.

His old friend was lost to the flame. A cruel twist that he was reborn as a Mukami.

He had accepted his fate by acting passive; his chance to become head of the family was lost to his rejection of his mother's work to try to set him for that path. His mother was lost. Killed, like most things, by his brother. His brother had been lost to him the moment they were born.

And yet, he wanted to keep Yui for himself. Despite the looming notion, she too would be lost.

But she was right. This bloodlust was pure fire.

He grabbed the back of her head. His raspy deep voice awakened. "I don't think you've quite understood what you've started..."

"I-I can't help it...you ...everyone wants to know and-"

"Then do you not want me to do this to you?" His breath ran up her neck. She nearly shivered. She had to grab onto his shoulders to stay on his lap without falling off.

"Do I have a choice?" She said quietly. She didn't mean to say it so harshly but it was clear...until she could tame this lust she was its prisoner. No matter, as a vampire or human she was subject to the taste of her blood. The one who fit all...perhaps she would never decide on her on fate...perhaps love was a petty notion...

Even she could feel the edge of her fangs, waiting, pulsing into her gums, asking for flesh. Her tongue wishing for blood. Her nose, that aura of the blood and scent of the brothers, of Shu... the one whom she perhaps most wondered about...

He had already pushed off her shirt, edging off her clothing, where it was barely on her arm, loose. Skin was free. She edged forward for his.

She grinded on him on accident. He let out a slight moan as she bit his neck again.

She was weak. She hated it. But it tasted good.

He pulled up her skirt, slipping his hand beneath her, between where her groin was sitting on his pants and began to rub her sweet spot. One of his ear phones naturally fell out of his ear, as if he was ready to hear her moans to his actions.

It wasn't fair. They had experience with this and she was left with merely adhering to their touch; they knew how to start a fire.

And he was so much taller than her; like Yuma he always towered over her, even sitting. She couldn't help but part her lips from his neck to let out a moan as he plunged his two fingers into her core; she kept her eyes closed, too embarrassed to encounter his stare.

"I'm going to take you once. Then choose. If it matters to you, I don't want to be head of this house. But I don't plan on letting my brothers keep you so simply." His words short and blunt, but held a trace of his age; sultry and soft, keen to the simple truth that to be most safe from the world one must ignore it.

"Shu...I-"

"Don't think I care about protests. Enjoy the fact that you get to lust over each of us once before you seal your fate." He remained the ever ominous man he was, as he enjoyed the sounds of her moans as he quickened. She was still a girl to him...young...perhaps still naive of what she possessed in her being. How his father would use her. How his father had used her to round them up.

But a vampire cannot exist without blood.

She felt the slow release as he removed himself from her. She still had remained averting her gaze; his look was so powerful and strong she only wished she knew more about what went on in his mind.

His hands went to his zipper as his member throbbed, waiting for his turn. He released it, and felt the hot passion rise; he needed more blood.

She felt it on her leg. She wondered why she became so lost to the passion of this blood exchange; she didn't want to be their trained puppet.

She would fall for one or leave...or could she leave? Her mind broke from her thoughts as she felt him again, his tongue tracing against the skin of her wrist before he bit down.

She felt her own tongue trace her fangs; food was blood. Blood meant lust. Suddenly sex was a side effect.

He took his member with his other hand and centred it, as it brushed against her folds, sitting just outside, a tease.

She didn't know how to manage this kind of position. She felt her core crave for it; it wanted the passion, the vibration, the release. She was loosing herself and she could do nothing but-

He suddenly took her by the hips and pushed her down onto him.

Her head knocked back as she took him in all at once, surprised by his sudden action. He was not like this; he was slow and calm. Perhaps controlling but nothing like this...maybe there was a bit more shared than she thought between him and Reiji.

Her hips rotated, adjusting for his size. Flinching at the feeling of being completely full all at once. Her head moved back up and she caught his lidded blue stare.

His mouth curled into a slight smirk as he took her rear to guide her movements. His mouth reached for hers, and like so many times before with the other brothers, she found herself biting onto his lip. Perhaps it was the comfort of lips, knowing that as a human this kind of biting was much less taboo. And yet the taste of crimson sugar on her lips as he pressed her up and down, as she took her arms around his neck to hold on was another dangerous dose of the Sakamaki brothers' intrepid craving for her entirety.

She pounded down against him as she felt him press up into her, her panties only pushed off to the side. She knew fully well this was lewd. It was both horrid and pleasurable and it helped her get no closer to the conclusion she needed to reach.

She was so fragile to him and yet, his brothers were right, the blood lust she provided made them nothing but selfish. He didn't mind, but now...if it came down to it...could he give that up?

Humanity. Had it scared them into caring? Or were they blood stained by the lust?

His mind reeled back to the rush of her sudden shivers that ran up him. Her moan sidled these thoughts away and brought him back to the ever growing pressure that welled up – euphoria.

She felt him, when he hit it, like a running vibration through her, and again he pushed her down and she felt herself grinding naturally – she waited for him to hi tit again, as the tingle ran through her body and as she dabbed her tongue against her lips. The rouge lipstick just Shu's blood made her mouth sweet.

She sunk and rose quicker as he seemed to quicken his pace, his own groin now bucking up against her. She was surprised they had not fallen off the chair as of yet, when suddenly she felt him grow slightly bigger inside her.

She shook, feeling the familiar warmth of release, just as his member twitched inside of her as he too felt it's release. The ultimate high; drunk off blood and lust.

She sunk down. He rose and carried her to the bed.

She looked up at him as she tried to keep his gaze, wondering what words he'd leave with her. But she suddenly felt feeble...again left with no clear answer as to what brother cared most.

"...just remember, no choice comes without a domino effect. Whoever you choose...when it happens..." He sighed, his blue eyes remained lidded as he put his earplugs back into his ear. "...you'll start a fire."


	36. Chapter 36

_Saudade_ : a nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, loved and lost

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

"So where is she?" Ayato crossed his arms.

"At school. As a matter of fact, she took it on herself it seems to teleport there." Reiji sighed.

"How do you know?" Ayato asked.

"I basically run the school." Reiji put his glasses up on his nose. "These are the benefits of doing your school work and having power. Capitalizing on our father's sway in these things can be beneficial."

"Teleport? Are you saying she can go long distances..." Subaru looked to his brothers. "This soon? None of us can do that?"

"Founder blood." Shu said rather bluntly as he remained laying in the limousine.

" _We_ have founder blood too. How do you think I got to all of our estates so quick..." Ayato crossed his arms. He and his twins had some of their mother in them too, whether or not they liked it.

"She's avoiding us." Kanato said as he looked out the window. "She couldn't leave before... she's not supposed to leave, is she?"

"She's deciding. She's had nearly all our blood, now hasn't she? Kanato, dear brother, do you want her too?" Laito cocked his brow, resting his chin in his hand.

Kanato's eyes flickered for a moment and then they returned to the window, clutching his Teddy closer.

"Forget it. The point is she's more powerful than we think." Subaru crossed his arms annoyed with his brother's ambiguity.

"But...she's not feeding. And if she teleports too consistently without a good dose of human blood she's going to do herself in." Reiji said. "We need to provide."

"One of us does." Ayato crossed his arms.

"However, do we wish to save her or her blood? Anyone feel bold enough to say they've come to that conclusion yet?" He looked to his brothers, his eyes landing on Ayato. "On the other hand, apparently, the council at the school has reported that your lovely decision to shank your fellow classmate has been dismissed on the grounds that, _I_ told them, he was harassing our Yui. It took some persuasion but, frankly, I didn't do it for you. I did it to make a point that we, as a family, are still untouchable. And...I have to admit... I hate to think of Yui being soiled by someone like that. I really can understand to an affect why our father uses such Machiavellian power dynamics. Machiavelli was such a brilliant man, especially considering he published something so profound and never was found out to be a vampire. Fear works does it not?"

"So you don't want Isamu to touch her but you're not apposed too all of us sharing her? Some kind of family we are." Ayato looked peeved again and went to leave.

"You did the damage first. You started this." Subaru reminded him as he left the limousine.

* * *

Yui looked around. She wondered if Isamu was okay? He was rotten for doing what he did...but...it seemed he had a bad go with Sakamaki brother's father. Or his father did at least.

She looked around the school. It was still early. She was surprised when she'd managed to teleport to school right away. But frankly she needed time alone.

She walked into the classroom. Ayato and Kanato weren't there yet. She noticed Isamu's seat remained empty. However, Hitoshi was there.

"Uhm...Hitoshi..." She stepped over to his desk. Luckily not many others were around yet.

Hitoshi's gaze peered up at her, as he had his head rested on the desk. "What else could you want?" His eyes were stone cold. He always seemed like he had an academic streak about him, the way he took their classes so seriously. But Isamu was the opposite – a rebel. They were an odd fit.

"...I didn't know about Isamu's father. I didn't want Ayato to hurt him. In fact, I told him not to...and then Isamu tried to bite me...well he did, actually. Ayato only wanted to protect me...he didn't kill him, did he?"

"You tried to stop him? Well that's great and all but no." He scoffed. "We won't die from that. It takes a silver sword or something much more serious than a branch."

"I'm happy. I really am not used to being like this...I hate death...and I hate that others like my blood even now..."

"So that's it?" Hitoshi rose a bit in his chair. "They want you for your blood still. All that protection? It's all because you're their eternal blood bank? I'm not as dumb as Isamu was to try and bite you but I don't need to. I feel pity for a little vampire girl like yourself. They didn't transform you because you're special or even to grant you the freedom we have as vampires. They did it so you'd be their little juice box. You don't see the freedom we have...we can do what we like as vampires. We are enticing and we can consume a person whole. We are predators. Top of the food chain as far as anyone around here is concerned." His eyes looked darkly to her. "You will never feel happiness because you're stuck acting as their plaything...eternal blood bank, eternally fuc-"

Her eyes widened. She stepped back. Right into someone.

Ayato and Kanato had just entered the class.

"Keep that up and you'll end up like Isamu." Ayato's brow raised. "She's not a damn play thing. In fact, she's got founder blood like me, so you damn well better realize what you're saying."

"Let's go." Kanato suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the class with his Teddy in the other.

"Is that really what you tell her?" Hitoshi said. "Everyone knows she's nothing but a human you guys want to keep around, obviously longer than any of the others. Isamu told me she tastes good still too. And that means that either he's made for her or..."

"So you've figured it out. Well good, because there is one thing my brothers and I will not stand for and that is letting anyone near her. Not because she's a damn blood bank either." Ayato scoffed. His hand went to Hitoshi's neck and grabbed onto his shirt. Although Hitoshi was a bit taller, Ayato's grip was iron clad. "She is the next heiress to the Sakamaki reign so you better start considering where you want to be when we take over.'

"Entitled. What would happen if someone ever stole all this power from you?"

"We'd take it back."

"Did she really try and stop you from killing Isamu?"

"She did. And he still bit her. Without asking. She's not human she's one of us. Unless you feel comfortable biting someone in this class without asking..." Ayato crossed his arms.

Hitoshi got it. That would be like kissing someone without any warning...like saying you wanted someone right to their face in the most intimate way. Like going to third base instead of first. He sighed. "Fine. Just tell your damn father to stop killing our parents."

"I don't talk to the bastard." Ayato turned away and left the room. Now where the hell did Kanato bring her?

"Kanato where are you bringing me?" She ran with Kanato pulling her by her wrist.

He pushed her forward and she backed into a tree. They were in the yard outside of the school.

"Why did you teleport and leave without us?" Kanato's voice almost sounded like a whisper.

"I-I needed some time to myself..."

"But you need to tell us. Or me." His violet eyes stared at her wide.

"I thought you hated me ... you..." She was surprised by this.

"I thought you hated us when you left. And then you returned and Teddy was burned because of you...but...I like the way you look when you're scared."

"I'm not scared. I'm the...I'm the same as you now. Kanato I'm not sure you could actually like me, I think you just-"

"What?" His eyes grew wide.

"Oh." She squeaked. "I just mean...if you had to choose between me and your Teddy who would you choose?"

His eyes grew wider. When he looked from his Teddy to her he just got strangely still. "You said we all get a chance to try..."

"I-I did. But you didn't answer me Kanato?" She looked at him.

He stepped forward and grabbed her wrist again. She went to remove it but she thought for a moment. It was true; all the brothers wanted to have a fair share of time with her.

She flinched as he bit. She didn't know why? It didn't hurt like it did before...but she felt like Kanato still was not the one for her...his Teddy scared her. It wasn't natural that it returned somehow...and what had happened before...it was like they were alive...

Suddenly she felt herself go dizzy.

She shouldn't go dizzy. She was a vampire now...

"Kanato something is wrong..."

"Let me have my turn." His lips went away for a moment just to muster his protest.

"No... I'm serious..." She closed her eyes just damn wishing to get away from here.

She opened them.

She was just outside their property. Was this her idea of getting away? Then why wasn't she farther away? She had teleported with Kanato still near her which surprised her. It seemed as if it would be much harder than it was.

She stumbled a bit. What was wrong? She was a vampire, not some fledgling or human...she shouldn't feel this bad, should she? She leaned forward. Her mouth was burning.

She needed blood. But- Kanato...

"Hey? Yo, something wrong with you?"

She turned to see a guy whom happened to be walking on the street come closer.

"Why are you on this street?" She'd never seen anyone else around their house before.

"I motor cycle on this road...speaking of, what's a girl like _you_ doing on this street? Don't you know that house is haunted?" His voice taunted her. He didn't seem interested in her faint spell but rather playing hero.

She recalled what Reiji told her but it seemed so strange. She couldn't bite this guy...he was way too creepy.

"I know it is..." She looked to him.

"Really? A girl who likes haunted houses...that sounds fun. You like a bit of thrill, don't you?"

"Actually I-" She could smell it. It didn't smell as good as the brother's blood did but it still made her thirsty.

"Hey, why don't we take a ride on my motor cycle? I bet that will give you a thrill?" He grabbed her arm.

"Please don't do this. Just leave me here." A part of her cringed knowing she might bite him. The idea of her biting someone so foreign...and where it might lead if she was this thirsty.

"You got a ghost fetish or something?" He pulled her closer and grabbed her waist.

"No you don't understand..." She felt her gums throbbing, like her teeth were pulsating. She felt a similar feeling of a pain deep in her chest – except her heart didn't pulse.

"Your kind of cold."

She felt her vision blur. Damn. She was too weak for this. Why was she so helpless... she couldn't help but want to be a good person but...if she fainted in this man's arms who knew what he would do...

"You got her fetish wrong. It's not ghosts, its vampires."

Suddenly the back of the guy's head lolled as he fell to the ground hitting the pavement with a crack.

She blinked and saw Ayato just as she stumbled forward nearly tripping on the man's body.

"You can't teleport everywhere like this without drinking blood. I'm kind of sick of picking up your ass every time you screw up okay?"

"I-I'm sorry..." She clenched her fists.

"Go inside." He said shortly.

She stumbled over to the gates.

He groaned and picked her up and teleported himself inside. He disappeared after putting her on the couch. The same couch she first met him on.

She laid back. She was lousy at this. All of it. Ayato, really, probably hated her now anyway. She was just a human in a vampire's body now.

How could she learn to kill to survive? It didn't seem right.

And she was causing so much strife deciding who she wanted beside her. If she could. She didn't know what brother would be best to take over the family, and she had no clue who really cared...it was hard to decode.

If more than one of them did...she'd cause strife. She didn't want to become someone like Cordelia.

Suddenly she noticed Ayato was in front of her again.

She stood up. She needed to confront him about this. "Ayato I-"

Suddenly his mouth was on hers. She blinked. She suddenly felt the taste of blood rush through her mouth. It had an aura, a taste, a kind of smell like that man did.

She noticed the way he pulled away when she was done. She was right. He probably only did this because she didn't have the guts to. It wasn't a kiss. He was giving her blood.

Whether it was air or blood, his kiss always saved her. But she never knew...did it mean anything?

"I hope you damn well realize that normally vampires bite humans of the opposite sex...you're going to find that male blood tastes better than females...unless... you have some kind of secret to tell me...perhaps that's why you're causing us all so much grief..."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Forget it." He turned away. "And you can't teleport like that. Even with founder blood still probably looming around in your system...you'll die. We can die if we don't eat."

"Oh... well I wanted to say that-"

"Also...if you choose one of my brother's ...I've decided... I'm leaving. No ifs, ands, or buts. They can play this game, but I'm not about to share you with them. Its fucking not normal and I don't like the way it would end..."

"I thought you already decided you were going to leave..." She bit her lip. She didn't want to force him or entice him to, but she wanted to know why he was saying this again.

"I'm not going to do this. Did you consider what it means when you fuck every person in our family? My mother screwed around with my uncle and my father? Sound familiar?"

She felt her eyes open wide. He saw it too. She was becoming what she hated. What he hated.

"Ayato I- I didn't want this... I'm new to vampirism...and I hate death. I don't like acting so lewdly with you all...you all mean something to me, but this voice in my head just keeps whispering that it might just be my blood...and I can't help but feel so scared that if I give myself away, one day I'll just feel like a drained faucet. I can't help but want something real...and I can't tell what is anymore. Blood is just too lustful and I hate that I can't control myself..."

"I get your too goddamn golden for this, but you'll find a way one day. Stop making excuses..." His short blunt attitute was pushing through, instead of pushing to bite her as he did before. To keep her, he just wanted her to see what he saw.

"...I don't want to hurt anyone. I stabbed myself once so I wouldn't cause you all strife. And now I'm doing it again...I think your father is letting me stay sometimes because I just do damage..."

Ayato blinked. He'd never thought about it like that.

"And ... I need to be able to fend for myself. If I can't...maybe it's better that I don't make it..."

"Can you shut up?" Ayato turned around again. "I didn't put my ass on the line all this time just to see you die because you can't bite someone's neck. We need to find you a blood bank."

Something occurred to her. "Who's your blood bank now?"

He grunted. "We have a stash...Laito hunts sometimes because he gets pleasure out of it. Never thought it would be anyone else but you..."

"What? Why?"

"Your blood tastes good. It's everything. When I bite, any other human, I think of your neck." He grunted out his words.

"So... you like my blood..."

"Frankly... you know...If you're going to make me say it..." He looked conflicted.

"What?" She looked to him.

"Nothing. I'm going to drain that guy and you'll have something lunch later. I don't feel like going back to school today. Good thing he had that motorcycle with him."

And with that she was alone again.

She sat on the couch. He didn't make it anymore clear either did he?

"So there you are. I found Kanato peeved again at the school and figured you'd escaped him again...you really have a way with getting him angry don't you Lady Bitch?"

She suddenly jolted up. Laito was here now.

"I ...I didn't realize how important it was to feed...I couldn't handle his bites..."

"Yea, we don't bite for fun. But you seem oddly out of sorts? Tell me, did Ayato get angry at you too? It seems my brothers really do have short tempers..."

"Well...he keeps telling me he's going to leave if I choose someone else..."

"Ah, he always was territorial. Perhaps more so with you. I do love the way he looked at me and you after we had our exchange on the roof..." Laito chuckled.

"But I know he wants to leave...why he keeps telling me...I don't get it..."

Laito leaned onto the couch and put his arm behind her on the back rest. "Hmm...well in that case may I suggest something?" He pulled his head back and looked at the ceiling. His eyes half lidded.

"What?" She looked at him strangely.

"The way I see it is my brother is either being his moody self and a sore looser because perhaps he will not get to taste you as he did before, if you choose one of us, which as you know really gets him peeved or ... maybe he is telling you because he is waiting for you to tell him not to leave." Laito shrugged giving her a cheeky side glance.

She blinked. Why would he need her to tell him to stay? She didn't want anyone to leave...

"On the other hand, that man out front...if those bite marks aren't yours...please tell me they were Ayato's?"

"...well...he did it for me..."

"Oh that is marvelous." Laito swung himself up and turned on his heels towards the kitchen. "Dear brother, is it true you've acquired a pallate for the other side? I always knew you had a taste for human men."

She heard a crash.

What did Laito mean? If Ayato wanted her to tell him to stay...but wouldn't it be cruel to ask that if she ended up with another brother? Or did that mean...

Ayato wanted her to tell him she loved him? But...did that mean he loved her? He rightly almost admitted he only liked her blood though? Didn't he?

She slunk down onto the couch again and laid herself on it. She found it strangely comfortable for a wooden couch. Or perhaps it was more a sofa? If anyone were to find her here, a human to enter perchance she would be in the same spot Ayato was in when she first met him.

And yet she'd never have the guts to pin them down as he did her. To take blood. She didn't see how she could tell him to stay unless she decided he really cared for her and he was the one...

But nothing was clear. She felt a strange haze run over her. Perhaps in her dreams she would have more luck.


	37. Chapter 37

_Hydra: A persistent or many-sided problem that presents new obstacles as soon as one aspect is solved_

 **Chapter 37**

"I still can't get over the fact that you managed to get Ayato to bite a male human. I never saw you as an experimental type brother." Laito laughed as he drank his wine at the dinner table.

Ayato grunted. "Does it matter? Or do you prefer Yui to be in some other mess?"

"Please. Obviously, she had no clue how her actions would create a domino effect." Reiji put another plate of food on the table. "However, perhaps we need to think of other ways to motivate you to go for the kill..."

She swallowed her food hesitantly. She knew her wine tasted of the man's blood. It tasted good too. Ayato was right. Better than the female blood she'd hat at first. But still this seemed so awful.

"If she needs someone to bite necks then we bite their necks." Ayato crossed his arms.

"She has to learn on her own." Shu said bluntly.

"Surprisingly we agree for once." Reiji nodded. "Actually, considering it all...we do have the end of the year gala approaching quickly. Why don't we make a bit of a change to this arrangement?"

"What gala?" Yui looked up at them finally.

"End of the year. It's formal. Few vampire families are not well endowed with money. We exist for longer than humans so it's not hard to compile more economy. I think on that eve before we depart, you should decide. That way at least one of us will have a date." Reiji situated his glasses up higher and looked to his brothers.

"Ah, perhaps romance is what was in your eye?" Laito's grin widened. "It would be interesting to see."

"Why don't you have dates?" Yui asked.

"The moment we ask any female at our school they become more infatuated with our status than ourselves. It's pointless." Subaru answered.

"And we have someone else in mind." Shu said bluntly.

"So, are you of agreement? Considering it's taken this long. And in return we will do whatever we can to make your decision easier." Reiji rested his chin on his gloved hand.

She knew they were waiting. And it would help if they could try to make things clearer for her. "Alright..."

"Arranged." Reiji nodded.

"When is this Gala?"

Laito laughed. "Oh, dear Lady Bitch, it's at the end of this week. Which is actually a mere two days away."

She blinked. She'd been cornered in to deciding much sooner.

"Good luck. I don't see how she'll decide by then." Ayato seemed irritable again.

"Oh, come now brother, has all of that male blood gotten you sick? I mean if that was your date with her, it surely was rotten."

"That was not my date."

"But I thought you demanded a round two before with her?" Laito leaned back in his chair.

"I did." Ayato looked to his brother.

"Oh please, you had your turn." Subaru shook his head.

"Is that what we are now? Taking turns?" Ayato's dig, once again, alluding to their incestuous behavior, caused some of the brothers to shift their gaze. Reiji and Shu didn't like sharing. Laito couldn't care less. And Kanato had remained snuffed by the earlier events of the day. "Fine then. Let's go."

Ayato took Yui's hand and suddenly they were gone.

"Please don't think we're stupid." Reiji looked to Laito.

"What?" Laito gave a cheeky grin and raised his hat a bit.

"You're vouching for him."

"I'm not really... I'm just making things more interesting."

"Ayato where are we?"

"Outside. For now."

"You still want to have another date with me?"

"We never had one."

"But we..."

Ayato's gaze looked down on her. "Look. I wanted to be your first. You still are mine. I don't know how else to make this clear..."

"Ayato I know I'm not making this easy but-"

"Just shut up please. I heard it. I get it...but I don't accept it. I can't." He took her head, his hands tousled into her hair as he pulled her in closer and put his lips on hers before breaking down to bite her.

"Damn, don't tell me we just witnessed her choosing _that guy."_

Ayato's back stiffened. He felt anger welling up.

The pair turned to see Kou and Ruki standing at their gate.

"What the hell do you two want? You're not allowed here."

"Oh so I was wrong." Kou laughed.

"We merely wanted to see if she had chosen. If she hasn't, it seems strange does it not?" Ruki looked to Ayato. His cool voice seemed to ice down Ayato's fire, right down to his bone.

"Blood lust only affects her. It seems she's got a bit of human still in her, so she must fall in love to fall for a vampire. Perhaps then one of us will taste better to her."

Ayato blinked as Laito was behind them now.

"Damn, I still get this date. This is bull shit." Ayato was getting pissed. He couldn't get two minutes with Yui without someone interfereing.

"So why don't we get a chance?" Kou looked at the Sakamaki brothers.

"Simple. Your blood isn't good enough. Half the reason our uncle got to her was because she was weak on your dumb half-blood shit. And you're much easier to kill. She deserves better." Ayato shook his head.

"You're just bitter because she hasn't picked you huh?" Kou's eye seemed to look right through him.

"He is right. If she fell for one of us, that would be fine. But we might consider that we have little right to make demands." Ruki looked to them.

"Why the hell do you seem like you don't care?" Kou looked to Ruki.

"I do. But I'm-"

"He's a smart man." Laito shrugged. "Here's an idea, they can finish their date since the clock is ticking anyway, and you two can stay for a while. If you get the chance maybe you can steal Lady Bitch for a bit of time. If you're lucky."

Ayato took Yui's wrist and they left.

"You're tapping out for your brother?" Ruki looked to Laito.

"Come with me and I'll tell you exactly what this is about."

"What are you planning?"

"Just try to stop me when you can't take it anymore." Ayato pinned her down in her room against the wall.

"But Ayato-"

"Enough. I told you nobody else gets you. I'm not stopping anymore. I'm not letting Kou or that damn Ruki get any closer to trying this-"

"But what if-"

"What? What if they end up tasting good to you?" His hand moved under her shirt and up her back.

She knew what that meant. Blood lust. She now was relying on the safety net of it, even though she originally didn't want to. She originally didn't want to have to depend on this blood lust rule. What she was hoping to avoid she was now using to make excuses for herself.

"That's not just it..."

"Do you know how hard it's been?" His voice ruff in her ear as he grabbed her wrists again and pushed her onto the bed. "Nobody's damn blood tastes like yours. Their little cries aren't anything like yours Pancake. They don't smell the same. And nobody gets me off like you do." He began pushing her shirt up towards her chest, his head hovering over the skin of her torso. "I know you're not just a blood bank...but I don't want another human when you're around." His fangs traced up her body as his hand worked downward.

She moaned slightly. It didn't' make sense, she couldn't be the only person Ayato bit. Like with what had happened to her, he'd get too weak. She felt him press against her core.

"You're so wet already Lady Pancake." His eyes went wide for a moment as he pulled in closer again, biting the top of her right mound. He let the familiar taste of her blood run through him. Then it occurred to him.

He licked her wound as it healed and he pressed a finger into her core, quickening his pace. He made sure she remained pinned down beneath him. If this was his date he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

"So what could you possibly tell us?" Kou rolled his eyes. They sat in Laito's room.

"Ruki, how many times have you saved Yui?"

"From the founders. And possibly from you guys."

"So once." Laito leaned back. "I hate to keep a tally here, but let me tell you one little thing. I fell in love once. My father destroyed it merely because he knew our dear little Lady Bitch would come around. She was meant to be the answer for all of us. Perhaps she answers your calls too. But...Ayato saved Yui from himself. He was the first person to act against his Uncle and was the one to kill him, twice. He was willing to cooperate for her sake to destroy the founders, and let me tell you he was always a possessive one, and he did it for her sake alone. He was the first to walk to your mansion to take her back even if the founders attacked him along the way...and the first to walk away when we decided that playing tag with one singular vampiress was a good idea..." Laito counted on his fingers before he shrugged and tipped his hat farther down his face. "Now, I could tally up every moment he was reckless for her sake, but perhaps his own selfishness is in fact the opposite of what it appears to be."

"Look, I get he's great and everything but I don't see why we should just give into him." Kou crossed his arms.

"Whomever Yui chooses becomes head of the household ... or likely will, right?" Ruki looked to Laito.

"Most likely. She's basically still Eve. Although Reiji thinks her change has made her the first of her type...which is why she didn't need offspring before her change. It's all very elaborate and frankly I don't think as hard about it as he does...but if our father supports it I don't doubt it."

"So you're saying we should let him. You support him taking over the business?" Ruki crossed his arms.

"Hey, you know, for old time's sake, I was on my brother's side. Our lovely mother really did him in to prepare him for it. So, if I'm going to take sides, considering most other options come from my half-brothers, I'm thinking Ayatos first for running in my eyes. I mean just by blood that makes me second best." Laito's coy smile crept onto his face.

"But you dropped out?" Kou was still lost by this.

"I do adore that the little bitch. In fact, I'll probably steal a taste every once in a blue moon. But I've had love once and I can see that shit a from a mile away. Plus... it's not going to be this easy."

"You suspect _he_ has a bigger motive?" Ruki asked.

"I know you two really love the old guy, but he's too keen for anyone's good." Laito got up and stretched. "Now do what you want but she's picking one of us. She hasn't gone running to you either...so by my guess...even if she doesn't know it herself...she's fallen for one of us too."

"What makes you the expert?" Kou looked peeved.

"He's not. But he makes some valid points as to why you probably are not in the running." Reiji suddenly appeared at the door.

Kou looked to him.

"Also have you ever considered that your eye may allow our father to see us? That perhaps it's not just an aid or a sympathetic gift? That you might be the reason Yui was put under so much scrutiny...so much torture?"

"Perhaps we should leave." Ruki said.

"Just consider that our father probably changed you all for a reason. And if you can't become the Adam...then you ought to consider why. He doesn't do favours without a good reason." Reiji watched as the pair left. He gave a short glaring glance to Laito and left.

Laito snickered. So what? He'd proclaimed that he'd put his pom-poms up for Ayato? It was fun this way. Reiji would surely make a counter play and the next 24 hours would become much more interesting.


	38. Chapter 38

_Recondite: dealing with very profound, difficult, or abstruse subject matter_

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

She recoiled as the heat between her legs grew. The heat of his body became more familiar; strange the way two cold bodies could create a mutual friction. She had finally hit the point of release. His mouth landed on hers again. Fire grew. Friction made flame.

His tongue caught hers. She suddenly felt an urge to bite. However, he pulled away.

When she spoke, earlier, for first time, Ayato put his hand over her mouth and told her not to speak. He didn't want anyone to interrupt this time. No noise. No temptations for anyone to barge in.

So she agreed.

He laid beside her for a moment after he came. Just as he did before, he seemed to wrap his arms around her, as if with intent to sleep beside her. His arms were warm somehow now. She pondered this again. Perhaps that's what happened when you were the same temperature. Warmth was relative?

She was tired now.

"Just damn say your mine..." Ayato's strong arms were pinning her down suddenly, as he pushed himself over her.

"Ayato I-"

His green eyes looked at her a moment; she returned his gaze back. He looked so serious...his eyes...there was no way they were like Cordelia's. Perhaps in colour but...

He closed them and pushed off her. "I suppose there's no point. You don't get it."

He took his clothes and left.

She looked around. Suddenly the bed felt empty. But then again...like all sexual encounters how was she to take that? She took a pillow in her hand and wrapped herself close to it.

She let sleep pool over her.

She woke up with a thirst again. She silently hoped that Ayato had left the blood of that man in the kitchen.

She grabbed her pillow with her hands again and scrunched it between her fingers. It was so frustrating...

Just the thought of Ayato's actions today... how could she say that stuff...she couldn't... she-

She would wake up with about 24 hours to decide. She wanted to just rely on feelings alone. But blood lust made her so ... confused.

Why did they all perceive this as something she could just rush?

She pushed herself off the bed and left for the kitchen. That's when she heard it in the hall.

 _"Oh please, brother. I've brought us plenty of prey to keep our appetites quenched... we can't let ourselves ware thin._ " It was Latio's voice. He almost laughed as he talked. His words were serious but he always sounded like a tease.

 _"I'm done with that."_ Ayato.

 _"Oh please, you well know that Little Bitch, whom is now Lady Bitch, cannot quench what we need in blood to sustain ourselves. After I stuck my neck out so you could get your date, you think you'd help me with this one..."_

 _"It's not the same."_

"You'll die. Acting so stubborn like this really has me questioning if you could take over you know..."

" _ **If**_ _our father hands down his power. And yours truly doesn't care."_

 _"What would she say if she heard you? Would the Lady Bitch cry if you died from fasting...all because she couldn't be your blood bank?"_

 _"That's not it."_

 _"Oh well then tell me more about this date... I mean you must have shown her some fancy tricks in the sheets or something..."_

 _"She didn't bite me."_

 _"Oh well...perhaps she was full."_

 _"No I stopped her from biting me."_

Yui blinked. Ayato had stopped her from speaking, but she never thought he'd done it so that she'd stop biting him.

 _"And you bit her? Ah, your coy. This is delicious dear brother. Can you imagine it now? She chooses Reiji and then what? Brother your actions are worse than a soap opera..." Laito's coyness echoed through his voice._

 _"Doesn't matter. It didn't seem to matter anyway."_

 _"Well perhaps we have trained her to see sex in a rather mundane matter...not that it is a terrible thing...and yet you only tell her in riddles? Don't you think it ironic you wish her to profess herself to you and you can't even profess yourself to her? This is quite the merry go round. Or is it your still not sure yourself?" He seemed to laugh._

 _"I'm going to leave."_

 _"Oh you poor cry baby! What happened to the boy our lovely mother made so bitter? You didn't run then! You destroyed her. You acted."_

 _"I don't see why you care."_

 _"So if I leave to entertain lady bitch right now you would just depart?"_

 _His teeth grinded._

 _"Aha, and yet you think you are the only one here who would take her in?"_

Yui departed. She didn't want to over hear any more.

Ayato didn't let them exchange blood. He was stubborn and didn't tell her his intent either. But ... in a strange way he'd respected her. Whatever they just had...she was clear minded.

But Laito's words made it sound like the others cared for her too.

She went down the stairs. She really found that having a mid-day snack was becoming a bad habit, but perhaps since she neglected to hunt this was her natural punishment.

"What are you doing?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she smelled Shu. She turned to see him laying on a couch.

"I need blood."

"Do you like his?"

"Whose?"

"That human man's blood."

"I suppose..."

"More than our supply?"

"Yes... why does everyone question that?"

"It just means you prefer men to women. More or less. Considering how long it's taken for you to decide you can't really expect that we'd not worry a bit." His monotone voice seemed although as if he didn't care. He was hard to decipher.

She felt her teeth bite her cheek lightly. "I get that everyone... likes me...In a way. I'm starting to see how it might not just be for my blood but... I don't want to divide everyone."

"As if we're not already divided. Reiji hates me. Kanato seems to not understand the way a girl needs to be handled. Ayato wants to leave. Laito plays games only to divide us more. Subaru is self-destructive of his own place."

Shu pushed himself up. "Also don't assume you mean that much."

"I don't want to drive the wedge further. I don't want to become like Cordelia."

"I suppose our mothers were not graceful as to how they affected us growing up. A vampire's natural way is to become competitive strong and unloving. You may be the first to break that spell."

"I don't see how I can."

Shu leaned and grabbed her hand. She was surprised to find he pulled her down on the couch with him.

"Please I-" She felt him bite her arm. He pulled her closer, she now sat over top of him as if she was pinning him down. She knew she was still weak. She was a bad vampire and she found it sickening that the human man who wanted to overtake her was the blood she was craving now.

She could take some of Shu's blood but that meant-

His hands moved to pull her in.

"Please Shu. I can't. I need blood. I need to get stronger." Her hands pushed back against her chest.

He blinked. Stronger? He dropped her wrist. "What for?"

"I'm a vampire...I can't have you guys fighting for me anymore..."

"So you really want to be the second head of the family now?" His eyes moved to her. He looked almost as if he knew something.

"No... well...if I must. But Ayato should need to defend me like that anymore."

"So you agree with Reiji and I? You need to learn."

"Yes...but that doesn't mean that I'm taking sides. I just can't keep being a bother. I'm starting to hurt everyone."

"Evidently you can't seem to pick one side, no. Okay, then fine. On the terms you are one of us...and are aiming to be a full vampire ...I suppose this time I can wait." He put his earphone back in.

She backed up and went to the kitchen. She saw the blood from earlier. She needed to learn how to survive on her own...but killing someone? What about their family? What about-

"Mulling over the pros and cons of killing a human now? The more you act like a human the more you will feel like one. Powerless...weak...and perhaps you will die. Ayato wanted to baby you but I don't see any good in the fact that without the guts to kill on your own you are a sitting duck."

She turned and saw Reiji. Was it just her or was today a day where nobody had intended on sleeping?

She looked to the glass. "How did you know?"

"Simple. It's quite obvious you're often more concerned with causing us distress than yourself... at times. This is one of them. Plus, at one point or another, perhaps more for those who were _turned_ into vampires, we do consider the retributions of death. If you were not trained to find a thrill in the kill then perhaps a sense of morality comes into play."

"Don't you ever think about the families of these people? How do people go missing and nobody cares?"

"Simple. Humans prey on each other. I'm sure there's cold case files perhaps but realistically most of the time we prey on the weak. Those who proclaim they are not interested in this world or whatever life they have fallen into. That's not to say some of the previous sacrificial brides were unwilling to face their fate...but that was our father's doing. Don't confuse our sense of consideration for a heightened sense of morality either. It is clear you for one might know how family seems to come and go."

She looked again to the blood in her cup. How could she? She chose to drink this. She could die if she wanted to be righteous...

She took a sip. Then she realized something.

"What do you mean?"

"You're father never came for you. Questionable perhaps. But I suppose we are as close to family as you will ever have...depending how you play your cards."

She wondered why Reiji would say something so mean. But then if she recalled, Ayato had told her that long before at the school. It was true. She was too far from where she had started to go back to that life.

"What has Latio said to you?"

"Laito?" She blinked recalling the conversation she'd heard earlier. "Nothing really... he seems fond of helping Ayato out...it seems nice."

Reiji laughed a small scoff. "Have you not met him before? He does most of what he does for kicks? He enjoys the proverbial shit disturbing so he can bask in the misfortune of it. In his charmed way..."

"But it doesn't always seem that way..."

"And you gave Ayato a second chance..." Reiji looked to her. His rouge eyes peering darkly from his glasses.

She bit her lip. Ayato's second chance was something she hadn't had time to let sink in yet. He'd decided to do something she never expected him to. And yet...without the blood lust...she had to rethink it. She had assumed it was blood lust. She had taken for granted that every time she'd had intercourse with the brother's blood lust had fueled everything.

But this time it was different.  
And she hadn't known.

"Do you think he'd make a good leader?"

She broke her thoughts. "A leader?"

"Yes. Our father as the head must make some tough decisions. Over taking his reign places us as the strongest of all vampires. Perhaps we are...but when it comes down to it one of us may have to face that reality." He pressed his glasses up.

"What reality?"

"To take our father's place we may have to kill him."

She looked wide eyed. He approached her and put his hand against the cupboard, cornering her in between him and the counter.

"Why are you surprised? Think of all the grief he's given you. He put you on this path. Not to mention he has strewn ours with much of the same grief. He uses his power wisely, but Ayato ...or any other of my brothers...they don't seem to realize how important it is that whom you choose should be fit to take over. Our father will surely come after one of us to take on his legacy. If he does not come for you..."

"For me?"

"You are the first vampire, reborn from humanity with the heart of a Founder. You were not just bitten and blood exchanged...you were dead and my elixir destroyed the fight of the human life and the Founder blood that was in you so you could be reborn into one of us. You are already an Eve. I am not your maker. In fact, I dont doubt he foresaw this kind of future happening. He will not be willing to see you fall into the hands of one of us so easily. His intentions are hazy."

"...I don't like how I have this much responsibility. Isn't who I fall for supposed to be for love?"

"Yes...but be wise. I warrant you to consider all aspects first."

"But nobody has told me they cared for more than my blood yet...I mean I know you care but ... I mean...it has to be..."

"We are all lost on the fact that you don't fit into the equation of vampire love as an exchange of blood lust on fire with one singular other. You work with many others. You are a walking flame. Igniting every path, you take. So consider that we too have a bit to navigate for ourselves." He took her chin in his hand.

"Reiji... I-"

"I don't suppose I could get a round two myself..." His breath closed in on her neck as he bit.

"But..." She found herself reeling. Their fangs meant pleasure. But it also meant she too would be tempted to bite.

Her hand grasped around the glass until she unwillingly made it shatter.

He stepped back surprised.

She looked to her hand. It had a shard lodged into it.

"Such an rash thing to do. If you had any tention why would you tense this hand with glass in it? What a waste...not to mention your hand will need to heal."

Reiji looked at her hand. Particular. Strange. The familiar pattern of broken dishware faded through his mind. "Why did you do that?"

"I...I'm ... a bit ..."

He looked at her. "I suppose I could rake it up to the fact that you probably are still under fed, however, I see another pattern may be unfolding. Just be warry of what I said. I suspect you really ought to rest then."

He set a role of tissue on the table and turned and left.

She swallowed and looked at her hand.

She supposed she was perhaps famished...and acting rashly. She didn't mean to break a glass. She took her hand to her mouth and tasted the strange taste of her own blood.


	39. Chapter 39

_Effrontery: shameless boldness_

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

She finally reached her bedroom door. Perhaps she wouldn't need to go to school tomorrow. She wanted some time for herself. Time was something she didn't feel like she had.

"Oh deary me, Lady Bitch what have you done to your hand? Is it possible? Did you attempt a hunt?"

She turned to see Laito.

"No, no. I cut it on a glass..."

"Need someone to suck up the blood for you? You'll heal quicker with my tongue at work."

"No I-" She recalled when she first bit down on Ayato's hand. Had her saliva worked to heal him?

"So, what on earth caused you to break a glass Lady Bitch?" He took her hand and looked at it.

"I ran into Reiji and for some reason ... I guess my hand was grabbing the glass too tight."

"Hmm...Reiji huh?"

"I... just didn't want to bite him...I need to clear my mind..."

Laito's eyes widened. Perhaps she'd noticed what Ayato did. "Let's have a chat little bitch."

She let him in her room as he closed the door behind him.

"What else did Reiji have to say?" Laito's coy face looked at her knowingly.

She supposed there was no point in hiding it. "He asked what you've been saying. He seems to think you're helping Ayato's odds...for the sake of amusement?"

"Oh the old fool is probably right ...but I must admit I've really never quite seen it in him until now...well perhaps before. Do you recall that night in the wood? When my dear brother saved you from drowning?"

"Ayato?" She thought back. When Cordelia was taking over her body. "You were there?"

"In fact, I interrupted a rather intimate moment..."

She recalled Ayato pinning her down. "What? No... he just wanted my blood."

Laito was now sitting at the desk, his elbow rested on the arm rest of the chair, his chin in his palm, his fingers playing against his chin. He was egging this on a bit, wasn't he? "Oh dear me, please tell me what he said to you then?"

"That..." She tried to think back. "Something like he wanted me to be his. Entirely."

"Mind, body and soul it seems. You know he still bugs me that I tore him away from you when I demanded to share you. He was going to kiss you and was about to kill me...Ah, but I suppose that's the fun in it. Ironic, isn't it? The only one of us who doesn't feel that it's okay that we share you...perhaps the only one innocent of playboy affairs..."

"Laito...is what Reiji said true?"

"We are all probably jealous of Ayato's stubborn will to manage to squeeze two evenings out with you but to be completely fair, I've felt love. Dear Little Bitch I know I could probably fall for you, but I really think it's my brother's turn now."

"You talk like he doesn't taste my blood."

"We all taste your blood. We will all come back for it because it's true, it's the best there is. But think about what your choice suggests...you crown one of us king of the mansion, king of our family name but you also get to be the first Vampiress who gets to choose. I mean technically we do. You are the dominatrix my little Bitch."

"I...I don't like it."

"Well we could decide for you but we'd probably end up fighting each other. Wouldn't daddy love that."

"It doesn't seem to matter. Either way I drive a wedge between you all. I don't want to loose any of you to this."

"Consider one thing. You've got an eternity little bitch." Laito suddenly was gone from the chair and in front of her. He pushed her onto her bed. "Consider whom you want to touch you like this, because I promise, no matter which one of us makes the most fuss over you, it's the one that makes you go aflame with or without blood that you'll be the most satisfied with."

His voice was crisp in her ear. "This reminds me of that evening in the church."

She blinked. She recalled it well. The night she was sure she'd lose herself to Laito. But he had stopped. Why?

He pulled her shirt down and bit her.

"Why did you stop then?" She didn't want him to drink. She her thurst would come soon after.

"Call it intuition. But perhaps I got enough of a ruse from your persistence that I didn't need the full course." He licked his fangs. "So how about I take a round two?"

She pursed her lips and tightened her eyes. "I don't want to. I don't want any more blood lust."

"Who needs blood lust?" His fingers moved to her core. She knew the feeling but a part of her kept recalling the way he'd pushed himself on her that night at the church. Perhaps it was his suggestion of it, but ... but something seemed forced. Why would he want this if he wasn't interested anymore?

"But you don't need to-" She felt her body move under the pressure of his touch. It was a carnal spark, but it couldn't ignite. This wasn't what she wanted.

"Oh dear please, I've just tore a blood bank to pieces by myself, I deserve a bit of a reward Lady bitch..."

"But Laito-"

 _"I can't believe you'd goddamn do this."_

Suddenly Laito was pushed off of her. He laughed when he hit the floor. "Brother you've joined!

"You lured me here." Ayato crossed his arms.

"Oh come now, Lady Bitch and I were having a chat. I already told her I'm out of the races...I just figured one last go-"

"You said you'd pull this if I didn't stop you..."

Yui blinked. It was hard to tell with Laito's intervening what was authentic and what was planned.

"And it worked?"

"This isn't some game." Ayato looked darkly at his brother.

"Oh come now, Little Bitch has been holding off biting us. Perhaps you started a trend? You're the only one who got a part two so far."

"She's a Lady now isn't she. And stop trying to make my actions out to something more." Ayato turned around.

Yui just looked at them in awe. She pulled her shirt up. She needed blood again now. She was thirsty. She had to do something about this.

"Oh come now, I might stop meddling if you stopped acting so passively."

"Well, congratulations. I'm not in the mood for school."

"Screw school my brother."

"No, screw you."

And with that Ayato left.

"I suppose I ought to depart just the same. Well, lucky for us the last day of classes often does not count against us. Perhaps tonight is a night for a good hunt." Latio left just as quick.

Yui blinked.

She was in the kitchen again. She took a mug this time instead. She looked to the crimson in the cup. Laito made some strong points about Ayato...but Ayato always seemed so reluctant to speak directly. She was no different. She'd avoided making a choice for so long it was now approaching with no time to pause to think.

Just outside the door Reiji was peering in.

"What do you hope to gain by spying on her?" Subaru interrupted him.

"Nothing. I just fear there are some omens in life that perhaps suggest that her fate is intermingled with another. I'm not one for interpreting events for signs or symbols of future events, but ... as she holds a mug and broke a glass as another once did..."

"Are you giving up? Is it because of Laito?"

Reiji put his glasses up higher onto his face. "No. In fact I can foresee that none of us will. I just hope we do not ever come to the covetous point of acting as our dear uncle did to attain a female's love."

"If she doesn't choose one of us... I'd say the same." Subaru crossed his arms.

"Which is why I don't think our father will let her choose so linearly. Not to mention, although this rivalry has caused problems for us, we have not yet been faced with another catastrophic interruption in a while."

"Are you suggesting something's going to happen?" Subaru looked at his older brother. Whether or not he relied on logic and fact, Reiji always seemed keen enough to foreshadow future events. He picked up details and was rarely ever not suspicious of other's actions.

"Perhaps. It's unsure. I don't know of many others who would call out a war or anything. Unless father shows up." Reiji massaged his head for a moment. "Either way, I am worried we are becoming as rash as Ayato is. We are pushing her to choose, and we may be pushing a domino of other events to fall in line."

"But-"

"Yes, the possibility of her not loving at least one of us makes me uneasy as well. But then again, we were her captors. I can't see a crueler twist of fate."

"She could die again." Subaru looked at his knife.

"You have a point." Reiji rolled his eyes. "I suppose I may have made a pun there..."

"I'm not sure we are being rash." Subaru didn't seem to notice. "I think if we don't push her to decide, she will always remain docile. Perhaps our mothers were right in one thing."

"What is that?" Reiji's eyes seemed to light up at the thought of their mothers ever being correct in their forceful ways.

"We learned how to over come them because of their forceful pushes. Perhaps she will too."

"Now that would be a cruel twist."

"What?"

"Lady Yui becoming the force that destroys us all."


	40. Chapter 40

_Appetence: an eager desire, an instinctive inclination; an attraction or natural bond_

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

Yui laid down in her bed. She looked to the top of the canopy. The empty mug of blood sat beside her on the bedside table.

Whom did she love?

She closed her eyes. Love was something she knew only in family. She'd never fallen for a boy at her old school. Instead it had always been her and her father.

With her father, then, she'd felt safe. He'd shown her goodness. He'd shown her faith. But he'd also kept her close...always...until recently.

Whenever she knew he was around, she knew he was looking out for her. So, when she'd been left here it meant that something had gone wrong. Perhaps he was still out there looking for her...

Was that what love was? It seemed now like it was jumping off a cliff hoping the person you chose would catch you. But what if they didn't?

For her, it seemed to be one thing then. Protection. Truth. No lies. Never ceasing to look out for another. She remembered her father's embrace. Her father whom perhaps was not her father, but would be as close to one as she'd ever know. Although it seemed lies were embedded in everything she had ever lived so far.

If that was the case, it seemed as if any brother would face evils for her. She closed her eyes again. She recalled the times she'd been in peril...

Whose face did she see first? Whose embrace did she miss the most? Whom had never lied?

She felt sleep come over her quick. Perhaps her dreams would answer her request.

* * *

"Ah the morning. The greatest morning there will be." Laito looked at his brothers.

"In fact it is evening." Reiji straightened his suit jacket.

"To humans? It is _our_ morning, and this is the day our Lady Bitch decides!"

"If she can..." Subaru looked to his brothers. They were dressed for their evening at their school. The academy always held a formal event. It was nearly always a masquerade.

"Where is your brother?" Shu asked Laito bluntly.

"Shall I retrieve him? He may have already ran for the hills..." Laito looked around. His brother had not stopped his acts of seclusion since he'd pounced on Lady Bitch the other evening. More or less he'd assumed she'd be here soon but he'd been tardy as well.

"I don't see the point. If he misses out he misses out. He must learn not to throw such terrible tantrums." Reiji shook his head.

"He's not throwing a tantrum I'm afraid. He's probably mulling over his own dilemma... quite frankly he said something very strange to me in private."

"What? What did he say?" Kanato seemed to be interested in the drama, although he had not attempted to take Lady Yui for his own again.

"If she chooses one of us, do you stay here, and wait until they falter? Becoming the same monster that nearly killed her, the same monster we found in the sheets with her? The same monster who nearly broke her soul? Or do you leave, in the hopes that escape can help the bitterness leave one's own soul...that perhaps jealousy can escape the heart and mind?" Laito stretched as he rose.

"He fears he'd become our Uncle. He fears we have...or are becoming the same..." Shu looked to Laito.

"Well in a sense, we all want her attention. We could dominate her, and all take what we want from her, but we would be more like Uncle. We could wait in line, but who knows if we would become, again, like Uncle. As a matter of fact, I'm seeing the pros in leaving now. Perhaps it's not selfish nor a tantrum, but a coping mechanism."

"Is he that infatuated with her blood?" Subaru asked, his arms still crossed.

"I don't believe. He told me he cares not for the family name."

"Then why does he still accept the power she holds?" Reiji looked to Laito.

Laito merely shrugged. "I suppose it's about time I fetch him. Ask him yourself."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Yui looked at the dress. It was beautiful.

It was a crimson red satin. It ran off the shoulders, corseted down the back, laced with a fine white frill. Buckling at the waist, it bellowed out at the hips. Fine white pearls to sit on her neck.

She got ready. Her hair looked much more formal up. She twisted it into a bun and let the shorter pieces of hair around the sides of her face curl down.

A part of her, perhaps subconsciously, had made it somewhat clearer to whom she... perhaps... wished to be beside. However, there was still a haze that questioned her judgement. After a terrible nightmare...of shadows that lurked in corners, terrible silver eyes that pounced, and the inability to scream...she only found herself yelling for one person when she broke from the incantation of dreams.

She left the confines of her room. Perhaps she could face the decision when she spoke to the brothers face on. She had nothing left to stop the clock from ticking.

Again, she passed by the hallway's rooms, silent until she hit one. Ayato's room. She heard the bickering of brothers again.

"So, what is the problem dear Brother? I supposed that your isolation has made you weak but I doubt you would give up the chance to face our Lady on the eve of her decision?"

Ayato sat on the edge of his iron maiden. His shirt remaining unbuttoned and his jacket on the couch. "You're right. I haven't had a damn thing in nearly three days."

"You are going to do yourself in before you manage to capture her? Dear brother, how rash must you be?"

"I just...I know what I want."

"So do we but killing yourself over it truly romanticizes death for no good reason."

"I almost wish her blood had ran sour to us." He rose and began to do up his shirt.

"Perhaps you are right...we'd know how we really felt wouldn't we?" Laito looked to him. "You've gone soft, haven't you?"

"I don't get it." He grabbed his jacket off the couch and crinkled it in his fist in aggravation.

"Well an un-steamed jacket won't do you any good..."

"It's more than just blood."

"I've said it before, you damn run after her like a maniac even if your life is at risk...but then again...Reiji would likely think more carefully before he acts, so as to preserve everyone's life. The same may be said for Shu. Did you think that your recklessness might hurt her in the end if you die first?"

"But I'm more concerned about her. She's just so damn fragile."

"So if she tasted...say as sour as sour milk you'd still take her in?"

"She'd never go that rotten. But that's not the point." Ayato's voice rose in its agitated sound.

"You've gotten oh so soft Ayato. I mean I adore her too but frankly I don't know why your telling me this and not her."

"She thinks I like her blood. She didn't see any of it... I know I'm going to have to leave to avoid becoming like either one of _them_."

"You think she's going to tell you to stay, like she's going to magically realize you love her?" Laito's voice sang his warning taunts like a song.

"I don't _love_ her I just-"

"Hah, you foolish kitten. I've never seen _yours truly_ so soft...you lie!" Laito's laugh rang through the doorway. "No matter, consider that you need air. Let's return to the others. You are merely spirting out childish nonsense. You'd die on her blood alone. She's not a human."

"But she damn acts like one. For a vampire...love is decided by blood. But instead...she's not quite a vampire, is she? So those rules don't apply for us either..."

"Her humanity has rotted you to the core." Laito laughed.

She left. She closed her eyes and found herself at the top of the stare case. She looked down to see all five of them there. As if two minutes ago, they hadn't just been speaking to each other in another room. Teleportation was still strange to see at times.

But their eyes were covered. She looked to her hand. A masquerade. The black lace of hers remained off her eyes. She took a few steps down but felt herself hesitating to find the final step to the main flood. She, like her unhidden identity, was exposed. All eyes sat on her. She had no mask to hide behind.

"So, have you decided?" Reiji's strong presence was behind her. Suddenly she felt dirty. She'd spent a night with each of the brothers and she found herself infatuated with each one...she couldn't tell...perhaps she was different? Maybe blood didn't work with her because she was kind of a half-breed... "I hope you know, your blood may be the key to whomever gets to over throw our father. He's an old breed of vampire with you in the equation. You better be sure we're not using you for blood."

She blinked.

"I-I-I ...this is too much."

Ayato stepped forward and crossed his arms. It was like rumble he couldn't take. To see Reiji so close to her. He perhaps was the best to take over from their father. As much as he wished to have her. "After today...I think I will be moving out."

Laito looked to his brother. He couldn't keep his mouth shut. However, Ayato, as blind as he was to his own faults, was perhaps less at fault than it might seem. He was doing this so he wouldn't become the enemy. He was looking out for her by leaving. He sighed.

This was going to be fun.

"Wait, please listen. No matter what I do I will probably break hearts...my heart...your heart...every one of you...I can't possibly know what to feel when the guilt of knowing my choice might break another. Might be wrong. Might be some kind of haze that comes with blood lust and acts of flattery but... If what you've all told me is true...if I don't trust my head and trust my heart..."

"You must have feelings for someone? Isn't it going to hurt you to deny your own? For the sake of our own delicate hearts? Please don't choose what works best for us Lady Bitch? Choose according to what you feel... I suppose I should have done the same." Laito seemed to pace, his steps almost dancing as he came to lean on the railing.

"This can't go on forever." Suberu's fist clenched. His eyes shaded.

"But...was it not Richter who fell for Cordielia? Who became...so... evil...from jealousy...from power? I don't want to put any of you on his path...and I feel so pompous suggesting that I could have the power to do so..." She clenched her fists tightly. "Even if I have feelings...why do they mean more than anyone else's in this room?"

They stared back surprised. Her speech sounded horribly like a fear one of the brothers had fore fronted only just recently. However to some her actions rang more noble.

"Perhaps you're only one in the room with enough morale to predict how we might react...to sympathize for another over yourself..." Reiji shook his head. "Well then if we must be somewhat blatant about this... let me suggest something: Blood."

She blinked. They looked to him.

"Blood is the vampire way. So, what if I suggest, in one last hope a blind tasting of our blood? If that fails, then by all means, let your heart decide on its own, but ... maybe we have gone too far by intervening...along the way..."

She looked hesitant.

"I think most of us will remain always in your harem Lady Bitch. I'm not giving you up to another so easily if there's a chance you are truly infatuated with my blood. That being said, we'll always entertain you...but know the moment you let that get to your head like Cordelia we may just have to cut you off the same way we did our dear Mother." Laito smiled.

She knew his words were terribly honest, and true. "I can't agree to this if you'll hate me after...I can't. I'd rather kill myself again." She looked to Subaru.

Subaru looked away. He couldn't give her the knife. She didn't deserve to die over them.

"Then how about this. If you come to choose a partner know should he ever neglect his place beside you we will be in waiting." Reiji sighed.

"Did I not just say the same thing?" Laito asked. "Then again, we all know that there is danger in waiting."

"In other words..." Subaru shook his head.

"I suppose...I could try." She bit her lip. Could blood really tell her who she loved? Who she wanted to be with? Could she accept her vampirism as a path to finding love?

Or was she just too weak to know the sound of her own heart?


	41. Chapter 41

_Kairos: the perfect crucial moment; the fleeting rightness of the time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words or movement_

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

She looked at the wine glasses. A row of blood. No different than the next.

She could try to decipher which order Reiji put them out in. Perhaps Shu was last. Or muddled in the middle.

Either way...

She had to try.

Her hand fumbled. She looked at what sat in front of her. Was she really depending on this? If one stood out she'd only hurt herself if she ...

... could she be disappointed?

Perhaps she _would_ drink them... If she doubted their result then clearly her heart knew something that she did not.

One did not stick out in taste.

But one told her something.

...

In the next room, behind closed doors they waited patiently.

"What do you think the outcome is?" Shu asked, sitting in a chair.

"She must have picked someone by now..." Subaru looked a bit agitated, his arms crossed, in his typical impatient stance.

"Ironic we wait on her every movement, and nearly a year or so ago she was constricted to what we told her to do." Reiji looked at the door.

"If she didn't want to depend on the blood I can't see why she couldn't choose herself..." Ayato looked to the windows. It wasn't easy to leave. It was knowing her indecisions made it harder for him to stay.

"Shh, I think Lady Bitch is making her final entrance." Laito looked over to the double doors which creaked silently open.

They stood in silence, all remaining behind a mask.

She looked at them, before finding her hands, holding only her own mask, which remained unplaced onto her eyes.

"Did the blood suffice to help you determine your choice?" Reiji finally broke the silence.

She swallowed. "I ... it didn't quite..."

"I'm done." Ayato rose suddenly and turned for the door. "Pancake...I can't do this."

"No wait! Please!"

They looked at her. A strange desperation haunted her voice.

"I think I know... but in another way..." She looked off. "And I'm not sure...I don't think it was blood... but please let me talk for a moment first."

Ayato seemed to sink backwards. He grounded himself. What damage could it do to hear her out? His hand was nearly on the handles of the door.

The others looked at her.

"Encore Lady Bitch." Laito spoke up.

She found herself looking at her hands again. Her blonde hair still managed to cover parts of her face, where the pieces weren't strung up.

"I know...I love each of you...I care for all of you. All in different ways. I could fall for each one of you, but I know how that ends. It's so wrong to keep you all here around me, to spoil me with this affection... it's not affection as I knew it either. You could have used me for blood. You could have made me marry you or acted as Richter did. It's so high of me to think you would all stay beside me forever or even all worship me enough to stay. I know it's not like that. I'm not that special. I know my blood is. But I'm not. I know it was never meant this way. I shouldn't fall for my captors but ... you all saved me. I didn't realize back then...I was living a lie. A happy lie with my father. I'd never take it back but this is what it's come to. And I don't know why but I truly believe a part of each of you cares. But there was someone...who told me first..."

They remained silent. Nobody had thought she was so observant. All of them slightly averted their gaze. A part of them felt a bit shameful, and a part flattered by her humbled words.

"One of us admitted it?" Laito rose for a moment, surprised after he'd seemingly watched his brothers play passive dominator, with no direct words of love.

"Yea..." Yui's eyes looked almost watery, as if the words coming to her mouth took more bravery then it might seem. "Didn't Adam fall in love with Eve in the bible or something? I'm sure he must have told her too. So... it's only fair I tell him back."

They all blinked for a moment.

Ayato hand went to his side abruptly. He recalled his own words. Back when he saved her from Richter. He'd told her that they had never just protected her for fun... and used Adam and Eve as proof. And he'd damn just protected her. He never thought she noticed. He'd suspected it then. But he had also been unsure of his blood lust. It took him until now to realize it was more.

It was so damn cryptic even he had forgotten. He scowled to himself as his hand grew to a fist as he began to see his own goddamn faults. Laito had been right.

All it took was his removal of his hand from the door for his brothers to anticipate a reaction from him. Nobody had expected this.

"Look I get it. I act like a child when I goddamn don't get what I want, but I'm so sick of having to fight for the right to keep something! Nobody, especially my damn mother let me live without pushing against something or someone. I know you have to fight to get what you want. I get the sense that if we didn't turn on our mothers, if everything had just run its course, I wouldn't have become head of the family. But damn... I just wanted to be entitled to one thing...and it was you..."

The others were silent. He was exposed. His pride was gone. In one quick moment.

"But if I'm the Eve, as you've said, then let me decide. Eve decided to take the apple...I know the story. She made a wrong choice. I've feared that. I still fear it, that I might make a wrong choice. But ... Adam and Eve are only human. In a sense, vampires are ...somewhat human too. I'm choosing with my humanity...whatever that is that's left because it knew love...so please Ayato...let me choose you. If I make a mistake in that..." Yui felt like she was walking on glass. Every step might cause a brother to hate her, or Ayato to leave. Every step meant picking words to express herself knowing those words might cause deadly cracks.

"Oh dear lord, if you really are going to deny, her we will fight for her right now. The moment you step down..." Subaru called out.

"Shut it! I never said that. I just...I'm trying to fight for you in the only way I know how..."

"Then don't leave." Yui looked to the back of Ayato's head. She waited for him to turn around. "I told you what you wanted? I want you to stay. I heard what you and Laito said... Ayato...you told me you would tell me how you felt before the next New Moon didn't you? So, I'm telling you _don't leave_..." Yui's own fists fell into fists. She'd never felt like she had this much voice. She questioned her own liberty to speak for herself with them. But she had to.

His eyes widened. How many conversations had she heard? He couldn't escape the truth, that he had in fact promised her that. He'd waited for her to say that for days now. His own tantrums were is struggle to come to that point of realization. Goddamn it Yui. If he turned away now...

"If you step out of that door, one of us will take your place. Don't expect that when a Lady tells you she cares for you, that you can turn back around at any time and take that love back." Reiji's voice suddenly rang into the air. "And we will take it all, which means if you don't accept head of the family..."

"I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to choose someone and make things worse...but I just wanted to be true to what I realized. Perhaps I should leave..." Yui suddenly felt everything she had tried to put into place fall through her hands like sand. Her heart sunk. She suddenly felt a bit emptier.

"No. You're not leaving here." Ayato turned and walked to her. "Didn't I goddamn tell you before Pancake? You belong to me. You're My Lady." He grabbed her arm.

Yui blinked and found that she was out on the terrace with him.

"Ayato... am I wrong? Am I being too forward? I just...it took me so long to see everything. Laito helped me decipher that...but I was so used to you acting so forward with me I never thought..."

"I had intended to. It got me so goddamn angry. Nobody shares a lover. My father shouldn't have had three wives the goddamn bastard."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt sooner?"

"I tried. I ... It's hard okay? The first time I knew... I suspected it...when I saved you from drowning in that lake...when you turned back to you...I mean goddamn you had so many questions but I just wanted all of you to myself. I get it...it was probably the blood...it will always be blood but... and then when that goddamn Ruki thought he could claim you? I didn't care if a damn demon founder wolf got me. You...you were supposed to be mine..."

"I am yours..." She looked down. "I'm not going to lie...I care for your brothers. But... even if Laito was playing games...I do think some of what he said was true. Did you want me to tell you not to leave all along?"

Ayato's eyes widened.

"Or ... I mean... I know by doing this I've already created a division between you all. I didn't think about if you'd be the best leader...and I do need to learn to hunt somehow...but I'd just really wished that you'd said it louder. Had I not heard that you didn't allow me to bite me on purpose...had Laito not helped me put the puzzle together... please just don't prove me wrong..."

"I won't." He put his hand on her cheek.

She blinked. "Ayato you...you almost feel warm to the touch?" She looked up at him. He wasn't wearing his mask anymore.

"Well I-"

"No like not that we're the same temperature. It's Like your body is almost hot...in some strange hot cold way. Can Vampire's get sick?"

He looked to the side. "I can't help it. I was proving to Laito I only wanted your blood..."

"You've been depriving yourself because of me? Please don't!" She looked to him. "And you teleported us both here? How?"

"Founder blood has perks. Some founders have special abilities. Let's just say the reason you can teleport so soon and so far, it must be one of yours too..."

"Well stop. I need to learn to feed, too right? Then you must feed on others as well. I know I'm soft and I don't live this vampire thing right. I know I get in your way and your brother's way. But please don't hurt yourself. You can have me whenever you want, but I can't be what I was for you before."

"I don't fucking deserve this." Ayato looked out onto the night. "Why me, Pancake? Reiji is more smart, and would likely think before he acts. He'd probably hurt you less. Shu would never put you in danger...he's always on the sidelines. My brother Laito is an idiot but...he knew love. Subaru protected you nearly better than I did...and he gave you something to defend yourself with..."

Ayato swallowed. Goddamn this shit was coming up like word vomit. He wasn't this soft. But then why did he question himself? Eve had given herself to him and he didn't feel good enough to be her Adam now.

"You...you always saved me. Laito and the others always pointed that out. You are rash about it...and I want you to stop being like that sometimes, but ... you don't care if you get hurt if it means saving me. You could have left me drowning with your mother's heart...you could have left me at the Mukami's and not risked getting yourself hurt by the founders...you could have shared me with others...you could have gotten yourself killed fighting those Founders...you ... you put your differences aside to save me with Ruki...with Richter...with Isamu...I know it's not practical at times...but I can see it... and I don't know where I'd be?"

"That's why I don't know if I can take the lead of this family..."

"Reiji or Shu perhaps think things out more...and they've saved me too...but when they didn't...I always wonder if you never showed up who would?" She swallowed. She never knew him to be so unsure.

"Good point." Ayato turned to her. "You look really good tonight Lady Pancake." He pulled her closer. "I'm not letting anyone else near you."

"Can we just make one deal?" Yui asked.

"What?" He raised his brow.

"No more Pancake."

"Maybe."

"What? No not _maybe!"_

"Okay, fine, but only if I'm the only one you dance with tonight!"

"I don't see why-"

"I'm afraid we're going to be late if we don't leave." Reiji opened the veranda doors as the others stood around. They all still wore their masks.

"And I don't think she'll be able to keep that promise brother!" Laito called out. "She may be yours but she's fair game on the dance floor." He pushed a wine glass of blood in his brother's hands and seemed to nearly dance himself over to Yui, holding her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

"What? Are you kidding me!?" Ayato called out. He consumed the blood quickly and prepared to drag his brother away.

"I'm with Laito. She looks really good tonight. As our Lady of the House we'll all have to give her at least one dance..." Shu nodded. His masked face now behind the other side of Yui.

"I wouldn't object..." Subaru crossed his arms, leaning against the fence that surrounded the terrace balcony.

"So shall we depart then?" Reiji looked to the limosine parked in their driveway.

Yui nodded as the brothers shooed her off.

Reiji and Ayato were left alone.

"So congratulations." Reiji said. "Have you decided? Will we be attempting to over throw him soon?"

"I'd love to kill the damn bastard...but ..." Ayato looked at Yui.

"For once you might be being a little less rash than I expected." Reiji laughed. "Well I suppose until you make it official you're not quite our fearless leader yet are you?"

Ayato's eyes shot open. "What the hell does that mean? Your's truly could manage!"

Reiji shrugged. "Well you're date is leaving without you so I suppose we begin with tonight."

Ayato disappeared. Reiji looked at the scene of his brothers and the limosine.

Perhaps they would find peace tonight, but ... something... something was off.

All's well never ended quite as well as it seemed.

* * *

 _ **Author Note:** There will always be a harem dynamic to this story...she has choose one, but I know that there are readers rooting for each. After the following chapter / during it, the second part of this story will make way. I plan on titling it as PART II. I plan on adding a few OCs to shift the gears a bit and reveal what this has been leading up to, but I will not move far from the original plot line..._

 _If you wish to end it here, if you did not feel satisfied, I understand. I know there were many people on different teams, or if you dislike OC characters add I can understand, but the xxx will continue and so will Yui's path on That Man's plan._

 _Please if you have any thoughts let me know! I had my hesitancies choosing one, but in this case, I think the future of Yui's path is never linear. So perhaps things can change._


	42. Chapter 42

_Brontide: the low rumble of distant thunder; the calm before the storm_

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

"What do you think?" Reiji looked to Yui who was staring at the school's main hall. It had been completely changed. Gothic candlesticks, elaborate silver embroidery and blood red carpets. There was an extended space where the stairs to the upper level of the school had become a grand staircase.

"How did they do all this?" Yui looked around her. Everyone was dressed up. Everyone in masks. Any person who came to this place...they might be entranced. Of course, only to find themselves ensnared in a room of beautiful but deadly vampires.

Reiji's eyes went small and he smirked. "We have our ways."

"Reiji... thank you for everything." Yui looked up at him.

He adjusted his glasses. "For what in particular?"

"Saving me before but... I know Ayato is unsure if he wants to take over and-"

"Don't Lady Yui. All these uncertainties will surely figure themselves out, just as you found certainty in your choice." He looked down at her keenly. "But I don't suppose you'd take this dance?" He bowed over and presented his gloved hand.

Yui looked at it. "But Ayato might-"

"You are his, Lady Yui. It's only a dance."

She took his hand and he let her onto the dance floor.

"Are you kidding me?" Ayato spotted the two.

"Oh brother you have the ultimate claim. You have her heart, accept the fact that this is the dogs scraps we are getting here! Trust in her love for you." Laito cackled at his brother's clear jealousy.

"I do, but you guys won't just let us be." Ayato crossed his arms. He just wanted a damn moment alone with her.

"You know, lesson in love, dear brother, pushing her will make her leave. Trust she will fall back into your arms. She looks to you to save her, so be the last man standing every time. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, so perhaps, as controlling as you are...as much as you wish to keep her... perhaps in this case... consider she already told you she's yours. You get to keep her brother dearest. No need to play the fighting game... you won." Laito slid past his brother.

His eyes narrowed to her moving on the floor with Reiji. Other students had stepped aside. She demanded their attention. Perhaps as a Sakamaki Reiji did as well...but Laito was right. What he _didn't_ understand, was how could he not fight? His goddamn brothers...everyone wanted her...his father...

"Ah, don't look so sullen." Laito said. "And... you know the saying save the best for last?"

Ayato looked to Laito confused.

"Well I call next, since you are clearly last!" Laito tipped his hat and seemed to pick up a random vampiress only to suavely trade her off to Reiji to receive Yui across the floor. Only Laito could manage a move like that.

"Goddamn you." Ayato grunted. He turned to a table and sat down.

"So, you told her first huh?" Shu said, suddenly speaking up. He turned to see Shu sitting at the table looking rather absently towards Yui and Laito.

"I wasn't sure either if it was just blood then...but I just knew it was something else." Ayato gritted his teeth a bit as he spoke. Suddenly knowing he'd shown his brother's his weaker side, he felt apprehensive to speak about it. He wasn't one to open up so easily.

"Her blood is like liquid fire...but you are right. She has brought out the humanity in us... the part that doesn't depend on maniacal killing or on the taste of blood alone. We all care for her, otherwise... we would have consumed her dry. Even if _he_ told us not to. _If_ we didn't care."

"Then why didn't you say it?!" Ayato was unsure of Shu's words.

"Perhaps there is something in the truth that, I do regret, that evening when the Founders struck not going after her. I regret again, when Yuma stole her in front of me, not to act perhaps rash and confront him... take her back. We all thought you were selfish but ... I get it now." Shu shrugged.

"You get what?" Ayato looked to him.

"You loved her." Shu's body remained looking towards the floor but his eyes gave a side glance to Ayato.

The two suddenly heard some nearby chatter and looked over at a group of masked girls in gowns.

"So, who is she?"

"She's the Sakamaki brothers new blood bank."

"No, no I heard she's full vampire now. I can't sense any human blood...surely she'd be dead now if she was."

"She's kind of pretty huh? I mean...it's probably just the gown."

"No, no. She's beautiful." Ayato smirked and walked over. "In fact, she's going to be the next leading lady of the Sakamaki family."

"What?" The girls looked taken back.

"Oh yea, and she's part Founder to some extent." Subaru added, walking over. "So, I wouldn't really talk behind her back."

"So who's going to be the leading man?" One asked.

"I am." Ayato gleamed.

"It's debatable but so it seems." Reiji suddenly approached. "But you daft girls seem keener on speaking about her than dancing yourselves."

"We...we don't have any dates."

"Don't second guess it as an invite... honestly..." Reiji pushed his mask up his face, annoyed they would assume the brothers had any interest.

"We only need one Lady in our life." Laito came over. "Oh, and Reiji you have no glasses on with that Mask! I do prefer the look."

"What the hell was that?" Ayato asked Laito.

"Oh, come now, I'm not even the stunner here! I mean who knew Shu could dance like that?" Laito's eyes darted over onto the floor.

"Shu can dance? I thought he only sat around." Subaru looked over as well to find Yui dancing with Shu.

"Oh, give me a break."

"So she's a whore to all of you?" A guy called over.

"Say that again." Ayato looked to him, his green eyes protruding through his black mask like a cat ready to pounce.

"Oh, come now brother...he won't be much of a fight anyway. Nothing like those ...ahem... _Founders_ you killed a little while ago." Laito smiled devilishly at the challenging vampire, whose eyes lit up behind his mask and stepped back.

Ayato looked over again to Yui. So, was this how it was going to be now? She was his. But it meant nothing until they could be sure their father didn't give them another curveball. No more Richters. No more founders. No more damn interruptions.

"Not going to take a dance Subaru?" Reiji looked over to his brother.

"I don't dance."

"Well either does Shu, so it seemed..." Laito smiled.

"Please, Ayato won't fuss now on the terms he'd ruin the night for Yui, so take your chance before he possesses her for the entirety of our years to come." Reiji's chin went up as he looked at his brothers.

"I suppose..." Subaru clenched his hand and went on the floor.

"Take this as a lesson in manners Ayato...although she is yours, you can't act like a fool about this, can you?"

"No, but she's mine next."

"After Subaru of course..." Laito rang out pushing Subaru onto the floor. "I'm afraid Kanato doesn't really like these dances." Laito motioned to his brother who was sitting over a table over, holding his Teddy tight.

"Good, because like I said, I'm next."

Yui felt dizzy. Each of the boys had taken her in their arms and twirled her around the dance floor. This was all so vintage. It was beautiful. At what point did she expect to be in a gothic fairy tale?

The most gruesome of all fairy tales, perhaps, considering that she was a vampire. It seemed an ironic happy ending. She was dead, but she had her romance. Her family. Her home. A sadistic home. And then this celebration...each person in this room had murdered humans for their blood. And yet, soon she would probably have to do the same. Perhaps one day she could change that. In Shu's arms, and now falling into Subaru's, his averting gaze and his awkward movements remaining somewhat gracious, she almost wished to cry.

And yet out of the corner of her eye, she wondered; where was his red mane, and those green fiery eyes? Would he remain off to the side in jealousy...when was his turn? She felt herself waiting, confronted by her own shamelessness. Her sudden realization that she'd heard her heart over the loud sound of all of the mixing blood, and now wanted him to dance with her. She craved his rash behavior, now knowing it wasn't just for her blood. She craved him.

"Miss me?"

Suddenly she blinked and felt herself fall forward in transition into Ayato's arms.

"Ayato!"

"So who gave you permission to dance with my brothers?"

She looked at him. "I don't need permission..." She gazed down, almost to mask her bold words, as her red dress spun around in soft satin glazing the floor around her like a rose.

He looked down at her. "I suppose." He averted his gaze.

She looked to him. Was Ayato blushing?

"I didn't mean to... make you jealous or... do anything like that..." She bit her lip, she knew she was walking a fine line when it came to feeling as if she was abusing the brothers' infatuation with her.

"I didn't think of it like that. I'll be satisfied to have you all to myself tonight." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. She felt a shiver run down her neck. The new moon was still for a few days wasn't it?

"Is it bad...that I'm just happy there will be no fighting tonight...I was so afraid of what I'd do..."

He looked down at her. Was she going to cry?

"If we make the mistake of blaming you then do what I was going to do."

"What?" She blinked.

"Leave."

"I could never...you ...you're all I have." She felt herself gripping onto this jacket on his shoulder as the danced, as if he might leave. As if she was holding onto him for more than just a lead in a dance.

He blinked. He never saw it that way. She was alone without them wasn't she?

He breathed out. "You're not our prisoner anymore. The point is, you can."

"I don't know if I could."

"Well in that case, I don't own you, but I don't want anyone else touching you from here on out."

"I promise... but please Ayato... I don't want to be your prey anymore. I want to be beside you. I won't be happy otherwise..."

His eyes shot open as he dipped her down as they danced. He noticed how her dress shone like fresh blood, surrounding her, dripping off her body onto the floor. But Yui wasn't just her blood. No there was a vampire, a girl in that dress, within that blood. Even if he'd had an everlasting amount of it, he'd never be as satisfied as he was now.

"You're not my prey, you're my lady now. Now until every day and night ahead."

He brought her up and his hand touched her jaw bringing her mouth up into a kiss. She felt a different type of intimacy now with him.

There were no walls. There was nothing left. She melted into his kiss. Their tongues in war, his lips sweet. Hers plush against his. He craved her blood as she craved his. However their public affection left them too open for such a trade.

Now, at first, she thought the gasps were because of her and Ayato.

Of course, they soon found, there was a late arrival to the party.

And it left broken glass in its wake as it made its grand entrance.


	43. Chapter 43

**Part II**

 **That Furative Man:**

 **a man by which acts in a quiet and discreet way to avoid being noticed**

* * *

 _Minatory: expressing or conveying a threat_

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

 _"What the hell is that?"_

Someone had called out what everyone was thinking.

An oversized cat with a strange green aura was pacing around the room. It was larger than any jungle cat Yui had ever seen.

 _"It's a demon ... just kill it!"_

At once the room of vampires prepared to pounce, while some stepped back in horror.

"Everyone leave at once!" Reiji suddenly took command and seemingly most of everyone look leave. "This is not _any_ cat demon ... if you stay you might consider this the last year you come to this school." He looked as his eyes darted to the cat.

"Leave it to us." Subaru took off his jacket and put it on a chair.

Ayato stood protectively in front of Yui.

"Yui, you need to leave."

"No, I'm not leaving you all. I can't just watch if you get hurt!"

"You can't fight you idiot. You'll just get hurt, now go. We've handled worse." Ayato seemed to have a slight grin as if he was preparing for the onset of the battle. He silently wished he had bitten Yui...just a bit of her to keep with him...a bit of empowerment.

"But what if you-"

"We'll be fine just go!" Ayato called out. As he turned to her he suddenly looked sullen. She noticed his concern and nodded.

She took a small backwards step towards the stairwell where the others had left. A few other brave souls had remained to help, she recognized a few to be the Mukami brothers. She questioned why the cat was so dangerous that everyone left.

She suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine and knew something was wrong.

Ayato had seen it. Its eyes narrowed on him. He readied himself for the blow when he noticed the cat had made a sudden shift, a leap moving past him. _Yui._

Abruptly the cat pounced on her.

She noticed the elongated fangs of the animal, accentuated, sharper than the average feline.

And then...its thick split tail as it danced above its head. A demon cat? It was almost white when the blackened aura of the demon wasn't shining in the way. But it's eyes were red, bright, neon green, not natural or like Ayatos. No, like a twist of yellow lime, a predator cat's prepared for a kill.

She gaped at it with wide and terrified eyes. It looked back at her as if it was keen to her horror.

"Get off me!" She cried.

It's eyes glowed back at her, as if to purposefully deny her request. It's nails leaving deep gashes into her shoulders, pinning her against the floor. She knew the scent of her blood was entering the room.

She could hear the dull roar of the others. The clanking of noises, surely someone was trying to help her.

However, the demon seemed to react to her scent and bit down on her arm where her blood had spilt onto her dress.

She shrieked. Excruciating pain ripped through her as it's fangs ripped against her skin. It seemed to lick her blood away from the wound. She struggled but felt herself losing consciousness. Even as a vampire she knew she'd lost the battle – she had not fed enough today for this.

"Get the hell off her!" Ayato was suddenly beside the demon and took a swing at it with a sword, he'd been given by Laito who had taken it off a nearby mount.

It turned to look at him, a piece of fabric from her dress remaining in its mouth.

It sliced an oversized bloodied paw at Ayato as it pounced and scratched through his arm into his jacket, leading patterns of blood onto the floor.

The velvet of the night was stained with their crimson mark. He recoiled off the floor where he'd landed and slashed his sword once just nicking the eye of the monster.

"Reveal to us what you are. Underworld demons have no right on this world." Reiji had too grabbed the second sword off a nearby mount. "The Founders are dead. There is nobody left to bargain with." He didn't blame his brothers for their hesitancy to fight. They had not prepared for this, nor did they want to entice the animal to return to their Yui.

The other brothers looked at Ayato and Reiji, waiting, prepared to put themselves in the way if the Nekomata demon took another step to Yui.

It seemed to react coyly to Reiji's demand, as it tilted its head, just as it pounced. Reiji managed to dig the sword into its shoulder.

It suddenly took a glare to them, the knife still in its shoulder as if it was just a thorn in its side. It took three steps backward and left the same way it came.

"What the hell was that?" Subaru asked. He looked to his brothers who seemed to be sullen. Ayato was holding Yui in his arms, her blood leaving stains on his jacket. He too had a rather large gash in his arm. Reiji noted to himself that their ability to heal was not helped by both of their lack of blood in the last few days.

"I'm not sure. I would recommend one of us to track it but I think we have bigger worries." Shu looked to the pair.

 _"It was her fault."_ An on looking vampire said from the back of the room.

 _"It went for her! What did she do? Why'd you guys let her stay?_ " Another added.

"She didn't do a damn thing." Laito scoffed back, his arms crossed.

"She got the brunt of it didn't she? So why are you complaining? Leave before we decide kill you too." Shu looked darkly at them.

 _"You didn't kill it!"_

Suddenly a silver dagger went flying just above their heads into a portrait behind them. "Say that again?" Subaru said.

"We'll escort them out." Yuma said darkly as the Mukami brothers took to let guide the rest of them out.

The room was suddenly silent.

Ayato remained kneeling in front of her.

"Damn it Yui, wake up..."

* * *

"Shock? Perhaps yes. But the matter is that Ayato needs to rest too. He can't keep this up. His reckless actions to boycott human blood for Yui's truly caused him to be less potent against that ...thing." Reiji looked to the brothers. It was almost the following evening and they were still reeling from the events of the day before.

"It wasn't just a Nekomata was it?" Subaru asked.

"Not with a size as grand as that. And those fangs...my dear..." Laito raised a brow. "But as an underworld demon, it is nearly worse than a founder. Something no doubt is amplifying it's power..."

"Demons have no right on this earth. The pact still stands." Shu shook his head.

"Yes... so what's its loop hole? And why didn't it try harder to kill us? It ... _almost_ seemed to respond to Yui's blood..." Reiji speculated.

"Nekomatas don't care about the consumption of blood. It's normally a more sinister consumption of the soul..." Shu shook his head. "And they never take on a shape so demonic like that so that openly...it would have never made far in plain sight like that."

"Dear lord, I suppose we were too well off for any peace to reside within our seemingly contented family." Reiji closed his eyes, irritated. "I do suppose someone should check on them?"

"No problem. Let me deal with my brother and his Lady Bitch." Laito bowed before disappearing off.

Reiji looked to the stairs. It wasn't a good time to mention it yet.

When this passed, perhaps they could discuss it.

He'd keep it a secret... for now.

* * *

 _AuthNote:_

 _I am researching demon lore and trying to keep this as true to the anime as possible. There will be much more XXX to come (next chapter too), but nothing quite goes smoothly for Yui and the Sakamaki brothers does it? Any guesses as to Reiji's secret? Why a demon cat may be interested in them?_

 _Or why their father has remained so silent?_

 _Thanks for the reviews! I will be updating soon._


	44. Chapter 44

_Redamancy: the act of loving someone who loves you; a love returned in full_

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

"Darling brother are you awake?" Laito peered into his brother's room. Empty? Oh dear he was so restless... surely then he was in Yui's room. He looked down the hall and put his ear on the door. Just a little audible validation and he would be on his way. It did them no good if they didn't know if their dear Yui had a protector in her room. However he suspected he might hear more than just that...

...

Yui blinked. She suddenly felt an ugly pain run up her back and into her shoulder. She moved a bit and noticed she wasn't alone in her bed.

She looked to her side and saw a red tuft of hair beside her.

"Ayato?" She whispered.

He moved to his side, his emerald eyes looking at her. "Damn it Yui. When I tell you run, you're supposed to run."

"I didn't mean to...I'm sorry...are you hurt?"

"It got my arm. I'll be fine."

"What was it?"

"A demon...damn thing was crazy. Something is off. I don't know why an oversized Demon Cat would want you..." He looked to the side and rose into a sitting position. "Here take this." He passed her a glass of blood.

"It ...it bit me...it was ...almost drinking my blood..." Yui recalled the beast, and reached up to her shoulder where it had pinned and bit her. It was bandaged. "Who bandaged me?" She took it from him.

"Reiji... unfortunately would not let me do it...but I would not allow him to do anything else. He didn't see a damn thing but you're arm." Ayato pushed himself up the bed. "I told him I would make sure you fed, but the others didn't want me hunting either. I'm so pissed... damn it."

"It was because of me? It's because you haven't been drinking any blood, wasn't it?"

His glow in the dark eyes looked over to her. Bright, but shaded by his furrowed brow. "Damn it, no... that was my fault... but I couldn't damn help it... how could I foresee that?"

"I guess we both have to try to be a bit more practical about feeding..." Yui bit her lip.

"Yea...and you'd looked so good too...the whole evening was ruined. I don't get why everyone blamed you... it's not your damn fault the entire world and my father put a target on your back." Ayato punched the bed with his uninjured arm.

"Maybe I shouldn't return to school..."

"No, I don't care. Everyone will have to learn. But damn it you need to heal too... it's taking you longer than your supposed to..." He averted his gaze. It was his fault. Why the hell would the animal have wanted him? Of course, it was going for Yui. He shouldn't have second guessed that.

"Ayato... please don't blame yourself." She grabbed onto his arm. He looked to her surprised. Was he that readable?

"I just wanted a damn evening off. Just with you..." He averted his gaze again. She wondered if he felt self-conscious being so open.

"I did too... I mean it was a wonderful night up until then...and...to be honest...every time one of your brothers came to dance with me...I was kind of waiting for you..."

"Why didn't you say something then Pancake?"

"I wanted to...but I wasn't going to deny them..." She looked to the side. "And ... can you please not..."

"It's a habit calling you Pancake. I don't mean it like-" He coughed. "You should sleep."

He turned around facing the other direction on the bed.

She looked to him. She could tell he'd been putting his walls down more for her. She wanted the night to go differently too... she knew if some other thing was coming after her...for her blood or whatever... this wasn't going to go smoothly. But... all she wanted was for him to keep opening up to her. She just wanted to feel like what they had said in words was real.

That's why she didn't want to be called Pancake. She wasn't his prey anymore...she just wanted-

Suddenly Ayato felt a pull on his shoulder and felt himself falling back onto the bed. Her hand pulled onto his shirt, loose on his body just enough to pull him to face her. He looked surprised at her sudden action, when suddenly he felt her lips on his.

"Yui..."

"I don't want to be just Pancake to you anymore. I don't want to be just when you feel like it. I'll sleep...but I just..." She bit the side of her cheek lightly and felt herself blushing.

His eyes lidded and his mouth twisted into a slight smile. "I'm never going to let you be alone. If you think you can handle this..."

"I can."

He adjusted himself so he was over her. He cringed a little at his wound. He'd heal. She was the concern right now. "Then say it..."

"Say what?" She said, looking at him, wide eyed, as her platinum hair fell about the pillow. He wondered if it was just him...was her hair faded more at its ends? Her rose red eyes waiting on his demand.

"You're mine. All of you."

She averted her gaze a bit with a blush. "I'm yours."

"I've been waiting so goddamn long to hear that Yui." He leaned in and took her finger and bit down on it.

"Ayato..."

"I'm not going to take much..."

She swallowed. She wanted him to bite her. But she knew he was being precautious. She wanted to heal soon so she could find a way to protect herself for next time.

He departed his lips. He wanted her blood. But she needed it. He'd suffice with whatever else she could give him. He put his face next to her neck and whispered into her ear.

"When I start, I can't stop with you...so make sure you're up for this..."

"I'll be okay..."

"If you're not I'm not leaving this room. No chances. I'll move into this room with you if it means I have my eyes on your twenty-four seven. Every time I let my guard up you get hurt."

"Ayato you don't need to..."

"No I do. Damn it Yui you're the one good thing that hasn't fucked up in my life, and I'd rather die than know I screwed it up."

She looked up at his red hair, tousled around his face. "Ayato...please don't ever blame yourself." She placed her hand on his cheek and let it trace down his jaw.

"I don't think I can promise that. I love you too damn much Yui." He suddenly put his mouth on hers again. She held his face to hers, his hands still supporting him over top of her. His kiss trailed down her neck and found it's way to her bandages. The scent of her dried blood and healing skin entered his nose.

"I hope I don't get a scar..."

"You won't... you'll heal perfectly...but I hope that damn Nekomata has a good scar on his face from me...those swords were silver blades...we got lucky..." His kisses and marks continued down her body as he spoke.

"We keep silver blades at the school?"

"Only on mounts. Laito broke the covering. Two silver blades displayed parallel normally is a symbol of a truce...two people with the power to kill drawing even. Enough talk."

His hands moved to her dress, pulling the zipper down, moving it further off her body. He restrained his need to bite her. His wanted to consume all of her, even as a vampire...she was the world's ultimate temptation. It took restraint with her. His hand rested on her breast as he moved down to her core.

All it took was one small move of his tongue and she was moaning. She grasped his hand on her, holding it tightly as he tasted the scent of her. She couldn't help but squirm. No blood lust yet and her body was reeling from his touch.

His tongue entered her slightly and she couldn't restrain her sounds any more.

The sound of her moans made him loose control. He felt the pressure rise in him. She was addicting. He traced his tongue up her body and move his hand to her core.

Her hands instinctively went to the back of his head as he met her neck, grasping onto his hair, brushing through it as he entered two digits into her. She was wet with his love, the pressure of his movement making her antsy. As he moved up to her, she found a place on his neck where she couldn't restrain her bite. Her rush, the feeling of the heat, it needed release, a point of pressure, the feeling of perforation of skin. His blood sent her reeling.

Bloodlust full force in a mix of love and desire.

He felt the effects too. His member hardened, brushing up against her. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you going to make it?" His voice held the sound of his restraint.

"I'll be fine..." She breathed out. "Please Ayato..."

The sound of her begging for him made him loose control. He unzipped his pants and moved his member, centering at her core.

Just the tip of him pressed against her sent her reeling. That feeling...sudden feeling of emptiness...she wanted him. And only him.

He suddenly thrust into her, filling her to the brim, his lips containing that passion in another kiss. He grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head, his fingers intertwined with hers.

The friction between their bodies put them on fire. The way she tightened around him as he pushed forwards, the way he grinded against her, the circling motions, the reaching and union of him inside her... the sound of nothing but pants in the air.

The feeling of her hands grabbing onto the muscles of his back, his hand beneath her ass, pulling her up against him as her knees were pushed up onto his shoulders...their one hand each, remaining intertwined, the exchange of fluids, blood and bodily, and the final exchange of passion as she found him hitting her spot repeatedly until neither could contain their final release.

"I'm never letting you go." Ayato finally laid down beside her, his arm pulling her into an embrace. She pulled the sheet up over her body and found herself feeling safe again, content in his arms.

...

"Ah, well I don't think we need to worry about either of them." Laito returned downstairs.

"That's good...is Yui healing?" Shu asked.

Laito smirked a bit. "Sound's like it. In fact, I might suggest we leave a bottle of our best red, and by red I mean blood, at the couples room... I think they've had a long night." He nearly jumped onto the sofa and leaned onto the arm rest.

"Couple's room? What for?" Reiji asked.

"With all of that action in there I'm quite sure they'll be parched by morning."


	45. Chapter 45

_Fallacy: deceptive, misleading, false notion or belief_

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

Ayato woke up.

She remained sleeping beside him. He looked to the glass by her bed. Empty. They needed more blood. She needed it more. His arm was nearly perfect again.

He wanted to remove Reiji's bandages and make sure Yui was fine but he'd wait. He wasn't going to disturb her now.

He snuck out of the bed and crept out of the room as quietly as he could. He'd get them both some blood and return. If she had awoken by then perhaps he'd ask her how she was. She needed to learn how to fight or something...he didn't mind playing hero but she needed to be able to exist without him sometimes.

He found the kitchen and poured himself a glass first. He looked at it. The wine. The blood. They'd used this method since Yui's change. Nobody wanted to let a blood bank remain lingering around while she was new. He suspected she'd dislike the gruesome sight of engorging on a single victim. And it seemed strange to bring another girl into the house with Yui present.

He also knew he had another detail to face: taking over the family name. Reiji seemed to question his ability. He wondered what his other brother's thought of him. But damn even he wasn't sure if he wanted it.

Facing his father meant outsmarting and outwitting his father. Killing him and attempting to make sure everyone else around him made it out unharmed. Or at least Yui.

Not to mention... he'd need his brothers support. And damn if they were an easy win...

But first of course was the problem of that strange Nekomata...

"Ah so you've finally woken up...really wore yourself out there, didn't you?"

"Yea, that damn monster was something. Nothing we couldn't handle though." Ayato looked to his brother who walked into the room.

"Oh, but I wasn't _just_ talking about the battle...I _heard_ the sweet sounds of love making when I went to check up you...or rather a couple..." Laito leaned against a counter and sent his brother a knowing look.

"What the hell?"

"Oh please, the times we've both consumed and entertained blood banks? Or even perhaps shared the blood of our Yui? I suggested that we should send you a blood of fine red but the others were not as keen..."

Ayato scoffed at his brother. "Laito I swear..."

"Oh come now, please don't tell me that you are not satisfied? You don't have to share Lady Bitch anymore and-"

"Did you figure out what it was?" Ayato looked to his brother sternly.

"Ah, so the playful brother has gone sour at the prospect of ..." Laito coughed. "No...we haven't. Reiji decided he might see what he can find as to why a Nekomata might try to sneak up top to this world...or for that matter why it was so damn big...""

"Yui said she felt like it wanted to consume her blood too..."

"Hm...it had large fangs...perhaps something is off in the demon world..."

"You don't think it was father?"

"Sending one demon our way? Out of the blue? It doesn't fit in my opinion, but I still don't doubt his hand. Is she healing?"

"I'm checking when I return. I wanted to get her more..."

"Her stash is on the left." Laito looked to the fridge. "I don't suppose that-"

 _***CRASH***_

The sound of clanking and a sudden heavy thud seemed to echo throughout the house.

"She's alone up there... damn it." Ayato didn't wait a moment before he teleported back.

He saw it. The wide open window.

The gaze of a man with neon green eyes...one with a scar of a gash that exceeded down to his cheek.

The other half of his face covered with a white cat mask.

This man, with his long white hair half held up in a bun and an exceedingly large stature, held _his_ Yui.

It was only for a second he had a chance to take in this new form of his enemy before they were gone.

"GODAMN IT!"

Suddenly the other brothers were in the room as well.

"What happened?" Reiji demanded.

"Where is she?" Subaru called out.

"It's not a damn Nekomata..." Ayato grabbed a nearby chair and threw it.

"What do you mean?" Shu asked.

"He was ... a person. Took her right out of here..."

" A shape shifter?" Reiji asked.

"Are you certain?" Laito reassured.

"Had the damn mark. The scar I left on his eye. The same green eyes that attacked her...he ...he was..." Ayato groaned. Fuck. He'd left her for a few goddamn seconds. Minutes. His breathing was heavy as he sat on the window ledge, and pushed his hands into fists.

"Perhaps not just a shapeshifter then..." Reiji bit his lip. "Leave this to me for a moment."

He was gone just as soon.

"It wasn't your fault..." Kanato said to Ayato.

"Yes, it damn was. Twice already. Twice Yui's been damn fucked over because of me."

"How? Dear brother you didn't set these monstrous demon...men...or cats...whatever, on her... in fact we could have kept a closer watch on the place."

"She's supposed to depend on me..." Ayato looked conflicted. Angry.

"She's all of ours to defend. Perhaps you think you are alone in this, but realize we all neglected our position." Shu shook his head. "I'm going to speak to Reiji for a moment... I think I have an idea..."

"So it's a person?" Subaru asked.

"It looked like one. A man. But ..."

" While Nekomatas do tend to shape shift to deceive, I doubt one would show up so blatantly human looking...whether it stole her as a cat or human I can't see why it matters..." Laito shrugged.

"Unless it wants to fool us into thinking it's not a demon." Subaru suggested.

"Make a rash decision to interrupt a party as a demon, which sticks out like a sore thumb, but steal her quietly in human form?" Laito shook his head. "It wanted itself to be known... which means... we must know it somehow."

"Well I don't care what it takes we're getting her back...and I'm not resting until we do." Ayato's green eyes shone like fire. Hell fire.

There was no turning back now. Whatever this demon had come to say ...it had said it clearly. There was a target on its back now. And the Sakamaki brothers were going straight for the kill.

...

"What are you doing?" Shu entered his brother's room.

"Just a thought... but in some cases demons can pass onto this world if they are only part demons..." Reiji's was flipping through one of his books.

"You're suggesting he was something else? A low life... but a Hanyu alone could not move like that...they were eradicated..." Shu looked around his brother's room. Few times had they come so close as to agree and cooperate as this.

"Perhaps that's true. But I can't see how else it would make it without being noticed before now..."

Shu nodded. His brother's room was less of a bedroom and more of a library. A library mixed with a kitchen with teas and beakers and a bed. All remaining under the category of bedroom. He spotted something on the table ahead.

Something he hadn't seen for years.

"Any other suggestions? I suppose you came here with something else in mind, suggesting that you rarely ever enter into my room."

"I was...I was going to suggest that perhaps we recruit as many hands as possible to find her. The Mukami's may do well to cover some ground or keep an eye out...although I don't trust them to win a fight against these things, however it appears to be best for Yui's sake...but there is something else I need to ask."

"What?"

Reiji turned and saw Shu holding something in his hand.

"What is this, brother? I know you well to be despicable and conniving... I know you love to see the world burn but I never quite expected this..."

...

"So it seems we have a slight theory as to what her captor was..." Reiji dropped the book he was reading onto the table in their living space, open to a specific page.

"What?" Ayato asked.

"Half Demon. Half...something else." Reiji furrowed his brow and pushed up his glasses. "What ever else that is... allows him to appear human...or as so close to human that he was so far undetected as breaking the demon law. Shape shifting alone doesn't seem to fit. Much too easy..."

"But demons break laws all the time. We break our own at times because of our father's power... something else is missing." Subaru shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"It drank her blood, didn't it?" Ayato mentioned.

"Did she claim this?" Reiji asked again to be sure.

"She swore it consumed it...it didn't just bite her." Ayato looked to him.

"Well...I could swear we were the only demons that bit to consume blood but perhaps we can consider that as a clue..." Reiji nodded.

"Oh brother, aren't you missing something?" Shu looked to Reiji with a serious gaze.

Reiji sighed. He'd hoped to wait to say something. Now was not ideal, but his brother was all too keen for making him out to be an enemy and a liar so here it went.

The others waited expectantly, when Shu dropped what appeared to be a letter on the table.

What was most disturbing about it wasn't the fact that one side had Reiji's name written on it in a cursive that Reiji knew and could identify well...but perhaps more explicit was the crest on the seal that was still partially legible on the letter.

"You got a letter from _him?_ " Subaru looked darkly to Reiji.

"I did. I had planned on telling you all once this was over and done so as to handle this like adults but it seems my brother found it and prefers to-"

"What does it say?" Ayato looked to Reiji. His patience was growing thin. They had to find Yui...but Reiji's shady actions were something he couldn't put aside.

"If you really must know...you could read it yourself, but apparently, father has demanded that I take over as the head of the family when he steps down."

"Steps down? That was never quite the plan, was it?" Laito was surprised. It was always cut throat. What had caused this change? Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Are you serious?" Subaru looked at Shu and Reiji with suspicion.

Reiji shook his head. "I'm not making this up. Nor am I proclaiming myself to accept as of yet...but I promise you I did not fake this."

"So...did he say anything else?" Laito looked to Reiji.

"Perhaps so."

"I don't suppose our father is attempting to change Yui's fate? To disrupt what harmony was briefly reached? To reject her agency in her choice of Adam? To take control and implicitly create cruelty in this mayhem?" Laito looked rather serious as his words made circles of his point.

"What?" Ayato called out looking angry.

"He suggested that Yui be my bride when the day comes."

Reiji looked to his brothers and felt the aura of tension cloud the room.

A dense fog, or the smoke of a fire to which one could not breathe without inhaling.

* * *

 _Note:_

 ** _Im ur misconception:_** _I choose the word according to the chapter, whether it be an underlying idea or theme or truth about the action of each chapter. I love how there are words I did not know existed, for the most specific of actions; words we never find unless we are looking for them. Words that encompass a whole of something I would describe instead in a sentence, but can define with a few letters. Semantics is a lovely and dreadful thing, perhaps like the fate of the Moon Child Yui._

 _To all, thank you for your reviews and feedback._

 _Any guesses as to what exactly this new character is? His intent? What will come of this letter's demands? What plans the ever-omnipotent shit disturber that is_ _ **that man**_ _has in all of this?_

Or what will become of Yui?


	46. Chapter 46

_Inimical: having the disposition of an enemy_

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

Yui felt herself being bluntly dropped to the ground. She had found the face of her captor in his arms once but dared not move. Now she was peeking through he lidded eyes, trying to hide her consciousness from him.

"Here she is. I hope he damn knows why she's so special. It better be worth it."

She was certain she'd seen those eyes before. But the room was dark. Eyes were perhaps the only thing that could be made out. Shadows that hovered her.

"So that's it? That's all she is?" Another voice said. Silver eyes.

"Tekeshi, if she is coveted by the Sakamaki brothers then surely she's worth something. And if the rumors are true... her blood surely tastes like it." Green eyes spoke. His words blunt. Powerful.

"Why don't you all just kill her? Drain her for him." A female voice rang. Her red eyes loomed in. Her voice sounded like chocolate. Shadows peered over her. Yui didn't dare move. As far as they were concerned she was passed out. "It's still a win on our part. Plus who wants a pesty girl like that around. Barely living up to the name of a vampiress."

"Oh dear. Tsuya is here, how grand." Silver eyes said. Taunting. Passive.

"Shut it Tekeshi, only the he can call me that. It's _Akatsuya_ to you."

"Remind me why you think he'd ever take someone like you beyond keeping you as a useful tool? He let you join us and frankly I don't know where he found that sliver of sympathy." Silver eyes and the silhouette of a man leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, come now darling, are you just angry because I get more attention than you?"

The perceived silver Tekeshi scoffed. "Never will a fox be more worshipped than a cat. Nor am I nearly as much of a bastard child as you were."

"Tell me how you really feel."

"Enough you two. I question all of it as well... She's still wearing the dress I bit her in... how well can she be taken care of?"

"She's bandaged."

"Who cares. Give her to him and he'll decide what to do..." The female left. The others seemed to follow.

She soon felt herself alone in the room. She stood up.

The place...it was old school...Japanese décor...like a temple but surely if they were demons it was not at all sacred. She'd seen a small amount of this in the Founder's place but assuredly this was not the same location.

Did they say something about foxes and cats? If they were demons why did they care about her blood? Or why did it matter that she was special to the brothers?

And then...who was this _him_?

Surely it couldn't be their father... they seemed unsure of who she was...

She looked around. Although she'd been dropped on a hard floor it was still clear that the room was furnished. She wasn't in a prison yet. Her fate, however, seemed unclear. As a vampire, she was entirely helpless to them. Knowing that, at least one of them, could turn into something so monstrous she would run into no good luck trying to fight or persist.

She just wanted to return home. She wished to be in her bed beside Ayato again.

Ayato...where was he when she was taken? How much of a fool was she to be out cold so easily? Would the brothers find her?

Suddenly she noticed the onset of shadows outside her room. They were returning. Paper doors and cold floors revealed the steps coming and the blackened outline of her takers.

"He wants to see her? Now? I thought he was entertaining..."

"Who cares. The sooner we know the weight of her presence the sooner we can decide what's going on here."

"I suggested facts first, but of course you are always all action."

"Ah, and Master Kohakuto himself is never for action either?"

"Just go in there and drag her out again."

Suddenly, as the door was slid open with hostility, she saw the green eyes. A tall, overly built man with a stern face and long silver white hair half held up in a bun. She was reminded slightly of Carla, but then, he held such a bitter and stern face she questioned that decision. Carla had been playfully deceptive at times. Perhaps more like Yuma... and yet that too was a lie. Yuma at least cared for her in some moderation. Then of course was the scar that he wielded from Ayato's blade, running down from his brow to his lower lashes. Surely Reiji had left him one on his back as well. However, half his face was shaded with a Cat mask. The rest of him was dressed in a white blouse with a large high collar, black pants and a shawl or a scarf wrapped around his shoulders in a pale green.

"You're awake..."

"What do you want with me?"

He looked down at her. "I'm not here to answer questions. Just know you were doomed the moment you got involved with the Sakamaki's. As much as I want to know why you taste so damn good, I'm going to leave it for Master Kohakuto to find out."

"...why does it matter?" She wondered if he knew. She was doomed to be involved with the Sakamaki's before she could walk.

"Like I said, I don't answer questions."

"But you are a cat demon? I didn't know they liked vampire blood..." She was lost. Vampires wanted her. But why them?

"Ah, you're just sitting on half the answers there. Come on." He grabbed her by the hair to get her to her feet. She felt her feet hit the floor and she pushed his hand away with her good arm as much as she could.

"I'll walk." She attempted to steady herself.

"I think teleporting works much quicker."

Suddenly she found herself in another room. Much like the last but much more ornate. Pillows were strewn around on the floor and the scent of burning fragrance hit her nostrils. What it was she couldn't be sure.

However she found herself staring briefly at a man ahead, sitting down on these pillows, surrounded with women in full cat masks, women who didn't look far off from Geishas. He was no doubt being entertained by them.

She had barely found her ground before the green-eyed man pushed her forward onto an ornate pillow before her. The jarring shove burned as she still felt some of the effects of his bite on her shoulder. She looked down at the pillows and held back her feelings to run. She had learned her lessons with the Sakamakis, the Mukamis and the Founders. She had to be strong.

"Here she is."

"Good job Ryota."

"She better be worth it, I nearly lost an eye for this. Not to mention a shoulder."

"I'm certain she will. You got a bite? Was she good?"

Ryota looked down at her for a minute and she caught his gaze. He looked apprehensive to say it. "It was. Better than any other vampire."

"So I suppose it's my turn to take over." He turned to the women around him and demanded they leave. They no sooner took to a cat like form and left the room. More Cat Demons...nothing was clear?

She got a better look at this man. The one they seemed to look to. He too was well built, and wore an ornate buttoned black coat over an open white blouse revealing a chiseled chest. The coat was filled with blood red design in its interior and a red sash was kept around his waist. Perhaps what struck her most was his pure Amber gold eyes that lied behind a head of black short tasseled hair that faded into some small flecks of blond hair. A fierce look of confidence stood on his brow. They all looked a bit older than the Sakamaki brothers but she knew age was different in appearances and in number with the supernatural world.

He too had on half a black cat mask. Demon like. Ornate. He looked at her as if he was amused.

"So ... let's not play any games here, you're the one they keep coveted? The one the Sakamaki's have managed to pull through an awakening? A girl from human to vampire...very impressive."

She bit her lip.

"Not going to answer? Well if you want answers from me I suspect we play a fair game of question for question."

She looked at him. "Why am I here?"

He raised a brow. "Blunt for someone who calls herself a vampire but has put up the weakest fight yet. I like it. And you're here because everyone knows the Blood Banks to the Sakamaki's have stopped. Anyone with a grudge that is, has also heard that the new bird in their cage has caused a ruckus. Founders are dead. That tells one that you have something worth having. And now of course, I don't think I'm far off to guessing you're a planned bride for those brothers?"

"I chose...who I wanted to be with."

"Ah so they've given you liberties. Interesting. I question how a girl could make hard vampires go soft. So, then the real question is...is it true you have a founder heart?" His eyes seemed to light up.

"I don't know why I should tell you."

"Stubborn for a vampire girl who has no clue the position she's in. Then let's make that much clearer. Firstly, I've left myself at a disadvantage. Let's start with introductions..." He removed the half of his mask. "You are?"

"Yui."

"Just Yui?"

"I still don't know who you are..."

"You talk out a lot for someone in a rather lacking position? And really, I'm surprised you don't know. And let me tell you that most of our condemnation is a good part due to our lovely Sakamaki family so tell me now if you have a founder heart in you or I may just have to rip it out myself." His amber eyes broke to reveal his true nature. Keen, challenging and untamed. A wild demon predator in a man's mask. A mysterious and controlling man in a cat's mask.

"What does it matter?" She wished to look away but there wasn't anywhere else to hide.

"Oh it matters. Frankly, it could mean life and death for you, so tell me..." He held his hand out to help her up.

She closed her fist, wondering if it was worth taking it. She wanted to stand on her own but she was weak still. No blood. Just what she had had with Ayato and between healing.

She bit her cheek and hesitantly took it.

However as soon as she grabbed it he pulled her closer to him and grabbed her chin.

"Tell me now or I'll find out myself."

She looked to him. Would he too change into a cat and attempt to bite her? Or would he just remove it himself as Richter had once hoped to?

"If I did...I don't see why-"

"I'll take that as a yes." His mouth grew twisted into a confident and sly smile. He pulled her in as his lips grazed her ear. "But I think I will find out myself just to be sure."

Her eyes grew wide for a moment as she waited for the next event. A hard push perhaps and a pounce? A gruesome pain to her chest? Perhaps they wanted her heart as well to attain what it provided in blood and power?

But instead the soft crunching sound of fangs on her neck, and the caress of a tongue told her that she in fact, truly, only had half the story.


	47. Chapter 47

_Temerity: excessive, confidence, boldness or rashness_

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

He licked the drops down her neck as she persisted.

He'd never tasted something like her before. This vampiress, a girl who was consumable. A girl who perhaps matched the tastes of any man. A blood palate of a founder and a vampire and perhaps something this girl too brought to the plate. Karlheinz had no doubt planned this. So, if this was his creation...his intent to unite this with his lineage... he'd surely stop that. After he killed each of the Sakamaki brothers of course.

She pushed away. "What are you? Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her coyly. She noticed how each of these men might be enchanting, _if_ they weren't so forceful and cold. And yet each man she met of this supernatural world seemed to take on that role well.

"No name exactly for us other than demonic lowlife." He wiped his lip slightly with his finger. "I'm Osamu Kohakuto. Let's say my father was close to Karlheinz before I came along. Now, Ryota ..." He looked to his left as Ryota entered the room. "Perhaps not as closely indebted to Karlheinz's lovely hand, but we are all a mix of demon and vampire."

Ryota took off his mask and nodded silently.

"Then of course Tekeshi as well... and Akatsuya...whom isn't here?"

"Surely you mean Tsuya?" Tekeshi looked to Osamu. He was thinner built, but still as strong looking. His red hair was pulled over to one side, slightly like chopped bangs which almost covered his eye. His look was edgy and rebellious and yet he seemed the rather cool and condescending when it came to this woman. He wore all black with a white silver pelt of fur that nearly matched his eyes on his shoulders. He shared with Ryota a scar as well, but one then moved down his cheek from below his eye, only seen when he removed his mask

"Akatsuya is?" Osamu asked.

"No clue." Tekeshi looked rather fond of this. "She's the bitch of a trickster fox demon and vampire, and I don't ever plan on concerning myself with her whereabouts."

"But how?" Yui stepped back. Feeling as if she was suddenly being cornered by these three demon men stepped back. She was being treated as a human would. She needed blood soon. She too was like them and felt as she did once in the wake of the Sakamaki's but this time was unsaved from the prospect of death.

"Surely we don't have to describe the act one must take to get a mixed breed to you?" Ryota said rather lamely. "Demons do not always take on animalistic forms. You are a daft one, aren't you?"

She felt her eyes widen and felt herself regretting her words.

"Ah but she tastes impeccable. Hard not to want to consume her whole." Osamu looked to her. "And to think she's now ever living... the only piece of a Founder left. I can't complain. Founders and Men like Karlheinz are the reason we sit here between worlds."

"Not quite. Her sons...some of them were born from a Founder woman remember? They may have some of her traits." Tekeshi crossed his arms.

Osamu grinned. "Oh, he's interesting isn't he... so which one of them did you choose? Surely the Sakamaki men have not withstood the temptation of entertaining you."

She blinked. They seemed only to be interested in her voice when it suited them. But he wouldn't dare put any of the brothers in danger.

"I can guess." Ryota said. "A red-haired boy got a bit of a look at me on the way out. Looked like he wanted to kill me then and there. He's the same one that did this to my face."

"A Founder's son perhaps?" Osamu looked at her. "Good fortune they caught you in the act? Perhaps it wise they know our presence."

She bit her lip. She wasn't telling.

"We'll find out soon enough." Tekeshi looked rather passive about it.

"So, what do we do with her?" Ryota asked.

"Dangle her. I say we enjoy her presence and lead the flock to us." Osamu looked to them. His amber eyes remained coy. She could tell, although he seemed to have a disadvantaged presence in the world, he took what he wanted. He was cocky and dangerous.

"Not going to kill her?"

"Perhaps. I mean she might be a good trophy for us, and no good killing her just yet. We need the ringleader first." Osamu still seemed to keep his eyes on her. Half-lidded. Keen.

"So now what?" Tekeshi asked.

"I suggest we enjoy our scrounges." Osamu grabbed her hand and pulled her into him quickly.

"Don't. I'm ...I'm new at this... I haven't had enough blood...after the attack I-" She had no other play but to admit her own weakness.

"We have plenty of blood here for you. Did you not hear me say it? We won't kill you yet. I am a man of my word." He then spun her onto the ground onto the mess of pillows she'd first seen him laying on.

"Entertaining our victims is what we do best. Perks of being a low life, is one will always be surprised when your cat becomes killer." Tekeshi shrugged.

Osamu suddenly pinned her down over her. "So, our little Founder Mistress Yui... do you think you will last until they come to retrieve you?"

"I-I'll..." She wanted to say she'd have to but she questioned her choice to challenge him. He seemed nearly reckless in his actions and that might present a challenge to him she didn't want him to win.

"I suppose we'll see." She suddenly felt someone at her arm. She looked to see Tekeshi's silver eyes before he bit onto her. It hurt more than she was used to with the brothers.

"A mouse in a cat's prey..." Ryota bit down on her leg which emerged through her ripped red satin dress.

"Ah, and yet the queen of the feeble it seems is the greatest of prizes." Osamu lifted her face to square with his.

She swallowed as she was nearly certain she almost heard a growl or a purring like sound come from the bite of Tekeshi and Ryota.

And then she felt Osamu's bite on her chest. His bites were more greedy.

She felt a tear come to her eyes. _Ayato...brothers...where are you?_

* * *

"So where the hell is she and who are they?" Ayato paced around the room.

"Look... I must suspect one thing. If they want her blood then they must have some knowledge of father's actions. Rumors perhaps of her Founder heart and status now as a vampire-"

"Don't talk to me right now." Ayato looked irritably at Reiji.

Reiji sighed. "While I am not glad to openly tell you about the letter and it's contents may I remind you this is typical of our father to disturb peace... I don't intend to act on nor address any of it until this is dealt with."

"I'm not letting you do this." Ayato looked peevish.

"Nor will I do anything about that matter yet." Reiji sai bluntly.

"Frankly, dear brothers, if we wish to retrieve the Lady Bitch I suspect we might have to put this aside." Laito fell backward onto the couch into a seated position.

"Have the Mukami's been contacted?" Subaru asked.

"Regrettably yes. I told them and they had quite a fun time blaming it on us. But they are looking for information as well." Shu said.

"I am going to see whom I can contact as to any suspicious behavior in the demon realm... I also may check up again on what I can find from father's past." Reiji pushed up his glasses.

"What do you suspect?" Laito asked.

"Demons hold grudges for longer than we do. I'm suspecting due to his hand in all of this chaos so far he may be involved somehow." Reiji admitted.

"I need some space." Ayato got up and stepped forward to leave.

"I hope you're not going to depart like before?" Subaru asked. "A leader wouldn't walk away." Subaru was sick of this. One of them was going to take their father's place one day and he was going to make sure that whichever one it was wasn't a complete pompous idiot about it.

"No, I just need some air." Ayato left.

"He is not taking this well, is he?" Shu motioned to the empty space where Ayato was.

"Perhaps no." Laito sighed. "But he does blame himself for it all. Leaving her alone. Assuming the demon was going for him at the party and not her."

"It appeared to trick him..." Kanato shook his head.

"I agree. We have an enemy here we know little about and it was used against us. All we can hope is that they contact us or we find out who they are as quickly as possible. Nekomata bite, but not for blood." Reiji departed.

He had a few suspicions. First was demon books, and second was contacting someone who could tell him of any misgoings downstairs. Third may have to be a trip into his father's history. No enemy came without a grudge. Even to claim Yui's blood alone, like the Founders, who were possessive of the heart they were missing from their home, there was always a reason. They had blamed the Sakamaki's for Cordelia's poor fate and demise. Strange to ever find anyone with an interest for that woman.

Demons were lowlier than Vampires. Ironically the beginning Vampires were always demonic. They began the decent. One tainted man's blood turned into a race of evil. But of course, these Nekomata were not highly kept. Cats were sacred and popular animals... so the demonic version is highly averted. A trickery of good faith.

Of course, there are some demons worse and some better. Highly debatable, but because of their mischief and reckless behaviour, it was rarely allowed that any demon find its way to the human world. Vampires had a ruling power which granted them their privilege.

His father was one of the few who managed to convince a Founder a place in a human Vampire home. The underground government of vampires led to their King and the Founders, but that was not to say that the government did not despise in secret all reckless actions of those like Carla and their father Karlheinz. It was dog eat dog, and order was a thin line that was often unbalanced by the mere fact that when it came down to it, Vampires were human forms of demons. Lying and deciept was part of the game, and power was a set of scales that was always being outweighed and out-challenged.

They, as vampries, had just been crafty enough to hide their deviance for generations from humans. With vampires now like Yui in the mix it would become much easier to co-exist with humans. Her human side perhaps let them live a better life in the sense that the best way to know your prey is to be like it. A sheep in wolfs clothing.

That is not to say Yui was just a tool. She was never a tool for them. But this was all he could deduce from his father's actions as to what his intents might be. He had to think like his father in order to attempt to see what he could be planning.

So for now, as he took a pile of books off the shelves in his room, he would research as fast as he could.

"Need a reading partner?" Laito asked.

Reiji looked up. "If you can retain it well enough to not miss anything that might be minuscule in important detail."

"I will do my best." Laito seemed rather serious when it came to finding Yui. As they all did, but perhaps this time he seemed more so.

"Why are you not comforting Ayato?"

"I think he needs some time alone." Laito took the book of the top of the pile and sat down on a chair to read. He knew well Ayato was not sulking. Ayato was doing what he once did when he first found out his own lover to have been missing. You compile whatever is left of them, take it in, and vow to never stop until you find them. Or as he did, spend a lifetime filling the void with frivolous pleasures, and playing incestuous games. He smiled a bit to himself and took the book. Nobody gets out clean.

The moment the day came when they faced their father, he would surely make sure to get at least one winning blow.

...

Ayato was in fact doing something very similar to what Laito had guessed. Perhaps though, in not as a docile manner as he had predicted.

Yui's glass hit the wall in a shattered mess of blood stained drops and refracting light of a dimming moon. It was because he left the room she was gone. He'd been stupid. This is probably why his father didn't mate for love.

This feeling was wrecking him. More so than ever now that she'd told him. Last night, she'd said she was his. He fell back onto her bed. A small spot on the bed had her blood on it from her wound. He could smell her. Not just the blood. Her sheets. Her scent.

He knew fair well he should be searching with the others for signs of her. But for a moment he just wanted to pretend like he had her again.

Whoever that bastard was. Whoever else was part of this. They were damn screwed.

If anyone laid a finger on Yui...he'd never forgive them.

* * *

 _Author Note:_

 _I know this is slightly divergent from the beginning of the story but I assure you there is a reason for it all. There will be xxx and there will be some twists and turns, and the Moon child Yui will face the truth of her founder heart._

 _Just as Laito says, nobody gets out clean. A happy ending can't wrap up with a bow, if the gift is still giving._


	48. Chapter 48

_Internecine: mutually destructive; no way to avoid devastation_

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

"Sulking won't do a thing." Reiji entered the room.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do... you have no right." Ayato got off the bed. "Yours truly will do what I want."

"I'm not about to... but I am warning you. In the last hour, I've been...nearly... alone, I have found out that there have been some cases of demons creating places between spaces...rumor has it since the Founders died a few have been uprising to challenge the status quo of demon hierarchy."

"So? We got rebels? What does that have to do with Yui?" Ayato stretched and looked outside. Perhaps they left something behind.

"Out of speculation alone I'd say, for one, taking vampires like us down. But I suspect there's more too."

"Well congratulations. I can see why father wants you to succeed him."

"Don't take what Shu made me reveal to be such a simple thing. I didn't mention earlier what else I got with that letter and I'll only say it once to you."

"What?" Ayato looked to Reiji confused.

"A bitten and rotting apple." Reiji shook his head. "Frankly I am keen to considering what our dear father's past with the demons of the latter world might be because I don't doubt he is involved..."

"Why an apple? Is it because she is Eve?" Ayato looked conflicted. "What kind of fight is he trying to pick here?!"

"Perhaps...yes it seems to be a symbol of her status as Eve. I don't doubt he's testing her. Testing us. I also think this might be advantageous for him somehow. But he'd corrupted it. Taking bites for himself and lets the rest of it rot before our eyes. His grand metaphors disgust me really." Reiji massaged his forehead slightly.

"Damn I just wish we knew. If they want her blood there's nothing to say she wouldn't be sucked dry by the time we found her..." Ayato traced his tongue on his fangs. What he would do if he got a hold of that damn arrogant demon man...to think he could take Yui and get away with it?

"I'd hope not. But therein lies another puzzle." Reiji looked agitated by this. "Perhaps your brother will find something in the texts I've provided him."

"Laito is reading?"

"Yes... strange as well." Reiji nodded. "Perhaps you ought to speak to him?"

"Yeah, I will."

Ayato left the room without a second glance to Reiji. He felt himself nearly brush by him, and sensed the feeling of a stare that came from Reiji as he watched him leave. Laito was reading and Reiji was attempting to keep peace with him? Was this the effect of Yui? Or some game?

He opened up the door to Reiji's room.

"So you read now?"

"Oh dear brother I only wish to help..."

"What have you found then?"

"I'm afraid nothing yet. You know I was thinking... If I had the chance to save someone from father's tyranny after all I've seen..."

"If she can be saved." Ayato looked up to the moon. He wanted to just damn leave this place and find her, but he had nothing. Nothing to go off. And he hated that Reiji seemed to be the most involved in being able to find clues...he needed to find something...

"Oh come now, we will tear demons from their insides out if that's what it takes." Laito placed down his book and sat his chin in his hand, his elbow resting off the table. His green eyes still seemed to remain this subdued calm that Ayato questioned. How could his brother stay so damn flamboyantly composed?

"Why do you care?"

"Frankly I lost one good love to our father and I perhaps gained a two lifetimes worth of regrettable acts from it... but I suppose I'd hate to see Yui lost to it..."

"So you think it's father's doing too?"

"Well no doubt his actions encouraged talk. Even if his hand isn't quite in the jar, I still think the reason Yui is how she is and is spoken of as an Eve no doubt is because of him? Rumors start at our school and spread from there. I guess we can't keep her locked away from that." Laito shrugged. "Another thing I noticed... you do know we're getting low on stock, don't you? If we plan on doing this we're going to have to do our rounds of hunting...blood banks don't sprout on trees..."

"Hunt? Fuck that, I'm going to see if that damn chartreuse-eyed moggy left anything behind out front." Ayato motioned to the window with his head slightly.

"Ah, fancy words. I suppose we know our alcohols well though... But brother I knew you not to be so celibate!" Laito laughed playfully before he returned to serious talk again, after Ayato seemed to be rather bitter. His plays to lighten the mood were not working. "Ah, I was merely joking. The rest of us will hunt the blood-banks and you can hunt for cats?"

"It amazes me you have any mood for that." Ayato looked away. Laito's taste for blood and sex was an ever-going train, no matter the moment, no matter how drastic, he seemed to be enticed by its lure.

"Frankly brother, you must agree I'm not the straightest of lines nor was I raised in such a fashion but...you can't deny you made yourself weak by neglecting what we live by. I fear Lady Bitch the same fate now that she is gone."

Ayato grunted slightly in agreeance. He'd neglected his own strength to protect her by choosing not to feed and so had she in neglecting the way of life she'd chosen. Not hunting. Death or vampirism and she chose vampirism. She chose to survive. If she continued to exist with them she must choose to eat or die. There was no escaping death if not for blood.

"I'm going outside." He turned to leave.

"Perhaps I will join... I need a break from the stuffy books... demon lore is no doubt a fun subject but I don't feel as if we've uncovered enough answers...hunting can wait a bit longer I suppose..."

"Fine." Ayato got up to leave. For some reason he decided not to teleport and escape his brother...perhaps two eyes were better than one.

"I suppose we could ask the others to join? Who knows, if they are Nekomata, we might want to be in packs if a black cat passes us by..."

* * *

Yui groaned. She felt her head spin. If they'd taken a lot of her blood who knows how long she'd been out for? Even her blood cursed her like this.

She blinked and saw she'd returned to the room she was first in. She was laying on a bed on the floor. She looked to see a black kimono with pink sakura flowers designed it as if waiting for her to wear. She noticed she'd healed...but not as quickly as she'd assumed.

Fang marks disappeared quickly with the others...faint bruises still tarnished her skin.

Her dress was in shambles now as well. Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea...

She attempted to stand when she suddenly saw a body on the floor. She had to stop herself from yelping.

A young man. He seemed to have a bite mark on his neck, and was dazed...passed out or something on the floor...

Did she do this? She couldn't remember what happened?

The scent of his blood filled the room. She was hungry. There was no way she did this... she blacked out for so long though...

They had consumed too much of her blood. They hadn't cared, had they? For some reason, they wanted the Sakamaki brothers dead too...and they seemed to hate Karlheinz...

And they were vampires? Neko-vampires?

She looked to the man. He was young. Generic. A john doe.

She felt an overwhelming primal urge to bite him.

So, she did.

He didn't wake up either. Drugged? Hunted? How did Nekomata hunt anyway? The gash whomever had left his neck _was_ less graceful a mark than she originally thought. A small chunk of his flesh was missing there.

He didn't taste like Ayato. Or the brothers.

But he fulfilled her thirst. However, at the sound of his lulled breath she hesitated to drink much longer.

He was alive. He didn't deserve to die.

She noticed a divider and changed behind it.

It was then the door opened.

"So, did you enjoy dinner?"

The one named Osamu had entered. He leaned against the door frame. He seemed all too confident...more than perhaps any Sakamaki brother did... _if_ possible...

She hesitantly crept out from behind the divider, now wearing the Kimono.

"Lovely. Really... black suits you. Delicate cherry blossoms...perhaps what remains of your humanity? Mixed in with the darkness of vampirism... you seem too delicate and yet I don't feel like I should be fooled by that..."

She bit her lip. It was so opposite to the way the vampires seemed to dress and act. They appeared much less traditional...however these demons...

"Why did you leave him here?" She motioned to the man on the floor.

"I keep my followers...some pure Nekomata demons outside...the same ones who you saw earlier. They attract passersby's... men and women... and they come in. It's like what humans call delivery service... I'm surprised he's not dry..."

"He doesn't deserve to die. He has a family...someone I'm sure..."

"A man who walks into a demon run whore house is concerned with his family? A vampire who cares more for a human life than her own? Dear, you really are a different one aren't you? To think the big man wants something this delicate in his wake..."

"I just...I know the feeling..." She couldn't help but feel a bit for the man.

"Victim turned culprit?" He took a step forward. His eyes were sly. Cat eyes. Predator playing a game. "You'd be surprised how many of us are ready to usurp the pure blood vampire hot heads of this world like those brothers. Now...with blood like that, tell me why you would ever put yourself in a family like the Sakamaki's?"

"I had no control...but they are not all bad...I-"

"Oh you are entertaining." He laughed. "Falling in love with your captors? A little Stockholm syndrome perhaps...so if I kept you here long enough would you trade sides with us?" Osamu walked closer and put his arm beside her trapping her between him and the wall. She noticed how forward he was, large and pushy. His keen and handsome smile was diluted by those amber gold eyes that peered down at her with a dangerous look. She noticed the blonde in his hair, the way it faded out, in parts, it even looked gold.

"I'm not. They've saved me and I-"

"They turned you into a vampire...take you in as a blood bank just to woo you to make sure they have an eternal access to your blood? Are you really just a pretty face?" He took her chin with his other hand and lifted it as if he was examining her.

"No... it's more. I didn't use blood lust...I fell for Ayato on my own and-"

"Ah, so his name is Ayato? Son of a founder and a rat bastard vampire. And blood lust? My lady you are not as innocent as you look, are you? "

She looked surprised and felt her face get red. She was upset with herself for saying Ayato's name, and more so revealing she knew anything about blood lust...he seemed too interested. And it was not Stockholm syndrome... she didn't fall for the Mukami's ...and she just... found something... they formed a friendship... they saved her... even if it looked otherwise.

"I must say I've never entertained a woman so docile... so fragile... and yet here you are, with a following of vampires and demons alike who would kill for you... dangerous, perhaps more dangerous than the average vixen..."

Her eyes lit up. She tried to move to the right, but he put up his other hand against the wall to stop her.

"Do yourself a favor and don't fight it. I did you a favor by giving you dinner... the least you can do is finish your plate."

"But I-" She looked horrified.

"Pick a side wisely... If we do decide to keep you around when it's all well and done you might want to consider being at least a bit formidable as a Mistress of the New Demon world." He smirked. "Because it seems to me that I can take what I please with you and it's no fun without a fight."

She moved to attempt to push him away but instead he caught both of her hands and pinned them up above her head against the wall and took a daring bite at her neck.

There was no way to win. No way to escape.

Yui would have to play their game.


	49. Chapter 49

_Hydra_ _: a many sided problem that presents new obstacles as soon as one aspect appears solved._

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

Yui sat on the floor looking at the man, a single pillow in her arms.

Last night she had dreamed of being back at the Sakamaki house. She'd nearly expected to awaken next to Ayato's green eyes but faced the paling face of a man.

He hadn't moved. He'd just slept. Maybe he wouldn't make it back to his family? She knew she needed to feed again but...

But to align to what Osamu had demanded... it felt wrong to oblige to his demands. This idea that she would live through the deaths of the Sakamaki brothers...into some kind of new demon world?

Frankly she'd rather die. Without her father or anyone else from her old life, without the brothers, nothing seemed worth that.

She looked to the door.

Perhaps...

She grabbed the door knob. Open...although she questioned that. Had he been that careless?

She quietly left the room. She'd thought to teleport but remembered what they'd said last time. With little blood, far distances would hurt her. Not to mention they knew where to find her if she returned to the Sakamaki's...bringing these men near the brothers might mean a fight and then they'd all get hurt. At least for now she could escape quietly and hide for a while...find out where she was...or something...

The halls were quiet.

She tiptoed down them as far as she could reach.

She peaked into one door ajar to find the cat masked geishas entertaining a man and a woman before one of them decided to... bite.

She heard their moaning stop quickly. No doubt the Nekomatas bite was different from the vampires...it took longer for hers to heal...perhaps that was why that man was still out cold...

She stepped away and moved fast before one of them sensed her. She needed to find a way to escape.

She went down another hall and found another larger door with a small amount of light streaming through. She heard voices. _Them._

Inside Osamu, Ryota and Akatsuya were lounging around a set of red sofas, in the dull lighting of candles.

Osama slouched back onto a golden embroidered pillow and put his feet on the table in front of him.

"So, what is the play?" Ryota sat on the edge of his seat, his legs spread open and his elbows resting on his knees.

"We wait." Osama seemed unmoved.

"Why are we keeping her alive? Just kill her...she's the new race Karlhienz and his petty sons have set in motion! _That man_ you claim to despise? Why do we keep her around like a common human or some off chance whore." Akatsuya paced a bit behind Osamu's sofa. Her leg peaked out of her kimono as she moved. At times her fox tail came less like a kimono and more of a method of female persuasion. Her eyes never left him.

Ryota raised a brow. Like Tekeshi, he always saw through Akatsuya. She was always looking for the most attention. Looking for the most blood. She was as clever as a fox but never quite enough when it came to the retributions of waging a war. "Jealous you are not the only female vampire in our abode now?" His eyes remained half-lidded as his chartreuse color looked over to her accusingly. She'd asked him where Osamu was, the previous night, when he'd left for this Yui girl's room. She hadn't liked the answer.

"No..." She crossed her arms. Her black kimono like dress went off the shoulders into long belled sleeves. The bodice was low, half maroon red-purple embroidery, folding over. At the hips three silver sheer panels came down over the rest of the slit black skirt. Her red eyes sat beneath her raven black hair, which on occasion she put up in a high ponytail. "I'm just concerned we're setting ourselves up for failure..."

He shrugged. Probably a lie. She was more self-servient than anything. Fox demon vampire. Sounded worse than they were. But they never showed off their cat or fox ears unless they had reason. No tails meant no suspicions. Playing their games meant lying low between human and demon realms.

Ryota's emergence at the vampire school was one risk they _wanted_ to take. Of course, he'd not been keen on what he'd had to do, but he was the only one who would do it. One risk that, so far, had paid off. Nobody had found them. Nobody suspected them yet. Nekomatas who hadn't aligned with their plan perhaps would get blamed for a surprise visit from a cat demon in a vampire school, but that was their own loss.

"If we killed her, they'd all come. The whole vampire company would be enlisted to find us..." Osamu looked at his glass of wine as he spoke. Or perhaps not quite wine. "Not to mention, we'd have the Sakamaki and their father all waiting to put our heads on a platter. We will lure them out. I don't doubt they are looking for us now. At least if they come on our turf and we'll have her as leverage. We kill the brothers and then the old man should show. He'd have nothing left to try to get rid of us with, no son to succeed him, and then perhaps we can consider her death. Our chance to shine. Plus, if she survives... it might only help us to have that kind of blood power on our side. The Founders have died out, so she's truly is the next in line in one sense of it." He looked at the glint of glass that held blood in his cup. Blood nothing like hers. But like glass, she seemed so easily breakable.

"So we're going to keep her here? Act like a hotel service?" Akatsuya was irritated. Osamu's actions seemed a bit one sided. Her plan seemed better. If they killed her first, _then_ they could lure out all the Sakamaki with the prospect of her survival. A lie of course. A trick would work best! Kill the petty girl and then pretend she's still alive to ensnare! Why play a passive game? They had power on their side.

Osamu looked to Akatsuya. "Tsuya, please, try to understand. You too have a bone to pick with the vampire kind do you not? So, let's not play into their hands. It's no fun playing a burn out rebel when you can prepare and have the underhanded win."  
He finally consumed the rest of the crimson drink in his glass.

"I suppose your right."

Ryota nearly rolled his eyes. She'd only agreed because it was their dear leader Kohakota Osamu who persisted. If he, himself, had chosen to speak instead, she would have continued her persistence. Tekeshi was also correct, that nickname for her, _Tsuya,_ she found oh so endearing and what not... was all she was. A moonlight that hovered Osamu, a shiny female mixed breed like they were. That velvet nickname seemed to null her obsession with her dead mother, and draw her to lustre over Osamu.

Ryota turned away and focused on his own drink. Perhaps he should prepare instead. Osamu had gotten them this far. He had a bone to pick anyway with the red headed lover and that four eyed one that stabbed him in the back. He wanted to be ready to destroy them.

Tsuya looked at Osamu as he rested his head as if sleeping.

Perhaps he had a point. Perhaps he'd come to adore her? Perhaps he saw this vampire girl as an interbreed...a mix of things that didn't go together. A human vampire mix? Was she suddenly adopted like them? No! She was no mix but a founder hearted vampire. _Ex-human_. Not a vampire demon mutt like them. This Yui girl was above them. They were below. And so were the damn haughty brothers that would chase her.

Tsuya looked to her cup. Osamu had let her in, but she was not going to let him go. Her dead Kitsune mother and her vampire father murderer were nothing now but a reason to kill Vampires. Osamu was hers. She would watch over her mother's grave as a marker of her hatred for vampire elitism. The obtuse need for vampires to condemn inter demon relations? Games of Low and high prestige? _She_ was like Osamu. This girl Yui was not.

And yet those Sakamakis were converting their prey into eternal blood banks. Humans should be lowest. Pure blood Vampires needed to pay for their hierarchy switch. They could shift hierarchies all they wanted, but when mixed demons like her tried to exist?

She drank her glass. Blood _would_ be spilt.

...

Yui had heard enough. She needed to leave. She needed to-

"Ah what have we here?"

She knew someone was behind her. She looked to see Tekeshi. His rebellious red hair and silver eyes looked down on her. He appeared a bit of an icy man, a rebel, and noticed he had an earring in one ear now too upon closer look. The silver pelt reminded her of something but she couldn't quite place it.

"Ah...my door was open...I-"

"You were intending to escape?" His eyes looked through her.

"I-I just...I can't look at him anymore." It was true. The man was a tempting blood bank but still, full of a breadth of humanity was remaining in his comatose state.

Tekeshi's brow nearly always looked cross. But he seemed to find a bit of a smile on his face.

"Then let us see how your dinner is holding out." He took her arm and teleported them back to her room.

"Ah, Osamu did tell me he'd left you dinner. And here you are leaving spoils. I could invite Akatsuya to finish it up but I'd hate to do her the favor..." She noticed his voice taunted her, an icy cruel tease that was like a bitter Laito.

"Oh please...I just-" Yui had already sensed Akatsuya disliked her. Plus, if she was half fox demon weren't they a bit tricky at times?

"The most pathetic is your knowledge of our kind. Bites from a Nekomata do not end well. We often will take pieces of the human's soul with us. This man is half-souled. He will never wake up. It is the tradeoff we have created with the Nekomata who are not half vampires like us. With the promise for a new life where lowly demons as ourselves will be equal to or above the rather pompous vampires you know so well."

"So he'll never wake up?" She looked to him.

"No. He'll rot. And good luck with that. But frankly a vampire who empathizes with one lost human out of the millions that fester on this world surprises me." Tekeshi's reaction was like Osamu's.

She looked to the man. Perhaps she should feel less guilty consuming him...it might keep her alive longer...

Tekeshi stepped closer. "Do yourself a favor and don't leave. The moment you do we'll find you again. Osamu wants to keep you alive for now but tempt that and I'm not quite sure you'll make it."

"I wont..."

"And we're to trust those words?"

She blinked. "But I-"

"Don't ever trust a vampire... you're no pure blood but you seem to act like it." He grabbed onto the lapel of her kimono near her neck. His silver eyes looked keenly at her.

He was devious.

"I only know that the brothers...they'll come...and I won't let them..."

"What? What can you do?" He said blankly. "They killed the Founders and did us a favour but do not think they are the only kind who has spilled Founder blood..."

Yui suddenly knew why his pelt looked familiar.

He noticed her stare. "You know If you kill a Founder when they take on demon form they stay in that form in death? How do you think I got my scar?"

His voice was so indifferent, she struggled to move back. To remove his grasp from her kimono and step away.

She finally fumbled away and had to pull up her sleeve. She stumbled back and fell on the floor tripping over the man's body.

"You should be thankful we don't roam around here as the monsters we really are... how do you think you would manage if all our bite marks were like the ones Ryota left on you..." He stood up straight and fixed his hair, pushing it all off to one side as it already was.

She recalled the deep gash she still had, scars left on her shoulder.

"You think they are better? That you were in better hands because your brothers have proven themselves to be head of the kingdom of vampires..." He crossed his arms defiantly.

"No... I just...I didn't know about all this."

The smell of his blood. Her stomach was empty. Her body craved blood. But Tekeshi wasn't leaving.

"So tell me, why does your blood taste so good?"

"I-" She looked to the side. "My founder heart perhaps...the brothers think it was my humanity left behind in the change."

He raised a brow. "Humanity? Perhaps you are more hybrid than we are."

"Why do they not like you?"

"Demon hierarchy. Surely humans are the same." His silver eyes, moons, looked down at her.

"But what is so bad about a cat demon?"

"Other than our charm of stealing souls, a history of killing humans for food... haunting those to cross our paths and possessing the dead?" He smiled wickedly. "Nothing much. But us? We can steal a soul, we can steal blood, we can grow twice as large as any regular Nekomata, and our parents are forever condemned for inter-species affairs. So thus we are cursed creatures."

Yui finally found her feet on the floor again. "But...so were vampires... when I was human I thought that..."

"Oh so you can sympathize for us? Tell me is it easy being a vampire now?" His voice returned cold.

"No but-"

"Then you couldn't possibly understand."

She found the room silent. He seemed to be gone.

She fell to her knees. It was too much. Perhaps she didn't understand but how could she if-

"Uhmph-"

She felt herself being tackled. A grey large cat with the same dark grey pelt, white-silver eyes and three red markings on its forehead had pinned her down. It's two tails reminded her dreadfully of what the other had done...of what Ryota had left of her.

Somehow when it stared in her eyes, she saw it.

Tekeshi.

She tried to stop him but saw him bear his fangs. At the moment she expected the excruciating pain of the demon's bite, she felt the bite of a vampire. Her shoulder bared. Her kimono half off.

"That was cruel..." She winced. The surprise was a cruel twist, he was playing with her.

"I gave you the better of two options." He wiped his mouth and stood over her. His face cold. Amuzed. "Perhaps if we're lucky you can replace the local fox. I doubt Osamu will let a fine wine like you sit on the shelf for too long."

She tried to get up onto her feet, after the rush of his sudden action. She felt light headed.

She collapsed. She _needed_ blood. She hazily looked to the man and swallowed. She had no other choice.

Tekeshi left her. He entered the room with Osamu and the others.

"Where have you been?" Ryota asked.

Tekeshi just looked straight on to Osamu and sat down on the adjacent red sofa. "I am in favour."

"Of what?" Tsuya asked.

"Preserving her. For now."

"I'm happy to see we all agree." Osamu rose. He put his jacket over his shoulder, only his white open shirt covered his tan body.

"How about I join-" Tsuya crawled over the couch and went to grab his hand.

He swatted it away slightly. "Not tonight."

Tekeshi's face grew a bit more amused, the faint hint of a smile.

Perhaps they should advance once more on the Sakamaki's to start the chase.


	50. Chapter 50

_Opacus: of a cloud dense enough to obscure the sun or moon_

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

"What are we looking for again?" Shu asked.

"Who knows. I just thought that maybe something would show up..." Ayato looked to the side.

"What? He left us a house warming gift?" Subaru scoffed.

"Hey, you know I'm trying here!" Ayato looked to him. He didn't want them to join his hunt anyway.

"Now, dear brother, I know Subaru really is not eloquent for words nor holds a good temper with these things but I suppose we expected you had a thought of what you might find?" Laito asked.

He sighed. "It's been how long?"

"We've worked night and day. Third daytime breaks in a few hours." Shu shook his head.

"Damn... I just thought there would be a trace or something..." Ayato looked to the ground.

"Well this bush here is just below her bedroom... maybe the gift they left is here..." Subaru kicked the shrub ever so slightly.

"AHH!"

The brothers watched as Subaru fell backwards and a cat landed on his lap.

They begin to laugh.

"Oh dear, watch out Subaru, it seems their family cat came by to spy on us..." Laito jeered as Subaru's face went cross. "Afraid of a little pussy?"

"In seriousness it could be a spy. Most demons from the underworld can shapeshift...although it has one tail so it might be safe..."

Reiji suddenly appeared behind them.

"So what should we do?" Subaru got up trying to act normal holding the cat by the nape of its neck.

"Kill it." Shu shrugged.

Reiji was surprised by Shu's unquestionable decision to allow an innocent cat to go to death. He'd been so soft for that pathetic puppy long ago. "Are you sure? It's not necessarily evil...I'm sure if we tempted it we could decipher if it is a smaller Nekomata..."

"If there is a chance I don't think it matters much." Shu turned away and left.

"Well that was a good laugh, but I'm afraid we're no closer to any answers." Laito put his hands in his pockets.

"Damn..." Ayato watched the cat scurry off.

"I'm done scavenging." Subaru brushed off his uniform and departed.

"I just have to ask again...did she seem certain that the Nekomata was drinking her blood?" Reiji looked almost warn.

"Yea... I mean...I can get eating her but like...don't they consume souls?" Ayato was positive. Why would she have suggested otherwise?

"Yes...well sometimes... which makes me suspicious. We don't really have _souls._ Although after your mother's reincarnation that might prove this to be not completely true...but... _If_ she had lost part of her soul, as any human would, she would have remained unconscious. She didn't. In that case...if she was correct... I may have a theory...but I'm still missing pieces..."

"Why?" Ayato asked Reiji.

"It doesn't quite fit...I think we need a larger vendetta here. I think I'm going to head to the library at the school and see what I can find there...

"Forget that. I looked."

The pair turned to see Ruki behind them.

"You were searching? What makes you think you're searching is as meticulous as mine?" Reiji rasied a brow, and consequentially sighed. "Why don't we continue this conversation inside?"

The three of them returned indoors.

"Yea. Look, I know we don't really hate that man like you guys do, but I just question why these demons would appear so long after we killed the Founders. Taking Yui seems like a bit of a strange thing to do considering her blood means nothing for demons..."

"I was thinking something similar..." Reiji nodded.

"So, I looked up as much as I could find into his past..."

"What could you know about our father's past?" Ayato asked.

"Nothing. Until I found he went to the same academy. Perhaps somebody from then knows why demons might care about Yui... who else he may have told about this Eve stuff..." Ruki set down a year book on the table.

"How did you discover this?" Reiji asked.

"I asked the Librarian. She seemed damn hesitant to say anything but you know, Kou's eye does help in deciphering people's lies."

"So what's the point? So, he went to the academy? Why does it matter?" Ayato asked.

"Simple. If he had an old friend we might be able to inquire about demon rebellions around their time... or even better get some background information to take him down with." Reiji took the book and flipped through the pages.

"Are you doing this just to secure your spot as head? Because blackmail or not we're still looking for a mysterious demon man! Your games don't help her." Ayato couldn't help but suspect Reiji's actions.

"Any information is better than none." Reiji simply shook his head.

"As a matter of fact, there is a pattern I noticed." Ruki looked to Reiji. "Flip to page 166."

Reiji nodded. "Strange. How come we've never seen this before?"

"Simple. Off the shelves access." Ruki said. "We don't have the leverage you guys have, but when you get at least three of us in a room in an empty library with one other vampire we can be persuasive."

"So you say." Reiji didn't seem impressed, but simply acknowledged Ruki's partial win. "This man...this man with golden blonde hair...who is he? His grin is terribly cocky, but then I suppose our fathers icy smile is no different."

"Listed as Kohakoto Hiroshi. Appears in most photos with Him." Ruki nodded.

"Let me see it." Ayato looked at the image. He looked nothing like the man-demon he saw before.

"They look nearly as if our father and him are brothers..." Reiji looked at the image, and notice another on the next page.

"Something about this Hiroshi guy looks a bit rebellious." Ayato shook his head. "Is he alive?"

"Not sure. I assumed as a pureblood he might be?" Ruki shook his head.

"Hmm... I might look into this more..." Reiji closed the book.

"So she chose you..." Ruki looked to Ayato. "Or did you force her to choose you?"

Ayato looked cross. "No, I didn't. I had intended to leave before she chose but-" He didn't feel like telling it all to Ruki. She'd chosen him...but he damn fucked it up.

Reiji raised a brow, stopping before he turned to leave. He had known Ayato had intended to depart if she _did not_ choose him but not that he'd planned on leaving _before_ she chose. What had happened that day? Curiosity killed the cat he supposed. Although Ayato had won and there were some cats that needed killing it seemed.

"Surprising..." Ruki admitted that he had expected Ayato to pressure her.

"Yea...if she's not happy with me after this. After I let her get taken and hurt, than that's fine, but frankly I'd rather die and never drink her blood again than face the idea of ever having to replace her." Ayato departed, his voice bitter. Ruki knew better than to challenge that.

"Surprising again. I know him to be rash, and perhaps that is rash, but ... to go so far as death?" Ruki looked to Reiji.

"A romanticized notion that death is better than a lost love...so yes, dramatic. But I am surprised he'd let her choose another if she blamed him for this." Reiji admitted.

"It appears you must read between the lines with him. I suppose if Yui chose him as her Adam there is no reason to rebuttal it. However if this helps, expect us to be on the cat's trail with you to return her." Ruki looked to Reiji.

"Oh, I expected so." Reiji nodded as Ruki disappeared. Hopefully this was not some poor wild goose chase. Who knows how long Yui would have.

* * *

"I see you've finished your meal. It contents me to see you abide."

"He... he just would have died. He only had half a soul..." Yui sat up from her bed as Osamu had come in without even a knock. She looked to the dead man on the floor. She felt so much shame, yet felt stronger. She still felt un-contented though.

"So the walls talk? Yes, the Nekomatas stole half. That's why you don't feel fulfilled. Spirit gives life to blood. But, he'd either sit here and rot or you'd have a meal to consume for three days. Like they say, never leave your wine out and un-bottled, it will lose its flavor. I suppose the rotting corpse _could_ go..." Osamu snapped his fingers and three Geisha Nekomatas entered to pick it up with ease and left. "Better, now the only thing I can smell is the mix of his blood and your scent."

"It seems even more cruel...to steal someone's soul...or half of a soul..."

"Than what? Draining someone for days?"

"Yes, but ... he had no clue..."

"Ignorance is bliss, we did him a favor. Or would you rather I had just given him to you alive and well?"

She hesitated. She wouldn't have managed to steal his blood. She hadn't hunted yet. She really didn't feel like seducing or trapping a human man...it wouldn't have worked out in her favor.

"But you know we can only provide so much... tell me...we've all tasted your blood... what might you think of ours?" Osamu paced a bit and she noticed the way he walked. It felt more like a prowl.

"I'm with Ayato... I'm not going to-" He suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrist above her head.

"But what if you did? Does his blood taste the best or are you scared one of ours will taste better? Have you ever tasted the blood of a half-demon?"

"No but I-"

"I wouldn't kick it until you try it...how about a deal? I will provide another meal after a quick bite..."

"Why does it matter? I don't want your blood! I only want Ayato's!"

"Ah the love struck little puppy dog girl? You're a vampire now, and you could do so much more damage to the despicable world that puts us in these chains? You knew well the torment of vampires...you were human... now imagine being a step below... demons, and then half breeds below that, like us. We are an extinct breed because intercourse between a pure blood and a demon is forbidden... now perhaps you can remember how it felt?"

"What makes this any better?"

"I'm suggesting we reverse the hierarchy."

"But you'd still do that to humans..." She looked to where the blood stain of the man whom had been on the floor remained.

"Yes, but remind me whom created all those blood stains... perhaps a little vixen as yourself? Let's work this out one step at a time..." He pulled her wrist up higher so that he could remove the space between them. "Now, Yui, is it? How did you discern that this boy... Ayato... was the one? That his love was not lust?"

Osamu's chiseled jaw moved up, his amber gold eyes looking down coy. Like any vampire she'd known, they'd had an allure. Never had she seen one unattractive, and yet she knew it didn't entice her.

He didn't wait for her silence to go on any longer.

"We all know well what blood lust does...don't you? I'm sure he adores your sweet blood, or perhaps the incest that is his mother's heart in your body!"

"Ayato doesn't just want my blood he-"

He covered his hand to her mouth. "If you say so. I don't think I ought to suggest that if you did perhaps align with us I could grant you so much more freedom..."

She blinked at him. She wanted to cry but she held back tears. Damned would be the day she'd turn away from the Sakamaki's. Perhaps this demon elitism was wrong...she hated abusing humans for blood still but... it wasn't worth this.

Karlheinz was to blame perhaps. But not the Sakamaki's.

"I'm going to tell you now; my deals are dwindling. If you don't bite I will..." He put his tongue to her ear and then bit down the slightest. She felt the blood where he perforated her drip down. His threats almost seemed like flirtations. She saw no point to her biting him. Nobody's blood would taste as good as Ayato's...nobody's tongue on her skin... and she'd never face another man but a Sakamaki when it came for help and-

He looked at her again, straight on and suddenly his nails grew longer.

He sliced a bit of his lip, his eyes calm and coy. Playful and predatorily.

He removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed her free arm. He twisted it behind her, pulling her closer, perhaps not too far off from a tango position. She hated how vulnerable she was; these men were stronger than the Sakamaki's. She had so much less control.

"You amuse me more than anyone else I've ever found to end up in my possession... so once again...if you're lucky you'll learn your place too...where you can do the most for what you've been granted as a Founder hearted vampire..."

Then his lips forcibly found hers.

Blood exchanged.


	51. Chapter 51

_Gleed: a glowing coal_

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

Yui stumbled back.

It was a curse. This vampire lust... her position in all of this...

This was why he wanted her to taste his blood...

She traced her fingers to her lips.

An electric shock...and this feeling of fire...

His cool amber eyes looked at her. "Nekomata steal souls. When you drink our blood and you receive the distinct taste, it's the taste of death. Raw, our blood holds pure demonic power. Vampires have consumed humans but never do they take a full soul along with it. We do. Pure bloods are docile in comparison. A mosquito. We hold the true threat..."

"You-you did it on purpose..." She mustered out, she felt her own breaths rise as the feeling of blood lust rose.

He finally smirked again. "That reaction...If it is not the shock of the blood or the demon high of the souls I've consumed... then perhaps it's that funny thing we call blood lust. Now I _could_ entertain that lust we've awakened. It might be fun to see what tricks the pure bloods taught you..." He stepped forward. His eyes on her like prey. "... _but_...after all the work it took just for me to get you to try my blood, well I've got other ways to become satisfied myself...so I suppose I am done here."

He turned away, looking over his shoulder. Another move in the game. She was damn alluring to him now. His blood lust rose. Her bright rose eyes looked at him in distain, in her blood drunk haze, her platinum locks pouring down over the shoulders of her black kimono...which was only but a robe covering what was underneath. But...with restrain... he could play a better game than this.

"What do you..."

"I suppose I'm suggesting you starve for a bit." He turned away his face completely, crossing his arms. "Starve you of the blood you'd need to quench your vampiric thirst and starve you from the satisfaction that is needed to quench that passionate fire I just ignited. Maybe then you'll come to see why we can offer you so much more."

His devilish eyes looked back one last time to her with a sly grin. His fangs clear. A full and confident gaze. "When you figure out what you need, and where you stand I will return."

With that he was gone.

She found herself in a strange high – her head spinning rush, her body slowly igniting like coal to a fire.

But there was nothing to quench her thirst. The demon blood was strange – the taste of vampire blood, more bitter than human's, a distinct taste that probably reeked of the death. Consuming souls. There was no afterlife for their prey. That kind of demented and cruel consumption of a human had now found its way to her lips. It was more than blood. Her first worries of what it would mean to consume a human had passed. She'd consumed a human. Now it was hoping she'd never taste this kind of demon blood which stole all life from her previous kind.

Second hand consumption.

And then... That blood lust he had started. How could he walk away?

What was she thinking?! Of course she never would want his hands on her, but now her body was on fire. Her head hazy from whatever part of his blood was more demon than vampire.

But with Ayato...with the brothers...every blood exchange had been provided with retribution...a way to stifle the fire. She was turning into a whore. She hated how her blood tasted good to everyone... _why_?

She collapsed onto the ground. She felt her hands move to her breasts beneath the folds of the midnight black kimono...the soft pink flowers embroidered around it fell to the side as her hand moved to her mound.

It wasn't the same. Not the same as a man's touch. As Ayato's touch. It wasn't fair. She was a slave to this. He was cruel. Despicable for starting this.

She moved her other hand to her core, her fingers rubbing against her rose as the brothers had once teased her.

She pressed her two fingers into her core, trying to begin a rhythm, a pressure, and a way to satisfy. As if she could expect to gain the same level of pleasure... was she that privileged that this sort of thing was never needed at the Sakamaki house? Or was it merely that she was so lewd that she was always satisfied in ways that were much worse than this kind of self-love?

The curve from her fingers to her thumb pressed up against her nub, as she pressed her fingers further in, moving with an imagination for the feeling she had had with Ayato a few nights ago...the fullness she longed for.

She felt the wetness of her core drip down the side of her leg. She bucked once. She just wanted to get closer. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch.

She moaned. She didn't want it like _this_. It was forced upon her...but it felt good. Her head still felt hazy and she fell asleep.

She dreamt of Ayato's touch, his green eyes. The feeling of content that came with him in her bed...

Until his eyes turned yellow. Amber. Gold.

The dream was broken.

There was no satisfaction here.

* * *

"Are you satisfied now?" Tsuya's flirtatious voice entered the air, as her body lay beside Osuamu's in his red satin sheets. Her hand still grazing his member.

"I suspect this is a curse of blood lust..." He moved to rise off the bed. He appeared agitated.

"Blood lust? After all of that?! What do you mean?" She sat up straight, holding the red sheet to her chest, her black hair billowing around her like a veil. Un-kept her kitsune ears were showing, and a split black kitsune tail. He too left nothing hidden.

"Tell me Tsuya... how else can I convince her...as a woman what would bribe you to stay here?"

" _Her_?" Tsuya's brow rose. She clenched her hand by her side. _Her?_ This fixation on this precious girl...this founder hearted convert...this feeble miss who couldn't even manage to seduce or hunt like any other vampire could? What was so enticing about her?

He continued. "She has too much hope..."

Tsuya sighed. "Then break her. Whisk away her hope. It's pathetic if she thinks she's going to make it out alive or for that matter...or that her petty pure blood boyfriend is going to come around and actually manage to take her back..." Tsuya attempted not to roll her eyes. She had given Osamu the ride of his life and he was still fixated on this?

"I wonder how she handled the blood lust..." Osamu's face broke from his serious gaze. Tsuya realized then his libido had been left over blood lust and felt her anger rise again. "And perhaps you are right."

"About what? About her _not_ surviving? Should I leave to kill her now?" Tsuya asked half-heartedly as she rose from the bed and grabbed her Kimono off the chair. She didn't care that she was naked. He should damn well see how much more she had than the petty nit-wit girl that that Karlheinz had decided to put all his time and effort into. .

"You are quite good at trickery aren't you?" Osamu tilted his head back to her. He grabbed her wrist as she went to leave. "Perhaps I could leave it to you to bring back her boyfriend's head on a plate?"

"Oh are you certain? I really don't seem to be good enough." She looked unpersuaded. "I hear Ryota is dying to make him pay for that scar anyway. He says he hates that he nearly has a matching scar to Tekeshi. However, considering how well they work as a pair I really think it's cute..."

"Perhaps. _Well_...if you don't want to do it Tsuya I suppose there's no point in pestering you, but if you don't have the chops to kill him you could at least bring back a good souvenir. I'm certain your skills as half-kitsune can aid your success." His hand brushed up her arm.

"Oh right, should I have disguised myself as her before we got into bed? Perhaps you would be more satisfied too?" She looked away attempting to be un-wavered by his devilish look.

"Perhaps that is exactly what you need to do."

* * *

Reiji had called a meeting.

"Finally, some good ground being made?" Laito held his chin up, his elbow resting on the side of the sofa.

"I found two things important." Reiji dropped the book on the table."

"Spit it out already." Ayato flicked his wrist in circles, as if motioning him to continue.

"One, being perhaps my own guess, that considering, as far as we know, there is no living heir documented at all of a Mr. Kohakoto he is likely dead."

"What good does that do us?" Subaru asked. He gazed to the image of the pair, taking the book.

"So damn impatient..." Reiji lifted his glasses, and walked to Subaru on the chair. He took the year book and opened it to another page. "I know time is of the essence, but if we plan to get anywhere you'd ought to listen. This man...in a select few pictures...when one examines the background closely...do you see anything?"

Laito peered over. "Oh my, did he have a fan? Was it a stalker or a female admirer?"

"A demon feline admirer... A black two tailed cat appears hidden in shadow." Subaru looked surprised.

"Let me see!" Ayato demanded.

Subaru threw the book to Ayato. Another image. In fact, it was a roof top image of the pair again...but they were right. A black cat was in the background, hidden by the midnight air, and if one looked hard enough you saw its double tailed demonic presence.

"What does this mean?"

"Not certain. But if one thing equals another... our father had some kind of relation with this cat or this young man did..."

"On the contrary brother, here is this Mr. Kohakoto with others...and here she is..." Laito pointed to an image over Ayato's shoulder.

Reiji joined. He nodded. "Good eye. She?"

"Makes things more interesting does it not?" Laito's smile gleamed.

"So what does this mean?" Ayato asked impatiently.

"We should have killed that cat." Shu said abruptly, laying on the other sofa.

"Perhaps true...but... I had a suspicion. Demons can take human forms sometimes..."

"I told you she wasn't lying! Nor was I! He bit her for blood and he was the same cat that turned up in human form at the window...it wasn't a trick!" Ayato looked cross. "Why would a demon cat want her blood..."

"I know...their disguises have been said to fool... _but_...it may be possible a female Nekomata may have reproduced with this man..."

"Oh now we're talking... is this like a bestiality thing or is it something completely different brother?" Laito smirked devilishly.

"No. Nekomatas can...become l _ike_ -human. But that kind of behavior is very taboo...not only would they be considered lowly and disgraceful but that kind of breed of vampire would and so I thought, had been eradicated from the demon realm. No vampire would ever be able to face that kind of disgrace for falling so low..."

"So it's improbable? Oh dear I thought things were getting interesting here..." Laito slumped back down onto a chair.

"We need to be certain as to what we are going after here...and we are only going to find out one way..." Reiji crossed his arms.

"How?" Ayato looked to him, his eyes looked angry. Cross. Agitated, but in a way Reiji had not expected; perhaps Ayato was reckless at times but he was gaining his own silent vengeance. He was gaining the feeling of pain for another. Love was changing him.

"Isn't Hitoshi Tanakawa in your class?" Reiji looked to Ayato.

"Should I know?"

"Isamu's friend... I'm nearly certain he is. His father is in here...if we're lucky maybe he'll have some information. I'm afraid to say not many of those who graduated with our father are people we have access to..."

"Oh good, we are going to ask the friend of the asshole who we nearly killed? The one who bit Yui? Sounds great." Subaru groaned.

"Have another suggestion?" Reiji challenged.

Ayato rose from his seat. "Let's go get him."

"Do you know where he is?" Reiji raised a brow.

"No, but I'm not going to sit around here. His information is at the school right? If Ruki got this damn book I can get Hitoshi's location."

"I suggest we should all go... I think we'd make more persuasive of an argument to get information from him." Laito pushed himself off the chair. He motioned to Kanato. He followed along.

"Great another family outing?" Subaru asked.

"If you don't care about Yui then stay here." Ayato looked to the door. "I get she's my responsibility now so I'm not going to drag you with me."

"Well off we go then." Laito followed his brother out.

"I suppose in her best interest we should go." Shu rose.

"You better be right about this." Subaru looked to Reiji.

"I can't guarantee anything...but I will say that if father is involved... I must question every move we make." Reiji looked off. He knew that their father wanted him to take the leading role as head of the family... _but_ if he rejected such a role that might also be an outcome his father planned for, in fact proving Yui's humanity had already given born to a new side of them.

That they cared for her happiness.

No matter which side of the coin was flipped it was likely _he_ had planned for it.

Which means...if this lead them somewhere, surely their father had a hand in this path.


	52. Chapter 52

_Sillensa: I agree a dumpster fire may be fun...I dont think Yui is going to get out scot free without enduring a bit of her captor's cruel sexual games...but I don't want to take too many liberties in darkening this story... so we'll see..._

 _Also I would like to note that I just realized now that Kohakoto Hiroshi (character) has a similar name to Hitoshi (the friend of Isamu whom attacked Yui earlier) so I hope they do not become confusing (I went by name meanings because I am unfamiliar with the Japenese language)._

 _Also Thank you for all of the reviews!_

* * *

 _Verisimilar: having the appearance of a truth_

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

"Ryota."

Ryota raised his head off the back rest of his sofa. "What?"

"I have a proposition... how about we get you some retribution for that scar?"

"What do you have to do with it?" Ryota raised his head, his electric yellow green eyes peering at Tsuya, his silver white hair like a long main. He was stoic as always. A towering man. The largest she'd ever seen. A lion among kittens. Not quite her Osamu, but at least he might play things her way...

"Simply in that a fox is slyer than a cat." She turned away. "Plus... I'm getting impatient. I'm not one for playing second fiddle. So lets go? An eye for an eye perhaps?"

* * *

"So, this is it huh?" Ayato looked up at the Tanakawa home as they stepped out of their limosine. A large mansion, not quite as nice as there's.

"Suspicious that our father has let a loose end remain alive...if there's a chance Mr. Tanakawa knows anything..." Reiji pondered to himself.

"No point in waiting, let's get this over with." Subaru went to grab the front door when it swung open.

Hitoshi stood there. He looked calm. But extremely agitated. "What the hell do you guys want with me? Decided screwing up Isamu's life wasn't enough?"

"No. In fact, you'll be happy to know we're here to try to take down our father." Reiji tried to calm the tension.

"And get Yui back." Ayato looked to him with a hard stare, challenging his barricaded stance, stopping them from entering his house.

"So, what? You screwed up? And you think I'm going to stand up to your father? Or anyone else in my family is? We'd end up dead like Isamu's father." He went to close the door.

"Your father went to school with our father..." Shu held open the door from closing. Hitoshi shot him a look.

"So, you want me to let you talk to him? As if. If the records show he spilled any beans, he's done."

"Let us explain first. He might not even know anything." Laito shrugged.

"And more so, it's not truly regarding our father. In fact, the records can show we're asking about someone entirely different." Reiji explained.

"I'm going to regret any kind of curiosity I have here aren't I?" Hitoshi looked divided.

"Look, let us in or we'll force you to." Ayato became agrivated, waiting. Yui was who knows where. This wasn't going to fix everything, but it was a damn step.

"Let them in."

Hitoshi's back straightened. His father? He was allowing this?

The door was opened and they saw a tall black haired vampire, older. More refined. His hair held back in a braid. He looked as one might expect Hitoshi to in another hundred or so years.

"Who do you want to know about? My son is right. Any word against your father and I may end up in an ill-favorable position."

"While we intend to take our father's place one day, we plan for that kind of tyranny to stop..." Reiji crossed his arms.

"A large claim from a boy who has yet to realize the only way power succeeds has always been our long Machiavellian ideals. We're all predators here, the only way to control that which remains demon in us is to put it on a leash and threaten it with death. We immortals forget death is a consequence when we are so used to preying on those who death haunts." He looked to the group of boys. "I don't claim myself an innocent either. I love the hunt and witness evils daily."

Reiji knew this man was clever. Everything he said was true. Whoever took their father's role would be hated, or come to be if he wished to keep any order in this world. Humans killed humans. Vampires killed vampires. But vampires were more demon than they wished to admit. They stood on the top. They all loved the thrill of death, the fruitful and fanciful chase of pursuing immortality and the hunt for blood, and the idea that their actions had little consequence.

Perhaps he was understanding more why his father wanted to create something like Yui. Had they gotten too far away from the fragility of humanity? They took human form so there was something to say about their ancestry as human... as maniacal as they were, and as riveting as it was.

And mostly, her ties to it; Yui's fragility made her something they wished to protect more than ever.

Fragility entailed for a new appreciation for her... one they were all fighting to keep.

"Whom we wish to know about... well that would be a mysterious man you went to school with ..." Laito took Reiji's silence for a chance to fill in the void.

"We're suspecting he may be linked to the onset of the large Nekomata which interrupted our final ceremonial ball this year." Reiji added.

"Nekomata...hmm. I heard. This fellow colleague's his name?"

"Kohakoto Hiroshi."

"I suspected as much. Rumors flew around back then. How a man who could be your father's greatest ally and friend turn into an unmarked casualty which a stench for your father's touch..."

"What rumors?" Ayato asked.

"Hiroshi and your father were friends longer than our school career... I dare say I never stood a foot in their circle but we all knew that your father's secrets to power were shared with Hiroshi. Most of us expected them to take on the world together... but then..." Mr. Tanakawa shifted.

"Perhaps does this have to do with a black Nekomata cat who haunts some of his photos?"

His eyes looked a bit wider. The same violet color as his son. "There was proof under our noses? Ironically those never made it to our laps. Graduation photos perhaps...but I can see why now. The library still managed to keep one?"

"When one looks hard enough yes. So, without jumping too far ahead, could it be true he had an affair with a lowly demon?" Reiji asked him.

"Suspicions say he was involved. Your father was involved with demonic magic so it wasn't surprising at first to hear that allys were made with demons, or that perhaps the pair of them had some of them under their thumb... trading information from demons, making pacts... underworld and afterlife demons who knew more than we did..."

"How was anyone certain then?" Shu asked.

"His death. Found dead holding two cat tails...from the same cat. Not long after there was a hunt that went on which solidified our longstanding rules and hierarchy that it was disgraceful to even relate to one of them. They were tricksters and soul eaters...they left nothing for us. They rarely managed to hide as a human before they let their secret out, humans became suspicious of all like-human forms. We as vampires are like humans. With those kinds of demons running amuck, our livelihood was at stake. "

"Why did our father do it? If he was a close ally?" Subaru asked.

"Pride perhaps? Or perhaps an easy way to get rid of the only other man in this world who knew the secrets he does now that makes him so powerful..." Mr. Tanakawa shifted in his seat. "We knew it was..."

"Did any of the children of these illicit relationships survive?"

"One must assume no. Unless you suspect..."

"No statement on that, as of yet." Reiji pushed up his glasses and spoke bluntly.

"Ah a political move. Rumors of hybrids still alive and rebelling would cause a ruckus. And the girl you are after..."

"Yui. She's special." Ayato's arms were crossed.

"Perhaps. This is as much as I can affirm for you." He rose. "That's all I have to say. The rest... I hope you can make amends. Now, if anything happens due to this conversation... I hope...I hope perhaps you can change this. Whatever this is. Just promise me..."

"What?" Ayato looked to the man, wise beyond one would have expected. He'd thought to be facing someone as vicious as Hitoshi had been.

"Don't eradicate all the fun that is being a vampire. We are demons and will forever will be...but perhaps _some_ things could change..." He peered over his shoulder and left.

"So I suppose we have all the validation we need, now what?" Laito asked.

"We figure out what kills Nekomata-vampires..." Reiji turned.

"Is she worth all this?" Hitoshi asked.

They looked back to him.

"Every damn minute." Ayato looked to him pissed.

"Look Isamu was wrong...I get it. I knew it... but you can't blame us for hating that you guys get away with everything."

"Did you think that perhaps we had the brunt of our father's hell? We're not sons, we were pitted against each other long ago, so consider what that means..." Laito smirked. "We deserve a bit of that power...and frankly we're not about to shank anyone with tree branches...but for our Yui..."

"My Yui..." Ayato looked to Laito. Ayato's eyes caught Hitoshi's. "Look I get you're not happy that Isamu got the brunt of it, but Yui didn't deserve that and she doesn't deserve this."

Hitoshi closed his eyes and looked up to Ayato's. "Do me a favour, when your done with all this... just promise me if you really do hate your father... if you kill him... make it worth it." He turned to leave without letting them out.

"I suppose we're quite the noble group, now aren't we?" Shu looked to his brothers. His voice remaining tinged in his passive way.

"Far from it. We won't take over without ending up in our father's shoes in some sense of that word. His father was right. There is no winning and keeping that kind of power." Reiji shook his head. He sat in the limosine first. The others followed.

"So what does this mean for our hunt?" Laito asked.

"Well if the kin of these neko-vampire parents happen to be what went after Yui then I suppose two things..." Reiji paused waiting for the rest of his brothers to sit before the car started to drive off.

"One being, we find out where they are and get Yui back." Ayato looked out the window, his brow furrowed.

"Yes, and we find a way to kill them. I doubt they care for mediation. So I have already a few resources that might suffice...however I never thought I'd come to use them but-"

Suddenly they felt a jarring twist as the limousine swerved.

"What the hell is this?" Subaru demanded.

"Another Nekomata attack maybe?" Shu rose from his bench.

Suddenly a thump on the roof of the limousine leaving a slight indent on their roof caused the brothers to depart from it's interior.

"I'd say you were right." Laito looked up to where the dent was. They weren't that far from their house. But why? Why now?

 _"Leave me alone...please..."_

The rustle of bushes off to the side of the road caused all the brother's heads to turn in the direction of the plea.

"Goddamn it... that sounded like Yui." Ayato's eyes went wide as he darted into the darkness. The boys quickly followed, into the branch crushed path left by their mysterious Nekomata captor, hoping to find some answers.


	53. Chapter 53

_Mackle: to blur_

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

Ayato saw it first.

The large cat, the white chartreuse eyed oversized captor somehow had let her go... he was looking for Yui. He had to be. He damn _heard_ Yui!

His eyes darted quickly around the brush. Nothing.

It took a mere minute before the Nekomata looked to him. Its eye scarred from their last attack; it was perhaps good to know that the silver of a pure blade was still as potent as it was with them.

"What did you do with her?!"

It's eyes seemed to lid, if a panther could smile, it did. _He_ did.

"Who are you? Declare what you want with her." Subaru called out first, as the rest of the brothers joined. Aggravation and tension filled the cool night air.

"Subaru please tell me you have that dagger." Ayato requested, diverting his eyes for a minute to glance his way.

"I gave it to Yui again...when Isamu threatened her..." Subaru sounded irritated. "It's probably in her damn room somewhere..."

"I'll be back with something to stop him...if you can hold him off?" Reiji looked to Ayato.

"Oh, we got this...five vampires versus one neko-vampire? What's not to say is in our favor?" Laito shrugged.

"Oh yea sure just leave right before the big guy strikes." Subaru rolled his eyes.

Ayato nodded. "Only if you damn hurt. Find that knife. I'm leaving more than just a scratch this time."

Reiji nodded and disappeared.

"Maybe we can get something out of it..." Shu looked at it. What did it look like as a vampire? Ayato's description was vague.

"I mean who doesn't love a good interrogation? We know some of it's secrets! Let's play! Tell us kitty cat, if you're not our that Kohakoto's bastard child, then was it mommy cat who screwed vampire daddy, or daddy cat who screwed vampire mommy? Or did daddy just screw the pet cat?" Laito laughed, teasing the demon in his ready stance.

"Where is she? I heard her!" Ayato demanded. They all stood in a standoff. The white oversized cat looking ready to pounce at any moment.

Ryota snarled. _They were learning things on their own, were they? They knew about Osamu's father... according to Tsuya if he returned with that information and this red-haired kid's head he'd have it made._

A rustle in the bushes broke the silence.

Ayato's eyes darted to find where it had come from and the monster took its leap.

Pinning Ayato down to the ground Ryota snarled. _Damn kid, thinks his vampire brothers can get to him like this?_

"Damn cat!" Ayato pushed back at it, preparing to take a chunk out of the cat with his own bite.

His brothers launched, attempting to tear at the cat from the back, causing it to get distracted from its target, Ayato.

A large moan came from the monster, as their bites finally ripped to his skin.

It whipped its tails to swat at them and grabbed Ayato by the shoulder, throwing him to the side so he could attend to his pestering brothers.

Just then as it prepared for another attack, the cat pounced back as its face looked almost on fire. Something had been scattered over the cat.

The brothers looked and noticed Reiji had returned. He was standing behind Ayato, as he pushed himself to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Subaru asked.

"Silver flecks and a bit of chemical and spiritual alchemy. Here..." He tossed Subaru's silver dagger to Ayato. "I dare say it helps that our dear Yui's father left more than a diary at our abode...I'd rue the day I say this, but a Hunter's notes do come in handy."

"You've used a hunter before. Don't act so damn smug." Ayato blunted by his shoulder again, rose as Ryota managed to brush most of the powder off with his thick paws.

Ayato took that moment, with his brother's help and hit the demon-animal square in his already injured eye.

"You want to hit me twice in the same spot, well good riddance."

With Ryota's eye completely gashed, he returned to his vampire state for a quick moment as the blood from his eye was dripping onto his hand.

 _Damn. Tsuya...she didn't even spare me a moment to come to my aid. This is what I get for trusting that bitch. This is not how it was supposed to go... knowing her she'll blame me for it too._

Before Ayato could give him a second blow Ryota had teleported out of the forest.

"Well what kind of mystery magic did you get your hands into?" Laito walked over to Ayato and pulled him up off the ground.

"Would it be surprising to know that Yui's left a few notes of his own on his hunting days..." Reiji shook his head. "I had no clue it would come to use just yet...but with my own knowledge of their aversion to silver and now apparently bright lights than it seems clear that the combination of spiritual purification fire and silver made a good chemical distraction."

"Yui- where is she?" Ayato dropped the knife, his shirt damp with his own blood and the blood of that damn Neko-demon-freak-show vampire.

"Damn ridiculous that it still got away. Why go for the eye why not it's throat?" Subaru asked.

"An eye for an eye. Who knows. You try and get to the jugular and kill it next time then." Ayato glared at Subaru.

"As for Yui, I suppose it was a trick to lure us here brother I highly doubt she's managed to-" Laito shook his head when Shu interrupted.

"No trick. She's right here." Shu had stepped over into an area of bushes and saw Yui there, passed out on the ground in a black kimono.

"I wonder how she managed to escape?" Kanato asked.

"Suspicious perhaps...maybe she has some knew information to offer us. Perhaps their plan all along was to take her and let her go. It was a clear way to get our attention if war is what they want." Reiji speculated.

"Well one of us needs to get the girl and the other one Ayato... he's done." Shu looked over to where Ayato had been and they noticed he was leaned up against a tree.

"Nekomata bites do have a poor effect on anyone. Vampire salvia heals our own kind, but because they are a cat-clan demon theirs likely doesn't do us well..." Reiji sighed.

"Off to the limo we go." Laito picked up Yui as his brothers grabbed Ayato as they departed for their home again.

* * *

"Any thoughts on the matter? I don't quite understand how Lady Bitch returns nearly unscathed..." Laito sat on the arm of the couch.

"It's not how I expected things to go...but nothing is for that matter. That neko-vampire is just as Ayato said...nothing about him looks at all like as Hiroshi Kohakoto did in those photos." Reiji shook his head.

"And now he's out like a light and so is she." Subaru leaned against the wall. He too was irritated with all the ambiguity of their situation.

"He acts too quickly." Shu shook his head.

"On the contrary, had he not that monstrous cat may have found our Yui. If she was meant to escape and it was a cat and mouse game, he may scarred her instead of Ayato..." Laito suggested.

"You're always defending him now..." Subaru looked his way.

"Why wouldn't he? Ayato is our future leader is he not?" Kanato's eyes darted accusingly to Subaru.

Subaru looked to Reiji.

"Oh come now, I said we would deal with this once this is over." Reiji sighed.

"Ah but a valid point. I mean you have taken many liberties in this chase... researching the family, not telling us about the Hunter's notes until after you create the weapon, not to mention taking a lot of charge as to how we approach this. Secrets. Secrets. Secrets. Are you causing us to depend on you or are you just trying to be helpful? You could have kept Subaru's dagger yourself and tried to kill the cat...but you gave it to Ayato...even though he was injured...my dear four eyed brother you can't help but make me suspicious..." Laito swung his feet off the ground from his position on the armchair and pushed off landing with his feet firmly on the carpet. His face coy, remaining in his natural smirk as he stared down his elder brother.

"I want what we all do. To find a quick and efficient way to keep Yui safe, and to find out why these demons are striking now of all times. And to answer your question, no, I followed what Ayato wanted and that was for retribution, so I gave him the dagger. As for my position, I know that aligning or rejecting our father's demands plays into his plans either way. However, I, in all honestly, suspect that that Ayato might be better off not taking it. If the world comes to hate Ayato as they hate our father, it might be best someone else take on the role. Yui does not need that stress of fighting for her Adam to be loved if he is hated by the world due to the enemy one must become to sustain such power."

"Noble claims..." Shu said slightly accusingly.

"Yea, except we all know whoever takes the head is going to be Adam. The king of a new race means power. Yui is Eve no matter what. I dont think we can have a King of Vampires and a King of the new race. They're the damn same thing." Subaru rolled his eyes. "  
And if I was guessing, I think you're just trying to play the caring man. If anything you're probably still bitter that Yui chose Ayato and not you..." Subaru challenged. This was stupid. Ayato got Yui. Yea he wasn't happy about it either, but this was just a waste of time playing these stupid scenarios out.

"I have no comment on the first but I will say one thing. She had liberties as Eve that we could not take away. In our treck to act against our father we are becoming more like her...considerate of her place...I don't doubt her humanity is bringing out ours. That being said, our father also is right. We need a new breed and that equation for a new breed, one that is not like him, needs love. Love is of course the seeming variable that needed to be fulfilled in the equation. If Yui loves Ayato as she claims then I must consider that."

Shu scoffed. "Don't deny it, we all felt something for her...no matter whose arms she was in she'd end up loved..."

"But my brother failed to save her twice..." Kanato mentioned quietly. "He'd have a hard time accepting his place beside her if he managed to lose her again."

"Ah Kanato you don't see it all. That cat wanted to kill him most because he is the biggest threat. The one of us that stands most in the way. Ayato gave him only one line of sight and that was for revenge. And yes, he still thinks Yui might hate him for letting her get taken...but his recklessness is proof of his love." Laito shrugged.

"Too many questions not answered." Reiji concluded solemnly.

"Well I'm going to check on my brother before he ends up waking Yui in her bed as he did before. I think she needs to rest. I don't doubt she's under fed and tormented." Laito left. Kanato followed.

"Let us know when she awakens." Subaru left with Shu following after, likely to find a quiet place to listen to his music.

Reiji sighed. He left the door and returned to his room.

There was a strange way the shadows moved in the hall. Perhaps he was loosing his own sanity with all of the thoughts he was keeping.

It was much too complicated to even contemplate after the days events. That mystery demon vampire with nekomata blood must have something to do with this Kohakoto man. It was the only link...and yet Yui managed to get away. There must be a reason...there must be something she wanted to tell them.

How many more Neko-vampires were there in hiding? Did they want her and her blood, or was it more about the war of demon hierarchy?

He pressed his fingers to his brow to massage his head as he sat down. Perhaps he needed a rest too.

This situation was all too vague and until the mist cleared and he got some answers, perhaps rest was the best option.


	54. Chapter 54

_Ensorcell: to bewitch_

* * *

 **Chapter 54**

Reiji closed his eyes and almost instantly heard a knock on his door.

He groaned and got up. Had Ayato or Yui woken up so soon? What on earth could the brothers have found now?

He opened the door to see Yui. It was strange seeing her like this, at his door of all things, dressed in a plain black kimono.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk. I overheard something earlier..."

"Overheard?" He repeated and then realized she must have been awake much before. Likely when they were conversing in the hall. How much had she heard?

"I suppose you can come in. Why are you not with Ayato?"

"He was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him."

"So what do you want?" Reiji went to his tea set and began to make a pot. He might as well find his sanity in his life's work.

"You are supposed to take over now... is it true?"

He set the pot down. He was still preparing the tea leaves. They wouldn't end up smooth if he didn't concentrate on the portion. He sighed. "I was informed by my father but you should know well it means nothing if his plan goes as he wishes it to."

"I just..."

"Nothing is certain. Our father told me in a letter I must, but if it's not what you want... You chose Ayato to love. He is the one then who will take over if that's what you want." Reiji's voice remained hard and cold.

"After all of this... Ayato...he couldn't save me from Ryota..."

Reiji was surprised by her statement. Was it because she heard from their conversation that Ayato feared she'd hate him? Or was this her own conclusion? "Ryota is his name... what did they do to you?"

"It is. I can't remember much... they gave me someone to drink from but I was too weak to kill him right away. But now... I'm sure they're coming for me. They want to fight you all...they hate pure blood vampires...and I-" Yui began to cry, shaken from her story.

Reiji watched her. Was she purely shaken up from the situation? She didn't reveal much yet about their intent. He could interrogate her but she seemed fragile again.

"Perhaps some tea then?" He looked to his kettle.

She nodded and sat down. She looked at the tea kettle.

"What did they do to you? Can you give me anything about their end game?"

"They hate you...all of you...and...and Karlheinz."

"Our father? Is one of them named Kohakoto?"

"I'm not certain..."

"So we have not gotten far when it comes to answers yet. And you escaped?"

"They let me out. I think it was a cruel joke..."

"Suspicious. Well I'm afraid my eyes are at their wit's end. I've been reading too much literature about killing demons, history of our family and so on... and frankly I'm tired as it is." Reiji massaged the bridge above his nose. His glasses remained off.

"I wish I could sleep..." Yui looked at her hands.

"I have something possibly that could work but most of my herbs are a bit too strong for a single night's sleep for you. I doubt you want to be hazy when Ayato wakes. If you don't mind, I'm going to have to request that I have a chance to rest myself."

"I'll just finish my tea and leave. I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't be sorry, just make sure the room is as it is left now when you do. And if anything else comes to you about your stay with them, be sure to mention it." Reiji reclined in his chair again. Perhaps he was being rude or ill-mannered for leaving her alone in his room as he fell asleep but frankly with their lack of blood banks lately and their recent fight he was a bit exhausted.

...

He woke suddenly choking on something. Some liquid in his mouth.

He knew this taste. His tea...no... someone had poisoned him...it was one of the immobilization herbs he used with the other women...his head felt hazy.

He attempted to get to his feet and stumbled, falling onto the floor.

"What the hell..."

"Reiji are you alright?"

He blinked. Yui's faded image was in front of him.

"What is going on? Who did this?"

He suddenly felt two arms flatten him to the floor. He blinked again and noticed Yui was straddling him.

"What on earth is going on?!" He mustered. His mouth was going numb. He had some resistance to these herbs from his own practice but not quite enough.

"I think you would make a better King, Reiji."

"You are not Yui are you? Yui does not know about herbs...and she would not act-"

"But Ayato...he can't protect me..."

Reiji clenched his jaw. They'd let an intruder in somehow. A wolf in sheep's clothing. Nekomatas did not have this kind of power. It had been relatively persuading prior to this too. Another hybrid? Or some possession?

"You are a liar... I hate to think another entity has possessed Yui but you are merely a-"

He groaned.

She was now grinding into his waist.

"Are you certain you don't want this?"

His vision faded to blurs and colours. The pressure of her against him, against his member did not help. She was grinding onto him, sliding up and down. He could not move. Who was this vixen?

"You-are not-"

"Oh please now, you enjoy this! You'd seem to make a much better successor in my opinion. Although, the plan was that none of you would survive... but it was too good to pass up! You are enthralling, so much so that even I am amused with the way you play your brothers... I detest pure blood vampires but you are one I thought would enjoy one night of satisfaction with this petty girl that everyone craves..."

Her voice changed. It wasn't Yui. "You don't know me well at all..."

She grinded herself into his hardened member beneath his pants again. If only Osamu appreciated her ability to arouse, unlike the last time they had done it, as this man did. "And yet your body doesn't lie... it would have been more fun if you would have succumbed to this. Think, perhaps I could have persuaded you to kill your own brother... but I suppose this is just a mere bump in the road... it mourns me to think of all the fun we could have had tonight."

"What do you want?"

"Bloodshed. Tear the little bitch's heart to pieces after I kill her lover boy. Then if I get it my way we kill you all and I can finally kill her. Whoever said Purebloods were better than us... well damn were they ever wrong."

Reiji's vision began to fade black, and with that there was nothing left but to wait, to sleep and hope he woke before it was too late.

...

He woke up with a start and found himself on the floor. He pushed himself up and gave himself a minute to grasp reality.

"Damn...she's still around...it hasn't been that long has it?"

He looked to the clock. Just over an hour. He was lucky he had _some_ resistance.

He looked to his disheveled mess of attire. He tried himself somewhat presentable. Hide the fact she'd been tempting him with her grinding hips.

He had to go to Ayato's room and make sure she hadn't done anything yet. Whoever she was, her goal had seemed to be to break the real Yui by killing Ayato.

He found his ground and rose, stepping out of the room. Ayato's room was just on the other side of the hall.

"Oh there you are, would you believe Ayato is still out? My poor brother...however I suppose now that Yui is with him he'll be fine." Laito appeared behind him.

"Wait... Yui is with him?"

"Reiji dear brother is your hearing going?"

"Laito, she is in fact an imposter. Moments ago she attempted to drug me and has revealed her intention to kill Ayato..."

"Why him?" Laito raised a brow. "Are you certain?"

"I surmise the real Yui would not be happy to find out Ayato was killed. We have no time to speak about this anymore. We must stop her!"

...

"Ayato." Yui said as his eyes began to flutter.

Ayato blinked. He rose up a bit, his back still sore from the twice bitten wounds he had.

"Yui...what happened? Who do I have to goddamn rip a part for taking you?"

"Please don't worry about that now. I'm just so happy to be back."

"Then come down here with me. I've been craving you ever since you left. I just want to make sure you stay goddamn safe in my arms." Ayato pulled on her arm. He felt hesitation.

"I know I failed to save you twice but that's going to change. If our father has anything to do with this... I'll kill him. Kill whomever those rat bastards demon hybrid freaks are."

"I don't blame you, I just..." She hesitated again. "...I just don't want you to hurt your back."

Ayato pushed himself up, straightening his back. "Hah, hell you should know me better than that Yui, a damn scratch by some kitten is not going to stop me from getting to you."

He caught her gaze. The way she looked at him, so directly, so daringly. Was something off or had it been that she'd changed while she'd been gone?

"That is _not_ what you said last night. If I recall, you stated you blamed him for not protecting you."

The pair turned to see Reiji and Laito in the doorway. Reiji spotted that somehow she'd gotten Subaru's dagger and was hiding it behind her back. Was she going to stab him in the back? What a pathetic, and cowardly game to play. A petty way to kill.

"What the hell do you mean Reiji?!" Ayato looked to his brothers.

"If I do recall you stated you blamed him for your disappearance but that was merely a ruse so that you could cause hell to outbreak. So you could trick me and break apart what we have established here? And next time you use my poisons and herbs on me you ought to consider i have a much faster resistance to them. That is my game to play." Reiji looked to her.

"Brother it seems you have been fooled... I doubt our Lady Bitch would ever hold a silver dagger to your neck? She's got one hidden behind her back now." Laito looked to the imposter Yui. "I hope you are more entertaining of an enemy to kill, because your cat friend was all bite."

Ayato clenched his fist and looked to Yui. She looked back to him and before he could move she managed an attempt at cutting him with the dagger. She scratched his arm just as he pulled away.

He quickly leapt off the bed. This bitch was not escaping like her white haired-one eyed ally did. Not after this!

"Play a fair fight. Tell us who you are and perhaps we wont kill you right away." Ayato growled.

"I would love to get a chance to torture some answers our of her." Reiji went into his pocket and pulled out a small vail. Just as she took a chance to glare his way he threw more of the silver dust he had used on Ryota on her.

She shuttered, drying to brush it off of her. Laito went to grab her when she looked at him with viciously angry eyes. Her irises suddenly changing to a deep crimson red before she changed entirely back to her real self, slicing at him with elongated nails.

"Torture huh? Well, if it was anything like last night I'm sure you'd enjoy it just as well. It's a shame we didn't get any farther...it was a _big, hard_ shame. But I got enough. Don't expect her to return in one piece. That little bitch is first on my list. But if you want to come and get us, _we're waiting_." Tsuya remained in a stand off with them, leaving her kitsune tails and ears showing, holding the dagger with pride.

Just then Ayato and Reiji moved to try and attack her, as the two crossed paths only for a moment, she took it as her cue. She turned into an oversized black Kitsune. Smashing through the window glass was shattered throughout the room, causing the boys to recoil from the breakage.

Before the two could stop her she had teleported and was gone.

Reiji attempted to compose himself, when Ayato turned to yell his way.

"What the hell was that?! What kind of torture was she talking about..."

"She came to my room and tried to play that lovely game, where she attempts to persuades us to quarrel against each other by twisting the truth. A lot like Cordelia for that matter. A vixen was a true name to call that kitsune vampire. She heard the conversation the rest of us had while you were out and decided it was best to tell me she preferred me over you."

"And you believed it?!"

"As a matter of fact I didn't, but she drugged me with my own damn supply. So frankly I had to put up with it."

"Goddamn it, I thought we had her back." Ayato clenched his fists.

"If we really must look back on it, I cant imagine they'd let Lady Bitch go so easily. It should have put off more alarms in our mind. We are really all at fault..."

"I think you are forgetting something..." Reiji looked to Ayato.

"What? That she decided to seduce you first? What else did she say that made you hard? You really love those compliments don't you Reiji?" Ayato looked furious, his green eyes aflame.

"What you are forgetting is that the main goal was to bring back _your_ head on a platter."

"And yet she went for you first?"

Laito sighed. "What Reiji is trying to say dear brother is that for Yui it matters most to her that you are alive. If they brought back your head she'd loose all hope, if not most. I see what he's saying. They want to break her."

"Their vendetta is with us. If Yui succumbs to their games, who knows what they'll do to her. But that is not all you've forgotten..." Reiji looked to the window.

"They have the silver dagger."

"So what? We can get another..." Ayato persisted.

"That dagger has your blood on it. If they play it right, they might be able to convince her that you are dead."


	55. Chapter 55

_Warning: a_ ** _small_** _dumpster fire ahead, and more lemon to come (and I mean small fire, like the stench of rotting garbage...)_

* * *

 _Cumshaw: a gift_

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

"Nice eye." Tekeshi looked to Ryota whose eye was bandaged, a cloth wrapped around his head as he walked into their living space.

"Damn Tsuya..." Ryota groaned.

"You trusted her? Oh please. I thought Osamu sent her on a little mission to get that Sakamaki lover boy's head, to break the girl?" Tekeshi said lamely.

"She offered it to me. However, I don't doubt that she never planned on aiding me. In retrospect I don't know why I thought she might. I don't know what her damn game is..." Ryota collapsed onto the red sofa

"Well it's damn creative. Should make for an interesting show. Plus, Osamu hasn't fed our vampire girl a thing since their last visit, and if her boyfriend's dead well..." Tekeshi lamely shifted his head to the side looking at the door. She was so peculiar. A passive vampiress? And yet her taste made her something none of them were willing to throw away. Plus that founder heart was something in itself.

"This is taking too damn long." Ryota groaned. His deep voice echoed like a growl throughout the room.

"And as the monster you were, you couldn't take on a few petty vamps?"

" _Pure bloods_. Not vamps. But I'm not proud...that four eyed one had Hunter's powder too." He slammed his fist on the table.

"Interesting."

"And he put silver in it."

"So you're saying they're formidable?"

"I'm done talking." Ryota closed his eye. He was going to tear the place a part if he dwelled on it any longer.

Tekeshi looked to the door. He didn't care to amuse this girl much, but on the other hand, he couldn't help but admire the taste of her blood.

Perhaps a visit might make his evening more entertaining.

* * *

Yui brushed her fists onto her eyes, trying to keep herself from falling asleep again.

Her mouth was parched.

Osamu had kept his promise. She craved blood like no other, and parts of her she hated to admit existed, wished the man's corpse was still with her so perhaps she could attain just one or two small drops of his blood.

An even smaller part reasoned that Yuma's consumption of a body didn't seem so strange... of course when this thought occurred to her she reasoned twice over, if his body _was_ here she'd only have consumed something small like a finger.

She drifted. It always continued; she'd dreamt she had returned to the Sakamaki household, and woke expecting to wake up in her bed. Not on this floor, with its cold dark shadows. She always at first, denied her expectant waking view of a canopy to this shadowed, ancient looking room. She'd close her eyes again hoping to find home, only to wake to the same view again, just to fall victim to the weakness of her body, which forced her lids together again.

"Agree to Osamu's terms yet?"

The door opened and closed quickly. She looked up to see Tekeshi leaning against the wall. His red hair fell over his eye, as both his silver eyes looked down at her. He was all too cool, all too indifferent.

"Please...I need blood."

He raised a brow. His arms crossed. "He made it clear, you come to our side and we'll feed you."

"He's cruel..." Yui attempted to push herself off the ground, but found her body weak. How many days had it been? How many nights passed?

"For starving you?"

"For his games...I'd never do it..."

"And what makes you think I'd give you blood so easily? That I came here with some kind of sympathy for you? Not to mention, you wasted that man. When a human man offers you something like his blood, you take all of it."

"He didn't offer it...you stole his-"

"Soul? So, what? Blood or souls are all the same. You know who else steals? Your pretty boy, who took Ryota's eye from him."

"What?" Yui looked to Tekeshi lost. Ayato? Was he speaking about Ayato?

Tekeshi's slight smile crept onto his lips. "It seems pure blood vampires steal now too. And you know how the saying goes...an eye for an eye."

She gaped at him. They went back? Ryota attacked again? "Tell me-"

"You still have a bargain with Osamu to upkeep...until then, well I have no liberties to assist anyway. In fact, I came here merely for myself."

"What?" Her eyes opened wide.

"Your blood is quite a delicacy."

"I'm not a human blood bank."

"Oh? Has the ex-human girl anointed herself a higher breed?" Tekeshi's cool voice seemed to cover the room.

"...that's not what I meant."

"Perhaps you should be careful. Osamu wants you to step into _our_ world...that kind of self-important cockiness sounds more like a pure bred too me..." He stepped forward, his steps echoing as he approached her.

"This is not what I want..." She shook again as her elbows couldn't support her own weight.

"What do you want?" He raised a brow. "What are you going to do with all of your power? That blood? Your status as a new type of vampire? I stay silent in Osamu's planning but I don't see how you could equate to anything as of yet..."

"I'll stop this...but I-"

"You're weak. If you can't sustain yourself as a vampire you'll die trying to defeat us. Give in."

"You sound like him."

"We're on the same team Osamu and I."

"No... like the brothers...like Ayato when I failed to drink a human man's blood. I couldn't fight him off...who knows what he would have done. When he had to drink it for me... his words...the way he hated that I didn't act like a vampire...because it made me weak. The same way I was scared he was weak when he stopped drinking my blood..." Her eyes formed tears. Even then, even when it hurt to be with the brothers, it was better than this.

"He drank male blood? For you? And went on a blood hiatus for you? Dear, I can't help but think he is a poor excuse for a man...I imagined him strong, to take Ryota's eye, but it seems he's-"

"He cares. That's what's good about him."

"We're all demons. We're not supposed to care. We have no feelings of love. And don't you dare try to imply that I do." Tekeshi's silver eyes grew angry. Alive. More so than any other moment she'd seen him.

"I just...I need blood...please."

He looked to her. "You're giving in?"

"No... but...can't you..."

"Bribe me then."

"What?"

"Bribe me. Right now, all you have is my blood. The cool taste of the souls we ate with the warm taste of my vampire blood...you want it. Your desperate, so bribe me."

"No... no more cruel games..."

"What liberty do you have to demand that?"

"Because...if you're like him..."

"We take what we want. If you don't there's no point in existing. And considering one thing..."

"What?" Her vision felt foggy.

"You said I reminded you of your boyfriend. And isn't this what boyfriend's get to do?"

She blacked out for a minute, her eyes losing focus – she was going to die soon. She blinked, when she heard the crunch of perforating fangs.

Tekeshi had bitten his hand and was now pinning her down. He pressed his hand to her lips. His clothing, casual dressed in a black kimono, showed off his muscled stomach. Cat or Vampire in form there was no taking him down, or pushing him away. Even with the blood that he was now pressing to her mouth, she was subject to his action.

Hot cold.

When he took back his hand she persisted. "Why? Why this?"

"Like I said a trade. Long has it been since I've felt the need to mate like this. Tsuya is not someone I'd ever exchange any-"

"We're not mating. I'm not some dog!"

"No, but I'm half cat. You got blood now be grateful you don't die."

She felt it. As soon as he darted for her collar bone. The pulse. The mix. Why was vampire lust so cruel? How did vampires stay true to their love if anyone could awaken this kind of lust with them? It was a sin. This kind of thing was just a curse. But then, it seemed as if Vampires rarely knew real love. A mate perhaps...but it seemed prescribed.

And yet Ayato loved her. She was certain the others cared for her as she cared for the brothers. She wouldn't want them to die for her.

But to think these men made her feel this way, it was disgusting.

"A woman is good for few other things than this..." Tekeshi's eyes remained lidded.

Yui moaned as he pressed his hand to her breast beneath her kimono. It was an aggravated moan. A perverse aggravated moan.

"And they all act the same." His voice stagnant as her body flamed up, her mouth warm. How many men had touched her body? How far was she from where she'd started? How far had she to fall from grace before-

His hand moved up between her legs. She felt a rush, but she attempted to close them, trying to trap his hand from moving any farther up. However, his hand slid up to her panties apart from her attempt.

"Retribution for the blood I gave you. Nothing in life or death comes for free."

"Please..."

"I'm sure Osamu did worse."

"He left me...to bloodlust...on my own..." She tried not to feel sick by the feelings that awoke between her legs.

Tekeshi hesitated. Osamu had yet to take her. Would he allow him to touch her? As a prisoner was he taking liberties? What did it matter? He'd starve her anyway again. Plus...this was for him alone. He was being as equally selfish. The goal was to break her was it not? Tormenting her with blood lust when she wanted to believe only in love.

She moaned a bit and tried to stifle it by biting down on her bottom lip entirely to purse her mouth.

"Osamu is cruel perhaps, but don't count this as a favor. It's all for me. The prettiest rose will wither and the most beautiful sakura blossoms fall to be stepped on. Nothing stays pure and forever. Learn to use what you can offer or have it taken from you." Tekeshi bit down again and consumed more blood. His fangs hurt more, her body not accepting them as she once did. It was a greedy bite, perhaps their fangs were larger? All the same there was always a sting. If she ever left, she'd probably have small scars from their bites on her body for weeks to come.

Hot cold. She felt blood lust again, but then, the feeling of lost energy. He did it on purpose, leaving her as she was when he came in. This was temporary fulfillment of part of her craving for blood, she'd starve in a while, dreaming again of the brothers finding her, or Ayato's touch and his witty words, or some gruesome game that her hunger played on her by causing her to dream of a victim for blood just to wake parched.

He grabbed her wrist and moved it down, she felt his member against the outside of his kimono.

"No-please just stop-"

He pushed her hand back up above her head. "You are nothing at all like Tsuya, which is amusing. She is so petty but with you it is so laughable that you act-"

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting? I had no clue she was a slut too...she seemed like the epitome of boring from what I heard."

Tekeshi's back stiffened. He turned to see Tsuya standing at the door.

He rose adjusting himself to appear more presentable. "What are you doing here?" His gaze deadly.

"Returning from my little mission."

"Oh right, your mission? Or the mission where you left Ryota half-sighted?"

"He failed fighting off some vampires, not me. Plus I have a gift."

"Oh did you return his missing eye?"

"Better."

Yui pulled herself up. She was afraid to look at Tsuya. Ever since she eve-dropped on her and the others in that room...she just seemed as if she wouldn't give her a second glance. As if she'd kill her without a thought.

"Well if someone says they have a gift, you would at least accept it with willing arms wouldn't you?" Tsuya looked down at Yui in an accusing manner.

"I-I'm sorry." Yui attempted to push her Kimono shut closer and nodded her head, as if to be greatful.

"Hah, founder blood you say? She acts as docile as a kitten. Here."

The clanking of silver infront of her made her look ahead on the ground. Yui recognized the blade. Subaru's. But the smell, it was so close and so vivid to her memory as she was hungry.

And yet she wished she didn't smell it at all. Stained in red, she wondered what kind of ill-gift this could be? Was she teasing her with Ayato's blood or was she trying to tell her something much worse...

"There's proof of your dead boyfriend."

And with that Yui noticed they both had left. It couldn't be true? There was no way Ayato would die. No way she could have managed! It was his blood but she couldn't believe it...

She hesitated before she found herself licking it's tip. It tasted of him. She wanted it to be a lie so bad. She couldn't accept it. If Ayato was dead...

She brushed her finger up against the blade, the blood smearing onto her finger. She licked its taste from her finger and felt her body almost pulsate. He was it. He was the one she loved. His pushiness...his aggressive love for her...affection hidden as control, a wish to keep her safe, caring hidden in a young man who never knew how to show any feeling or emotion...never learning how...

If it was true, even if she returned to them, could she love another one?

If it wasn't true...she'd hope, but doubt had ridden her now to desperation.

She had thought for one day, one single day after changing, when she'd been with Ayato and the boys at the masquerade, that perhaps this curse, this heart she'd been given as a baby could lead her to a happy ending...to love... to some strange vampire family...but instead a part of her was breaking slowly to pieces because of all of this and she didn't know how much longer she could hang on.

* * *

"What the hell was that!" Ryota asked the moment he saw Tsuya enter the lounge room.

"What? I got the blade with his blood on it and gave it to the damn girl. Plus I screwed around with their family situation... I'd call it successful."

"She has the dagger that did this?!" Ryota asked.

Tsuya rolled her eyes. Ryota disappeared for a moment and returned holding it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not leaving it in her hands." Ryota threw it across the room.

Tekeshi nodded. "While it probably would screw with her head, it's not practical giving her a dagger. The plan is not to have her kill us. And we're not supposed to kill her."

"I didn't kill her." Tsuya crossed her arms.

"You set her up to commit suicide with it. Is he really dead?" Tekeshi looked to her accusingly as he picked up the knife. A dead man's blood had no life in it. But he wasn't about to lick the damn thing to see if it tasted of life or death.

"No... I'm afraid I got a bit distracted." She took her hair out of her high ponytail, removing a clip.

"By what?" Ryota asked. He was silently satisfied. He still wanted to kill the kid, or that damn brother with his freaking Hunters powder.

"Does it matter? She's going to break. I did my job."

"You made me lose my eye." Ryota said bluntly.

"You made you lose your eye. I couldn't blow my cover. Just because our strong silver haired cat turned out to be a kitten is not my problem..."

"Whom distracted you?" Osamu walked into the room. The others were silent knowing they'd each done something that had misaligned from his plan.

She bit her lip. Should she admit to her plan? Flirting with another brother instead? Of course, he did act like an idiot before using her as seconds for his blood lust with that brat. This could be perfect situation for herself if she played it right.

"One of the brothers. Not the boyfriend, but you know ... he's keen." Her voice sounded amused. Flirtatious. Challenging. "Better than her choice. Fun fact, He's actually the one Karlhienz wants to take over... and bonus points, he's well endowed. I had hoped to have them fight over achieving heir status and have him kill Ayato to cause pure chaos but it failed. However, I got his blood and their silver blade so what does it matter?"

"I thought you hated pure-bloods, Akatsuya?" Osamu asked. Tekeshi smirked slightly. He didn't use her nickname.

"I do, but a girl has to have a bit of fun. I was going through with-drawls, can you blame me?" She looked away, hoping to demote Osamu for being such an ass, taking that petty blonde over her.

"Is that why you entertained our guest Tekeshi? Withdrawals?" Osamu looked next to him, swishing the blood in his glass. Osamu always seemed to be holding a glass of blood or an infused drink, and he used it as a prop, something to draw your attention to him when he spoke.

Tekeshi's voice however remained indifferent. "Can you blame me? She was going to die anyway from the lack of blood. She's still suffering and after this you'll probably be able to convince her to stay... I took what I gave."

"Perhaps. Ryota I'm surprised about that eye."

"Hunter magic is half to blame." Ryota looked a bit more intimidating with an eyepatch now. His other eye seemed to be much more cat like, as if it revealed it's elongated pupil to make up for his missing sight.

"Well then, I guess we all have our faults here. In that case, I might entertain this idea of finally breaking her...but I'm also think it's about time we have a soiree with these brothers. And I've thought of the best way to do it..."

"How?" Tsuya asked.

"Leave it to me. I'll inform you when I need you." Osamu looked to his glass, finally finishing the liquid instead of swirling it.

Tsuya groaned. Nothing had changed. He'd used her again, and neglected to acknowledge any sense of regret for his actions. She departed first.

Tekeshi pushed himself off the wall and left as well.

Osamu turned to depart as well when Ryota stopped him.

"One more thing."

"What?"

"They know, about your father Hiroshi Kohakoto."

"So, they're not daft. Good. But I'll be surprised if they figure out exactly how that gives me a head up on them though...so I'm not concerned."

"They didn't know who you were. They tried to ask me when I was in cat form if I knew anything. They figured out it wasn't me due to my hair and eye colour apparently."

"Good, so when I use some of my father's old tricks and magic they'll have no clue."

"If it's like Karlheinz's they may know it."

"No, it's not quite. I admit, I have less to go off of than he does, but my father knew a lot and his journal is mine. They think we are demon low life, so when I use his tricks and up the game it will interesting don't you think?"

"And the plan?"

Osamu looked to Ryota. Always like a soldier. Needed a plan. "Blood. Her blood will draw them here, just as his blood started the process of breaking her."


	56. Chapter 56

_Cloudburst: a sudden and very heavy rainfall_

 **Chapter 56**

"Rat bastards!" Ayato yelled out. The only object within his reach was a pillow on the sofa which he'd torn into. His brothers had never seen him so pissed.

"Don't take it out on the pillow, that Pure-Demon saliva does inflict a reverse effect on us. You'll never manage to fully heal like that. Scars are unbecoming." Reiji recommended.

"They're half rats!" Ayato cursed.

"Yes, that is true. But enough so to taint their vampiric bite to work against anyone but themselves."

"If Yuitruly thinks you're dead she'll be devastated...hmm it seems we've really all done ourselves in regarding this matter..." Laito crossed his arms. The house was silent.

The brothers stood in their living quarters, neither able to look directly at each other's gaze. What made it worse was the Mukami's were there and neither knew where to put the blame. It was beyond them to even consider that they had once been enemies, or so it seemed at this moment. They needed all hands on deck, but tension filled the room like a thick fog.

"They're trying to break her. And they'll do it if they can convince her that we've lost to them!" Subaru was agitated.

"What is more...they _are_ playing games. They are takingjoy in our own destruction. This is undoubtedly personal. Our father must have murdered his ally as Mr. Tanakawa said..." Reiji looked to his tea as he poured himself a cup. The smell of it was not as calming as it normally was.

Had he been so naive? That perhaps Yui's appearance of returning had led him to make a brash decision not to question the terms to which she returned? He continued to speculate to his brothers.

"And they got your blood and Subaru's silver knife now. Not to mention if that vixen managed to _actually_ convince me, by some miracle, that Yui had in fact been as infatuated with myself as you Ayato, she would have created yet another ridge between us and perhaps devastated Yui further. In short, the vixen attempted to make me into Richter and it failed. However, if Yui becomes convinced at all that you may be dead, she may not return as intact as we had hoped. If they are so willing to play mind games to break her, they may want her for their own and she may succumb."

"So do you think then, that-"

The sound of shattering glass interrupted their sullen conversation.

Ruki hesitated to continue after watching Reiji toss his tea cup to the side only to shatter to the floor.

"- Dear brother have you lost yourself? Or do you really hate the sound of the Mukami's voice that much?" Laito asked as they all remained frozen, surprised by Reiji's sudden brash action.

Ayato looked twice as surprised, his green eyes piercing the stain on the wall and returning to Reiji who too was keeping his eyes on the shattered mess.

Ironic that Reiji had suddenly followed in his actions of breaking tea ware, especially after all of his fuss to remain proper at all times?

"No. On the contrary, after the prospect that that wench eluded me by my own terms, through tea... herbs and tea do not sit with me well right now. It merely repulsed me as it hit my lips. I am afraid I cannot idly sip anymore. As a matter of fact, I am beyond this. We need to hunt for these demon captors at once. I refuse to stare at another book nor make another cup of tea as they keep playing such pathetic games." Reiji cleared his throat in a settled manner, as if to try to regain some composure.

"So, has the tea finally boiled over? Perhaps made our brother mad?" Laito grinned like the Cheshire, amused by his brother's strange actions.

"Perhaps we've all neglected something. While in-action has given us answers, is it possible that the action that Ayato had first suggested, while perchance brash, may have gotten us further than this?" Shu lifted his head slightly, sitting on the sofa in his composed and lethargic appearance.

"Which is why I meant to suggest something before I was interrupted. I'm thinking _he_ may have enforced the trend to kill out all vampire hybrids back then... especially after he killed his friend Mr. Kohakoto for such a sin... _so_..." Ruki led on.

"Hmm...The demon motion of hierarchy existed long before... but that guess is likely close to the truth. I don't doubt Mr. Kohakoto was related to these men in some way. If he was as like our father as it seems perhaps he too created his own family of sons to take on his lifestyle and to avenge his death..." Reiji knew his own words were losing their grounds in hard facts but they only had speculation now. To find the evidence meant wasting more time. He clenched his fists. They could not afford that. "Which means they may want to destroy us for our father's deeds, if he did destroy their kind."

"Then...when the midnight hour reaches peak, we're going on a hunt for blood." Ayato said. "I don't care who comes or not. But it's damn pathetic that none of us recognized _she_ wasn't _her_...so we're bringing the real Yui back!"

"Too many women wear her skin and wish to seduce in it." Laito shook his head.

"Which is pretty damn sad considering Masokitty is the only one whose could ever act as she does." Kou shook his head. "Which is far from a seductress' crimes."

"But she is stubborn and feeble. I hate to think she might be starving...if they do not spoon feed her as we do." Yuma crossed his arms.

"Which is why I have to agree. Following Ayato's plan might be the best option. We can take on the city around us, find what we can from anyone we meet, and hold nothing back..." Ruki nodded.

"So... we return here to begin when?" Azuza asked mildly.

"The midnight hour makes a perfect time to have a date with fate. Perhaps if word gets out of us looking the kittens will decide to confront us head on...it's a pity they do things so shadily. If they wish to be feared they ought to outright be men about it." Laito stretched. "May I suggest a few of us go on a different kind of hunt until then?"

"Like what?" Kanato asked.

"A hunt for blood. We can't keep going on like this without enough satisfaction to sustain our hunt for the kittens."

"I think I can put up some sway in that... if we need a quick fix." Kou nodded. "They don't call me a celebrity for nothing."

"For once, putting all aside, I think we might be on the same page." Laito laughed, as the pair disappeared.

"Ayato...can I speak to you?" Ruki asked.

Ayato's eyes pierced Ruki's gaze. "Whatever it is it better not waste my time. I've had enough people wasting my time..."

"No, I won't."

Reiji left as well. He didn't care to wait any longer. They all had a part to play to find her.

"Stop." Yuma suddenly appeared in front of Reiji in the hallway.

"What could you need to tell me?"

"I know you think you won. That you destroyed my life as a human, and put me on a path to which I only blame Shu? I blame both of you. Shu is negligent and passive, but you are by far the worst. As far as I see it, you stand worse than any man here."

"Why do you expect me to be swayed by those words?" Reiji looked to the bold Yuma, a vampire to whom was far from the feeble boy whom barely escaped that fire.

"You act as your father does...or you attempt to. I can tell you plan things out to sway in your favor. Which is ironic because I found satisfaction in this result."

"Which is what result? That you were granted mid-vampire status as a half-blood?"

"Heh- That elitism. That pride. You are becoming him. Karlhienz 2.0 aren't' you? You all say you hate him after you found out what his game with little Piggy was, but now, now that you are preparing to take his place..."

"I have noticed that whomever takes his place must take on the role of being despised. Power does not come simply with gratitude when our kind is subject to our demon roots and malicious ways..."

"Yea, well here we are. Even if what _he_ did was shit, we care for Yui now don't we? Especially you guys, who knew pure-bloods like you even had a heart? Heh, you purebloods are becoming way less pure vampire demon, after hanging around her aren't you? From the outside, it seems he won."

"Oh and you think my father did well by this? Do you forget how he belittled you all?" Reiji's meniacle smile looked to Yuma's calm protective demeanor. "You were all lab rats just as well for him. Even if there is method to his maddness, he is irrevocably careless in his ability to even attempt to be a wolf in sheep's clothing. He is a wolf. He does not even attempt to hide that. He played your savior and led you to believe you had a chance with her." Reiji nearly laughed.

Yuma shrugged. "Maybe he thought we were too damaged by our own kind, by humans, to love again. Us Mukami brothers were so broken he probably figured we'd have the hardest time with Yui."

"Proof that it was all a ploy to watch you suffer with disappointment. Can you gratify that? That if you did fall for her it would be for nothing since you can't take on a role as Adam? You're a middle ground mutt."

"Hmm...funny that kind of attitude probably started the war with the Neko-vampires. That elitist shit. Either way, just because _**hi** s_ plan seemed to work out favourably doesn't' t mean you will be successful because you see yourself in some glorified light. You'll end up stepping into daddy's big shoes...and after all this? Can you out do him?" Yuma turned away.

Reiji was surprised by Yuma's perceptiveness. He took a breath to calm himself and decided he had one last question for him. "Do you think this a success? What he has accomplished. "

"Yui is Eve. She has an Adam. And even after all we've been through, most of us _have_ found a place of adoration for her. So you tell me." He put his hands in his pockets still turned away.

"And you are certain it is not just her blood that caused this?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But that's the nature of the beast, isn't it?"

"What beast is that?"

"Vampirism obviously. We're still demons. We're not humans. Heh- if we get too soft then we'll never survive."

"Oh is that how you survived the fire? You were a _hardened_ human boy?"

"And your threats mean so much coming from a spoiled upper-class demon who destroys things and plays mind games when he doesn't get his way? You're not hard, you just play a game so you can avoid the things that highlight how soft you really are."

With that Yuma disappeared. Reiji left for his room. That was enough for him. What right did an impure blooded vampire have, to even consider he knew anything about what was going on? Rash. Rashness didn't get anyone anywhere.

* * *

"What do you want?" Ayato shut the lid of his iron madden bed and sat on it.

"I want clarification...I have never seen you give her choice and now you say you were willing to let her choose who she loved? That you were going to leave her to that without swaying her?" Ruki said calmly.

"Look don't expect me to explain myself to you."

"You owe me that. We stepped down and let you take her."

"Oh so it was a courtesy then?" Ayato's challenging playful side was emerging. Although Ruki hated it, it was nice to see him returning to his normal egotistical self.

"Not quite."

"Look I let her decide because, ya, her bloods amazing but watching my brothers take her...watching her fall victim to all that blood lust... I just remembered what I felt when I fell victim to my mother's games. Yui wanted stability. She was damn mine alright !? I had her first kiss, I had her first time, okay?! But... when she became like us her painful moans started sounding more like broken strings than a harp okay? And her turned on ones... made me realize when she was with someone else I wanted to kill them and rip my own damn heart out..." Ayato crossed his arms, his voice angry. "That do it for you?"

"I just can't see how you let her make that decision if you were so infatuated with her..."

"I'm not infatuated. I love Yui. Not to mention she damn chose me. She said it. If she hated me after this...that's fine. But I'm not going to let her break because she thinks I'm dead or that we've forgotten about her. Not to mention my father is going to pay for all of this."

"So you plan on becoming head?"

"That job was given to Reiji by him, but if killing him makes me heir then I'll do it. I killed his brother, and after all of this..."

"In a strange way he did give you Yui. Without him she wouldn't exist."

"Yea, well if it had ended there that's fine, but all of this in between shit? Letting his brother almost rape her? Causing this chaos? Pitting these demons against us? Putting her through this? No, Pancake didn't deserve this."

"So far we've come from her acting as our cattle..." Ruki turned away. "Know that if you ever really screw up, even if I can't provide her with the kind of blood lust she gets with you pure bloods...I'll be there."

"And I'll be there making sure you don't get near her. I'm not about to forget the condition you left her in after she left your place bruised and drained the first time she visited you, let alone the fact that she was kidnapped the second time!" Ayato challenged.

"Fair enough." Ruki smiled a bit. Ayato did care for her, but it also made him happy to see Ayato go back to his competitive ways. Ruki recalled his own decision in the past. He had decided let Eve make her choices...and for now this was hers. "And, one more thing..."

"What?" Ayato looked to him with a vivid emerald gaze which if anything solidified the passion he had to find Yui.

"...when it comes down to it... I'll support you as the new heir. As long as you really do everything you say you will."

"As opposed to?"

"Reiji. I can't read him. But at least you, you're bitter and protective, but I can read that you won't let a damn thing happen to her. Although I can't promise that kind of faith won't waver if something happened to her..."

"Just remember who rescued her every time? Who fought Richter twice and was the one that slaughtered those Founders?!"

"Fair. But only with our support." Ruki disappeared and Ayato was left to his solitude.

He needed rest. Actually he needed blood... but it seemed he could leave his brother to that...although who knew how long it would be. And he craved Yui. Her taste. Her blood. Damn thinking he had her beside him for a small while. The fact that that vixen girl could even mask her scent.

But as he promised Yui, he'd consume human blood to get stronger again. So he'd sleep until they returned.

He knew it would take a while. He closed the lid on his bed. Laito took his time with his victims. And with that one-eyed pure blood pop star who knows what their two combined egos would turn out with, especially since he expected they'd drag them to bed first, before he'd even get a chance to bite them.


	57. Chapter 57

_inveigle: to persuade someone to do something by deception or flattery_

* * *

 **Chapter 57**

"Tekeshi tells me your ready to give in." He illuminated some of the candles in the room. It was the first time she saw light's war with darkness' shadows for days.

"Tell me it's not true..."

"Did you think I wasn't serious when I said we were starting a new era?"

The lingering smell of Ayato's blood on her lips from the knife. The brothers...how could they let him get hurt?

"Did you ever question how poorly they protected you? Protected him? Pathetic really...I thought for certain they, as the heirs to the kind of power Karlhienz has..."

"If...if Ayato is gone..."

"What? You don't care if you die? Do you think this to be a romance novel? A tragedy? Perhaps, but not in such a Shakespearian way. Not to mention...you look near dead anyway for someone who had a taste of our blood against my orders...to think a vampire could let herself get to this state. But I admit your stubbornness amuses me." His black gold hair flickered against the dancing flames, his brooding body moving through the room, silently, calmly, predatorily.

"I don't remember so many candles..." She noticed how he continued to light them.

"I don't recall ever lighting a match." He smirked.

"How..."

"Karlhienz was an ally to my father once. Both powerful. Both with the blood of the originating vampire in their veins. The purest demon blood. Dare I say the true king of Hell? Not even Founders have that. They were a second race with demon blood. As allies, they shared a plan to take over the Vampire Empire until my father befriended a cat demon. What was once a cat that intended to overthrow the men that were stealing demonic secrets, became my father's muse. That kind of lowly demon intercourse turned Karlhienz from my father. He murdered both my parents in cold blood...but my father left me secrets. Bits and pieces of the demon pacts, spells, powers Karlhienz used eons ago to gain the leverage he had now. He was always powerful. Always a King, but there was a time he was new...a time when he was not the only pure bred with the potential for power. A time when he was not the only manifestation of the God of Demons in this world. He is not the first vampire to live. But he is the oldest to survive..."

Osamu paused. "Which means that it will be a joy to take him down."

"How?"

"Kill his sons. Take his life's work from him. Turn the demon world against him. We've already achieved killing one..."

Yui felt tears. There was nothing left in her, even tears surprised her. Nothing. War was all that was left. Even if Ayato was still here, she'd forgotten that truth that his father had left him with a reign of power, a reign of hatred that fueled his power. The brothers would always be defending their position.

And if Karlhienz became involved...

She didn't want to see the world burn.

"There's nothing left for you to do but join us."

"There's nothing left..." Yui whimpered.

"Oh, but there is. I like you. I like your blood. I like what your blood does to us. What I can't do, the kind of power I need to gain the upper hand on Karlhienz might mean having you, the eternal cup of Founder blood at my side. I have a bit of Lucifer, a bit of Founder, and a bit of Low Demon with you."

"I don't want any of it..."

"But I want you." Osamu pushed her up against something soft.

She realized now she wasn't even in the room she had been in. Or it had changed. Candles. Pillows. No stains from the dead man. She was reclined on the soft feeling of plush.

But her heart felt so empty.

Was happiness an illusion? Were her feelings of love just a blinder to the chaos of the vampire world? A veil that was uncovered. Like the first time she found out vampires existed, her human world, what she thought could have been perfect, perhaps, was shattered. Now this new world was shattered again.

Nothing could remain intact. She was losing pieces of herself and she felt something breaking. Shattering in her. She was afraid she'd never be able to pick up the pieces.

She couldn't move. All she had was the taste of him left, lingering, about to disappear from her mouth, as if she'd never know it again. She didn't wish to leave the brothers alone.

But she had no fight left.

Without her, there was no reason for them to risk their lives. They could act reckless. They could kill these neko-vampire men without considering her position.

They may have been able to save Ayato.

The scent of Osamu reached her, realizing he'd pressed himself onto her. Pinning her over the plush. His golden eyes...different from Karlhienz's...although she'd rarely seen his real form. But more than Carla's had been. They rang an amber gold, a cat like, at times almost only a slit of a pupil remained.

Perhaps it was the mere fact that even as a vampire, as human as he could look, he was more demon than anything. There were less ruminants of humanity in his soul. But just as appealing. Just as attractive. Just as greedy.

His bite would be the end of her. His mouth traced up her neck and like a rag doll she had nothing to stop him. His hard chest, heavy on her, the allure of his blood made her head spin, but she knew the moment she tasted it was the moment she gave up what was left of Ayato.

He was less forceful than Tekeshi had been. It was clear Tekeshi was a selfish man. Not that Osamu had a clean plate, but Osamu was more familiar with this. The illusion of seduction, the illusion of compassion, the illusion of touch.

She had nothing. Nothing to stop him from his hand to her breast.

"Say you'll join us before I do something I'll regret. Or perhaps you'll regret more." His voice like silk. Deep.

Her vision faded. Words sounded muffled.

"Tell me."

She heard it. The same way Ayato had asked her to tell him she belonged to him. The difference was...it had never gotten this far. Ayato would have never pushed her to this state.

"N-no...I belong to Ayato..." She mustered out, unsure if her words even sounded literate to another's ear.

"He's dead." And with that Osamu took his bite.

Her eyes faded. Empty. The colour of an iris. Blank. For a moment she was a shell. And the next she felt his hands roam and her head lull to the side.

* * *

"So why are we taking so long to find some prey?"

"Simple. I'm a star. There's no way we can take a fan girl everyone will recognize. I don't want human police knocking at my door. I like my gig."

"You like your gig? Or you like yourself?" Laito teased Kou.

Kou merely smiled his proud smile. "Does it matter?"

"Perhaps not. In that case, I might have to inform my other brothers to go on their own hunts. We'll need more than one or two to fill our needs."

"So I've decided we head around to the more boring side of town..." Kou turned a corner and Laito say what he meant. The side of town that was asking for trouble if you were a petty human. The side perhaps the Mukami brothers once knew in their days as humans.

That's when they heard the scream. It took them a moment to find a girl who was being overpowered by some rugged human men in an ally.

A moment more and the men were confronted by two shadows. One with piercing green eyes, the other with a blue and a slightly red eye, covered in blackness.

While the girl expected that she'd escaped a moment later she was confronted by two men again. Her saviors, or so she thought.

"What's got a girl like you, doing in an ally like this?" Laito asked.

"I –I ran away from home. They-they-"

"That's no good... why would you do that?" Kou asked.

She blinked. He looked familiar. "I...I had nothing left. Most of my family is dead...and my sister...she's...I...she's gone.."

"Then let us provide you with a place to stay that is safe for the night?" Laito smiled. "Dusk falls with shadows and night will make it twice as dangerous...and considering your luck, my little duck, I'd hate to-"

"We'd hate to see you suffer through that again."

"But I couldn't!"

"I suppose you don't know who I am? As a celebrity of sorts, I'm thinking it's the least I could do." Kou smiled.

"You're-" Her eyes widened.

"I'll take that as a yes. Consider it a favor."

* * *

"Why did you return?" Subaru asked Laito as he came into the living room.

"Pass the knowledge that we got one, but I'm really thinking we need more. Why don't you and Reiji brush up on your skills? Perhaps the Mukami's too...we only have six more hours before we strike..."

Laito spun on his heels and went for the door.

"So you're just coming to say you found enough to get you two by? So much for a good hunt."

"We may all be brothers, but when have we ever been saints? Between the all of us we should be able to drain enough to get us going for the real midnight hunt. I have a little duck to fuck and I'm not going to not enjoy a bit of leisure before I take my dinner. I'm a rebel. Desserts first I always say."

Subaru turned and scoffed. He'd have to find some prey too. It seems blood banks were not donated anymore.

"What was that?" Reiji was at the top of the stairs.

"Laito says we need to each find our own prey."

"That makes sense. One won't suffice, and if theres a mass amount of women who disappear in the same area we'll cause a stir." Ruki appeared by the arch way.

"So off to acquire some breakfast?" Yuma asked.

"Perhaps we all do need a bit of a release from this tension. And Kanato, I dont suppose you're opposed to any more brides to your collection?" Reiji avoided Yuma's presence, and peered Kanato's way.

"Not at all." Kanato shook his head.

"Then we hunt. Each take a part of the city and let's be careful about this. Perhaps along the way one of us will find a clue to where she is." Reiji nodded.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Heavy Lemon ahead. Or for some, perhaps dumpster fire(s) are a better term for the next few chapters...**_

* * *

 _Commensal: eating together at the same table_

* * *

 **Chapter 58**

"Took you long enough..." Kou looked to Laito as he entered the Mukami household.

"Well, we have a mere few hours and I'm thinking she'll only really last for the two of us. I'm surprised you didn't start without me."

Kou looked off to the side. "She told me something."

"You know you shouldn't talk to dinner too much. Why what did the little duck say?"

"Her sister. She left her sister behind, right? Well I could see something else was off...turns out she _**killed**_ **her sister."**

"Oh so we have a killer in our midst?"

"Her sister didn't want her to leave so she shoved her away on her way out of her home... and she hit her head on a counter. Left 911 on the phone and left. She's certain she's dead now because of her...she's a mess up there." Kou looked to the girl. She was a bit like they were. Still...what mattered more was that nobody would care if she disappeared.

"Well you picked her out." Laito sighed. "I know it's bad manners to play with your food, but since you've wasted your time speaking to her, I'm going to go entertain the little killer duck before the main course." Laito walked on.

"Wait...do you expect me to just let you have all the fun? I thought you were all hung up on Yui still." Kou raised a brow.

"I thought you read us better." Laito sighed with a sly smile. "And well frankly she's Ayato's now correct? And second run in with this love stuff really proves to me, there's no point in getting hung up on it. I'd do anything to retrieve Yui but there's no point in wasting a good meal."

"Well count me in."

"Ah, but can a half-blood really keep up with a pure-blood like I?" Laito's coy smile rose to his cheeks, his eyes playful, teasing.

"What could you possibly offer?" Kou could tell Laito was all for these games. But it didn

"Well...I did get a chance to get in between the sheets with Yui. I've also tag teamed with my brothers...But I suppose if you really want a winner, there is the simple fact that I've screwed around with my own mother..."

"Wow, you know I really think you did it in there. Still I'm not about to give our criminal catch up there away so easily." Kou smiled. Laito wasn't as easy as Subaru was to pester. In fact, perhaps they were on the same page.

"Then after you. I'll give you the head start since you need the handicap considering my repertoire." Laito bowed slightly.

"Thanks for the favor but I guarantee I won't need it." Kou smirked.

"Ah so the little killer runaway awakens!" Laito announced as he entered the room through the already open door.

"You told him?!" Her eyes widened as she scrambled up what used to be Yui's bed. .

"He doesn't care much. I wouldn't give it a second thought." Kou shrugged.

"But-"

"Oh dear I am quite the lady killer myself. I wouldn't dream of judging you." Laito smirked.

"Are-are you famous too?"

"Me? No, darling I prefer shadows rather than spot lights. I leave all the fame for my darling father."

"Mr. Sakamaki means nothing to a girl like her. She's more interested in me anyway..." Kou crossed his arms in a slight pout.

"I've heard of him too...vaguely..."

"Well let's not get hung up on glamour..." Laito casually took off his jacket and put it on the chair. "So tell me, if you had to choose one of us which one would it be?"

"Choose?"

"I like this game. Yes, which one?" Kou looked to her. "Oh come on, certainly the one that keeps you safe in his mansion is the one you prefer?"

"Well I-" Her big eyes looked at them. She couldn't help but stair at Kou while Laito turned his face to her, as he unbuttoned his shirt. "What are you-"

"Well I thought it might be worth knowing what you're working with." Laito shrugged with his seductive grin.

"But? What? You're talking about that!?"

"Oh come now, my little necro-kitty? I can see it in your eyes, you trust me more..." Kou smiled.

"Yes, well but I-" She squirmed grabbing the blanket near her chest.

"Ah but the rabbit runaway is still trying to run. Look at that body language." Laito countered.

"I didn't mean to offend-"

"Oh of course not, but I think you need to be taught exactly how to speak with your body, so your body language suits your words. Shall I teach you?" Laito smiled as he crawled onto the edge of the bed by her feet.

"She already admitted she wanted me. She said yes, now keep off Pure-blood." Kou said, still lighthearted in his words. Laito could tell he was possessive, and all the same he knew he was still the more educated one in bed.

Kou leaned over her, his hip on the bed, his right hand over the other side of the bed, to keep her from moving. "And when anyone asks for proof that you stayed at my residence, you can show them this..."

Her eyes remained wide as he pushed her hair from her neck and traced his tongue up the side of her. He heard her gasp and knew it was now or never.

She squealed as he bit down on her neck. She tried to push him away, but Laito had already taken the advantage of pulling her thigh high socks down her legs.

"W-what's going on – why did you-"

"Come now, don't deny it. I'm the one person in this world you can't deny your true feelings to." Kou smiled as he pulled down on her shirt.

She looked terrified, as he fondled her breast, now straddled over her as Laito crawled up her leg.

All it took was Laito's bite on her thigh. Kou took her mouth into his. "My dear necro-kitty you are quite the vocal girl. Perhaps you would have made a good popstar with a voice like that..." His saliva dripping between the separation of their mouths.

"Which is the bell sound we will be hearing for a while now..." Laito said, his breath close enough to her leg to give her shivers.

"You-you bit me..."

"Secret is out I suppose." He smiled before he reached to her underwear.

"No-no stop!" She scrambled as her legs kicked to try to get him to stop and she accidentally hit him in the cheek .

" Where is your grace in experience now Mr. Sakamaki junior?" Kou leaned back, his blond hair tousled around his face falling away.

"Hold your tongue, for I surely won't be holding mine." Laito brushed his small injury off, rubbing the back of his hand to his cheek, only to firmly grab both legs and push them up into frog position. He placed his mouth against her core, and began lapping up her scent. He used his teeth to move her panties off to the side, leaving perforated marks where his fangs latched on. Then the pressure of his tongue against her core made her moan her frightful moan.

Kou would let him have fun for now. He wouldn't let the pureblood get everything. He wanted her and he'd get her, but for how, he pinned her down, pressing his hands into her shoulders as she fell flat on the bed.

"Please let me go!" She cried.

"Oh come now, your persisting doesn't outweigh your moans. We've given you a place to stay, and killed the perpetrators who would have raped you in public. Give us your approval and we'll have a real fun time necro-kitty!" Kou looked down at her, his blue eyes shining with a child-like amusement. She was slightly off put by his eager and happy demeanor. She couldn't squirm with their firm grasp and Laito's tongue was now entering inside her. His tongue was snake-like, moving in and out her core – it was undoubtably true that Laito knew what he was doing.

She felt her hips move as Kou reached down again for another bite, this time onto her breast.

"You are really quite moist down here, are we not prepared to go to the next stage? Those impeccable moans tell me we are..."

Kou lifted his mouth from her mound, licking the crimson blood from his lips. "She said yes to me, so don't plan on taking what is not yours." Kou's forceful demeanor was emerging.

Laito merely laughed. "I have a better idea, and I promise you won't be dissatisfied." Laito stole his tie from the chair a bit away and gave it to Kou. "I promise, bondage always works best."

A moment later her hands were tied and she was gagged on the bed.  
"Oh, come now, it can't be that bad." Laito said satisfied with his work.

"I like it too..." Kou nodded.

She looked fearful as she cried, as they merely stared at her on the bed.

"While I think, we might want to eat while we work I have one request." Laito said as he leaned into Kou's ear and whispered something.

Kou was surprised by his intent with this, but none the less thought it to be amusing. For the moment, he didn't care so much that he was with their competition. Nor did he mind that the Sakamaki had decided to take seconds, even if they were sharing.

As fun as it was to remain it utter competition and aversion to the pure-blood brothers, this was a temporary event that he could swallow. Kou walked over to the bed. "You're lucky I wore a shirt I have few issues unbuttoning today...otherwise the anticipation would have just continued building." He smiled coyly as he laid on the bed in just his boxers and pushed her over him, wearing her bound wrists and arms around him like a necklace. She was forced to straddle him, his fingers crushing down on her thighs, to stable her stance.

Just the scent of her fresh blood and the looming wetness of her core gave him a hard on. He attempted to push his boxers down, but when he released a hand, she tried to move her legs, so he decided to bite down on her arm around his neck, freezing her long enough to push them down. Her hips tried to move as he positioned his hard member underneath her, and grabbing her waist through her moans.

"Oh come on Necro-kitty, don't you want to enjoy this?" He asked as he pushed her down so just the tip of him was inside her.

Her mumbled groans and persists weren't enough to stop him. He pushed her down, taking him in all at once.

"Well if she isn't I am." Laito laughed as he watched as Kou bucked his hips up, as her hips slowly began to grind into his. He took her neck between lips and began to let the crimson drip down from the side of his mouth as his rhythm began to steady between the sound of her whimpers and muffled moans.

"Are you going to just stand there and watch?" Kou looked to the side. He was not surprised this Sakamaki brother had screwed around with that demon Cordelia. But then there was little they all, Mukami and Sakamaki combined, had not gone through.

"Her moans are delectable, believe me dear half-blood, you don't have to ask me twice."

"Just don't ruin this for me." Kou's blonde hair bounced as he pressed farther into the girl, grinding his hips up and around to get her to do it on her own, his hands moving her pelvis to entice her own riding rhythm.

Laito approached the bed from its end and removed his pants, he straddled their legs and leaned over the girl, tracing his finger up her spine.

"Perhaps you should consider this punishment for your own sins, killing your sister. But then, nobody ever punished me for murdering my mother, and then, twice again, I have yet to kill any of my brothers, so I suppose I am no angel of justice. Tell me darling, you were not a virgin, but I question ..."

His voice led on as he licked his own finger and pressed it between her two supple cheeks.

Her voice rose, as Kou decided to buck up once more, knowing full well Laito's intent.

It was then Laito decided to enter her from behind, causing her to tear up. He leaned forward. "Trust me darling, when the rhythm of two moving inside of you begins, the pain will numb itself. My saliva heals wounds, it's lubricant enough so that everyone will win as we take your crimson wine."

She was already losing her vision, as Kou began to regain his rhythm and Laito moved when he could, opposite Kou. The pair slid in and out of the girl, each biting her, neck and back between the sound of her crying moans and pleasured pants.

Kou's member began to grow as she tightened in response to Laito's thrusts, gaining from the Sakamaki's play. He pushed himself into her further and managed to hear a different kind of moan. He began to wonder how much more he could take and decided to take another sip of the crimson that was now beginning to stain the sheets. His rounded grinds began carving him into places that were making her shudder.

"Oh Necro-kitty you are fun, aren't you?" Kou said as he licked up the trails of fallen blood.

Laito pressed into her again, her back freckled with his bites. He knew full well, having done this before, his saliva worked just the same as to heal any bite left on a human to mask the pain of entering her from behind. He began to feel a need to release from the tightness of her ass. Her soft skin twitching against their backward-forward motion of alternating thrusts.

"Dear, dear the time has come!" Laito pronounced, just as nearly as Kou hit her spot once more sending a vibration through her core that made Kou reach his end.

She moaned slightly at the prospect of them coming within her, unknowing of her fate, although she'd lost the fight already.

At once she was filled with both of them, with no more energy, nor blood left to persist, she was lost in consciousness.

Kou and Laito left her on the bed as they fixed themselves up.

"Well I am renewed." Laito put his hat back on his head.

"If all my fans knew what I really had to offer." Kou said as he looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his tousled hair into it's place.

"Makes two of us satisfied...at the least. Until we go for that hunt...but of course, luck is on our side, the new moon has come and passed and those demons will not be at full power."

"Is a neko-vampire more like a Founder in that sense or like us?" Kou asked.

"I'd have to forward that one to dear brother Reiji. However I suppose we ought to give this one to my dear brother Kanato. I think there isn't much left in her other than the equivalent of a juice box." Laito laughed maniacally.

"I really hope we do get Maso-kitty back."

"Ah, ah, don't forget, with Ayato around, she's Lady Sakamaki." Laito teased.

"Until they are married I don't' care."

"Ah marriage is such a religious thing, a false proclamation of purity. But I suppose that is what our Yui is isn't she?"

"Whatever." Kou left the room.

Laito looked to the slivered moon. What state she was in now was a mystery to all of them...but soon, they'd find her again. Perhaps they ought to find more silver blades before they left as well...just for insurance.


	59. Chapter 59

_**These chapters are like mini-chapters before the big crescendo. Kind of interesting to unveil and write in regards to how each one of the brothers handle their prey considering their character types. Hope you enjoy...**_

 _ **Ps. Some of them are dumpster fires (explicit lemon/rape). I don't condone that kind of stuff just to be clear, but in lieu of the diabolik vampires...**_

* * *

 _Floriferous: flower bearing_

* * *

 **Chapter 59**

"Where do you plan on hunting for prey?" Subaru asked. They had decided to scatter and by default he went for a short while with the others but now they had split up.

"Well, I presume Yuma and his kind went over towards the nightlife area of this side of the city...so that leaves me to hover in the shadows of more docile places."

"Docile places?"

"Hm." Reiji looked to Subaru. "When we don't have father to provide I understand it's a bit awkward to hunt for oneself however I normally take the parks where couples go. A lonely woman is always a vulnerable one. That being said, it doesn't do me any good with you around. Not to mention we're also taking advantage of this time to find cues or clues of Yui's captor's hideaway. If they are demons it's likely somewhere liminal..."

"Meaning?" Subaru really hated when they pointed towards his inexperience hunting. They didn't have any either, they'd all relied on blood banks and _his_ plan because before now there was little point in rejecting his regimen.

"Somewhere where they are undetectable. A place that appears to exist here but really exists partially in the demon realm."

"That's possible?"

"Demons use trickery. We saw that with that Kitsune Vampire girl. Demons have always found ways in to our world, so let's not pretend like creating a door is that hard. We chose to exist here because we hide well and we are top of the food chain. Our father, as one of our species, one of the few if only existing bloodlines with blood from the highest demon of all means we get this privilege. That being said, my job is not to lecture you, it's to hunt so I can be satisfied and we can find Yui. Good luck."

"Stop speaking down to me, you ass!"

"Make a bigger fuss and you'll have a hard time blending in. Don't come running to me when it causes problems." Reiji then departed.

Subaru scoffed and walked on. Where else the hell would he hunt? Kanato and Azusa never hunted, but frankly they couldn't blend into a crowd for shit. Frankly he'd rather a shadowy place himself, but he wasn't familiar with the city.

Just then someone bumped into him.

"Hey, watch what the hell you're doing walking into people like that!" He turned to see a girl clutching her purse.

"I-I-I'm sorry it's just-"

Subaru looked up to see two men running after her.

"They want something from you?"

"My money. I was going to buy...uhm something and they tried to mug me..."

"Then don't stand here like an idiot, god you human girls are so helpless..."

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?" She asked as he dragged her through the crowd.

He turned a hard left down an ally way.

"Wait-not this way this is where I-"

"Do you want my help or not?" Subaru hissed at her.

Suddenly the two men appeared. If he learned anything it meant he'd have to play the hero game. But that also meant this might get messy. Morality was beside the point, he'd smelled her. Fear on her. She didn't persist when he'd taken her down a dark ally. She was going to have to do.

"Hide."

"But you'll-"

He gave her a look and she hid. However, she hid by opening the side door to whatever location they were beside. Which meant this might be for nothing if she gets away.

"She's just a dumb girl with cash. Let us take it." The first man demanded.

"I could, but then she'd never trust me." Subaru looked to them, his red eyes illuminating in the early night-time air.

"So the kid's got game does he?" The other scoffed.

"I don't like male blood, so why don't you two run off now before I get more pissed."

"What can you do huh?" The one pulled a knife.

"Don't underestimate me!" Subaru punched the nearby wall, as he so often did. It was only then the men realized his strength, as the brick cracked.

It was only when he left the ally that he realized his luck had turned to shit.

She was gone.

Or at least he'd thought she'd been when he caught a whiff of her scent.

He looked up. She had a package in her hand and she was walking off.

He'd just have to follow her.

He'd waited until she'd entered the grim place of a cemetery that he'd decided to remove himself from shadows.

"Why here?" He asked.

She jumped and turned to see him. "Oh, it's just you. I'm sorry I never thanked you. I don't have anything left but these..."

She opened the box to a bunch of roses.

He blinked. Fucking roses.

"I don't want any. Why the hell would you come to a vulnerable place like this?" They didn't make any goddamn sense. He didn't care about this girl, she was going to be his prey, but she was making it damn easy for him. As a matter of fact, it seemed that the thugs would probably take the rep for her disappearance... if they managed to get out of those comas.

"My mother..."

He looked to the grave. Her mother's head stone? Roses? He felt his own memories come rushing back. Fuck that kind of nostalgic remorse. "What did she do for you?"

"She was my only family left. My father left at a young age. She tried to make ends meet but she couldn't..."

 _She couldn't?_ That was his mother's story too. Wanted death but _couldn't._ Wanted to leave but _couldn't._ Wasn't damn strong enough to do anything about it.

"Isn't that always it? They just couldn't. Just like you couldn't make it on your own without my help..."

"Huh?" She turned to him after putting the flowers in front of the grave.

"You're still going to owe me for that."

"But I-I never asked for-"

"You humans always helpless. Always mistakenly running straight into danger with your mortal ways..."

"What kind of person are you?"

"Shut up. Roses may make death look pretty, but she never managed to help you did she? No she just condemned you to this. To loneliness." Subaru's works struck his own situation; something he'd felt now that he'd been beginning to see how Yui couldn't even be his. He knew the night was silent.

No soul alive was in this cemetery but them.

He pushed her forward her arms catching on the head of a nearby gravestone. He was sick of her yelling, so he took a tissue from the package and put it in her mouth, stuffing it as to muffle her sounds. He leaned over and groaned from her constant muffled moans.

"Human shut up."

She tried to question his human remarks from her muffled sounds, when he bit the back of her neck where he shoulder met.

He knew if he drained enough out of her she'd become much more docile. It wasn't the cleanest hunt, but with no other human scent but hers for some tens of yards, he was clear. He pulled up her skirt and was reminded of Laito's taunting advice; to convince her by pleasure that her yells turn to muffled moans.

He leaned into her and groaped her breast. The crunch of the roses snapping beneath their feet was all that could be heard over her muffled sounds. He bit again. Blood to feed. Blood for hunger. A meal.

He didn't wait this time. He pushed her panties to the side, as her vision blurred, as all banks did; shock kicked in.

His fingers went to work. Pressing against her, making her wet, making him all the more thirsty. He undid his pants as his member played around the outside of her core.

She began to persist again and it made him more restless. "Keep on complaining ... I dare you." He then bit onto her again as he pushed himself inside her.

He could almost feel the blood rushing to her face, as he took in as much as he could of her taste. Not quite Yui. Never Yui. But it filled the void.

And as he continued to fill her, pressing himself into her and consuming her until she finally came and he was finally full she fell onto the roses, scattered amongst the graves.

He picked her up and teleported home.

"Is that for me?" Kanato asked.

"Take her." Subaru dropped her by Kanato, expecting to see her in his collection by the end of the night. "Has anyone else returned?"

"No. Can I?"

"Feed I don't care. She was a foolish one anyway." Subaru turned to leave and noticed a rose petal was stuck to his shirt. He peeled it off and looked at and crushed it in his hand.

Another thing about roses.

They reminded him of Yui. Yui in the garden. Where Yui was always his.


	60. Chapter 60

_**I can't imagine, if these boys did hunt before, that everything always went smoothly. But I was thinking, now that they have met Yui...things may have changed.**_ _ **But...a vampire is always a vampire. Can anyone who induces such heinous acts...can the predator turn vegan? Is there fun without the games? Was love really ever in the equation?**_

 _ **That being said: dumpster fire ahead. read at your own discretion**_

* * *

 _Fanna: destruction of self for love_

* * *

 **Chapter 60**

Reiji looked at the park.

A dim lit path of trees, a few small hills and a playground not far off was all that it was composed of.

However, for a man as himself, as one who was not as smooth in speech as Laito, it was remained a good hunting place for him for one reason.

Couples.

Late nights, couples were paired under the paths covered by a sparkle of fairy lights provided by stringed lights. These intertwined with coloured leaves depending on the season. In fact, it made for a perfect spot for late night couples.

He'd seen breakups as well. No romance was perfect.

Women on the hunt.

Women on the rebound.

Women in shambles.

Feeble women. Pathetic men. Women at their worst. And some who thought irrationally. Should any moral ground affect him, it was that these humans depended on love too much. They allowed themselves to be prey. Effected by men who threw them away, human men who lived for short term relationships and long term ones that lasted only for their short life. A second of what would be his eternal life time.

And these women were lust worthy by the time they came to him. Lonely. Desperate. Most were not hard to ensnare.

Of course, he'd bring them somewhere much more private for the kill, but it was a place that was entertaining for a man like him who found the dance of social humans one which lacked grace.

It was such an un-often occurrence that their father lacked provisions of blood banks no human had questioned these disappearances.

He sat on a bench and looked around before opening his book.

He'd seen Shu. Pathetic his own brothers' attempts to spread out on this side of the city had ended in Subaru's ineptitude to hunt alone and Shu's laziness to fall asleep under a tree. Or lull. Or listen to music.

A book on demon breeds would help him pass time. An old find it took him a while now to get his hands on. It was clear his father loved his place as a man with the blood of the devil. A god. A king. One who appeared human, bore the teeth of a vampire, and held the power of every demon breed there was.

Could Mr. Kohakoto have been equal in power? Of course, It also made some sense that his father would have killed him for such a deplorable act as a relation with a Nekomata. Both were possibilities.

Cat demons...that sort...they were old news. Tricksters. Never held onto their forms. Never strong enough to co-exist with prey. Was it something his father did to make a statement to the other low demons? To claim his place, with no room for rebellion? How many eons had passed since his rise?

Although...if Kohakoto did receive any blood lineage from the devil's wine as well... it would be convenient to blame such a death, to eliminate competition for reign, through an illicit relationship of pure vampire and lowly demon as that.

Was this another orchestration of his father's careful planning?

He looked up. Couples. Cheerful couples. Not a stray tonight.

He rolled his eyes, returning to his book. Perhaps he'd find one on the way home. Coffee shops were fun. Especially if the human ordered tea.

He suddenly felt a slight change of weight on the bench.

A woman?

A woman.

His side eyed glance showed a rather plain girl. She had tears and was holding a cellphone. Tapping away, as if doing something on it. She stopped to wipe her tears.

She dropped it accidentally by his foot.

He took it and looked at her.

"I don't normally care to pry in other people's affairs, as I hope they don't pry in mine, but considering it seems I cannot read my book, should I ask what the fuss is?"

She blinked surprised, looking at him straight on as he dropped the phone into her hand. "I-I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. This is my doing anyway..."

Reiji was taken back by her response. Normally the girl cried more, or cursed a man's name.

This was different.

"Your fault?" He fixed his glasses. "You made yourself cry? Are you a masochist perhaps?" He taunted her. His disdainful appearances were all but a guise for her own subconscious association with such acts.

She felt her face turn a bit red. "No...no...perhaps it _was_ his fault...but-"

"I find it mostly is."

"Huh?"

He scoffed a slight smirk. "...Merely that you don't seem the type for infidelity or such behavior, and frankly to leave a girl like you to cry is a rather pathetic way for any man to leave a girl...but perhaps I have overstepped."

He stood as if to leave. Hook. Line. Sinker.

"Wait..."

"I know a café a bit from here. Since I won't be getting any reading done with these couples lingering here, I don't suppose you care to elaborate?"

She blinked again and nodded, following as he walked on.

"If this is anything like the stories I've heard...women whose hearts break over such petty things as cheating men..." Reiji knew well he was leading her away from others.

"No...no...he's sick actually..."

"A waste of affection? Death perhaps?"

"No. I loved him. I do still. But he loves someone else."

"So why the tears?"

"...I think this hurts more..." She looked at her phone in her hand. "Didn't you mention tea or a café?" Looking to him. She noticed they were on the opposite side of the street to shops.

"I did...but I can think of a better place to find a bit of tea..." Reiji took a vial from his jacket opening it to the sweet aroma of some strange concoction and she was passed out in his arms.

* * *

She woke up in a haze.

"Where am I?"

"You suddenly looked pale and fainted. I brought you back to my place. Forward, perhaps, but you seemed rather delicate to leave around predators of the night." Lies. She'd walked into the predator's path already.

She pushed herself up and blinked. The room was full of books. Tea sat in front of her.

"You probably think I'm stupid. Turning away from him so he could be happy with someone else. He chose her. He just looked at her differently." She rubbed her eyes trying to regain focus.

She looked at the girl. Rambling because of her haze? She hadn't even noticed he'd already bit her while she was passed out.

"But then...but then...it hurt. It hurts to not fight. To not convince him I'm worth his time...but I can't hate him. So, if I can't love him, I'll save him..."

She began to cry through her words.

" Save him? How could a girl like you save him? You all glorify love. Perhaps I thought I could love once, but ..." He stopped. _She_ loved his brother. And he'd done nothing yet to stop it.

This girl...was reminding him of how much Yui's humanity had perhaps made him soft.

"I'm paying for his treatments...I'm near broke...but I just finished putting what I have towards them. He doesn't know...and here I am ...a fool on some strange man's sofa...crying...have you ever loved someone enough to sacrifice your own happiness?"

Reiji ignored the latter question. What right did this human have, to inquire about his love life? "Yes. You are a fool. So perhaps you learned your lesson..."

"What?"

"I do not love you either. And you will suffer in silence as you have done by passively accepting his choice. As will I." He took her wrist and pulled her up. He knew well he'd accepted Yui's choice. All that was left was what would come of it.

This woman was bringing up un-pleasurable ideas.

Like a book, she was an interesting read, one that looked like every other on the shelf, but opened to an uncommon story. A sacrificial and selfless girl who gave her happiness to a man who might continue to live and never return it. A man who would love another. Another who perhaps loved him equally. This was a girl who loved another, sacrificed her feelings, and made herself so broken that she'd fall into a vampire's arms...surely, she had nothing left.

"What-are you saying?"

She was now in a very similar position to Yui the first time she'd entered his room, hanging from his grasp on her wrist. "So, you gave everything up? Is that the tragic end to your tale?"

She looked to him. "If it takes the weight off his shoulders..." She winced at his firm grasp.

He'd heard those words before. "Fine. Well I did promise tea...pardon my outbreak...I suppose these matters get under my skin..."

She looked at the tea cup. "I'm rather silly aren't I?" She took a sip.

He scoffed. "Perhaps. Perhaps mostly, not for those foolishly romantic actions you've made, but perhaps for trusting me. Perhaps because you have yet to notice the bite marks on your neck, or that the tea –"

She gasped before he could finish. Her hands traced her neck and she found it.

"Please no hysterics. If your boyfriend could not choose you, then feel flattered that I did." His red eyes peered at her with his maniacal smile as he removed his glasses. "I know, perhaps in a sense, what you know. Infatuation, or perhaps love, in some form with one who can't return it. And if my decisions run true, I may sacrifice my own reputation to allow such a couple to live on without the threat of turning into the monster that my father has become. But, if you think of it this way perhaps your lover will come to remorse for the love he never gave you when you disappear..."

"What are you?!"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Perhaps..." She looked away, before she felt the haze of the tea come over her. Paralyzing effects.

He scoffed. She was a depressive prey. Not nearly as fun.

"Tell me then, if a man such as I makes you moan loader do you think you could move past this human that neglected you?" Reiji smirked.

Suddenly her eyes looked a bit harsh as she peered at him trying to keep her wits about her. "Could you replace her?"

He looked wide-eyed at her for a moment. Then he regained his threatening smile. "What right do you have to ask me? I could consume you whole right now but instead I'm going to give you pleasure. Don't deny that, because frankly you're deprived of this as well...I only am doing you favours...and if you want to test my patience you can perish just as quickly."

Reiji walked behind the sofa and leaned into her neck biting her again on the other side.

"Is this what I get? For not fighting for..."

"Enough words...enough tears." He licked up the side of the girls neck. "The only tears I expect to see or hear are yours when you're shrieking in agony or pleasure by my fangs or by the pressure that is growing in my loin."

She seemed to shift slightly before she fell onto the sofa. Her eyes seemed lost.

He wondered why he had begun to empathize with her? Pathetic. Or perhaps what his father was hoping to do with Yui's new offspring was already happening with them. Him. Had she contaminated him with a feeling for humans? Predator could not sympathize with prey. This girl was a blood bank and nothing more. If he intended on taking his father's role...

He could not. He took her hair and pulled her back up. He sat down and pushed her head down forcing her to put her mouth over his member, releasing it out of the confines of his buttoned pants.

She seemed too docile. As if she had given up.

He dragged her up again and put her on his lap, her legs open away from him he began to bite in places to entice more pain. It wasn't until he bit her ear, perforating it like a piercing to cartilage that she woke from her daze. It was that cry when he knew he had found his place. He could now dominate.

He took his chance to reach down into her panties, as he continued to drink, higher on her neck, closer to her chin. Her skirt was not an issue. Nor were the thin panties that allowed him to enter her instantaneously, as he felt the wetness of her core between his fingers.

"Your blood tastes better when you give into the lust... now take my hand between your teeth and take off my glove." He carefully put his gloved hand to her lips. "Bite me and know your bites mean nothing in comparison to mine."

She groaned persistently before she obliged. His white glove now between her teeth as she let her lips part barely enough for it to drop to the floor.

"To make up for moments ago...I suggest you try to suck a little better now..." His fingers were pressed to her mouth. She seemed suddenly resistant again, and it was only when he slipped another two digits into her core, to make a total of three, that her mouth opened wide enough for both a moan and his fingers to enter her mouth.

Reiji however had already begun becoming bored with this. So he released his member from his pants again and pushed her onto it, taking him in all at once. Her gasp and moan mixed as he crunched down again, this time on the boney part of her shoulder. His fast thrusts up into her carved his way to her end, all at once causing her body to shudder.

He knew by now she was low on blood, and would pass out soon. This girl was one whose death meant more in her legacy to her unrequited love.

He knew also well, she warned him of the follies of toying with love.

Richter. Cordellia. This girl.

His father's wish to erradicate disease and fix it with love, was replacing one disease for another.

One that was already infecting him.


	61. Chapter 61

_Quick note:_

 _To clarify, Reiji has not given up however he is a character known for his stoic nature and maniacal ways – he is tricky. Like his father, he sees the pros in his relationship with Yui but also knows, due to the poison of human love, that if he tries to convince her to be with him that she'll only hate him as his mother hated his father – a relationship without love and choice. He now must decide to take on his father's request or deny it – how he goes about arranging this will be revealed later.  
His victim mirrors his issues – he could be heartless and sacrifice his love for Yui by rejecting any claim OR he could do as he would as a vampire and claim what is his. The tricky part about love is that empathy entered the equation and vampires are not very empathetic creatures. _

_Thus, the garbage dump is both a perfect metaphor for the sexual frustrations and the moral frustrations the brothers encounter. Not to mention Yui._

 _ALSO I hate posting chapters with nothing on them but updates...So I'll post what I've started with Shu._

 _I'm currently really busy with 2 jobs and just got sick but I am trying to work on the next few brothers' hunts so I can post them soon. I apologize for the wait but I will be posting hopefully within the next week!_

I hope that clears up my last chapter! And I'll be posting the full chapter for next brother soon! (Promise!)

* * *

 _Abditory: a place where you can disappear_

 **Chapter 61 (Part 1)**

Shu felt someone trip over his shin.

He opened a half-lidded eye and found a girl looking at him.

She too had a half-lidded eye.

An abused woman perhaps?

She looked at him wide eyed.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I...I ran away."

"And ended here. Same place as I. Unless you have something worth saying..."

"I don't." She sat down. "Well...do you ever want to disappear?"

"It's easy to disappear. Ignore the world. It will ignore you back. Do you mind?" He took out his earphone again and looked to her, his lidded blue eyes cool behind his blonde wisps of hair.

"Your eyes are so blue."

"So is one of yours." He said coolly, intending to make no ironic remark other than to prod at her injuries.

"I don't disappear well."

Like all humans. Just as Yuma had once been. Or so he thought.

Subject to the world around them so breakable.

"Would you like to disappear? Forever if you could?" Shu said closing his eyes for a moment.

"Right now...perhaps yes." She nooded.

"Then let's go." Shu took her wrist and before she could protest he was pulling her to the farther ends of the wooded area. Closer to their neck of the woods. Close enough and he'd teleport them back to their place.

He didn't like the human world.

"What are you?"

"You said you wanted to disappear. So let's disappear."


	62. Chapter 62

_Warning: I don't intend to correlate any abused peoples to be weak but I felt as if putting someone who suffered with Shu might make for a good parallel for his own predicament as he was hardened by his mother's actions._

* * *

 _Lazuline: a light shade of blue_

* * *

 **Chapter 62**

Shu dropped the girl on the sofa in the rec room.

He didn't care for her that much. She was a victim of chance. A victim of a human man. Vampires rarely picked off each other unless there was a real threat. Humans? Humans killed each other all the time. Perhaps we have less remorse? Perhaps they long to be demon too? He wondered for a second. Morality is not second to demon kind.

But, he supposed, if she didn't return, the human couldn't hurt her anymore could he?

Not that he cared. In fact, as much as he'd never admit to his brothers, he too had been fighting inklings for Yui's blood. Or her.

That being said... now, that she had chosen Ayato, he didn't care to claim the head anymore. Now that his brother Reiji had been deemed favourite by his father, it didn't seem worth it even to take that from him.

He was his mother's favourite. And look how far had that got him? He'd rather sit in these shadows than live a life where putting his feelings first, as he once did, naively as a child for that matter, would ever need to happen again.

"Is this disappearing?"

"Do you know where you are?"

"No..." She winced, touching her eye.

"Then you've disappeared. And when you don't return to him then he-"

"He'll get away with it...but I suppose this was too good to be true." She suddenly realized her predicament.

He noticed how she seemed all too akin to the threat of danger. Perhaps like he she was desensitized to such feelings.

"Perhaps not. Where is he?" Shu remained on the adjacent lounge, looking as passive as he ever had.

"We...I used to live not far from the park..."

He hesitated. Leaving her body would be sloppy. Why did he have any subtle inkling to care? She wasn't a lost puppy. She wasn't a young Edgar. He wasn't who he was. She was food. Food so they could find Yui. The highest moon was rising soon, and he hadn't the time to fix human problems.

Sympathy wasn't part of the deal.

The only human he could have ever found sympathy for may have been Yui. Now she was one of them now, so no humans fit this bill.

Just as she stood to her feet, moving forward as if to solidify her surroundings, he grabbed a dart off the table and threw it just passing her ear. His movements never fast, but the dart made up for it.

She looked to him surprised. A slight smell of blood flew into the air. Her ear nipped. An aura of desire.

He grabbed her wrist pulling her down against him.

"At least I don't leave large bruises, it will look much less unsightly."

She held her breath for a moment. It wasn't a gasp. He wasn't about to wait for it either.

His fangs hit her neck in a brisk crunch and she felt the pain. "Perhaps I'm out cold in the park still."

"It's real." Shu said bluntly.

She winced.

"I like that sound. Although you shouldn't sound so disappointed."

"Always prey..." She muttered soflty.

Human self-sympathy? She was weak. "Don't dismiss this. Accept responsibility for what you wished for...you wanted to disappear..."

He pushed himself up. She was sitting on him now.

He placed his hand between her legs. He licked her neck. Slowly the wound disappeared.

"Enjoy disappearing. When you finally fade out you can escape this world and all its disappointment."

His hand moved against her core, his other arm wrapped around her finding her chest. Blood tasted like human blood.

Not Yui's. But it wasn't his blood anymore.

He pushed her forward, her hands reaching out to the ground to stop her fall. She was now parallel to the ground her groin still on his as he sat on the sofa lounge.

He pressed his hardened member still divided by clothes into her, and she grunted.

Less persistence than he would have thought. She was stronger perhaps than he first pegged her for.

Her arms wavered as she had to support herself as she bit her lip at the pressure of his member. Vibration filled through her as she tasted her own blood breaking her dried skin.

He could smell it.

He suddenly rose and she fell forward onto the ground. He moved her to the pool table.

"You are a blue-eyed monster, aren't you?"

"I'm what I am. If your wish was to avoid more of those blue eyes than I would be thankful." He pushed her forward, her mounds pressing into the green table, as he finally moved her panties to the side, taking a bite out of her shoulder before entering her entirely. "I can give you pleasure and freedom. You'll help me get her back."

Her moan.

Not the music he wished to hear. Another tune. He was reminded of the ugly truth – perhaps he had succumbed to the harem that was hers, and if that was to be true...

Could he blame any ounce of pity for this human on her?

Her moans increased. The pressure of her feeble body surrounding him. As he had before, licking long streams of blood from her wounds, her support from her elbows wavered.

He amused himself here a lot. Darts needed one player. Competition wasn't needed. Just a competition with the self.  
Pool perhaps a goal against oneself. He never wanted to need a counterpart.

He grinded again, circles. The dull lull of his earphone still hung from one ear.

She began to fade as he trailed bite marks down her. He thrusted again, causing one of the balls to roll across the table.

By the time he was finished she was out cold.

He looked at her. He turned to the clock. There was still time. Perhaps her abuser could join her.

Yui _would_ need blood when she returned.


	63. Chapter 63

_Next chapters will conclude this series of hunts. Ayato is last. And then the fight for Yui begins._

* * *

 _Comeuppance: just desserts, usually unpleasant_

* * *

 **Chapter 63**

"So, what's your play?" Yuma leaned back. Night life. The trashy part of the city. Not quite the same place it was when he was a young human. These human women giggled at every corner.

"Whatever lands into my hands." Ruki walked with him.

"Oh, come on, it should be easy...look at them. We got the better side of town."

"Who do you prefer? To take his place..."

"You really can't divide yourself from that can you?" Yuma looked at him. Always looking out for them in the long run. That was Ruki for you.

"I just don't see how this could be that easy. He set us up for failure. A trial. He saved us and led us on a false path. We abused her. We only helped her find one of them. We proved to her our blood wasn't enough. Our half-human selves that tainted our blood couldn't stand up to the pure bloods."

"Ironic that she's half-human still ...in some strange way she's hung onto hers. She is closer to a pure blood than us, yet still acts more like a human."

"So who?"

"Hah, so you think I'm going to go with the vampire four eyed idiot that killed my family? As if."

"But Ayato is rash."

"He's your rival." Yuma made a _tisk_ sound.

"It can't be that simple...if we don't threaten the demons beneath us a war will start. If people challenge the Sakamaki family's rein...we'll all be hunted."

"True." Yuma shrugged.

"And if Yui marries the one that lets that fall on us...her life will be at risk."

"Okay, so we got a battle to face after this one. That's not something we can change. Maybe we should be focusing on finding that Miss Piggy first?"

Ruki nodded, silent.

Just then a group of three women clamoured loudly through the street.

Yuma noticed this and stuck his arm out. "Where are you ladies going?"

"Where? We just came from Karaoke! It's nearly closing time for everything!" One giggled. Clearly the loudest of the bunch.

"Where ever you guys are going! Obviously?" One giggled.

Yuma looked to Ruki. Ruki shrugged.

"So you're good at Karaoke?" Ruki asked.

"Not awful. But Yori here has a good voice when she tries..."

The timid looking girl shrugged.

"Then let's go." Yuma nodded.

"But they closed."

"All the more fun." Yuma shrugged. He already knew one of them could teleport inside and open the place. If it was closed it would be the perfect place for them to get these girls alone. And that Yori girl seemed perfect for Azuza.

It wasn't long before they had a karaoke room going. As a matter of fact, that Yori girl could sing.

Ruki knew that the other two were already promiscuous women. Yuma wouldn't wait long before he devoured one of them.

"So what other skills do you women offer?" Ruki asked.

The girl with long black hair looked to Ruki. "Well we were hoping you boys did more than sing."

"Oh we do much more than sing. In fact, I hate singing." Yuma said bluntly. The Yori girl quieted. Yuma looked at her. "No, keep singing. I didn't say you."

"Then prove it!" The other girl said. Her hair was red, with died pale blue ends.

"Let's go then." Yuma took her wrist and pushed her into the room over.

"Pretty cocky for a man that can't sing." She put a karaoke song on.

"No. I garden. As a matter of fact, I love eating." He knew what he had to do. He put the volume up.

"Well too bad this place doesn't cater..."

"You'll have to suffice."

He pushed her down onto the bench and pinned the girl down. How cocky of her? She expected pleasure? Little did she know he could eat an entire woman. This place was not made for that kind of mess...so if she expected pleasure, she'll be surprised when she's introduced to pain. Maybe she was into a bit of S&M. He scoffed at his own thoughts.

"I like the way you take what you want."

"Do you?"

He began to rip off her clothes. It wasn't long until he began to eat her. His tongue licking up her rose, causing a frenzy of moans that he hoped were muffled by the sounds of karaoke music.

"You eat well...your better than other men..."

"I am more than man." Yuma's tongue moved further in her. He was a larger vampire, his hands and his mouth were larger in size than most humans. Her moans got louder.

"Than what are you?" She muffled between moans.

He rose, wiping his mouth with his arm. "I devour women whole. I love the taste of them. In fact...let's see how you taste."

"You just did." She said flirtatiously before she attempted to find his mouth, expecting he wanted just a mere kiss.

But when his mouth found her neck instead, and his fangs protruded deep into her flesh, she was singing another tune.

* * *

"She's been gone for a while."

"Yuma is good at keeping people busy." Ruki looked to the girl.

She smiled. "Yuri dear, keep singing if you want and wait up for us. I'm just going to head to another room with-"

"Ruki."

"Ruki." The girl with long black hair rose and led him to another room.

Cattle. She dragged him into another empty room but as soon as they entered he closed the door and smacked her hand away.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Tell me, what exactly do you think we came here for?"

"To...have fun." She tried to keep herself coy.

"Sure, but let's put it this way. None of us can get the girl we want. Yuma and I have accepted that fate in part. In fact, we're here to get our fill elsewhere."

"So you want me to make you forget about her?"

"Forget? Hah, we...I could never forget...but if you think a bit of livestock like yourself could manage such a feat I'd never believe it."

"Is that how you flatter a lady?" She asked.

He smiled a bit. "I don't suppose this is normal flattery. Only one woman I know could accept my tough words and turn around and bring me to my knees. But if It works for you..."

He turned on the Karaoke machine.

"Well it was a bit harsh..."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "Oh, come now, you were so keen on having a good time. You admitted you couldn't sing. Your friend is amusing my brother, so what's the verdict?"

Ruki's violet-blue eyes looked at her in the darkened room.

"Fine. Let's have that fun then." She nodded, pushing her mouth on his. Such a lewd woman. So, willing to give it all up, even after his prods. She'd have to learn her place again.

She felt it. Something sharp against her tongue. The iron taste of her own blood. "What was-" She stopped.

"Something wrong?" He asked. He too tasted her blood. Was the secret perhaps already out?

"Did you bite my tongue?"

"I thought a girl like you would be used to biting." Ruki's comments were coming across slightly harsh. He didn't care for this one like he did Yui.

She traced her finger to her lip. "I suppose but..."

"I'm getting bored." Ruki pushed her down onto the bench. "Come now, let's just cut to the chase."

"Pushy man you are."

"No...not pushy. I just need my thirst to be quenched..." Ruki knew he was being more impulsive than normal but they only had until the moon was high in the sky to fill their thirst. He pushed her shirt down nearly ripping the neck until her shoulders were bare and the skin on her chest was showing.

He fondled her breasts, tracing his lips a breath from her skin until he found a spot.

"Tell me, what are cattle used for?" He asked.

"For farming..."

"And then?"

"For ...milking?"

"Perhaps but what else?"

"For...uh eating?"

"So you see the position your in." Ruki said frankly before biting down on the skin just below her collarbone, where her breast began.

The moment she began to yell he took his hand from her breast to her mouth.

"You said you didn't sing, didn't you?" Ruki remained cool.

"What was that?" She asked.

He licked up the trail of blood. "The taste of cattle." He undid the top of his pants and grinded into her biting her again.

It wasn't long after he had her panties on the floor and was pushing himself into her, leaving bruised marks on her skin.

For a short moment he was reminded of how they had left Yui when he was once in denial. When he once clung to the notion that he could become Adam. When she was locked away and used only for blood.

She was moaning. This girl wasn't Yui.

She was finally out cold when he turned to see someone creeping through a crack in the door. That Yori girl.

He opened the door abruptly to see her caught in Yuma's arms.

"Don't worry little piggy, you're going to be my other brother's livestock. Too bad...you actually did have a nice voice."

* * *

Ayato paced around. He wasn't far from home. He just couldn't remain in hunting mode.

It was pathetic. This helpless part of him was so consumed with Yui and his own negligence he couldn't focus.

He needed a kill.

Something to get his anger out.

He swung through the doors of their home and moved to a pillow.

In a minute it was in shreds.

They had nothing still. No clues. They were to look for her in a twenty minutes time when it was full midnight and yet he felt as if they were on a wide goose chase. Not to mention...

He couldn't get her out of his head.

"I haven't given mine to Kanato yet. You can finish her off yourself."

"I don't want your pity prey." Ayato stood up.

"No. In fact I'm quite sure I could not entirely get her out of my mind either. Frankly she's effected us. However save your anger for the kittens. We have a note from them...a message we'd ought to decode quick."

Ayato looked to Reiji and saw the paper on the table.

He didn't have to read it to know it was real.

To know they were inviting them in.

Because he could smell her. Yui.

Her name was written in blood.


	64. Chapter 64

_Advesperascit: the approaching dark_

* * *

 **Chapter 64**

"What the hell does this mean?" Subaru asked as they all met in the living room. He placed the note down and they stared at it in silence.

The note was vague.

It only said:

 _If you want her come get her. Your Lady Yui is waiting._

But they smelled it. Her name was in her blood.

"Perhaps we don't think about this literally...why use her blood?" Reiji asked.

"To irritate us." Yuma shrugged.

"Blood seems personal. They want a fight." Kou nodded.

"Yea, but there's probably a reason. _.._ " Laito looked to his brother. "If I was as snide as they were...I'd say blood was used for a reason. Thats a taunt. An invitation."

"Spit it out? The moon is already up." Ayato peered at him.

"Well maybe we ought to be homing in on her blood."

"So they killed her?" Kanato asked quietly.

"No. Probably not. Her blood is valuable. She is a bargaining chip. But it could be just that Laito was right..." Reiji nodded. "Perhaps, if we are considering this blood was a message too...They may be marking their location with it."

"The red-light district...demons would fit in well there..." Ruki looked to the group.

"So, we check there first." Kou pressed on.

"With this in mind... they are inviting us. We will be on their turf. And I doubt we ought to forget that they are all tricksters. Large oversized demon cats. Animals." Reiji sighed. They were right. Red light district worked. Blood might be their only signifier. But if they were enticing them...they would likely be escorted.

"Yui is worth it." Ayato pressed further. "We're getting her out of there. I don't care if I die trying. I put her there..."

"She may believe you are already dead." Shu said bluntly.

"And it wasn't just your fault." Kanato hung to his teddy.

"But it partially was." Ruki said. "Actually, we are all to blame considering nobody was careful."

Ayato looked at Ruki whom seemed to be looking at the moon. Was he supporting him? Or against him?

"Maybe so...but..." Ayato couldn't help but agonize over it. If those damn demon freaks touched her...

"So let's begin the hunt. No point waiting any longer." Yuma turned and opened the door to the Sakamaki house to the open night sky.

And they followed. By the moon's light, and the red street lights, a single door to a whore house had a letter nailed to the front, covered in blood. A scarlet letter.

Inside the geisha cats waited. Inside was the moon child, with eyes as blank as the moon was full.

* * *

His tall leanly built muscular body reclined in his place, in a mound of red pillows, and his prize beside him.

She laid there. Empty. Like an empty vessel. She was broken for now. Her skin perforated with his bites.

He drew some blood from his glass to his mouth and placed his lips on hers. A touch of blood which ran from her lips, a gift he had given to her from his own cup.

He'd had Tsuya find her a new dress. A black gown. The mourning that would come with the blood that was going to be shed.

She would survive this. But she was also the welcome committee for the brothers.

"How is she? Is she better when she drools?"

Osamu looked to see Tsuya.

"If you are jealous please just admit it. She's broken from the news. She's best this way." Tekeshi emerged. Tsuya glared.

"She's the coveted one. _His_ plan. She has blood which tastes of ecstasy. In fact, she's mine when this is over." Osamu leaned back, finishing off his glass. "Perhaps if I let any of them live I'll take her in front of them."

"They are approaching." Ryota entered the room.

"Good. I'm glad they are not as daft as they seem." Osamu nodded.

"So the cavalry is here. Tell the little cats to prepare to play some games now." Tekeshi pushed off the wall he was leaning on.

Osamu rose. "Let's see how far they get. Oh, and Tsuya, I had a few Kitsunes join our ranks, so you won't have to worry about playing out all the tricks. I'd hate to see you get distracted again."

"Distracted? So, you can fuck around with a little blonde vampire who acts like a virtuous human ditz and I can't grind up on a pure blood? At least I broke the bitch with my actions."

"Oh Tsuya, please. If anything, you made this more interesting." Osamu closed the door to the main chamber where Yui remained. "When they find her like that, they'll be livid. Plus, you're not angry with me, you're angry with them. When this is all over, you can screw whoever you like and you'll be the most powerful Kitsune-vampire ever."

Tekeshi made a small laughing sound.

"Plus, I'll need someone to teach her all the tricks. I think it might be fun to share the bed with one more." Osamu came up behind Tsuya. "Think of it this way. I'll be the last one to have any ounce of the devil's blood around."

He walked away.

"Which makes you just a little fox." Tekeshi stood there with her.

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to want to keep her. She's a vampire hybrid of sorts too. If her blood makes her powerful...his devils blood from his father mixed with hers will do well. See it as an invite for yourself, but when it comes down to it, the little blonde mouse is a better option for him."

"So you say. But I'm going to show him how irreplaceable I am." She scoffed. The Sakamaki brothers had a bit of devils blood from their father and some of them, Founder blood from their mother. If she could trick them twice...destroy them...she'd be guaranteeing her place again with Osamu.

Maybe the girl would die in an accident. Rumour had it all that one really needed was her heart.

"How?" Ryota asked. "You left me injured and failed to kill your prey."

"Illusions. He may have brought some weak little Kitsune out tonight, but when it comes down to it mine are better."

"So you say. But they found you out last time." Tekeshi shrugged, taunting her.

"And they stole his eye. Tell me, when your growls arent stronger than your bite, what you're actually worth." She motioned to Ryota and walked away.

"I'm down one eye so I know what I'm getting back." Ryota added.

"True. Although her tricks may be helpful in dividing them... we need to thin the heard." Tekeshi stretched.

"Admitting her worth?" Ryota raised a brow. The only clue on his stoic face that he was surprised by Tekeshi admitting Tsuya may be useful.

"No. In fact, I'd bet you any money, that when this ends...she dies first."

"Why do you say that?"

"I once thought Osamu cared for her. After that... I think he's found a new muse." Tekeshi looked back to the closed doors.

"She's self-interested. She knows when to think for herself..." Ryota traced his hand to where his patch was. "If she doesn't die, I'll kill her too. I blame her for this as well."

"Well I stand by what I said. Either way, between the two of us, I think we could take out a few of them, don't you?"

"Eye for an eye." Ryota nodded. Speaking no more than this, they left to the shadows.

* * *

"Look legit enough for you?" Kou took the page off the door.

 _"Welcome"_ written in blood. Her blood.

"Looks like we found the place. An neon lit whore house with a knack for old world charm. They blend in sooo well." Laitos voice was tinged in sarcasm.

"What are we waiting for?" Ayato asked dying to push open the door.

"My guess is they'll have some Nekomatas inside." Yuma crossed his arms.

"They'll be using them to suck human souls. It's a clever ploy. Deep enough in this place and we may end up finding a way to the demon world...a bunch of whores and petty tricksters." Reiji shook his head in disdain.

"So we have some fun too. If they are weak little Nekomatas we kill them all." Laito smiled.

"So lets not wait any longer." Ayato grabbed the door handle.

"And I did bring that hunter's dust...I suppose theres no reason to restrain ourselves from moving forward." Reiji nodded.

"If the hybrids show...we should team off...Ayato should make it to Yui." Ruki looked to Ayato.

Ayato was surprised.

"I think Ayato should bring a friend then." Laito smiled.

"Reiji." Ayato peered to the side.

"Me?" Reiji adjusted his glasses.

"Don't make me repeat it. If one of us doesn't make it then we damn well know who gets to take over don't we?" Ayato said, his eyes suddenly got bright with the challenge.

"Well, I'm not putting up a fight for _that_ spot. I don't have his fancy fairy dust...I suppose I'm out." Laito shrugged.

"Brains and impulsive brawn might not be the worst combination..." Reiji shrugged. "And frankly I'd be disappointed if we all didn't make it back alive."

"Are we going in now?" Kanato looked to his brothers.

"Yea, I'm getting Yui back, and if our father really is the reason we're dealing with this shit, I swear to god he's next." Ayato said as they finally entered the darkended room.

A long dark hall, old Japanese walls, and an endless row of white geisha faces, all willing to entice any human to trade the allure of sex for his soul.

But it seemed none were hiding their tails.

Their secret out. Taunting their guests. There was no turning back now.


	65. Chapter 65

_Caecidi: the bloodshed in slaying_

 **Chapter 65**

"So... which one of you provides the best time in this house? Really... One doesn't come to a whore house full of malkins without gunning for a good time, do they?" Laito exclaimed, taunting the white-faced demons.

Suddenly they all hunched up onto fours, their bodies began to bubble, changing into dog-sized cats. Each one was dark, an eerie looking cat, sleek fur, shrouded in its demonic spirit, pacing with bright yellow-green demon eyes. They were blinking, challenging the brothers as they began to snarl, reminiscent of the Founder demons that the brothers had once fought.

"Looks like a great time." Subaru groaned slightly.

"Oh come on, this can be fun if we make it out to be." Kou looked to Subaru with a competitive glare and readied himself with a smile.

"I'm with Kou. These are practice." Yuma cracked his knuckles. "I'm waiting for the big time."

"We destroyed founder demons, let's not elevate these kittens to their status. I'm not wasting an ounce of that powder on these ones." Reiji folded his glasses and took them off. He noticed he was taking them off more often now. Perhaps after admitting to Yui they only had symbolic meaning he too had lost a need to substantiate his validation through an accessory. He was simply as good as he was good.

Plus, they would only break in a fight.

It was a matter of seconds before the brothers were in arms, throwing the cat demons against the walls to find that there was only one path for them. It was a twisted place between worlds. Breaking walls turned into empty spaces. Shattered wooden sliding doors were replaced with nothingness.

The hall continued. They knew their real foes would only show their faces when there was nothing left to put between them.

The cats got a few bites but nothing they couldn't handle. The room smelled of their cold blood; like a menthol taste, their blood wreaked of the souls they'd eaten.

"Where's that damn white haired one? I want his other eye." Ayato called out. "In fact, fuck that one. If there's one named Kohakoto, he's mine."

Suddenly a set of doors ahead opened just as Azusa and Subaru threw the last petty cat to the ground.

Red adorned them like dew on a morning. Their wounds not all healed; the saliva of these demons making sure to slow the process of healing. But they were prepared for whatever was next.

Shadows. Looming lights of a red fire candle that as they walked turned to lights of a purple candle, casting their shadows on the wall.

"I wish they'd just come out and fight." Kanato admitted.

"They'll stay in the shadows as long as they can. Wear us in... or so they think they will." Reiji explained. "It's a tactical move. Still with no signs of Yui yet, I am getting rather bored of this ruse."

"I swear to god if there is a scratch on her..." Ayato's threats were ridden with a slightly sullen tune. He knew damn well that he'd put her here. He also knew _they,_ these...cat-hybrid mongrels, made their choice to put her in harm's way.

"Anyone else get the sense we're not alone?" Laito asked, as he tipped his hat up to look around.

"A sense of it." Ruki nodded.

Suddenly some of the shadows formed into figures. All at once their black shadow bodies turned to white kitsune mask faces, standing at attention on both sides of them.

"So what? First the Nekomata whores, and now the Kitsune brigade? Give me a break." Yuma went to grab one of their necks and found he only grabbed air; a shadow of a person.

"I'd be hesitant to jump at these. I remember the vixen well enough to know that when I researched her kind, it seems they are akin to making illusions. Trickery and death are their game when they attack..." Reiji looked around. Perhaps.

"So now what?" Yuma demanded, a bit pissed that Reiji had proven himself to be cleverer.

"Well...to be frank...I'm wishing we would have brought more silver with us, but my suspicion is... go for the mask." Reiji said, taking a small vial out of his inner pocket and whipped it at one of the masks. The silver dust singed the face and turned it to a small fire, before the fox demon was revealed, as a kind which grew in the shape of fire. As if its body was lit aflame.

Yuma muttered a small hmph, and moved for the face of one grabbing it wholly in his hand and nearly crushed the mask with one constriction. A small yelp ensued before the fire of the demon fox began to singe his hand and he had to retract.

It wasn't long before all the masks were broken on the floor, and the brothers only found themselves surrounded by black soot foxes, masking themselves in their fiery hell. A ebony fire, which felt as real as their shadowed selves had felt vacant.

"How the hell do we do this? I'm really getting sick of these games1" Subaru asked clenching his fist with no wall to hit, now as they huddled together in front of the snarling fox demons.

"What kind of magic tricks do you have now?" Ayato asked.

"Looking for me to fix all of your problems? Already?" Reiji asked with a dig. "And I'm not using _magic._ I'm using something worse. Hunter Alchemy. And for that matter, why doesn't someone else come up with an idea? Even if this is all a trick, that fire singes as real fire does."

"I'm not asking you to fix every problem." Ayato's eyes narrowed. "If it came down to it, I'd just-"

"If you say burn yourself trying to get by, may I remind you that to fulfill their prophecy that you may be dead, would not help Yui at all." Ruki said.

"You'd probably rather me dead."

"Maybe. But I'm no pure blood. And as you said, hasn't Yui made her decision?"

"Whatever. Doesn't change the fact that-"

 _"So...you boys can't get out of this one huh?"_

They looked to the voice to see an oversized shadow of a Kitsune.

At it's roots was Tsuya, standing smugly outside of the ring of Kitsune fox demons. Her arms crossed, elbow rested and chin perched on the top of her hand, she appeared all too amused.

"We'd deduce a way sooner or later." Reiji said shortly.

"Ah, such a harsh tone you give me. Especially with the intimate moment we shared before. Really you disappoint me. Of course, it would be sad to see you only get this far...I was really hoping you'd get that pest of a girl out of our hair."

"You don't want her?" Kou asked, trying to deduce her intentions with his eye.

"I'm not a fan. But then again, I suppose if I drained her blood and cut her heart out, my dear Osamu wouldn't be that upset. He'd have to get over it."

"Don't touch a damn hair on her head." Ayato growled.

"Ah, says the little boyfriend who nearly had his heart plucked out himself. I was so close too..." She laughed.

"Who is Osamu?" Ruki asked.

"If you do _deduce_ a way out of this, I'm sure you'll meet him." She said, her red lips parting into a sly smile. "But since I'm such a dear fan of you boys, why don't we make a deal?"

"What could you possibly offer?" Reiji said shortly.

"Kill me, and I'll tell these demons of mine to let you pass."

"What's the downside of that?" Yuma asked unimpressed.

"Ah, she's a vixen like Reiji said. A temptress at best. What's the catch little fox-tail?" Laito asked.

"Simple. Find me. Then Kill me." She fanned her hand over her face, and gained a Kitsune mask, as did her allies. Suddenly they all looked like plain women in black kimonos, wearing Kitsune masks.

"This makes no sense. What's her game?" Shu whispered irritated.

"I agree. Like this we could simply slaughter each one. If their form is like this...if they are shaped them similar to human we can just destroy them all until they reveal her..." Reiji was not persuaded either.

It wasn't long until there were a mere ten left. With no visual signifiers, there was hardly a way to discern which mask she lay behind.

"Ten to go...too bad you can't find me yet. But this is getting boring...I hope you do hurry."

Her voice was thrown. Each of the boys suspected a different kitsune woman. Without any hesitance, they began to shed blood before one was left.

It dodged quicker than the others.

They had found her.

"Winner, winner."

Suddenly it went pitch dark. All the candles went out.

And when they came back on, the kitsune mask was on the ground.

Instead a wide eyed Yui stood in it's place.

Her voice suddenly proclaimed, as if in darkness...

"So will you kill me? Even if I may be her? Or perhaps is her, her? Kill her and do me a favour, kill me and you're all free."

"Fucking tricks." Reiji snarled. "She may be throwing her voice again. It might not be Yui..."

"I can't tell...her tricks are fading my eye from telling me the truth." Kou rubbed his eye aggravated.

Ayato hesitated. He noticed the silver knife was on the ground near this Yui's feet.

"Is it you?" Suddenly Yui asked, her eyes wide and desperate. "I-I thought you were dead..."


	66. Chapter 66

_Noirceur: the state of being pitch black_

* * *

 **Chapter 66**

"It's not her. Don't play us for a fool."

The brothers looked to Ayato. His arms were crossed. Kept his gaze on her.

"She keeps her hair tied in that style on the other side...not to mention...you, I mean she, wouldn't just stand there like some idiot."

"Congratulations dear brother, you've really outdone us all here." Laito clapped.

Reiji was surprised by his keen notice of a detail. It was true. Her few strands of hair were pinned in a ribbon on the other side to which she normally wore it. Their left. While normally it was on their right.

"Well good luck killing me. Do you think you could murder me like this? Stick a knife through my heart?" The shadows raised on the walls again. There were more kitsune demons ready to pounce.

"My mother possessed her and I threw her into a lake to drown. What's to say I wouldn't kill you dead?" Ayato scowled.

She looked at him and blinked, innocently, as if she was still a scared Yui. She bent over for the knife and then tossed it over.

"Then do it. Kill me. While I look like your lover, the fair little pet."

Ayato caught the knife. It was Subaru's. Without a doubt.

"That's mine..." Subaru said, but Shu held him back with an arm outstretched in front.

"This is for Ayato to do." He said.

"Plus, we have a few shadows to watch for...you'll get your little toy back dear little brother." Laito jeered.

Yui walked closer to him slowly. Ayato took a step forward looking at the blade. It wasn't fucking her. He could tell...but...it looked in her image.

It was the closest he'd been to her...or a version of her in over a week. This knife...it held so much power. She deserved to die...this Kitsune vampire bitch...and Yui, the real one, his Yui was still waiting.

"Are you really going to kill me like this? Are you sure?" Her strawberry eyes. It was a lie. But-

Her voice sounded the same.

"I'm-I'm not going to waste more time with this." Ayato grabbed her arm and put the knife to her chest.

"I hope you remember this every time you stare at her...the crunching noise of bone, the flow of blood, the stain on your hands and the dead look in her eyes..."

"Shut up!"

Ayato finally pierced her heart through and through with one blow.

But when she settled, collapsing to the ground...all that was left was the body of a kitsune demon.

" _Ahahaha, that was too good!"_

"The bitch tricked us again." Kou said shortly.

"She is playing an elaborate game. Worse than before." Reiji scoffed.

Ayato looked to his hands. He did hear it. That crunch. The sound that mimicked her gasp. Death was never something he gave a second thought to. But that...that felt...wrong...

"Are you ..." Kanato whispered.

"I'm fine. Take it Subaru." He passed the knife to him.

"We killed you now let us go." Ayato said irritated as hell.

"Why? You didn't kill _me._ "

"I killed you."

"No, you fell for my trick. Imagine if it really was her? Oh, that would have been fun." She giggled.

"Let us pass. We –" Ayato declared, damn fed up.

"You didn't kill me. So considering I could make all of my fellow Kitsunes into images of her...think you'd all have your own little picture of blonde perfection to grind on...""

"Are you afraid we might _actually_ kill you if you show yourself? While I admire elaborate plots such as this, I think you are now just being a timid fox...quite the petty woman." Reiji shook his head. "I wonder what you have to prove?" He took out more of his hunting dust and sprinkled it over the shadows.

At once they dissipated.

"As I thought. We already killed the Kitsunes. These shadows were just an elaborate ruse to make us believe you had cornered us again." Reiji smirked. "I know about the 'tails' of kitsunes...I hear its quite the source of power for you..."

"Do you think you can threaten me?" Tsuya asked darkly.

"I think we've undone you." Reiji shrugged with a cocky scoff.

Silence lulled for a moment and then Tsuya stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you really want to challenge me?" She asked confidently, her nails growing into daggers.

"Lot of talk for a half-breed...come on, we haven't gotten all day. We came here to save Lady Bitch...although I'm thinking I may have to renname my dear lady. You have taken her title from her...Bitch seems all too fitting for you." Laito smirked, crossing his arms looking up from his hat.

"I bet if we walked past her she couldn't stop us now..." Yuma scoffed.

"For once, I agree." Shu added.

"Then let's take that bet." Tsuya felt her rage rise. She couldn't walk away from this without proving to Osamu she was worth something. These petty boys...they had no clue. When they saw that absent eyed girl, ...if they made it... _if,_ they'd never forgive themselves.

And if she had the chance to anything about it, the little rat was dead.

"I'm not waiting." Ayato was sick of holding back. He took the sword off his back and took it out. It was the same one he killed Richter with. His father's silver sword. All the brothers knew his father had left it for them, as a challenge. The sword that was supposed to kill him. One of them would do so...and over take him. He'd intended to kill the one who took her with it. He'd not intended to reveal it so soon. It would kill whatever it hit; his father called it the silver seraphim.

But for now it would kill these idiots. It killed Richter once. These half-demon vampire freaks were on its hit list too. Anyone, as a matter of fact, who threated Yui would be destroyed by it.

"Fine little boy. You really want to die this time?"

Tsuya covered her face with the black sleeve of her kimono and suddenly she turned into a huge fox demon with seven tails. Her long black fur danced in the slight breeze that the fire from the candles revealed. Her violet glowing eyes looked at them with a challenging and menacing growl as her teeth were bared, longer than any normal fox: vampire. A breaking sound as if lightning had crashed broke the silence, as her own violet fox-fire seemed to light her path.

"Ah, there's the real bitch. A wild fox hound with seven tails. I'm afraid she's older. That makes her a cougar too...to think Reiji, I didn't know you favored older women. I always thought younger more naive girls like Yui were your taste." Laito laughed.

"I have no taste for her...in fact...as I once said, corrupt women with loose morals do nothing for me." He scoffed and took another vial out of his jacket. "In fact, I plan on using this one just for her."

She snarled in retribution and leapt towards Reiji.

Ayato and Subaru attempted to strike with their weapons managing to slice open her front shoulder.

Reiji leapt out of the way just in time. He looked to the brothers. "Recall how our father was said to have left the late Kohakoto with his endeared one's tails? That is what we must take from this wench."

She peered again, subject to her own temper, moving for Reiji instead of Ayato.

He took his vial and waited, as for when she pounced again with her fangs bared, he attempted to find a time to throw it. However Azusa took his place in receiving the edge of the bite; in a strange way Azusa did not attempt to die, but took slight pleasure in the pain.

"Azusa!" Ruki called out, hesitant knowing Azusa had the least amount of ability to self-defend.

"I'm fine Ruki!" He attempted to smile, wincing as his arm was bleeding.

"I do not want you to do that again...while I am thankful for that sacrifice." Reiji knew his intent. He wished to face her head on.

"Come get me you mutt!" Ayato called out with his sword.

She peered darkly at Ayato. Her mind focused in. The damn boy. Bringing his head to her would break her for an eternity.

Yuma, sick of waiting, took a leap for her and bit into her thigh. The cold taste of her menthol blood was a different taste of vampire, but he made sure to leave a tare.

She snapped again, leaving Ayato enough time to swipe at her paw.

Reiji found his angle, throwing the dust at her, as the silver and pure fire singed her fur, like the sparks of a holy fire she turned to snap at him.

Kou and Laito took their chance to dart around Reiji to distract.

"You're really doing a good one here to piss her off." Kou said, his red eye staring at the ebony fox.

"I have my reasons." Reiji nodded shortly.

Ayato took his chance and swiped at one of her tails. Failing, he looked to Subaru for assistance.

Yuma instead took it on himself to grab on in an attempt to hold it down. Subaru threw him his knife and they pinned into the floor before Ayato took a bloody swing. One of the seven were cut from her.

With a large yelp she cried, the smell of her blood filling the room. Reiji finally found the moment he was waiting for and threw another vial into her mouth.

Tsuya was aggravated. These damn pure blood tricks. Why would he have Hunter fire? Suddenly she felt the taste of a strange liquid between her teeth, the room beginning to blur.

Within moments she was limp on the floor. Not nearly as big as she'd first appeared to be.

"So her size was a ruze as well..." Ruki shook his head.

"What was that?" Kanato asked.

"Another recipe of mine. A numbing agent. As a matter of fact...I figured after the last we needed more than just a small burn to take them down. But it wont last long." Reiji looked down on her.

"Let's kill her now then." Yuma said. Ayato nodded ready to destroy her tails.

"Wait...lets take all but one. If this Osamu is their leader, I suppose we ought to send a message." Reiji looked to them. They all agreed.

"This is what you get for taking my Yui." Ayato added before he raised his sword.

* * *

Osamu looked to her. This platinum blond girl - a strange lure of beauty. The strangest addiction of blood.

It was a bit pathetic that she gave up so easily at the thought of losing her lovely little pure-blood boyfriend but...she'd come too eventually.

However, he was getting restless waiting.

"When you come to you'll realize you're as we are. Rejected. I don't doubt ridicule of your being has already begun with the rumors...the way vampires are so self-important. Purebloods and half-breeds...even humanity taints."

He looked up as he heard the creak of the doors to his lounge.

Tsuya stumbled in, holding her arm, a trail of blood coming from her back, leaving her path on the floor like a set of footprints.

"Osamu...I-"

"Tsuya, have they done this?"

"Hunters magic...poison...I wanted to kill them for you...he even killed one of the Kitsune in the image of her...they don't care..."

"Ah? Really?" Osamu smirked, and looked to Yui. "Did you hear that? Your saviours have no remorse when it comes to killing you! Ah, and I'm sure they are scarred...I am amused...but you, you dear Tsuya..."

"I'm ...I lost..."

Osamu rose. "What is it?"

She took her hand from beneath her Kimono and was holding her tails. Six.

He looked wide eyed. They know.

"Your mother...was killed as this...they left me one..." Tsuya stumbled. "I wish to destroy them for this...even more..."

"Ah so these are the games they want to play? Well dear Tsuya, I dare say I'd hoped you would have done a bit better, but I suppose I can work with this."

"Can you?"

"If I must. But come now...I don't see how you can do much more as it is..."

She stumbled and he took her shoulders.

"Now dear Tsuya, I've seen how you've tried so hard to remain next to me, but you realize we cannot throw away this gift that is this girl. She is the prize. The coveted answer that will let me take _his_ place...do you accept that?" Osamu's amber eyes looked at her.

Tsuya nodded. Unable to speak. She only wished to remain by his side.

"Ah, then we are all on one page. However... there is one thing..."

Osamu lifted her chin, and she waited for his adorning kiss.

Instead she felt his fangs crunching her neck.

And he drained her. Every last drop.


	67. Chapter 67

_Full disclosure: i have not played the diabolik games nor am i fully caught up on all of the plot lines, but I will try to make some (minor) connections as I go along_

* * *

 _Promulgate: to make known what was lost_

* * *

 **Chapter 67**

"Another empty room eh?" Kou walked first into another room with heavy silver doors. Each room they'd entered had led them to candle lit spaces full of embroidered pillows and the smell of death. A vintage whore house of demon hybrids.

"Im really sick of this. We've been going on forever in this maze!" Subaru complained.

"Demons have tricks. I am beginning to suspect something more is going on too..." Reiji nodded, peering around the room.

"Well god damn, why haven't we seen her yet? Is she even alive?" Yuma insisted.

"You'd suppose with a threat like we'd left them, they'd be acting on it..." Ayato still smelled that fox demon women on his blade.

"On the contrary, congratulations is in order on basically killing Tsuya. She always was a little too much for me to handle."

Their eyes darted to the shadows. Silver eyes shined back at them. Emerging a man with edgy red hair walked out, pushing himself off a wall. His silver pelt of founder fur shone in the light of flickering fires, remaining all too cool in the presence of the ten boys.

"Who the hell are you?" Ayato called out.

"Me? Well I'm ecstatic that you've given us a bit of a challenge. But if u want a name, Tekeshi will do."

"Why does it appear as if you didn't care for that vixen? I supposed she was part of your ruse." Reiji questioned.

"I never cared. Past-tense. She is dead. Was alive. Osamu really did her in after you lot. I suspected he'd get sick of her eventually. But you know I was certain he'd keep her around for her whorish entertainment. But then again, she hated that little blonde pet we've got..."

"Yui? She's mine. She's not your damn pet." Ayato said bluntly.

"Oh so the brothers with the ex-blood-bank don't call her a pet? Hah you really are glorified demon fools aren't you?"

"Tell us where you've got her." Ayato continued, ignoring his dig.

"Well, I could, but that doesn't seem like a fair trade... normally I'd say it's...what? An eye for an eye, isn't it Ryota?"

"Yes. I'd say that's fair." Ryota's bright green eye left a mark in the darkness as he stepped forward, towering over them all.

"Its you! You took her!" The others grunted in hesitation, at the realization that the man was as warrior like and brooding as he'd been made out to be. Ayato's descriptions of the man had been accurate. His tall towering and stoic look, pale skin and long silver white hair made him out as the equivalent of his monster counterpart as a nekomata. Cold. Icy and staring them down with the focus of two eyes for one.

"Oh relax, good Ryota here has tasted her the least out of all of us." Tekeshi said bluntly. "But it was amusing... she was so resistant to eat the human we gave her... a shame all that soulless meat to go to waste."

"Yui is unique." Ayato continued. She didn't keep her promise to try to hunt. She may be weak...why was she being so selfless? She was a fucking victim.

Reiji noticed how Tekeshi was biding time.

"Oh yes. And you boys have trained her so well... blood lust... she just seemed so accustomed to it." He said passively with a snide stare.

"Ah yes the little Lady bitch is well trained but was never meant for the hands of untrained house cats." Laito teased. "I'd hate to imagine how you'd all disappoint."

"Well you'd ought to thank me. My blood kept her alive." Tekeshi shrugged. "Osamu has a twisted sense of adoration, although I do admire it." He dug again to prod at their reactions.

"Where is she? Enough chat." Subaru pushed on. Ayato raised his sword.

"Put the sword down. You are really getting all too riled up! We want her alive. Tsuya the jealous bitch wanted her dead. Now that she's a dried out old hag, I'd put a little damper on that tail count you have."

"What is the point in this? Why lure us here? Why take her if she's just a trophy?" Ruki inquired.

"Simple. Your father destroyed us. Low demons can't get our fill down here. No human souls, no blood." Ryota said bluntly.

"I suppose that's your fault for screwing around with them." Subaru said shortly.

"...Or yours for being such haughty assholes. Oh, I'm sorry, did I overstep?" Tekeshi scoffed, the red hair brushing over his eye, accentuated his cool lidded stare. "When you're all dead, Osamu will be the only one left worth challenging by your father. With your little Frankenstein vampire girl in our hands he'll have to try to retrieve her."

"Hah, you expect to smoke my father out of his hiding place? Do you realize the kind of power he has? The only person he will allow to kill him might in fact be one of us. Death fails him every time. As a matter of fact-" Reiji scoffed.

"She's the answer isn't she." Tekeshi said bluntly. "If it's not her blood, surely it's the idea of what she stands for. Don't think us that naive."

Reiji wondered if his expression revealed his surprise that Tekeshi had guessed correctly. For a while he knew it. Yui's blood put them on a high. Having one of them create a child one day with her would mean his father's blood would run in the new era of vampires. Founder. Devil. King of the Demons. Vampire. Human. A full mix. This strange fascination he had with overcoming all other races; with making a new vampire race that could obtain human emotion and evolve past the old world diseases that still plagued them he seemed to find content.

Frankly, he wouldn't kneel over until he had all of the latter. And if he kneeled, nothing was guaranteed.

"Your kind would only blacken his name." Ayato said with a smirk. "He's an ass, but he's powerful. Go ask the Demon king to give you a prop up if you really want it. It's not our fault your kind can't hold your own and blend into the human world."

"The Demon King doesn't care about us. As a matter of fact I suppose you haven't heard..." Tekeshi scoffed.

"What good news could you possibly bestow on us now?" Laito asked.

"Why must we go on with this?" Ryota looked to Tekeshi, speaking quietly.

"Simple. We find out what they know, we solidify our place." Tekeshi looked to him for a moment before stretching. He walked a bit closer to the brothers.

"He has no other kin left. A war was raging. With the Founder's knowledge of an illegitimate heir...a familial line..." Tekeshi led on.

"She's the next thing he's got left. A fragment of his illegitimate daughter. Yui has Cordellia's heart." Shu deduced.

Ayato couldn't believe it. She was the heir to the Demon Kingdom? And the Eve?

"Until she's killed. He's not happy about being conned by your father into this. It all goes to her if he accepts or nothing does, and she's destroyed." Tekeshi shrugged. "He is beginning to isolate himself from the vampire race. It's our time to usurp."

"How does he plan on killing our father?"

"Ask him. If you make it that far." Ryota said bluntly, sick of playing a game of card counting. Not all of their cards were revealed yet, and as far as he was concerned that was how it should stay.

"If Borai hates our father for his trickery why has he not gone for his head?" Reiji asked suspicious of their information.

"Your father has devil's blood...passed down in a few of each demon race... even for Borai, that kind of thing may be tricky. What's more is he might be threatening our platinum haired treasure...one cannot take something of someone else's if intentions are made clear..."

"And yet you clarify yours?" Yuma challenged.

"Clarify? No, just inform you of the millions of reasons for you to give up. Even if you do kill us...she's still a walking target. Die yourselves...and well...pass that responsibility onto us."

"With odds like this, I garentee your death by our hand is much easier." Ryota's deep stoic voice peered darkly at them.

"No. Yui is not just your friggen tool to bribing your way to the top." Ayato rose his sword again.

"Bet in a few I'll be able to call your bluff..." Kou smirked.

Tekeshi raised a brow.

"My eyes gonna tell me how you really feel. Scared shitless perhaps? You just can't accept the fact that if we don't give in willingly your head is as good as ours." Kou's eye flashed red.

"We've protected her from enough shit already...do you really think you're a bigger threat?" Subaru scoffed.

"Hah, the way you all speak, all of the blood lust with her must have gone to your head."

"Blood lust? No. Yui's changed me somehow. She's made me fall into love. It was a first, to want someone, body, blood and soul..." Ayato peered off to the side as if internalizing his rather open thoughts before focusing in again. "But I'm not damn throwing that away because you freaks think you can out match us! Come at me. I dare you." Ayato proclaimed his threat with an angry look that faded into a challenging grin.

"Then... en garde." Tekeshi smirked with a slight bow. With that his red cat ears perked up, and his split cat tail emerged. He licked his fangs and looked to Ryota. "Truely I tried to talk them out of it. I suppose theres no good point in mentioning what my pelt is made of?"

"Krone? Perhaps not. I don't think they'd even suspect she escaped." Ryota said watching the brothers as his large stature seemed to grow as his Nekomata side , claws, ears and tail alike made him look all the more intimidating as a warrior.

"No...another favour we did for them...too bad her sons only suspected the Sakamaki's in her demise. Woops. I wonder what kind of trophy I can take off of them."

"An eye." Ryota said before he thrust forward, ready to strike.


	68. Chapter 68

_I really want to apologize for slowing down but I've been working a lot and I'm exhausting myself to the point where this stuff must come second. I got sick for 2 weeks! But with Xmas coming up I'm hoping to wrap up some of these stories a bit! I'm going on vacation for a week now so I'll see what I can do when I get back. Sorry the suspense will have to build from here ! Thanks for the support again! xox_

* * *

 _Grame: anger; wrath; scorn; sorrow; grief; misery_

* * *

 **Chapter 68**

"En garde young brothers." Tekeshi pulled out his own sword, his cat eyes looking coolly at them.

The boys realized they were surrounded with Nekomata demons. Another trap.

"So much for a fair fight?" Kou rolled his eyes.

Ruki shoved a snarling cat into the wall, just as it pounced at him, prematurely to the others.

"Fair? There is ten of you. You use Hunter trickery. Pathetic for vampires." Ryota growled as he sliced his sword towards Yuma.

"You undermine my abilities." Reiji scoffed. "I'm no low bred like you. If anything, you'd never understand how potent my concoctions are chemically."

"Not to mention, at least give us a sword or two?" Yuma jumped back defensively, pushing a Nekomata cat haphazardly to the side, at the same time. He fell back into a candle holder and tore it off the wall trying to fend off Ryota's attacks. The pair in stature were both the largest of their kind; the most equal of contenders.

"You have a Hunter ally? How sad. An ex- human girl and a hunter friend? Sad excuse for vampires...sad excuse for any sort of demon really..." Tekeshi said lamely as he went for Subaru only to be stopped by his silver dagger. He looked amused.

"Her father was one. I fixed their formula." Reiji used some on another snarling cat.

"So she's a real mutt like us then? Hunter in her nurture, Founder in her nature." Tekeshi laughed. "And of course, the late Tsuya gave you back the blade?" Tekeshi's eyes narrowed as the size of his sword made Subaru's fall out of his hand, slicing it across the top.

"Hah, and we gave her what she deserved. She didn't tell us where Yui was." Ayato blocked Tekeshi from Subaru. Subaru backed off only to join the others in tearing the other more annoying smaller Nekomatas apart.

"And you just let her slice you with that blade then?" Tekeshi's eyes narrowed again, but this time on Ayato. "Surely your blood didn't just appear on it. Surely you didn't think the imposter your Yui. Surely you wouldn't let someone stain your sacred pure-blood on such a beautiful silver dagger as that?"

His taunts sounded like redundant phrases on his lips; Tekeshi already knew well that there was one way of breaking the brothers down.

"She paid for it." Ayato appeared to have kept cool. Reiji noticed that. So did Ruki. How far would Tekeshi get before Ayato lost it?

"And you have quite a blade." Tekeshi's blunt words were muffled by the sounds of Nekomata snarls and bites and the grunts of brothers shoving them off.

"My father's seraphim. I'm going to kill you with it, and yours truly will kill him with it one day. So, let's get this over with."

Ryota had reverted to his enormous cat form and Reiji was amusing the idea of making sure he was aware that his Hunter's dust was singe and cringe worthy. However, Azuza was struggling again and Yuma was taking up his slack.

"It killed my uncle. It'll kill you too."

"Ah, and the founder brothers were likely on its hit list? And I killed their mother. A founder mother to think...This is fun, isn't it?" Tekeshi dodged another swing with cat-like reflexes.

"Just let me get to where Yui is."

"Well I could, but I suppose Osamu would prefer us to kill you first..." Tekeshi looked to the side. Ryota was doing some damage, but Tsuya had been right. That one. With the dark hair and crimson eye. He was clever, making all the right moves to singe him with that dust.

"He's the son of that man, isn't he?" Ruki appeared, drenched in blood. Ayato couldn't tell what was his or the Nekomata's. "Kohakoto."

"A few pieces of a puzzle but never a full picture huh?" Tekeshi turned to attack Ruki and Ayato took his chance slicing down against his back.

"Always backstabbing aren't you..." Tekeshi's silver eyes turned to fury.

Tekeshi groaned irritably as he turned to look at Ayato. Ruki took his chance and slammed his fist against the new injury, and stole the sword that dropped from Tekeshi's hand.

Ruki put his sword to his neck, warding him off from attacking Ayato.

"So the half-blood thinks like a pure-blood now?" Tekeshi gave him side eye, his red hair dishevelled, falling in front of his face.

Ruki looked at him. "Coming from you that doesn't mean much." He quickly looked to Ayato. "You and Reiji need to go find that Osamu guy and Yui. Leave us to kill these guys."

"And I'm _easy_?" Tekeshi scoffed.

"Don't give us the easy way out..." Ayato looked to Ruki.

"It's not easy. It's what will get you to Yui quicker."

"You'd better run then." Tekeshi said, finding his monotone stature again before turning into an oversized Red cat, nearly as big as Ryota. His silver eyes narrowed to a black pupil slit.

Reiji ran over and used more powder, splashing his eyes with it. "I have a bit left. I gave some to Kanato to help fend himself. I suggest we take Ruki's advice if we want to find her."

"Osamu's probably fucking her right now or something." Tekeshi growled out irritated he couldn't see straight.

"Fine. Let's go. You better kick there asses. No more eye for an eye shit." Ayato looked to Ruki.

"We may be half-bloods but we're not going to give in to these pussy-muts." Yuma yelled over.

"Finally something we agree on." Subaru chimed in as they were trying to hold off Ryota.

"That's our cue." Reiji attempted to button his shirt up a bit. Ayato nodded and they ran ahead.

"Do you suppose he'll be as formidable as they make him out to be?" Reiji asked as they barreled through another set of doors.

"Fuck I hope so."

"I'm surprised, I thought you merely wanted Yui back."

"I do, but I want to prove that I can damn keep her safe this time. The bigger the fight the better."

"Hmm. I suppose I understand. However one thought has occurred to me. Father never told us his secrets...the things he does to keep his stature, his status, beyond his immortal devil's blood...but this man...his father...may have been similar in blood...his secrets may not have remained secret to his kin."

"Well if I kill this rat, It'll prove I can kill our father too." Ayato looked at his sword. If their father was the root of this ruse, this cat dilemma of demons...he'd handed them a way to undo it. Even he was beginning to become keener to his father's web of lies and elaborate set ups.

They finally hit a room that was oddly quiet. No candles lit in fire. A single window that made them question how far into hell they were, and how close to their human reality they had somehow remained.

"I think we should wait." Reiji stepped slowly onto it's floor.

Ayato looked to Reiji. "She's close."

Suddenly the large doors on the other side of the room opened. Clear in the next room was Yui, limp over scattered red pillows, and her black dressed draped over it like a shadow. Her pale skin was stark against the red and black, her blond hair longer, just past her shoulders now to her bust.

"Yui!" Ayato called out.

Her eyes opened slowly; blank rose coloured eyes and a passive stare.

Ayato stepped forward. Reiji stopped him. "Wait, we know they are akin to tricks. If this is her, this is a trap no matter which way we play it."

Ayato groaned. " I don't care."

Before another second could pass, Osamu appeared, as a flash of lightning hit the place, beside her. Covering her eyes with one hand and licking up an open wound. As he lowered her hand her eyes were closed again, and it found a place on her breast.

Ayato was now impatient to attack but before he could run to pry the bastard off of her, the doors slammed shut. Locked.

Reiji and Ayato were in the room alone again.

"God fucking damn it. What did he do...she'd never let a man get so close if it wasn't-"

"You? Or one of us..." Reiji felt the same impulse. It was a lie or she had been broken. Either one meant that Yui may not come back the same after this.

" _And she let me oh so close. If it's any consolation to you I have yet to take her, but I'm thinking, it would be amusing to have you watch such a grand event while I drain you of that pureblood muck you vampire boys have...slowly..._ " A shadow said.

"Where the fuck are you?" Ayato called out.

 _"And to think...she'd realize you were actually here, just as I'd pleasure her into forgetting again."_

"Yui wouldn't forget me." Ayato called out, holding his sword. His green eyes livid with fire.

 _"Ah...but she would...she would forget the world..."_

"How?!"

"... _If she thought you were dead. But I suppose then, her state, all of it...it is mostly your fault._ "


	69. Chapter 69

_Suadade: a nostalgic longing to be with someone that is distant, who has been loved and then lost_

* * *

 **Chapter 69**

"So, you've played a card. We expected you would. You're Kohakoto's son. We are not in the dark with this." Reiji looked at the man. He was taller like him. Black hair strewn with light pieces that were platinum, and two cat like potent eyes of amber that reminded him of his fathers. Only in the sense that they were the rarest colour. Perhaps an artifact of his suspicions that he received his father's blood. If his father was too in fact a holder of satan's blood.

"Well then all is fair. We can decide her brokenness is yours alone then to keep. We stole her. How long has it been? Can you blame her for giving up?"

Ayato looked to the side. Fuck a part of what he said was true. "You decided that when you told her a lie." Ayato's lime green eyes pierced the dim lit room as he challenged Osamu.

"And here we are."

Ayato already disliked the man of course, but now more. This Osamu and his cool disposition and arrogant actions; claiming Yui as if she was his own. Bullshit. Yui was _his_.

"I don't see how you hope to gain my father's audience." Reiji pressed on.

"I suppose he doesn't care...perhaps about you...but her..." Osamu shrugged.

"She's not yours to wave around like bait." Ayato threatened.

"Ah but I did and look what we have here? Hook line and sinker. Here you are. Be honest, you can't take your father's place. He doesn't teach you the devils' magic and tricks, but taunts you with his omnipotence. He let his blood line dilute to so many sons I'd be surprised if any of you had any of Satan or Founder blood left in you. He's in hiding and you were smoked out. Now if I happened to corrupt her by giving her my seed...well I'm sure I'd burn a hole in his plan for an elitist demon nation with low-life demon blood like mine."

"Good luck after I cut it off." Ayato was done. He was going to win this. What right did he have to claim that they weren't worth his father's throne, or to think he'd abuse her like that? It was his Uncle all over again.

"Confident for a boy who let her slip through his hands and then leaves stains of his blood for her, blemishing her with a broken guilt."

"Poetic words for one who claims to be worth more than a vampire pure blood but has yet to kill one of us." Reiji raised a brow.

"So you're the one who Tsuya seduced? And yet you seemed to have not been chosen by the only one worth seducing." Osamu seemed to be able to dance through the shadows, as he got closer to Reiji now, inches close, taunting him.

"And she so willing fairs into your arms as well." Reiji said stoutly.

"Perhaps. But speaking so bluntly, what can you hold over me?"

"We have and are probably killing each of your followers. Frankly speaking numbers are not in your favor. If you do amuse my father's attention, like anyone else you will be destroyed."

"But I may have enough time to let my spawn live on."

Reiji never blinked. "Our father's actions are thought out. He would never let you get so far unless he wished it."

"She's the heir to the demon kingdom. Rumor is King Borai wants her now. The heart of his daughter lives in him and that means he will destroy those who claim to be her father alike. Destroy perhaps your father, as I wish to, who misplaced his daughters heart in a girl."

"Please tell me how this pertains to anything."

"She's coveted. Your father had planned on making her his experiment perhaps, but I can see now that she's valuable to more than just him. He has built himself walls around her. Created thieves to take her. And allowed men to lust over her. Frankly, whoever possesses her wins."

"Well that makes us winners I suppose."

"I do admit I was surprised to hear Ryota had gotten a beating again from your lot, but then again... we took one of yours down. So yes, I have that to hold over you."

"Do you think that would sway us? We are pure blood vampires who-" Ayato persisted.

"You have acquired feelings for a girl. Vampires who marry do not often marry for love but for a predisposed blood lust. You are softened. If my men die I will go on unmoved. If yours fall...think of all the blood she'll wake up to." Osamu still hid in shadows. Ayato was waiting to make a move, but felt trapped by the idea of one thing.

"You caused this shit. Don't blame it on us. She's coveted alright but don't be stupid enough to think that will stop any of us, especially yours truly from keeping her away from idiots like you."

"Frankly, if you do get to her, do you expect her not to hate you?" Osamu looked down at Ayato appearing in front of him suddenly.

Fuck he said it. Ayato hardened his grip on the sword and moved swiftly to push it through Osamu's chest, but it appeared as if he dissipated – too quickly to teleport – away from him.

"And don't even think about trying to do something behind my back." Osamu peered to the side, noticing Reiji's quick movements in attempt to shoot a syringe of a liquefied version of the Hunter's dust into his neck. Osamu's ears, cat ears, perked up as he moved just as quickly away, knocking the syringe to the ground. Swiftly he flicked his hands and his nails grew to long thin claws which he pressed into Reiji's shirt. His shoulder perforated by the thin daggers.

Reiji was off put, his bloodied shoulder with the piercing of four nails, had been so quickly his teleportation wouldn't have moved him away in time.

Osamu's hand moved away, un-piercing the wounds, as a spray of blood filled the air. "Don't be so cocky to think that I am nearly as easy as the ones who fell before me."

Reiji stumbled a bit with the blow. "Do not think, as purebloods it would take something as petty as a scratch." His red eyes darkly staring back, his dark confidence unwavering.

Ayato saw through it. Reiji was hurt. His movements would be less swift. In fact, that syringe may have been Reiji's trump card. He said before he only had a bit left.

"Well one is already down, I hope to make it two." Osamu replied reappearing. He took the syringe and broke it throwing it on Reiji's wound. The glass shattered as the liquid sizzled, as Reiji stumbled hitting the ground.

Reiji hated himself for not being cleverer with his moves. This man...he must have devils blood. Once this passed he could assist Ayato again, but he was rendered useless with this poison burning him. If he moved too much it would travel in his system making him useless.

Ayato readied himself. Who had been killed? A Sakamaki or a Mukami? Fuck he couldn't think about it. This guy was being dodgy as hell. "Fight a fair fight!"

"Meaning you want me to take you front on?" Osamu appeared in front of Ayato.

Ayato struck but Osamu blocked the attack with his hand. The silver burnt into his skin but he pushed back grabbing the blade and forcing it down as it clattered away.

"Just accept you can't win." Osamu smirked and punched Ayato hard in the gut.

Ayato spit out a bit of blood. "Fuck you. I'm going to get my Yui back. DO YOU HEAR THAT YUI? Don't even think about giving up on me! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM TAKE ANY MORE OF YOU YUI!"

* * *

 _Yui blinked._

 _She had seen doors close ahead of her just seconds ago..._

 _Was it a dream? No, it was all a nightmare._

 _If Ayato...if she was seeing visions of Ayato it was merely that her unconscious was playing her for a fool._

 _He was dead._

 _She wished to die. And now she'd become eternal, only to suffer. Could she love another brother?_

 _It wouldn't be the same. She began to sink back into herself. Falling back into the crevices of her mind where it was dark and she could hide._

 _"DO YOU HEAR THAT YUI?"_

 _She blinked._

 _No._

 _She heard it but-_

 _"Don't even think about giving up on me! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM TAKE ANY MORE OF YOU YUI!"_

 _Ayato. Was this him speaking to her from the dead? Or ..._

 _She opened her eyes again. Blank ovals of strawberry red attempted to focus...her body limply moving from the red satin pillows. Her black train of dress like the shadows of grief that engulfed her. She slid down, pressing her hands to the door, sitting on the cold floor with her ear pressed to it._

 _Delusions?_

 _"She can't hear you. But when you wake up from this beating I'll make sure you see her as I take her infront of you before we do bloody that dagger for real with your blood."_

 _ **"Fuck you. I'll die getting my Yui back if I have to."**_


	70. Chapter 70

_Parastin: to protect_

* * *

 **Chapter 70**

"Killing is too easy."

"Or perhaps you are too soft." Reiji scoffed. Still most of his own disdain was with his own ill action. He scorned himself for being too pre-emptive. It was not like him to be rash, to perhaps not consider an outcome like this...it was the thought of Yui being so close to being found. The truth that Ayato had been right – it was her in the room beyond. If it was a ploy, it still gave them hope.

"Am I?" Osamu took the sword Ayato had dropped and looked at it. "It really is a Syraphim. Should I kill your brother here then?" He pointed it straight at Ayato's chest.

Reiji would not have cared a month ago. Merely days ago, even...but the knowledge that the only way Yui would come back from this kind of psychological torment... her mind was still human, her body still weak from change...if Ayato died...she wouldn't recover.

Simply put, it may break her as his father's experiment. She had to retain herself as some part human; her ability to love. This kind of loss...it may turn her...make her into one of them. Demonic. Love lost. Insensitive. Broken and vengeful creatures.

Stronger perhaps in one way. But she was not meant to be strong as far as isolation was concerned.

"You could...but allowing me to live neglects one little thing..." Reiji's teeth clenched as he pulled himself up a bit off the ground.

"What?" Osamu asked.

Ayato peered at the sword. Fuck he needed to get it back in his hands.

"I am the heir to my father's rein. He handed me her point blank. Kill my brother instead of me? Surely you'll break her. Fine. But do that and destroy her humanity; the only reason our father cares to even keep her safe. Keep my brother alive and you've got the one thing that will make sure she's worth something. She'll hold on for him alone. Without the pair of them your hope to smoke out my father is lost."

"Amusing thought. But if I break her and kill him surely, he'll want retribution. He'll come to me either way."

"Surely our father is smarter than to allow a man like you to live on after tarnishing everything he has. The simple fact that you have gotten this far tells me he is _allowing_ you to do this."

"Allowing?" Osamu's eyes grew aflame.

"He's a puppeteer." Reiji's scoff grew wider. "Don't think you've won. Or do you...?" His red eyes targeted Osamu's. "Why? Because your father happened to pass a bit of Devil's blood to your line of heritance? News flash. We all have it. I suspected for a while some of my brothers have received more than others...but damned if you think he hasn't planned for this. Should any decision of yours over step his plans he will undo it. Kill Ayato...destroy her, and I should expect you to go insane with your lust to destroy him. He will not show. My guess he'll let you suffer in your frustrations to smoke him out should you fail." Reiji finally managed to pull himself up enough to take out his glasses and return them to his face. His deductions were nothing but truth. This man was thinking instinctually. Not practically.

"So you want me to drop this Syraphim, and allow him to live? Dangle him in front of her and then what? Kill them both? Allow you to live so you can take over the family business? Keep you because you're an asset to your father's demise? Because you are oh so good at deducing his moves?" Osamu dragged the tip of the blade up Ayato's chest, leaving a thin line of blood on it, no doubt leaving a scar from the purest silver blade.

"Bastard. Reiji don't think about it." Ayato finally realized it. Fuck. Reiji was going to use him.

"Of course using a Syraphim seems rather pathetic don't you think? Known as the demon lord who let an angels blade do his bidding?" Reiji pushed his glasses finally onto the bridge of his nose properly.

"Perhaps. I could do it with my bare hands. I would prefer to save it for your father." Osamu threw the sword out of reach, as it clanked against the doors on the other side of the room. "But there is one thing..."

Osamu looked to Reiji, his eyes wild, and claws out. "Are you really as wise as you say, or are you just soft now? Could you handle the regret of knowing your failure is the reason your brother died? The reason she never gained sanity again?"

Reiji attempted to conceal his own realization that perhaps he had grown soft with such an idea however he had no time to show weakness.

"Failure is your own fear. Do not project that onto me."

"How do you not fear it?" Osamu said rather quietly. His foot on Ayato's gash. Ayato gritted his teeth as he attempted to move, but felt the slice of the Syraphim blade a hard wound to move against. Which meant something. Osamu suddenly darted his hand to Ayato's neck holding him high into the air.

"Because my father will not let his will be undone." Reiji scoffed and grabbed something from his inner pocket, swiftly throwing it like a dart.

Osamu felt it's sting. He dropped Ayato and pried it from his back. Another syringe. Damn. Still. After the blood he had consumed of Tsuya and those others...he would not weaken as quickly. That one. He was too keen for his own good. He fell to his knee in a kneeling position.

"Took you goddamn long enough to use it! Why didn't you tell me you had another one you bastard?!" Ayato yelled out. He briskly attempted to rise but felt the pain of the gash seer through his chest. Stupid sword. This was his chance. If he could teleport or move now to the damn thing...

"Because, I knew I only had a bit longer before I felt its full effects. They are powerful. If I do not wake up, I have an anecdote in a blue glass vial on my desk at home. No need to thank me." Reiji said before stumbling down again to the ground. His own aptitude may be his undoing: Ironic or perhaps fitting?

Osamu resorted to his cat form. He could regain his strength like this. He jumped onto Ayato in a quick strike. The black panther of his appearance looked sleek, large, oversized and lethal – his golden eyes piercing now what was a room to which even his fur matched in darkness.

Ayato felt the weight of the cat on him. The same weight like the silver haired one that originally he couldn't save Yui from.

"I'm going to save her this time. Get off me you damn cat!" Ayato pressed his hands into the cat's chest trying to push the demon vampire nekomata away. He knew this guys bite would not leave him in any better of a position. "I'm not letting Yui down again!"

And with a quick motion Osamu bared his fangs.

However it was not the sudden break in the motion of the coming fangs that surprised Ayato, but the awkward but swift motion of a silver blade that came down onto the cat's back.

And his own surprise that he hadn't heard any footsteps until now. He barely even heard the clank of the sword as it failed to perforate the cat's back enough to remain embedded.

His focus was elsewhere. He was staring at a girl whom collapsed in front of him, with large gaping eyes, the same girl he wished to protect.

A girl, who was as broken as the finely shattered glass of a church window, managed to save him.


	71. Chapter 71

_Kermes: red in colour_

* * *

 **Chapter 71**

 _She'd seen only a few seconds of his face before she went black again._

 _She had no clue what was real. But it looked like him._

 _And if it had been him... she couldn't let him die again._

Ayato grunted past his own pain, reaching forward, shoving Osamu's blood stained coal fur off to the side as he bolted forward towards her, watching her, expecting her to break. Fuck his petty own agony... she managed to do more in her state than he had alone.

She collapsed, like a bent shadow, a pale white skeleton of Yui. Even as fragile as this she'd managed to dig enough of a gash of the Syraphim into Osamu to get him to piss off for a moment. And yet he'd as easily mistake her for human again - nobody would get to treat her like this and live to tell about it.

Osamu growled as he turned back into his vampire self for a short second. He staggered. "So, she wants to play hero?" He felt his fangs lust for blood. He had to regain himself.

"Yui you idiot. Don't save me if it means putting you in danger... You don't get to make those decisions. Don't be so damn selfish! You'll ruin the point of us all getting shred to pieces if you don't make it back!" Ayato demanded heatedly at her limp body, now finally tangible in his arms.

Her scent. The smell of her blood – still alive with whatever dangerous concoction made up his Yui. The passive vacant look on her face as if she'd not just stabbed an eight-foot beast with the sword of angels that most demons wouldn't even wish to have in their hands. She was a fool, but at least she was in his arms again.

"You should thank her. Should I have gotten any farther you would have been dead-"

Ayato whipped his head around to see Osamu struggling. Inexplicably he was in some strange place between vampire and demon cat. "Don't play idiot. I'm not letting you near her again."

"Fault still in the first time..." Osamu's keen golden eyes glinted, his chin rising. "As a matter of fact, when you learn about what it means to have this kind of heritage...this blood running through your veins..."

"Keep on bragging. She just got you a good one in the back. Some big old cat you are." Ayato had the Syraphim again. Yui was now under his direct protection. No petty mistakes this time.

"Not quite." Osamu's eyes flashed and he became a cat again, this time with a strange look in his eye. "Do you know why your father leaving you that Syraphim was the most ironic of all choices?"

Ayato looked at Osamu steadily. He noticed Reiji seemed to stir on the ground just off to the side behind him.

"The devil was once an angel." His cat body changed, a strange demon aura around him, and the twisting form of devil's horns adorned his cat ears.

"Ayato he's attempting to use his father's blood...he'll fail..." Reiji coughed. "A damn fool. He does not have enough nor enough power to master using it. It will burn him from the inside out."

"What the fuck is this shit?" Ayato asked. He wondered how he'd keep this insane bastard away from Yui. How in the dark had they been about his father's status? All of this blood line shit?  
Yui's own claim now to the demon throne? It was like they'd been thrown in pandemonium.

Reiji coughed up a bit of blood. This fault was of his own negligence. All the same this Osamu man wanted to parade his power – a loss for his own ego. His father...he knew how to harness that gift. This man was using it up. Pride and a will to be more than he could handle. Soon he'd be consumed; simply put, he would hold no claim to having devils blood. He'd use it up. It would bring him down.

Osamu was a dead cat walking. It was just a matter of who he brought down with him. And the simple matter of the fact that he did not know it.

Ayato felt the brunt of his fangs on the sword. So, what the devil was an angel once? Nobody in the demon world could survive this sword. If Reiji was right...if he was going to fail, he'd surely be the one to make sure he didn't get back up again.

Reiji was surprised at his own resilience, although he knew his own tolerance to his concoctions was made by the point of his own aims to be as resilient as his father was. It took just enough focus to see the bubbling wound from the blade, mixed with the toxins from his own strike to recognize this demon cat was failing.

This demon cat vampire hybrid was no miracle worker. If Ayato could hold out and use the blade once more it might just be the end of this.

"Ayato."

He finally shoved the cat off his blade with a grunt. He moved his face to the side to see Yui had come back around.

"Don't die. Please. Not again. Ayato... if I had hit him harder..."

He looked down and noticed all of the blood on him made him look for a sore sight.

"Don't complain about it. You saved me Yui...after I-" Ayato slashed the sword as Osamu's fangs came down in another attack. "-after I made you think I was dead. I don't deserve you. So get up if you can and find a safer place...or at least make sure you make it-" Ayato grunted again.

Yui finally realized Reiji off to the side. Was everyone okay? How far had she let herself fail because she believed their lies? Ayato's gashes ...everyone was hurt because of her. But now...

 _"He doesn't deserve you."_ Osamu's voice moved into the air, like a growl.

Ayato focused again, his green eyes narrowing on him, kicking the cat in the chest and pushing his snarling fangs away again. "Don't even think that you have the right to judge that. I'll decide whether I'm good enough for Pancake. Better yet she will when we leave this place!"

Yui felt her instinct to protest his reversion to her nickname, but instead just reveled for a quick moment in the sound of it. She backed up a bit on the ground. She had to find a way to help him again.

She saw Osamu's sword. He'd left it behind early on.

Perhaps if she could get it she'd at least have a way to protect herself. Ayato was consistently struggling in front of her.

" _Says the pureblood boy. The boy who couldn't even land a scratch but his little girlfriend could."_ Osamu's fangs snarled again as his paw finally managed to hit Ayato's bad shoulder causing him to fall backward.

Yui scrambled out of the way and took it as her chance to retrieve the spare sword.

Her dress tangled beneath her limbs, making it no easy feat; weak from a lack of blood and her own transparent being the last few days in her heartbroken limbo. She felt her hand touch the blade when she smelled a strong scent of blood.

Ayato.

She turned only to see Osamu coming at her.

He pinned her down, his weight pressuring her bones to break. Worse than before, she could see the true desperation; the power hunger in the feline stare. The man who tainted her and left her unsatisfied, disgusted with her own wish for release, and then played her for a fool with his lies of Ayato's death. His amber golden eyes peered down, a demon aura spilling from his presence. _"I should make you mine no sooner than I break his legs and make him watch."_

She pulled her head away from him, his snarling breath as his tongue licked up the side of her face. For a moment, she wondered if she saw his strength falter. A flash of his eyes, a shift in the pressure of his body.

"Get the hell off of her!" Ayato ran forward with his sword again, slicing down on the back of the monster. Another splatter of blood filled the air; two scents of the opponents creating an perfume of crimson. Now three deep gashes marked him.

She had been right. Parts of Osamu were reverting to his vampire form. A cat on its hind legs, a man with a feline face and demonic horns... bleeding...growling...baring its fangs, and yet not quite at its end.

"Don't you understand? You could help me stop this tyranny! The reason you are a pet?" Osamu's eyes grew wilder. He now appeared drunk; desperate to appease Yui.

"You broke her. You don't have a damn right to those words."

It was then that Ayato finally pierced the heart of the demon hybrid of a man.

The clank of the sword Yui had attained hit the ground.

And for a moment it was silent.

His corpse became vampire again.

And all at once gone.

Yui felt reality hit her.

It hadn't been a nightmare. But somehow it felt like one. She felt the warm blood on her where it had splattered, suddenly more akin to it's presence; its smell, it's aura. Her body seemed more akin to the places they had left fang marks; sore and bruised. She felt weaker than she had yet as a vampire, and no part of her wished to claim that she could climb out of this darkness again.

Her soul burned for blood, when she wished not to think of anything of that matter.

"Don't move Yui."

She heard the demand in his voice, but knew he meant it only that now he was there to protect her. It was the scent of his blood, his touch that made her feel more at ease.

Just then the doors slammed open and the rest of the brothers entered the room. Kanato went for Reiji, propping him up.

"You know I think I like wearing a pelt." Laito said, who had the red and silver fur of Tekeshi on him, dragging it along like a train, leaving a carpet of blood behind him. Their trail of their own victory.

"We need to get Azuza back now..." Yuma said coming in with a bloodied body of Azusa, holding silver fur of Ryota's pelt in his fist.

"What happened to Reiji?" Kanato asked.

"I'll be fine just get me to my room." Reiji said shortly.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Ruki looked at Ayato who was holding Yui in his arms. The bloodied corpse of what appeared to be Osamu was on the ground. Red ordained the room like crimson splatters of paint, no surface untouched.

"Doesn't matter. I'm taking her home."


	72. Chapter 72

_Wonderwall: someone you think about all the time, who you love or are completely infatuated with_

* * *

 **Chapter 72**

She'd tried to sleep.

But every time she woke up it was like she was there again. As if Ayato and the brothers saving her was a dream:

 _Ayato was dead._

 _Osamu was biting her._

 _Touching her._

 _And she had nothing but emptiness to answer for._

But she woke up in her own clothing. In her bed.

Although, it was more than that.

She stepped warily to her bathroom. She needed a shower. Not a bath.

She needed to rinse all of it from her. Every memory. Every touch. Everything.

She felt the beading heat of the water prickle on her skin.

She already knew Reiji had gotten hurt. She recalled faintly Yuma saying someone else was too.

Ayato hadn't been around since her return either.

Although it was probably to let her sleep. Or perhaps he was injured...

All the same, if what any of they said was true, their father had put her in that position. Everything that she'd been forced to become...few moments had ended in her choice. She felt like a puppet. As if somewhere along the way she'd lost control of herself.

She let the water pool in her hands before letting it splash to the ground. It was how she felt. Full, content. All at once overwhelmed. Then empty. She just wanted to stop feeling so empty...

She wanted her feelings of hope back.

That confidence she had in God and fate not long ago. That feeling she'd had before she realized that everything was weighted on her.

She felt her legs buckle as she slunk down to the floor of the shower and began to cry.

She didn't want to be broken. She wanted to be happy again.

She hadn't heard the sliding door of the shower open through all her tears.

She only felt the arms, the hands of someone pulling her up by her arms into his chest.

"Ayato ...I-" She muttered between tears.

"No, don't talk. Don't disobey me. You don't need to... I can't let you break. If you need to erase it all I'll help but don't break. You can't end up like us." His words were firm.

"Why?... How?"

"Didn't I say don't talk."

"Please... I need your voice... I need to know it's real..."

His wet shirt was a thin membrane between them. She was grabbing onto it. He had to say something.

"We all were broken. Never had love growing up...I'm not even sure how I began to feel it. We're not supposed to _feel._ You stood out Pancake. Everything you did you did with the reassurance something would save you. It would get better. If you lose that...you'll lose your humanity...damn it. I don't want you to end up like _them_...like _us..._ like she did. If I can't keep you safe...keep you from breaking I'm no better than my father is..."

His fist hit the porcelain tiling beside the shower head and a piece fell off.

"Ayato...don't say that..."

He blinked and looked down at her. Her wide rose eyes looking up, gaping, wet from tears, her bare body wet from the steaming water. She met his green eyes straight on.

"You put me back together...it's not how I originally thought this would go...but you're the only one I know I love...the only one who reminds me there is hope. It just scares me that I might be the reason I could lose that. I am the burden that keeps getting everyone hurt." She covered herself with her arms, as if she was holding herself together.

"Damn it Yui, I know Reiji says it's shit to say this but, I'm not about to keep living this damned life if you don't get to be by my side. I won't go on. We choose to protect you. My father...his experiment worked too well Yui. From that moment... when you stabbed yourself we all figured it out ...goddamn it."

"Hm?" She didn't understand.

"We couldn't let you die like the others. You made us feel something for you...blood or whatever...you sacrificed yourself for the people that tormented you. Blood banks hate us. You cared more about us than yourself...it's that's that dumb humanity. It's you and your weird way of caring so much. So, rinse away those thoughts because we need you. I need you. All of you. I want you to heal but you don't get to talk like that."

Ayato grabbed her and pressed her closer, kissing her forehead and then her lips.

She melted into his touch.

Ayato. His brothers. They were what she had left of her. If they could remind her of that... she'd be okay.

Ayato moved her back slightly to take off his shirt. It was sopping and did nothing for him. He moved to put it on a rack and he felt her hand on his back.

He turned, his peridot eyes open, curious at the soft touch of her apprehensive touch.

"Don't leave me..." She said quietly.

He stepped back. "Wasn't planning on it Pancake...ahem..." He caught his own error in her name, but couldn't help but notice the faint smile on her face. He cleared his throat again. "But I hope you know after all of this time away..." His voice clear and demanding again.

Her skin was dripping wet from the water, soft to the touch. Warm. The steam made it heavy to breathe. He pulled her closer again, his fingers tracing up her back; the indent where her spine curved.

He kissed her lips as he traced his mouth against her cheek to her neck where he bit down against her.

She didn't shudder. Instead she moaned.

"Take some of me. You're the deprived one."

Her mouth gently found his neck. He knew she'd need more than him. Human blood. But for now he wanted to be the only thing on her mind; the only thing that would help her. Because he was, nobody would take his place.

He knew doing this might cause him to get hot; burning sensations of love and lust from the blood. Her dainty body against him, her breasts pressed up against his chest.

He wanted to be so damn greedy but she felt like glass to him.

What he'd just seen. Like she'd break like the tile on the wall; one forceful move and-

"Ayato...please..."

Surprised by her needy call, he eyed her. The blood mixed with the hot water running down their skin. She began to lap it up, trailing it down his chest.

"If you moan like that...after that bite...I won't be able to stop."

He caught the trail of crimson on her, now moving down her breast to her stomach. He leaned down onto his knees and licked it upwards, catching the drop and tracing up its trail.

His mouth found her mound where he bit slightly leaving more puncture wounds, teasing her. The heat was getting unbearable; a hot shower was not what he needed. He absently tugged at his pants as he licked over her mound, his other hand climbing up her body.

He looked up and caught her gaze looking down at him. She made a blushing face. He rose, his pants now loose around his groin, sticking softly to him. He pinned her hands above her head, turning her to face the shower.

She expected another bite, but instead felt the delicate touch of his lips against her neck, where her hair began, at its nape. Ayato was forceful in his ways of love at times; the way he always wanted to be first, to protect her, and always wanted her. But she knew now it was just because he craved love, he was greedy perhaps, but he only must have known it now the way he spoke of his past.

And she silently thanked him for it. For being gentile at times. Even like this, she knew his touch could wipe away what _they_ had done.

Ayato looked at the way her delicate blonde hair stuck to her back in patterns, reaching below her breast line now, wet. He didn't want anyone else to have her like this. See her like this.

He nipped slightly on her shoulder.

"You're all mine Yui..."

His hand reached down past her rear, and softly rubbed against her core, tracing upwards. Perhaps it was the water of the shower, but she already felt so soft, so wet.

Her moan came out. It bounced off the walls of their small private room.

Again with his movements, his hand, his digits, slipping between her folds, creating wet friction, she couldn't keep herself quiet.

"Ayato..."

He gave in. He let his pants slide off of him, both naked now, he pressed his member up against her.

"I want to see you Yui." He softly turned her around. Her eyes still looked red and swollen from the tears, but looked up to him without any hesitance.

His member was now pressed up against her core, teasing her. She was wet.  
She missed this feeling. Having Ayato in her arms. Becoming one with him.

"Don't tease me... Ayato..." She mumbled out, in a soft, slightl moan.

He felt his ego return a bit. He placed his lips on hers again, and supported her back as he entered her. He propped his leg up on the edge of the shower, and pressed her back into the tile, moving into her, filling her whole at once.

The way he moved, her body shuttered, she felt her insides twitch already with the feeling of him inside her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, he was holly supporting her.

Her back slid against the smooth tile, his gyrations grinding up farther into her.

For a quick moment Ayato wondered if he could carve himself into her; the way he fit, tightly again in her made him feel wild. He could help but moan a bit himself, as he thrust again, supporting her back, cautions of her head against the tile.

He couldn't stop.

She felt him get bigger in her. He was at her end, kissing her core, and all at once finding her spot.

Her moans got louder. She felt her hips gyrating again against him, matching him naturally.

Finally, she felt her release, the vibrations from inside of her.

He too, at the feeling of her twitches, the sound of her moaning, finally came.

They stood for a short moment in the water, letting it rinse away the heat of the moment.

Ayato got out and took a towel. He handed Yui one as well before whisking her up onto her bed and setting her on the bed.

Her body bounced slightly on the bed, her hair spread out across the pillow.

He was over her, supported by his hands above her shoulders on the mattress.

And a quiet thought entered Yui's head.

"Ayato?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think...that if we do live for a long time..."

"We will, I'll make sure of it."

"Then...do you think you might get bored of me? Or perhaps...just...even if my blood is good..."

"I'd never get sick of you. In fact, I want to spoil you tonight."

She blinked.

"I want to love all of you Yui. Even if I just have to lay here with you. Okay? So don't ever think that again."

"Ayato..." She clasped her hands behind his neck, wrapping her arms around him as he fell onto the bed beside her.

For a moment, or for now, she felt whole again.

 _This._ Ayato. It was exactly what she needed.


	73. Chapter 73

_Hiraeth: a yearning of grief for lost places of the past_

* * *

 **Chapter 73**

Ayato almost was surprised when he woke with Yui in his arms.

It was strange to have her back.

To have these moments. Moments he should have had when she'd agreed to be his nearly a week ago.

But it wasn't the same. His eyes traced her body.

He'd missed things earlier he could observe now that she was silent beside him.

The scars she had from their biting. He had many too. But hers, they were not the kind from war. That kind of demon those Nekomatas were, instead of taking souls from their soulless damned bodies, they took away their resilience to heal.

He wondered how many times they'd tasted her.

Bit her. Touched her. He would hesitate to ever count those marks.

And yet, after picking her off the floor of the bathroom here she was.

Somehow.

There was a good friggen chance she was stronger than he was. He wavered under all the abuse he'd had with _her_.

So far as he could tell, Yui remained Yui.

A knock came from the door interrupting his thoughts. He groaned knowing she was still sleeping and rose to open it.

"What?"

Laito stared back at him.

"Well I hope I wasn't interrupting dear brother..."

Ayato looked at him flatly. "No...Pancake is sleeping." Ayato realized he had no shirt on, and his pants were still somewhat undone around him from before but he didn't care.

"Well, it seems the consensus is to have a bit of a meeting to discuss the previous events...I suppose a lot _has_ happened..." Laito's voice lowered. "Reiji has mostly healed so I have to admit his wheels are mostly turning as they once were..."

Ayato didn't want to push her back into this so quickly, but frankly they had little time. "We'll get down there when we get down."

"Fair enough. Is the Lady Bitch handling it all?"

Ayato peered at his brother and back to her. "As well as she can."

"You know, she's quite a hard one for someone so soft." Laito raised his brow. "If you get what I mean?"

"Yea, but how far can we push it..." Ayato scoffed a bit.

"Ah, so my elder triplet has gained some sense of foreboding wisdom?" Laito's voice returned to his playful tone.

Ayato peered peevishly at him.

"Ah." Laito recoiled a bit. "Don't take my words so harshly. There is truth in what you say, which is all I am saying. This is why I must admit we should speak as a group ... we don't need any more surprises...perhaps a plan is in order?" Laito shrugged and turned to leave.

Ayato couldn't deny his brother's words. "You are probably right..."

"Then we'll all speak soon, as a happy family." Laito disappeared and Ayato closed the door.

He returned to the bed. He sat on it delicately.

There was never time for any damn rest.

"Ayato? What did Laito want?"

Her voice surprised him. "They want to speak about what happened."

"Then we should go." Yui noticed the long scar on Ayato's shoulder from the first bite. The small marks from the bites from what she assumed were lesser Nekomata bites. "I'm sorry about those..." Her hand absently reached out for them. His skin had always been perfect; smooth. Unlike hers. As a human, hers was always ridden with bites and bruises. But his...was immortal.

She didn't feel like the Founders had left such wounds in their previous war. Perhaps it was a Nekomata thing to leave such wounds.

He felt her hand trace up his back. "Don't blame yourself Pancake. Fact is, they'll go away. And Yours Truly will go back to being as I was before. As will you." Her delicate touch might sway him to procrastinate leaving, so he turned and caught her wrist. "Don't tempt me Pancake."

"You're calling me Pancake again Ayato."

"I can't help it. It's old habit, and it feels right." Ayato said bluntly.

"As if nothing happened, right?" Yui said delicately. She almost seemed to smile.

"Well I-"

"No, I'd rather it that way."

"Then you don't have to come."

"Come? To speak to the others? Why not?"

"If you can't handle it just stay up here. I don't know what will be brought up."

"No... I need to know more about what happened... why it happened..." Yui shook her head.

"Fine. But if you need any of them to shut up at any time just say it."

"Thank you." Yui leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He looked away trying to hide his blushing reaction. "Thank me later tonight."

"...Do you think I could have something to-"

"Eat? Blood? Yea. Which reminds me, why didn't you eat that prey they gave you?"

Yui was susprised he knew. "Well...at first...I didn't know they took his soul...I thought he could live. He walked into their trap...like me. I just felt sympathy for him and-"

"Well when you're going to die don't be so stupid..."

"I guess I just still feel a bit like a human... like...just the idea that someone else might miss them kind of haunts me."

As much as he hated her thinking too much of others, he knew he was happy she still did feel human. It meant her safety from his father. For now. Not to mention, he damn knew the feeling she was talking about. Missing her had sucked.

"Yea, well just make sure you think about yourself for once. You have to learn to hunt now." He rose off the bed and stretched. He didn't fancy how she'd do it. Seduce another human? He'd be bitter to watch it. Perhaps amusing though. She needed to do something about it.

She nodded. She knew the only reason he was so short about these things was because he cared. She knew what she felt like when she thought he died...if he'd thought the same of her, that she may have been dead, she couldn't blame him for wanting her to feed.

"I need new clothes. I will be back." He picked up his damp shirt and left.

She knew she'd rather stay with him. Stay in the quiet of the room. But things happened she didn't understand. She needed to know.

She looked to her closet. She only had one dress left. The dress Reiji had given her the first night she changed.

She put on her regular apparel and wondered if perhaps she needed a change too. She looked to herself in the mirror.

She had changed. Her hair was longer. Her skin much whiter. Small marks left along them, she greatly anticipated to fade. Her eyes even looked a bit more foreign to herself.

She pinned her hair to the side, keeping her small piece out and snapped with her flower barrettes.

Something had happened. Something was happening. Not all of it would rinse away.

She opened her door to see Ayato. He was casually dressed as well.

"Your hair is different."

"It's longer...it had to change."

"I don't mind it Pancake."

"Please, Ayato, Pancake?"

He laughed a bit. "I'm sorry my Lady. But if I want to call you that I should be able to...it's not like you actually have no-"

"And you _don't mind_ my hair? Was that a compliment?"

"Yes it was. Now let's get this over with." He took her into his arms and they both teleported to the living room.

Yui was surprised to see the Mukami's present as well.

But some things had changed.

Reiji was sitting on the couch, unlike his stoic and normal self prone to standing, and his wound was wrapped leaving his shirt disheveled slightly open. Places where the scarring was healing she could see where his vial had harmed him. Like traces of black veins, she could tell he had too yet to return to his perfect state.

It was also then she noticed something else.

She attempted not to stare to intently, but her eyes grew wide at the sight of Asuza. His arm was in a sling, but what was worse...he was missing his hand. Entirely.

"Azuza...Reiji...this was my fault..." She stood there wide eyed as she stepped towards them in shock.

"I told you this would be too soon." Ayato put his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to, at least, have her within his grasps should she faint or do something rash.

"Don't worry about me Yui-san." His gaze seemed to look rather normal. "I was useful to get you back."

"You sure were a pain in the ass to make up for. But at least he's still here, so don't take it hard." Yuma raised a brow at Asuza. In his own way he tried to make her feel better.

"All the same, how are you? We may have physical injuries but none surpass what you went through." Ruki looked to her.

She blinked and seemed to think for a moment. "I-I think I'm fine."

"Oh dear Lady Bitch, you reassure us so well with those words." Laito said with a tinge of sarcasm, leaning on the arm of the other side of the sofa.

"I just mean...I haven't really a full picture of why it happened. I can't say I'm fine, but-"

"It's perhaps hard to articulate in words?" Reiji finally spoke.

She nodded.

"So why are we here?" Ayato asked.

"A few minor points. One being...I have my suspicions about this whole ordeal."

"Can we get to a point?" Subaru asked.

"Well...frankly I believe the reason our father let this set-in motion was because he knew we'd eliminate them. In basic terms, we got rid of some loose ends for him."

"You mean he set us up to kill the Nekomata Vampires?" Kou asked.

"It makes sense...not to mention one of the few men left with devil's blood. Long rein the Vampire King." Laito said in his playful sarcastic tone.

"Precisely." Reiji nodded.

"And at the same time, he challenged our devotion for Yui." Ruki added.

"Devotion?" Yui asked.

"Like I said Pan-." Ayato began. "-Anyway, like I said, you changed us. Managed to get us to care for a human. Now as our vampire Lady, he challenges our ability to act against how we once would have."

"We would have been indifferent to anyone else. Probably let them die." Shu added bluntly.

Yui nodded. Perhaps things that would have been clear to her a while ago were hazy. She knew they cared. But it was all still a blur.

"But then... we also have the issue of that Demon King." Yuma added.

"Which might pivot on whether one of us takes over." Reiji looked at the group.

"How?" Ayato asked.

"Simple. If we accept and willingly admit to the King our father as the one who caused the mess, we can perhaps inquire for agreement from a political point of view...Yui may not have to be involved. We may be able to excuse her. However, if our father remains King, Yui might be forced into the opposing position by the mere fact that she is proof that our father's marriage to Cordelia was merely for the sake of acquiring her Founder and Demon blood heritage for his experiment." Reiji attempted to button his shirt and stand.

Yui noticed how Reiji never showed any sign of pain, however she suspected there must be. "Reiji your injury-"

"Oh please, no fretting. I dressed it with the anecdote, it will heal in no time."

"So you're saying we need to step up to him soon?" Ayato looked to Reiji.

"Yes, and on that matter I think I have a proposition...regarding his demands for myself as heir." Reiji looked to Ayato straight on.

"I don't suppose I interrupt...but it seems we have a guest..." Kanato broke his silence. He had been standing by the window the whole time, not too far from the group.

Reiji took upon the view himself, barely glancing past the curtain covering the side of the window. Surprised by his sight he questioned his choice to say something. He thought surely this man to be dead by his father's hand considering their situation now.

"Who is it?" Subaru demanded impatiently.

"It looks like a hunter." Kanato said quietly.

"I suppose the cat is out of the bag...not just any hunter from appearances I'm afraid. Yui, your father has returned."

* * *

 _I read up on the father's involvement in Dark Fate the game.  
It just so happens I have similar plans for his arrival.  
Or something...like that..._


	74. Chapter 74

_Hiraeth: a yearning of grief for lost places of the past_

* * *

 **Chapter 74**

"Are you serious?" Yui stepped forward to look when Ayato grabbed her hand.

"Wait."

"What?" She looked back at him lost.

"Remember, Yui, you've changed. You can't just run back to him and expect everything to be how it was..."

"He has a point." Reiji nodded.

"But..."

"Or are you scared she'll want to leave you..." Laito raised a brow.

"Frankly she can't. On the terms that, one, no hunter would ever keep a vampire in his wake. As a matter of fact, if he doesn't attempt to kill you, he will surely try to kill us." Reiji peered outside again. He was approaching but making a slow round. The doors would not open for this man.

"Or you. Didn't he promise you that after you got him to kill mother?" Shu added.

"Another true statement. But I doubt just I will suffice." Reiji sighed.

Yui realized if that was true that the brothers were not in the best shape for another fight. Reiji was injured and Azusa was still not well from his hand. Not to mention she knew Ayato was still healing from scars...as the other boys.

They needed time to rest. Feed.

"You-you can't fight him...you're all injured..." She stuttered. They nodded, silently appreciating her concern, but knew well it was nearly impossible for a fight not to ensue.

But if she didn't approach him. At least explain herself. She knew her father. Perhaps he would hate what she became, but surely, he wouldn't kill her. She was still his daughter. In some form. Not to mention, she had little choice. She was fated for this before she was born.

If he would just hear her out.

"We should just leave it be. You don't want to see the other side of this..." Ayato knew damn well Yui did not need her father be first person to call her a monster. She'd harden or break. Neither was good for her right now.

"I know I just...I feel like I have to try...or-" Yui retracted her hand and looked at it.

Ayato knew she was being naive. She should have just rested upstairs. They could have handled this on their own without her knowing. She knew she had remaining nostalgia for her past with her father...or whom she thought was her father...she wanted to go back. But perhaps she could just get him to forgive her...to explain and maybe-

"Look Yui-" Ayato began but Yui was gone.

"Oh so the Lady has decided to make her own decisions..." Laito said, as it was now clear to them that she had teleported elsewhere.

"She doesn't get it. He can't be alone with her now..."

"Why? Because he might kill her?" Ruki asked.

Ayato scoffed. Yes. But also, she wasn't okay. She was still dealing with her captivity. All that damn abuse. She was mentally screwed up. If the one person who stood for her human life turned against her...

"I think he means she is likely to break a bit knowing her father might dislike her. Considering all of the latter events." Reiji admitted. "We will keep him from entering the house, but I suggest you go after her and stop her at once. Bring her to the underground tunnels. At least there he is less likely to follow and you have a few escape routes."

"What do you plan on doing? Killing him? She'd hate that too." Ayato demanded. He needed to go.

"Whatever it takes. However, had we known he was alive, we surely could have had her write a letter at least to him, even to falsely authenticate her wellbeing."

"I'm surprised he's alive." Subaru shook his head.

"Or more so that the church didn't offer little bitch up. I thought for sure our father had played them too." Laito shook his head.

"I'm going." Ayato said bluntly and left just as soon.

"Just a moment. Ayato, I have to admit this, be careful with her. If she does things as irrational as this when he's involved she might-"

"I can handle her."

Reiji scoffed with a small laugh. Always the same. So confident. "She nearly acts as you did with her, acting before thinking. She perhaps is a good fit for you, but if she's as high strung as you are with all that belief she holds in him... you should play it like you are going to retrieve yourself. She was rash, as were you on many occasions with her."

"Yui's not as dumb as I am."

"Perhaps, but people do stupid things for love." Reiji was beginning to understand that sentiment of human culture and he hated it.

Ayato left abruptly without another word.

"So we're killing a hunter now?" Yuma inquired.

"I don't see why we can't play quiet and have him leave. If he's just going to injure Maso-Kitty than what's the point in egging him on." Kou shook his head.

"He will keep looking for her. Frankly he sent her here by accident, by some action of our father. If he is as noble as she seems to think he is, although I doubt this as humans have a tendency for stubborn adorations and high expectations for their family, perhaps she can persuade him to turn away. However that may not stop him from injuring us. Or Ayato." Reiji knew he didn't have as well of a chance now against him. He'd accidentally done the damn job for the Hunter, having shot himself with this Hunter poison. And he knew well that Seiji was not going to give up.

However, it will be a cruel surprise if they did meet. He would be stunned by her state, as he won't have his daughter returned to him in the condition she was left. Even if he was as forgiving as she might believe him to be that would be a damn hard pill to swallow for a man of his noble type.

But why did he return now? To go this long unquestioning her whereabouts.

And the particularly poor timing. Once again, much too coincidental.

"Make sure all doors are locked. If he cannot enter he will not get in. That being said... if we must stand in the way we will." Reiji looked to the others.

"Ah the fearless leader returns." Laito prodded.

"And by stand in the way you mean kill?" Kanato asked.

"Yui is now ours. I'd say so." Subaru nodded.

"She is one of us." Shu corrected.

"Whomever of us ends up with his blood on our hands," Ruki looked outside. The man was looking through windows along the other side. "She might not forgive them."

"To be frank my dear brother will not forgive any of us, nor our father, if we don't stop him before they do meet." Laito rose to his feet.

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't. Sounds fun." Kou followed.

"Off to check the doors we go. What do you plan on doing while your injured ass remains here?" Yuma dug at Reiji.

"I'm going to keep an eye on him. He killed my mother. I don't trust this predicament. If that works well, I might prepare us something to prevent us from having to kill him."

"Oh how docile of us. What are we? Kittens?" Subaru scoffed.

"Says the man- I mean boy- who feared the little one in the garden?" Laito laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Subaru gave him a dark stare.

"To be fair, you are in no place to fight." Ruki looked at him.

Reiji scowled slightly but knew it's truth. "Then I leave it to you. I will however do something useful in my room at the least."

"So what now?" Asuza asked, as they went silent after Reiji's departure.

"We lock the doors. We keep an eye out for the bastard..." Yuma crossed his arms.

"And we hesitate to kill for once. How fun." Laito smirked. "I'll get the attic. It may have burnt to a crisp with Cordellia's dress but I don't trust the place knowing what I know now. Ta-ta."

* * *

Yui stood behind a brick column between windows outside. She'd stayed away. She wasn't one to do something like this but it was him.

He'd been kind growing up. Even rather handsome for a man who seemed fully fine without a wife, dedicating his life to God and his daughter. But knowing he killed vampires... it conflicted with how she saw him.

Perhaps a while ago she could have rationalized it more. A while ago the brothers had been ruthless, and completely un-wavered by her pain, and amused with her agony. Demonic. Perhaps some were vampires still were, more than some even...but these brothers had taken her in. In some strange way they were kind.

Perhaps still it was because they were selfish creatures. But prone to sin by the nature of their demonic state, it seemed strange that God could not forgive them. That her father could not forgive her.

She was predisposed to this fate. She was given a Founders heart. She was set upon this path before she landed in his arms.

If she could just speak to him. For a moment. Like the family they had once been...

She felt herself edging out of the shadow. If she did this now, while the brothers were gone, nobody else would get hurt.

This was it. She was going. If she died, then ... she'd have to hope Ayato forgave her. She felt herself hesitate again.

She moved to turn the corner when she found a hand covering her mouth from behind.

"Shut up and let me talk to you for a minute."

She blinked and registered the voice of Ayato's whisper. She knew in the pit of her stomach he had a right to this.

She let him guide them away. She found herself looking at him in the dank passage ways under the house. Prisons, a water way and passage ways to unknown places. A place Ayato had found her once before.

"What the hell was that Pancake?"

"Ayato I-"

"No, shut up. I get to call you Pancake in this situation."

"I just wanted to speak with him, before anyone else could get involved. That way maybe he'd listen. I don't want anyone else-"

"Hurt?" He scoffed. "So, if I went off to confront my father, knowing what we know, wouldn't you care? Knowing he could kill me? Do you even know how stupid you are for doing that alone? At least let me be there so I can do something if he tried to kill you!" Ayato was clearly disappointed in her. His rage full force.

She felt herself shrink. It was true.

"Look. If your father never finds you...don't you think it might be better..."

"Are you serious Ayato? I can't just-"

"Do you really want to see that look of disappointment in his eyes Pancake? Or wouldn't it be best you just disappeared...then he wouldn't know and couldn't blame you..."

"If my father can't accept who I am now...I just don't think ...then man I knew...I feel like if he judged me without understanding why I became like this...it's not righteous..."

"I still don't believe how much you guys believe in this just stuff...but I'm not going to let you disappear again on me...I'm coming with you. And for that matter, there's a spot near the cellar of the church one of the paths down here comes out to. If we escape through there we can at least put some time between your father and us until we figure out how to handle this shit okay? I doubt he'll expect us to be heading near that place."

Yui hesitated. But a part of her knew it wouldn't do her any good to go into this head on...not while Ayato was around.

"Okay."

"Good. Let's go." Ayato put his hand out.

She was a bit surprised by his forward gesture, but took it as they went through the underground. She noticed how he dragged her on a bit.

"Ayato what was this place for?"

"Captive blood banks and shit in the past. Plus my father tortured some other vampires along the way, I'm sure of it. Probably more before I was born or when we were young when he was questioned more often than now. He still does torture others... just keeps it hidden from even us. He's shady. But frankly it was smart...who knows how many bones sit at the bottom of that water."

She looked over to the waterway between the two sides as he guided her along. All this death...but then what could you do if you were born where killing was the only way you could live?

Perhaps Reiji had been right. How many humans killed animals and scattered their bones? Killled each other in wars? Maybe vampires were just made in the image of a monster. Condemned to start with? Maybe if they just asked for forgiveness...or something...

Could her father consider the same thing? Or should they just leave before he became just as broken...

She didn't know. But she knew confronting him now put Ayato at risk. Her past was colliding with her future at fast speeds and she didn't know what to do.


	75. Chapter 75

_Fabht: something that detracts from perfection; a weakness of character; a failing, an imperfection_

* * *

 **Chapter 75**

"Why aren't we just teleporting there?"

Ayato stopped. "Well for one, we might not need to go that far out..."

"Meaning what?"

"If he runs into my brothers first he might not-"

"Don't tell me they're going to kill him?" Yui's face looked stunned as she halted.

"Pancake, look, they said they weren't going to but frankly he's a hunter. He has a history with Reiji and for god sakes we took his only daughter from him." Ayato rolled his eyes a bit. He knew she wanted to act how it used to be. Surely she had noticed he had brought his father's blade along too. "Don't you get it? They said they'd try not to."

"But...why the church?"

"Because no Hunter is going to expect us to go to that kind of location. Plus, the garden behind it has one of those shrub maze. An easy place to outsmart a human."

She hesitated again.

"Yui you can't expect this to go easy either way, but if you want to confront him at least do it with me. Plus, if he leaves just ...send him a letter saying you're okay or something..."

She knew he was right. The brothers were put in a bad position this way.

"Plus..." Ayato looked away, his chin up. "I didn't mind the idea of spending more time with you alone."

Yui looked at him. He was being humbler than ever before. Did she really want to wreck this? She loved her father...but maybe her past and future were puzzle pieces that just wouldn't fit together.

"Then let's keep going." She said quietly and took his hand again.

They had continued on for a while. It seemed so much slower on foot.

Ayato finally broke the silence. "You know I was hoping for one goddamn minute we could just have a bit of peace around here."

"It's my fault."

"Nah. Fact is, we didn't prepare for this shit. We should have."

"Prepare?"

"Yea, we knew you had a father who was a hunter. And we knew our father would play dumb games. More so we should have seen that others might want your blood. Damn you drove us all wild. You still do. Now that your immortal, I really ought to shut up when I see you in danger of being taken because I should have expected this. I'm going to have to fight for you forever Pancake, but that's just the way it is."

"I'm a burden..."

"No, please stop that self-sympathizing Yui. If you are a burden then I'm going to carry you. And you're not so just stop. If I stopped fighting you'd be long gone and I'd never live with myself."

"Then I'll learn to be stronger."

"Well I won't stop you there. Plus, you did manage to get a solid dig in that Black Cat Idiot when he would have bitten off my arm so..."

"I'm still just really happy you're not dead..."

"Same to be said here. Not to mention, don't think of yourself as a burden when I let you think for that long I was dead. I was stupid for thinking that bitch might have been you."

She nodded and squeezed his hand a bit tighter. She had from now until they reached the church to consider if she was going to confront her father or let him fade away from her life. And she had to consider more than just herself now.

* * *

Reiji looked over the dark windy night from his bedroom window.

He expected more.

All of this...and the timing.

His gut felt suspect of the whole situation.

All it would take was one of his brothers throwing off the man, knocking him out...then he could use one of his herbal concoctions to make sure he stayed out.

He could easily render it so he forgot what happened.

It was a pathetic short term fix.

Memories were tricky.

He put a few vials into his jacket as he attempted to put it on. A pathetic injury to hide as well. But the man didn't need to know, should they find each other face to face about his misfortune.

But with all of the brothers on the hunt there was a slim chance he'd make it in. That being said, he wouldn't be surprised if a Mukami ended up getting hit.

 _"Where is she?"_

Reiji nearly dropped his vials. He turned around to see Seiji standing in the darkned shadows of his unlit room.

It made no sense.

He was wearing his holy clothes, hooded in a cape. A typical attire for a holy man who did not want the world to suspect he was a monster bounty hunter as well.

"How did you make it so far in here? With all the others looking for you?" Reiji regained his composure. He made well to adjust his jacket again.

"I know this place."

"So you say, but you killed my mother at her other abode?"

"That church was the church my Yui was given to me at."

"Well you should have been suspect of that long ago. She's not the same anymore. What is more is she was never quite as human as you would like to think."

" She was a holy and innocent girl. What have you done?"

"Nothing and everything." Reiji said slyly. "She was given to you by vampires. Don't expect to be surprised how this ends."

"I could kill you right here, you know."

"Could you? All my brothers have a strain of devil's blood in them that would make us the hardest to kill of all. Even the half-bloods just took down a round of demons. Not at all like my mother or any other petty vampire that roams around. Princes to say the least. Not to mention you could have killed me earlier instead of made such a redundant speech as this. Surely you knew she would either be our pray or one of us by now?" Reiji's monotone voice remained level.

"You don't think I believe that crap about biting a human...that you can turn us into one of you so easily?"

"Ah, no you don't. So, stop playing innocent. Isn't it a sin to lie anyway?" Reiji made a playful dig.

"Where did they go?" Seiji re-directed the conversation.

"I would never tell you. Frankly even I am not sure what path they are taking." Reiji rested back into his chair and looked out again over the grounds as if this man held no power over him. Perhaps he would win this. He was not rendered paralyzed by his injury. But how cruel it would end that he was the one to kill her father.

"I am disappointed in you."

Reiji heard the words and suddenly realized their weight. It couldn't be. "What right do you have to say that?"

"You are injured. A part of you even fears me, as a human. And as sly as you'd think you'd been with your diction choice, I know which path has multiple paths. Reiji are you taking the right one?"

Reiji stood suddenly to face the man again but he was already gone.

He had never expected this. His own imperfection - his fault was that perhaps he depended too much on his cleverness. He'd thought he'd outsmart that Osamu by using his injections but the fact was he wasn't as quick as he'd like to be. He thought he'd outsmarted his brothers by restraining from telling them about Yui's change, and she still chose another. He thought he could find a way to keep Yui from having to confront Seiji...but this? He hadn't expected this.

He had to rethink everything. He had to consider what this meant.

If he stood in the way now, he might screw it all up.


	76. Chapter 76

_Lychnis: the type of rose that is a fiery red; a gem of a blood red colour_

 **Chapter 76**

Yui looked at the cellar door they came through. She'd never thought this tunnel had paths that perhaps she would have used to escape from the brothers a while ago. Now she was running in a different direction.

She knew well now she'd never have escaped anyway.

Here the back of the church over shadowed the large garden. It's large rose stain glass window loomed upwards over the darkness of the night and the pale moon. She never had a chance to see this church for its beauty in this sense.

Laito had found her here. On its inside. But their interaction had been nothing short of sinful.

Now on the outside perhaps it was a bit symbolic.

Could she ever feel like she could walk within it's walls again?

Or perhaps, should she be able to?

She had yet to kill anyone.

Maybe the consumption of blood was gruesome enough.

Her actions since had been nothing but lustful.

But her intent had been for love.

She'd never went looking for sin.

She looked ahead her to a path of red roses and shrubbery that clearly lead to the entrance of a maze. Ayato must be familair with its layout. There was no way she could even escape-

Her father. Her own father.

She felt knots form in her stomach again.

Perhaps they should just leave.

"If we left where would we go?"

"So you're on the same page as me now?" Ayato's green eyes stood out in the darkness. She never noticed until now how they held a slighty yellow aura. Perhaps it was the natural light...but his father had golden eyes didn't he? And his mother green. It made sense.

But they were his. Not their's. She'd known that foremost, but he'd been stained by their looming presence in his life.

"Well..." She clenched her fists.

"Shh." Ayato looked at her, his eyes fierce. "Someone else is here. Let's go." He took her hand and pulled her into the maze. He smelled it. Human blood. Him perhaps?

Yui felt it too. She never knew the scent of her father's blood. However the look in Ayato's eyes told her it was him.

"I don't fucking get how he could have found us." Ayato said as he moved quickly as they bent around the corners of the maze in a rush. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded.

"We can't leave for another mansion now. He'd know where we are. It would be a short term escape... He is already knows our family to well with Reiji's past. Damn him." Ayato wanted to be rash. To just leave. Or to just kill the man, but for Yui's sake he couldn't. "Point is, we're going to the middle of this maze. At least that gives us time to consider where else we can go. If he finds us, well, do you give me permission to kill him?" His mind was racing. Where the hell else would they go?

"Ayato I-"

"Come on Yui, look I get he's your father, but he isn't really is he? You were given to him. And your mine so if it comes down to it..." He heard his harsh words but she needed the truth

"Just let me try first..." She looked to the ground. "I can't go on knowing I led him to madness...I don't want more fighting.

She didn't know if Ayato accepted this but she noticed he never persisted.

She let him guide her again.

He teleported them to the centre of the maze.

"What now?"

"Honestly..." Ayato hesitated. "Hide. Sneak into the bush if you can. I'll keep him preoccupied if he finds us. If we're lucky my bastard brothers will show up and maybe we can scare him off or some-" He held his tongue. This passive shit wasn't going to work.

Yui could only agree. What else did she have. Surprising her father made no sense, but if she found the right time...if the father she knew could be the holy man and forgiving man he was...she'd act on it.

A few moments passed. She stood, hidden in a softer bush between the briars of roses. Blood would reveal her. Like the roses which stood out against the dark green leaves, this maze was the path she'd taken. No straight answer. No straight line to freedom. Strewn with beautiful people, which sat beneath the dark edges of thorns, like the fangs of her once captors. Like the truth of knowing the appearance of her life with her father held hidden thorns beneath; nothing beautiful or good ever existed without pain.

She wanted to cry but knew well she could not make a noise. She didn't want to distract Ayato. Here she was, a vampire herself, and remained hidden behind his protection.

Suddenly the calm broke.

"Where is she?" A voice said. His voice. Her father. Seiji. "You, you're the vampires of this family. This demonic conglomerate-"

"Hah, what right do you have to know where she is? You're not even her real father."

"I killed that female vampire before. I will kill you."

"Try." Ayato looked at him, remaining all too well composed. "She's changed. Pancake is not the same girl you ditched here."

"He told me the same."

"So you saw Reiji?" Ayato's eyes opened a bit. How the hell did this man get here? Surely Reiji wasn't taken down by him.

"Let me see her."

"Why don't you just leave now, let us all live. I'll let you live too." Ayato wasn't sure what he hoped to gain. "If you really cared for her, why don't you leave."

"Let me see her or I'll shoot." He drew a gun.

"That silver shit might burn but I won't die. Do you really know who you're dealing with?" Ayato's devious smile hid any fear he had.

"I will shoot. I'll find her myself."

"Not only am I the soon heir of the Sakamaki family, but I am also her boyfriend." Ayato's face went stern.

Yui's eyes went wide. Why would Ayato say that? Surely he would shoot him now. Her father looked so different. Cross. Angry. Like the dark cape he had on covered and blackened the holy man he was inside. She felt herself flinch. She wanted to stop this.

"She's behind you isn't she?"

Ayato tried to keep his composure. All it would take was for this guy to shoot into the bushes. It would scare her out. He turned a bit to see if she was fine. She couldn't have revealed herself...she wouldn't be that dumb...

And a shot was fired.


	77. Chapter 77

_thanks for the reviews and the support - these next few chapters might be short but they'll come to a head very soon! After this resolves I don't know where else this story will head so perhaps I will come back to it in a bit...or perhaps a sequel. thoughts?_

* * *

 _Ubuntu: the belief that we are defined by our compassion towards others_

* * *

 **Chapter 77**

Ayato found himself on the ground with Yui over top of him. He blinked for a moment regaining what had happened in the blink of an eye.

"What was that?" Ayato asked.

"I just didn't- are you shot?"

"I would have been fine. I'll be fine..." He lied. He felt a burn in his arm. It'd be harder to get this guy now. He was shot, but the fact that she came and saved him might have meant it was intended for the bushes. Rather him shot than her.

He saw tears well up in her eyes for a moment and continued to hold his tongue. She saw the blood staining his shirt.

"I wont let you hurt him." Yui turned to her father. She spread her arms wide open in protest, covering him, standing straight across from her father.

She saw his eyes, perhaps showing the slightest surprise. But he remained somewhat calm. Why was this happening? It felt like her worst nightmare.

"What did he do to you? What could possess you to love these things?"

"I-I had a vampire heart long before you knew father...I never meant it to go like this. But-"

"If you hadn't let them turn you..." His voice rumbled.

"I couldn't. I tried to die once... and they saved me. I would have been dead...raped or worse...if not for them and I-" She held her mouth. Her reality hit her. Never would she had expected to say such vile words around him. But this was the ugly truth.

"So you're one of them." His eyes shaded away.

"If you hurt them, I...I have to stand in the way. Ayato...he saved me countless times..."

"Pancake just run..." Ayato groaned as he felt the burn of the silver echo through his scars on his shoulder.

"Then I'll shoot you too." Seiji rose his gun again.

"If you can't forgive people who are born to sin...if you can't give them that chance...then you're not my father." Yui felt more tears but wondered how long she'd been crying. They'd become natural to her.

"I'm going to shoot."

"No, I don't know who you are! You're not the person I remember! You were all I hung on for months and all I prayed for and you never came. But now...if you can't except that maybe God can forgive them...that maybe I can help...that you wouldn't think this way first-" She remained standing, holding herself, still cemented in Ayato's way.

Ayato remembered something. His jacket still had matches in it. He pushed himself up tenderly.

"Let's go."

He whispered in her ear just as another shot rang in the air.


	78. Chapter 78

_Filipendulous: hanging by a thread_

* * *

 **Chapter 78**

Yui could only see the dancing shadows from the flame. Burn petals and leaves charred into the wind.

Ayato had gotten them out of there.

Just in time.

He had left a match behind.

"I'm sorry Pancake. He was going to kill you." Ayato was already on the ground. After carrying Yui he'd felt the blood seep into his shirt.

She felt her knees hit the ground. Was this reality? Did he really hate her in his last moments?

Ayato felt the weight of his shoulder giving in. Fuck, how did Reiji handle this shit in his veins? This wasn't going to help his healing.

He looked up. There she was kneeling in front of the hell fire. The closest he'd seen hell fire to a church before.

Thats when he saw something.

Someone approaching from the fire.

Her father? No way.

"Yui, get the hell out of here."

"What?" She blinked through her tears.

"I don't get it but he's-" What kind of dumb luck did this man have?

Another bullet shot into the air, whizzing by Yui's face. But she knew who he'd meant to hit. Ayato.

She scrambled back to Ayato. "If you kill him, you have to kill me." She yelled out in tears.

"Do you think I won't?"

"I don't know who you are anymore, you can't be him...he used to teach me you could turn a sinner to God...he used to love me...even though, all this time I wasn't even his child..." Yui tried to see past her tears as her father approached one more time.

She felt the gun about a foot from her face. Perhaps aimed to her. Perhaps past her shoulder to Ayato.

She had no options left.

"Pancake just goddamn teleport. You're not injured..." Ayato winced. She was loosing herself again. She was already fragile to begin with after those damn Nekomatas and now...she'd never make it.

"You're just not him-" She repeated, and reached behind her. She could feel Ayato's body, his presence in the air; the blood. She knew where it was in relation to her. It was all she had left.

She felt the grip of the solid silver hilt.

She prayed for to be forgiven for her sins.

"You can't be him. Forgive me father."

Blood filled the air, as she broke into the shoulder of the man with the gun.

The gun dropped.


	79. Chapter 79

_Clandestine: executed with secrecy or concealment, especially for the purpose of subversion or deception_

 **Chapter 79**

Yui panted hard as she looked at ground. A faint splatter of blood singeing the blades of grass. Burnt ashes coated everything. She refused to look up.

What had she done? For all that this was worth...

She felt Ayato's hand on her shoulder. "Fuck Pancake. I owe you everything now don't I." His words were silently spoken; calm, and quiet.

She had done it for him. There was nothing left to say. All she had was-

A small rumble came from the body. A laugh?

Ayato's head darted up and looked at it. It sounded familiar.

 _"Who would have guessed, that is what it takes to break a human's innocent and blind love?"_

Ayato blinked. Fucking hell. No.

He stepped forward and took the sword from the ground. His arm still sore, he held it gingerly in the other.

Yui's head spun. That wasn't _his voice._ _That wasn't her father's voice._ She shook and noticed he was standing again. His shoes planted infront of her. Her eyes crept up. The dark cape over his face, hooded, seemed to conceal him. As if a zombie of a man stood before her.

Until she saw the truth.

Two yellow golden eyes. Long silver hair. And a strangely comforting but maliciously calm smile.

"Well, to be honest, I knew my experiment well enough to know that her adoration for you my son was the one thing that would keep her human. Congratulations."

"What kind of shit is this?" Ayato glared hard at him.

"Her father had died a while ago. No loose ends. I'm afraid he was only of use to raise her in the purest of environments; all that is good in humanity's love is their strange faith in a being whom they've never seen. Faith in that which they cannot see but feel."

Yui felt the weight of her situation sink down upon her. _It was never him. Her father never said those things. What would he think of her? Watching from heaven? That she killed him?_

"I just never expected the first person to pierce me with that blade I left behind to be her. All the same...it would be interesting to see if you are immune..."

"Enough! She's not you're goddamn play thing so leave her the hell alone!" Ayato stepped in front of her.

"I had expected Reiji would stand for this position much more than you. And yet even with evened odds, here you are."

"Evened odds?" Ayato scoweled.

"Don't think I shot you in the shoulder for no reason."

Ayato's eyes widened. Reiji was suffering from silver too.

"Franky I never thought the timid heart would fall for the rebellious brother...but then, like me, you kill what you don't need don't you? My dear Cordellia...ironic her heart is still the heart that loves you?"

"Shut up."

"Oh at least Reiji would have a clever remark...yet he passively let me find you. To think he didn't even come to try to protect her..." His gloved hand brushed above his lips, with a keen smile.

"So you want me to kill you? Because I'll do it." Ayato raised the blade.

"But to find out she chose you... to think... True Blood may have died out...but then ... few of us still have the real demon's blood. Your eyes, always a shade lighter than your mothers... you inherited the most of my blood...your parent's true son."

Ayato stumbled back a bit. Devil's blood? Had his father intended him to end up with Yui all along? How much was his choice?

"He's not you. Or her. Stop."

Ayato froze. Yui?

"Just stop. I don't care if it wasn't my choice. I don't care...I chose you Ayato. I could have decided anyone else. I could have picked Reiji because he was smart enough to keep me alive, or Laito because he had once thought he felt love. Or Subaru because he wanted me to survive you all by giving me that knife. Or Shu because he hesitated to give blood lust to me...but you...what you said was why I did it. I don't believe... I can't believe my heart didn't tell me this...otherwise I wouldn't be in love. It wouldn't feel human." She was still kneeled over on the ground. She was screaming out into the night. To him.

A cool breeze ran through their silence.

She was right. This bastard may have put geared every event...changed outcomes...but this is where they were right now.

"The end is now." Ayato swung forward at his father. Even with his so called injury from Yui's hit his father was as nimble as ever.

"I thought you wanted to die? You never loved us-"

"Did you ever either? Before her?"

"No. But I'm sick of your shit. Yui's mine. I'm done with you interfering." Ayato swung again.

"Did you ever think she'd be better not being yours son? How well can you save her? She's on her knees. Suffering from that heartbreak...her father's death...Kohakoto's son's bites...my dearly deceased brother's hands-"

"Shut the hell up." Ayato knew his damn words were just digs at her. Testing her. Still here. Like this. She deserved better than this.

Once again Ayato hit his father but no effect. Damn, he needed to just get his head.

"If you love now, surely you can share that love with me. I always wished to love."

"Fuck you. If you want to die so bad why don't you just let me kill you."

His father smiled keenly as he dodged another blow.

"Because he's a damn disease."


	80. Chapter 80

_Kuebiko: the state of exhaustion brought on by extensive violence_

* * *

 **Chapter 80**

Ayato saw Reiji suddenly appear behind Karlheinz. Swiftly he came up from behind his father and stabbed him with something.

"Now, the truest test..." Karlheinz looked behind him.

"Silver and a festering concoction of Endzeit I sampled before. It's a bit more higher in potency. I suppose the goal is to make sure when you do die, nothing gets back up again." Reiji swiftly teleported away, knowing full well his father had let him do that.

He knew that this was how his father had planned it. His father had come to his room earlier well knowing he had intended to entice him.

This was meant to be the end.

"I still intend on killing all the demon races. As a matter of fact..." He lifted his hand and both of the brothers were knocked away. He never batted an eye. His power was impeccable.

Swiftly Karlheinz appeared behind Yui. "Isn't this a grand time to meet your future father in law? I would be an eager grandfather as well..."

She felt him take her chin from behind.

"At times I am jealous of my kin, to think they may have found a capacity to love and will rule a world where no lowly demons exist. Not to mention to drink the from cup of a new life that comes from your neck alone..." Karlheinz was so close to her she expected to feel a breath against her neck. But of course there was none. His words sounded like velvet to her ear, but yet she knew better. After what he'd pretended to do...she knew well she had to hold herself still.

Karlheinz continued. "I suppose biting you now would be a true test of your resistance to Endzeit? I suppose now that you leave me infected..."

"I think the new King gets to decide that."

* * *

It was as if he let Ayato kill him.

Ayato found it unsatisfying.

The way his blood splattered. The way his head rolled to the ground with the look of a sleeping and calm man on his face. The silver stains on his skin from Reiji's injection. The way the Endzeit in high potency left a small part of his veins black. And the suspicion that he had not appeared to suffer from any of it, or more so, seemed at all at unease that he may die.

But it was the way his father, by Reiji's appearance, seemed to give up all at once, although he stated he had unfinished business. Although he seemed as if he wished to see it through.

"So I suppose you are the King." Reiji looked to Ayato.

"I am." His eyes remained glued on his father's body. He realized the weight of this action. Still the lack of crescendo made him uneasy.

"I suppose we should wash ourselves. His infected blood does us no good. Although I just infected him I doubt we'd wish to risk it."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"Like this? My concoction may have slowed him down but it was you that had the sword and you that needed to kill him. Frankly my only proposal is that for her sake you consider letting me do some of the dirty work under you. Even if I became the face of your rule...then she might be less dragged down upon."

"You just want to take over."

"No, on the contrary, I am incredibly suspect of his surrender already. I think letting me do all the lague work, the brainy and torturous control I am so apt at providing, will allow you to make all upper hand decisions."

"I don't like it either."

Reiji was surprised at Ayato's keen eye for his father's strange acceptance of death on these terms. It was as if Reiji had fulfilled a prophecy - he wasn't the ruler or king, but his action seemed to initiate Karlheinz surrender. More so, Karlheinz had predicted Reiji to take over.

He wouldn't. But something about the joint action appeased him. Not to mention Reiji's actions were predictable. He'd struck doing the same thing he'd done to Osamu: stabbing him with a deadly concoction.

Reiji looked at Ayato and held his tongue. There were matters to discuss. But right now, their focus ought to be elsewhere.

Yui.

They turned to see she was gone.

"Do you suspect she is acting wreckless again?"

Ayato grunted slightly. "No."

"Also, ironic our father predicted the death of the demon race."

"How?"

"Endzeit. If it spreads...even the Demon King may die."

"Which means Yui..."

"Will take over with a new rein of kin...Demon Princess by her heart...and you the Vampire King. How romantic." Reiji scoffed at his own conclusion. It did sound a bit too romantic. But like some romances, this was a tragedy as well.

Ayato was gone.

Reiji set himself down. He'd told his brothers to search for Seiji in the sewer systems. By chance they hadn't interfered. Surely they'd all revel in this news. He looked to his father's remains, rotting by the Endzeit he'd let fester. Frankly he knew what he had contaminated him with was a stronger potency of the virus. Ironic that even his corpse was as deadly as he was alive. He took a lighter out of the pocket of his jacket.

The garden was in hell fire. The church looked as if it had been standing against hell fire. All dead. Perhaps ironic. Yui's faith was always the one thing that did stand up against their demonic presence. But that was much too metaphoric.

Simply put, a virus died best to fire. And as he had said before, his father was one he'd never be sure he'd be rid of.

* * *

She felt a thump in her bed.

She'd felt it before, months ago. A red haired boy who told her to not to look at her and stay quiet.

Now, all she had left.

She felt tears running down her face again.

"Don't even try to hold it in. Ignore I'm here if you want."

She obliged as before.

She didn't hold anything in.

Tears.

Pain.

But she couldn't ignore him. Because she needed the feeling of him. His chest.

Something to keep her sane in the nightmare.


	81. Chapter 81

_FIRST, sorry for taking a while. I am taking courses, my work has been a mess lately with hour cuts, and 2018 has been a sharp cut back to reality. However I think I have a direction to go with this for a bit longer._

 _Also thank you for all of the support and reviews...couldn't have written 80 chapters without it.  
_

* * *

 _Gage: an oath, or pledge_

 **Chapter 81**

He'd woken and noticed that someone had brought in a tray of blood. Two glasses, and some fermenting crimson that was sitting in a wine container.

She'd have to have some when she woke up.

He however slipped out of her grasp and left for his brothers. He went to the bathroom in his bedroom first and dislodged that silver bullet.

He didn't care to look in the mirror. He wanted blood too but that needed to wait.

"We failed." Kanato surprisingly was the first to speak up.

"On the contrary nobody failed, we simply thought one father was another father." Subaru said bitterly.

"How is she?" Ruki dared ask.

"Fine. No... not fine." Ayato felt the truth surface again. It had been just over a month since the beginning of her change to a vampire. A lot had happened in that short of a time.

"Is he really dead?" Shu asked.

"One can expect he is. However, nothing makes sense; he wanted to kill the demons before his new race started anew. He played a game typical of himself...injuring Ayato where I was injured and seeing who was the first to strike. To see if I would be strong enough to kill them both...and take her...but then he accepted defeat too easily..." Reiji was beginning to ponder out loud.

"So Ayato is the new ruler." Kou looked to him. Ayato looked cross, he didn't want to stare back at that red-blue eyed guy. He didn't need people reading him now.

"I have a suggestion about that." Reiji admitted.

"Oh what is it? Do you wish to forfeit yourself to that title? So, my dear brother's weight on his shoulders lifts?"

Reiji was surprised by Laito's keen words; however, it was more than that.

"We announce his death. If they want proof, his blood still stains the blade. But I am suggesting we make sure the face of this family remains hidden..."

"Meaning what?" Ayato took a minute to let it sink in.

"We...become the conglomerate with the true King, you, hidden. Yui cannot afford to be chased after again for the potential she holds. Now or a hundred years from now it will be simple; she will always be able to bare powerful children and will always have the blood to set fire to our enemies. Ayato the decisions are by no doubt yours, but if you really think about it your pride to shine your winning face only calls out the Demon King to her as well..."

"Are you suggesting we stand in to do his dirty work? We're not some mafia." Yuma looked a bit taken back.

"I am suggesting we all become as equal to our predisposed father as we can to make sure Ayato and Yui remain safe."

"I don't want your protection. If I can't keep Yui from falling apart I have no right to her." Ayato clenched his jaw.

"On the contrary this could be fun? We can tell the public He's dead, let them play the guessing game of which one of us it is that killed him...and one day, if you really do want to proclaim your title, you can." Laito surmised.

"That also means the public won't question if one of you claims to be the true heir. Lies would be hard to prove wrong." Ruki looked sharply at Reiji. "With this much confusion, if any one of you turned against each other...that would mean war."

Reiji saw now the fault in his thoughts. "There is one problem with that... one way we can prevent it..."

"How?" Subaru asked, now suspicious of his intentions.

"Yui. If Ayato died we saw what Yui would become. She was broken. Lost. We can attempt to take power politically perhaps...but what is lost will be our lady's respect." He pushed up his glasses. Or so he went to, realizing he hadn't worn them much since she'd asked him about them. They were useless. He had no point to hide behind them.

"Not to mention if one of us did, he'd have to destroy the rest of us." Shu added.

"One more thing to consider...you are the Vampire King now Ayato. But I suspect you've realized you've managed to attain the most devil's blood in conception. The purest line in the vampire kingdom was left to you somehow." Reiji looked frankly at him.

"How long did you know?" Ayato asked. What did that mean? That he could gain his father's demon powers? To change the past? To be strong? Then why did the damn silver still in his shoulder burn?

"When it became an issue with Osamu and those kittens... I deduced enough. Yellow seems to be the colour of the demon world, gold the colour of the most evil one."

"When the time comes I'm going to reveal myself. Not now...but in the future. If I do have that kind of power in my blood, I'm going to use all of it to protect her. Forever." Ayato focused on it.

"So you're agreeing with his plan brother?" Laito asked.

"For now. But damn, if anyone steps over the line..."

"You have my word, as long as you keep protecting her." Ruki stood first putting his hand out to Ayato. "Take it or not, but I told her I wanted to be her Adam. If I can't be that, I'm going to make sure the man who is survives...unless you really fuck up."

Ayato took his hand. He never expected this one to support him.

"Us too, if Ruki trusts you then you get us too." Yuma nodded with Azusa by his side. He definitely wasn't a fan of the opposition either.

"I'll take a third on that one. You know our adoptive father was a bit of a backstabber to us, so if you stabbed him, I think I can get on board." Kou added.

"I'm always a supporter of my dear brother. Kanato don't you agree?" Laito leaned back looking to his violet triplet. He nodded too.

"Considering you got that asshole off our backs, sure." Subaru added.

"I'll join." Shu said bluntly.

"It is not within my nature to step down, but as I said this is not about just us anymore." Reiji nodded.

"Fair enough." Ayato nodded. He suddenly realized he'd been gone for a while, if she woke up without him there. "Then we'll continue this later. I need to make sure Yui's still okay..." Ayato turned for the open doors which led to the upstairs staircase. "Be ready to tell the world he's dead finally. Then we'll talk again."

The doors slammed behind him.

"Well I'd say he's gotten the King thing down for sure." Kou poked a bit of fun.

"Oh, I'd say so, not to mention, anyone realize he never actually closed the doors? They closed _after_ him, and not a hand on the handle to do so..." Laito laughed looking straight to Reiji.

Reiji, being still unwell from the poison, hadn't. His eyes widened.

"Ahaha, even the keen brother has seen the proof he needs, open to the eyes of demon power. You _did_ call it. Man, if I had that kind of control... to think about the fun in bed I could have with a girl..."

"Jokes aside, we have a looming Demon King problem and a public speech to make don't we?" Shu looked serious.

"Ah yes, reality. Shu you really always were the downer weren't you?"


	82. Chapter 82

_Cynosure – a person or thing that is the center of attention or admiration_

* * *

 **Chapter 82**

He entered the room again.

He approached the crimson wine. He poured himself a glass.

He was _King_.

Somehow it meant less to him then he would have expected. After years, decades of his mother's abuse. All that led up to the competition between his brothers...

He _was,_ on some level, riveted to have that kind of power.

But to keep it? To keep her safe ...he just wasn't sure if-

He looked down and felt a tug on his shirt.

"Why did you leave?" A small whisper asked him. Her platinum hair was tossed over the pillow.

He set the glass down and looked down at her.

"It wasn't that important. It's not something to worry about now." His words remained stout. Stoic.

"Am I holding you back?"

"Yui shut up."

She stared at him, questioning his bluntness, as he swung himself onto the bed and pinned her down.

"You don't get to play quiet and mysterious. You wouldn't hold me back. This is my decision. So just cry if you have to. I'm not leaving again. The others can figure out how to announce his death. I'm not damn leaving."

"I...I just never...I never said goodbye." She started to cry again. Her hands reached up to the sides of his button-down shirt and grasped them hard. She pulled her forehead to his chest and couldn't stop.

"Yea, well if he wasn't the person my father made him seem like, he's already forgiven you."

"He wasn't." She sniffed.

"He was probably like you."

"How?"

"You manage to forgive me after all the shit I put you through." He scoffed to the side, diverting his eyes.

"It was never you Ayato. You're all I have left." She pleaded to him.

"Well If I screw up again I give you permission to kill me with that sword."

"I'd never...I don't want to ever do that again..."

He let it rest. He pressed his lips against hers in a serge to comfort her, tongues mixing, tasting her again. He departed for a moment, his teeth clinging to her bottom lip before kissing the saline tears from her cheeks.

She knew it wouldn't last forever. Melting into his kisses was temporary. Ayato was holding back for her sake. He was dying to push things forward... he was trying to be selfless. She loved him for it. But she needed to move past it. Somehow.

"Before I go on..." Ayato's eyes peered over to his glass.

She felt him lift off her. She suddenly felt cold. He used to be what made her shiver, his cold skin, now two of the same, his skin matched hers.

Suddenly she was looking at his yellow-green eyes again, and before she could ask, his mouth was on hers again and she felt the rush of sweet crimson on her tongue.

It felt good. It had been so long since she'd fed. Real blood. She licked it from her fangs and saw him staring back.

She suddenly felt insecure. "I'm not a baby bird...I – I can-"

"Well I did it for _me_ anyway." His eyes looked away. "I can't have any of you if you're too weak."

Yui couldn't help but giggle a small bit. Liar.

"I'm not your mom Pancake. Do you really want to challenge me?" Ayato looked at her dead on again.

She bit her lip to stop herself. He suddenly looked very predatory.

He grinned and licked his teeth.

He pulled her shirt up over her face to take it off.

"Ayato – I-"

He stopped. It was still over her face. She could almost hear his snide smile.

Suddenly she felt his teeth on her breast just where her bra started. She nearly bit her own tongue at the feeling. The feeling of his fangs, after being bitten by those foreign monsters, the deep cat fangs that singed into her skin, that felt like they took more than blood from her, it was a familiar joy. A masochistic joy she'd gained since she'd had fangs.

But she couldn't see his next move. The darkened light left shadows but her shirt stopped her from knowing. She felt him pause.

She waited. Would he give her sight again?

His tongue moved down her body, leaving his selfish marks, telling her again, the mouth on her was the one she remembered. The one that always marked her with proof of his presence.

She felt the hot air she breathed out. She wondered, after all the times she never felt Ayato's breath, that hers – suddenly as if by choice, breathing only out of habit, she regained herself. Her humanity, her old habits were showing. Breathing now was no necessity, but something she forced - probably only through sex.

His tongue made figure eights around her body. She muffled her moans.

He scoffed a smug laugh.

She felt him take her pants off.

She waited for more. Waiting to see what he'd do. She waited for his touch. She was being lewd. Maybe she wanted this distraction, but did it matter?

Nothing.

She waited.

She suddenly felt wetness between her thighs. His hands dug into her thighs, keeping them apart as she felt his tongue tracing those same figure eights between her folds.

She wondered what he looked like. She couldn't hear over her own moans, her eyes still covered by her shirt, leaving her elbows and arms stuck over her head. If she struggled she'd disrupt him...she might rip her shirt...she-

She moaned loudly as his tongue moved inside of her. So well she had to squirm. Something he and Laito had in common. A small part of her wondered if they had learned it from each other, knowing Laito's tendency to brag about their history of tag teaming...not that she _wanted_ to think about it.

She felt her hips move, as if to pull away as she felt something bubble though her.

"Ayato..." She called out.

He pushed himself upwards and bit down on her again before pulling off her shirt completely. His bright eyes looked down at her smugly.

She could smell her own blood, she saw the pierce marks, leaking. Her stark, stale crimson.

For a moment she forgot herself. She was on the edge of satisfaction.

And he had stopped.

She craved him. So basic she was to forget everything for this. Him. Her distraction.

She felt herself reach up for a taste of him, biting him back. Retribution for thinking that only he could play predator?

Yet, that meant lust. It meant exchange. It meant there was no coming back from this.

Blood was her escape for the night.

"Yui..." Ayato moaned. He had his win. She wasn't looking at him anymore with crying eyes. He knew his means were cruel, he'd never stopped being the cruel brother who had first tried to take her. The first one to push past the edge – the first to be scolded for it. He liked power. If she needed him after again, he'd remain, but for now he had recollections of what was once a human Pancake.

His shirt was open now. His pants needed to be gone. Constricting, he lost them. She'd initiated the blood lust, which fueled their already flaming passion.

"If you think I'm going to let you win Pancake..." His muffled threat spoke through a passionate war of tongues.

She didn't quite understand what he meant by win, until he moved his shoulders to push her knees up to rest on them, displaying herself openly to him.

His member was all but sitting at her entrance.

She felt him, so close to entering her. So close to reaching her satisfaction – to finishing what he'd started with his tongue.

"Do you want me Pancake?"

He teased her by moving the tip of his member against her folds, his head pressing it slightly against her entrance. Now more than ever she could feel the void.

"Ayato..." She moaned out.

"I want to hear it."

She was ever familiar with this decree. He had long wanted to hear she was his, and now, she'd be admitting the same thing in a much different way.

"I want you Ayato..." Surely had blushing been an option her face would have gone rose pink.

He grinded it against her once more, teasing her before entering her roughly, hitting her core, taking him in all at once.

 _Finally._ A part of her thought. She could smell him, and now she wanted to taste him again.

In her own way to release some slightly cruel retribution, she clamped onto the muscle in his chest, biting down hard to take some of him in.

Surely she'd need more blood after this, but for now, the taste of his blood, the taste she'd licked off that silver knife a mere few days ago in grief, was enough.

She'd heard him groan a bit at the pain. She knew it wasn't much of a punishment – she'd never truly become so masochistic. Or at least she didn't plan on it.

The sudden rush. The push. The feeling of fullness. The grinding of his body against her. Blissful ignorance of all the shadows that had overcome her.

And it came to her loud, vocally, ripping through her.

Perhaps that was her sin.

Ignorance. And now, no doubt lust.

And after all of the warm heated thrusts, her vibrations, arching back and the feeling of warm gooiness he left inside of her, she finally let sleep come over her, safe in his arms.

It was the silent kiss on her forehead. All she had to know; all that had told her, as he had, time and time again, proven his vulnerable love for her. His stubborn love.

If it kept away the shadows, so be it.


	83. Chapter 83

_Caim: an invisible circle of protection_

* * *

 **Chapter 83**

"This will be so much more fun, now won't it?" Laito laid back in their limousine.

They had all agreed to return to school now that there were no more threats. A long month passed of mere politics, establishing their claim. Letting Yui heal. They had assured the rest of the Vampire council that their dilemma with the under-demons had passed. Not to mention Reiji had agreed with Ayato's decision to remain to keep his claim for King under wraps for the time being.

The threat of another uprising wasn't something they needed. He'd continue his father's stance on the demon hierarchy until something better came along. For now, keeping them below ground was best.

It had been silent, as for the Demon King had yet to stake claim to Yui. They had decided they would take his silence as a slight bit of gratitude for killing their father.

However Laito had made a clear notion to how they now held more power than ever. Since Reiji and Shu's public speech, there was a buzz about what brother had killed their father.

Reiji had answered well when they had been asked:

" _That is the joy in this. One of us did. When it is time to tell you, he will decide, but for now, accept that what we demand comes from the one of us who stained this Seraphim sword with his blood. Take one of us out, you surely will have both pure blood heir sons of Karlhienz and his second-blood half breeds to wring your neck with silver. Don't expect our father's fall to mean our fall."_

They expected others would suspect them of abusing their father's reign of power by putting it in all of their hands rather than one. Perhaps it was, but frankly the brothers knew there was an unspoken oath to Ayato. He _had_ killed him. And nobody wanted to break her further. If one of them stepped out of line, there was likely at least one other brother who would set them straight.

It was a balancing act that sat on the tip of a very sharp silver knife.

"Only you could find joy in this." Subaru seemed somewhat annoyed. He was concerned with the prospective whispers; surely other vampires would discredit one brother over the other as to who done it. Subaru knew already as the inbred brother, people would doubt him.

"Oh, come now if anyone really causes a fuss, surely Ayato would give us permission to set them straight." Laito looked deviously at his brother.

"I don't think we should be reckless about this power. It's no more than we had before." Reiji looked to the side at his brothers.

"Honestly, just don't be dumb about it all. I don't care if you make a point about our power, but I don't want to hear about anymore vendettas." Ayato rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you cause the problem with that vindictive one in your class though?" Shu raised his brow a bit.

"Whatever. I just don't want Yui getting hurt again." Ayato scoffed.

Reiji smirked a bit. Ayato's recklessness was being countered by Yui's presence. Perhaps he wouldn't be as bad of a leader as he might have expected.

"Can we just go back to being ...kind of normal again?" Yui asked.

They looked at her with wide eyes. She'd seemed somewhat timid since her return. In the last month she'd remained dispelled, compelled to the arms of her chosen brother. Even this much speech from her was odd.

"I don't suppose a bit of normality is a bad thing..." Laito shrugged.

"Although nothing ever stays _normal..._ what even is _normal_?" Kanato asked his teddy.

Yui knew there was truth in that. However, she knew they all wanted to support her.

"I can agree to the sentiment myself." Reiji put his glasses on.

"Those again?" Laito was resting his chin on his wrist.

"Focusing. Even I, after nearly completing most of the school's curriculum material suspect I might have a bit to take care of after such an eventful last while. Plus, we are politically powered now. I don't doubt I'm going to have to come up with a few formulas along the way..."

"A new poison?" Kanato asked.

"Both kinds of formulas – planning and toxic." Reiji nodded. "We hold little to gain if we don't keep the rest of them in line." A Machiavellian truth.

Yui wondered if Reiji got a bit of joy out of this as well.

"Well good luck then comrades." Laito smiled as he left the limo first.

Yui too wondered if people still hated her for the cat disaster. She stepped out of the limo and began to the gates. She'd already seen peering eyes looking to her, although she questioned if they were more for her or the brothers.

She suddenly felt an arm around her neck.

She blinked.

"What's the issue Pancake? I'm sure as hell not leaving you to walk alone." Ayato looked forward, as they entered the building.

She felt a bit relieved; in truth she hadn't been with Ayato at school since she'd become his girlfriend. The feeling of him beside her was a new and reassuring notion.

She wondered if the diverted eyes had suddenly been because of him.

"We could skip if you wanted?" Ayato asked her as they approached home room.

"No...I don't want to make a scene or-"

"Relax Pancake. We've handled my father and cat-freaks twice these guys size." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "Like I said, no more vendettas." His eyes grew confident and keen, how she first remembered them. "Plus, who'd dare challenge me."

He pinned her against the wall, as he had months ago. She looked up at him, and he grabbed her chin. "Plus, I need to make sure everyone knows your mine now...you are Queen of the Vampires now."

"Ayato don't say it that lou-" Before she could scold him for it, his lips were on hers. It was a warm comfort, and not something she hoped to do five feet from their classroom but she accepted his embrace. In all truth, she loved it.

There was a strange silence about the classroom. Even the teachers held it. She knew that the brothers were causing this. They were the new identity of power. Not even the adults had much say in this.

Even with such power she was slightly amazed Ayato hadn't skipped himself. However she still wondered why she felt the odd peering eye on her.

Maybe skipping wasn't such a bad idea.

She watched the clock move as the classes went on. A moment before the bell broke she escaped.

Was she merely anxious? Was this the effect of her previous torture or was she just being weak and pathetic? Hadn't she handled much worse than this?

She left in such a hurry, she'd forgotten to wait for Ayato.

 _"So ... I remember you from our demon devoured grand finale last year...you're that Sakamaki Princess aren't you? Tell me, what's got you so special/"_

A female voice rang out.

She turned to see a tall girl with violet hair to the left of her. As the crowds joined the halls she began to feel trapped.

 _"Oh yea, and I bet she knows who the real King brother is!"_

A male voice came out.

 _"Oh, common now, tell us!"_ Someone else spoke up.

She noticed how the students that seemed most interested most looked older than her. She didn't know what to do. "I-I-m just going to leave..."

 _"We've waited long enough. So they think they can just take over from their father without doing anything? What kind of power do they have anyway?"_

 _"We saw you dancing with them. Someone else heard them say you were going to be the new lady of the house..."_

"I'm not telling...does it really matter?" Yui backed up against the lockers. The crowd was so thick now she had nowhere to go. She could teleport away but she suddenly felt a tight grasp on her wrist.

 _"Depends...some of us might challenge him...whoever the King really is..."_

Yui bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?

The mass of students turned to see Ayato standing just outside the mob.

 _"It's him?"_

"Really...all that just to find out if yours truely killed my father? And do you really want to know what made us stronger than you?" Ayato's maniacal grin grew. "As a matter of fact, she is the Lady of the Sakamaki family...and she's mine, but I don't think that's really what you want to know, is it?"

A few rebellious boys stepped forward. "She damn wrecked our party. She deserves this. Tell us who it is. Now you all want to play leader and get away with it?"

"So if I tell you I'm the King you'll leave her alone?" Ayato raised a smug brow.

Yui suddenly felt stupid. Why hadn't she just lied? Said she didn't know? She should have teleported when she got the chance. She felt herself being pulled into the one that had her wrist. She now felt him put something to her neck. She saw the slight glint of silver in her peripheral.

"Ayato please don't..."

"Clearly, I'm King." Reiji suddenly stepped forward in the crowd.

"He's simply lying. I killed him dead, dead as a doorknob." Laito appeared as well.

"They're liars. Teddy and I killed him...right through the heart..." Kanato whispered.

"On the contrary, it was me. He was getting on my nerves." Shu said, getting up from a nearby stair and walking over.

"Shut up all of you, I did it. I have the silver knife." Subaru crossed his arms.

"On the contrary, I am King...your's truely." Ayato claimed, suddenly appearing behind the idiot with the knife to Yui's throat. Within a second he'd knocked him away from her.

She ran forward, falling at the feet of the brothers.

Ayato crossed his arms, and looked down on the idiot.

"So now the question is, who do _you_ think is the King?" Laito asked finally to the mass.

Yui looked up. The room was oddly silent. She looked to Ayato and noticed he'd turned to return to them. The boy was still knocked out on the floor...but then she noticed...the dagger? Where was it?

She suddenly saw, the glimmer of silver, the glint in the other boy's hand...

She closed her eyes.

 _Visions of the bloodied silver knife_. **_The taste of his blood on it_**. **_It could never become a reality_**.

Lost in her own nightmare, suddenly Yui screamed.

A violent noise.

A shrill noise that broke every picture frame in the hall, every glass window.

And caused the knife to drop.

Ayato heard the clank and turned to see the other rebel student staring wide eyed at him, caught in his near act. Ayato took the knife and threw it backwards, as Reiji raised his hand to swiftly catch it, as if it was choreographed.

"All of this ruckus over the question of King... you really are all quite pathetic." Reiji looked at the knife. "Not even pure silver. What did you really hope to do?"

"Ah the truth that pure blood men like us, some of the founder type, will not be so easy to kill...we'll we are our Father's sons..." Laito laughed.

"And look what you did to her..." Kanato whispered, looking to Yui who was near fainted on the ground.

 _"How...how did she do that?"_ One brave soul asked.

"When one trifles with the heart of a Founder demon...one can never be sure of the powers in her wake." Reiji passed the dagger to Shu who took it like a dart and threw it at the vampire boy who nearly knifed Ayato.

It perforated his shoulder, leaving a crimson stain on the uniformed shirt. Nobody had tried to defer it.

Ayato bent down and pulled Yui up, taking her in his arms. Again, this was his own damn fault. "So does anyone else want to ask who the real King is?" His green eyes almost seemed to flash the golden colour of his father's. His words left the echo of silence ever more pertinent.

"I truly wouldn't dream of it." Kou laughed as he emerged from the crowd.

"Never, I mean long live the King...whoever he is." Yuma pushed a few onlookers out of the way as he walked over, making room for Azusa to pass by. They noticed now Yuma had infact acquired a new pelt of a cat tail on his belt, a boastful prize of their previous win.

"And of course the Lady of the house as well." Ruki nodded.

The group looked near deadly, each of them staring down at their peers with the air of blood and war in their eyes.

"I suppose we can follow that."

Ayato looked to the crowd to see that Hitoshi had stepped out from the mob.

"I also suppose we get the school nurse to check that poor boy's wound. Shall we all go back to our own daily schedules?" Reiji spoke out, as no other vampire seemed to look directly to their eyes.

"Yes, this did get boring rather fast..." Laito yawned, as he stepped forward clearing the way for the brothers to their limousine. "Au revoir, our dear devoted subjects..."

Even Subaru couldn't help but gleam a bit at their win, as they returned to their chariot, with their Lady in arms.


	84. Chapter 84

**_So I have an idea for another way for this story to go BUT I really don't want it to drag this on forever. Either 1) I do a part 3 to this story OR 2) I begin a new fan fic as a sequel to this one? Please let me know what you'd rather!  
I think the demon king and his ties to Yui could start a new story line aflame. A bit of drama. Fight. Flare. Flame. Competition? It might be perfect for time for her to come into her own, to become the goddess of night? (and smut and lemon of course)_**

 ** _Hit me with a review, 1 or 2 if you think so? I'm beginning some character design for the Demon King's plot as well. Thanks again lovelies!_**

* * *

 _Vinous: Resembling Wine_

 **Chapter 84**

Yui woke in her bed.

She didn't mean to faint again. Lately she'd become a bit tired of how she seemed to wain at every shadow. Today...had solidified what she knew already.

She was Ayato's. The King of Vampire's. Which meant he almost got hurt today. She needed to learn to stand on her own.

* * *

He'd been questioning this for a while. His proposition to keep all things hidden from the world, as to which of them was King, was causing issues. They didn't need another up rise. But today they had kept her safe. Hopefully they'd get a bit more respect after this. Still perhaps Ayato would need to use those power's he'd inherited. The question was...how could he awaken them without going crazy...

Was the answer really as simple as her-

Reiji heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

He looked to see Yui. He swallowed. The last time she had entered his room like this, it was not her, and for some fucked up reason, as that kitsune-bitch decided, she'd ended up teasing his groin. Pathetic false memories. He cleared his throat.

"What is it?"

"I-I need that training."

"Training?" He was a bit lost as to what she meant.

"To hunt. I need to be able to handle myself more...not after today."

"Perhaps a good idea. While I don't doubt your inability to handle yourself carries itself over from the fact that you had been abused rather poorly by those oversized kittens. However, why me? Why not Ayato?"

"I love Ayato, I do. But ... you seem to know a bit more. And I rather just-"

"You want to impress him?" Reiji scoffed. Like a child, she wanted to show off. Prove to him she wasn't passive. It was admirable really, but he was hesitant. She had yet to show any prospective of malice or passion to kill.

"Reiji-san, I just...I need to be able to protect myself." Her large rose eyes begging.

"Well if this is what you want fine, but keep that in mind when you're taking a life. If you don't, Ayato may one day perish trying to defend you. If you must rationalize it that way, then call it a perfect must."

She breathed out. Memories of the man on the floor came back to her. But the realization was clear...Ayato had nearly died. She'd passed out. She had to do something.

"As for despicable men, I would suggest the whorish district of the town, but considering you'd likely become a victim yourself, I'm thinking we'll just catch a stray."

"You mean I'm going to kill tonight?"

"As opposed to what other night? No point in hunting if it's just practice." He remembered the last lesson he'd had with her... ended in his complete- no. It was not the time for that, nor did it seem it would ever be. "Shall we go?"

She looked to him. She nodded.

When they had arrived they were at his favourite hunting ground. A simple park.

"Here?"

"Remember when I told you innocence is your best illusion. Play innocent. Work up the already passive girl you are and then use your fangs. Drain them enough to bring them back to our place and subdue them. If you can't dominate a human you will falter. Now, another thing, damaged girls are weak. I have made the mistake of going after a few broken hearts in this hunting ground who turned into fighters. As a man... I could out power them. You do not have that advantage yet. So let's put it this way..." Reiji took her chin.

"Remember when Ayato died? Remember when your heart broke? Foster that pain, and pretend I just did the same. Run to the nearest man, or let the one that comes to you to prey on your weakness... and when you win...invite him back to our place."

Her eyes widened. She closed them quickly and imagined those feelings. The same feelings that came rushing back to her today. He was right, it brought tears to her eyes – but Ayato was safe and-

"And when you see your victims face, remember the anguish those demonic cats left with you. See his face if you must in the human's eyes... projection is your best odd at this point."

She felt her mind moving away from the idea of Ayato's death. Would this work?

She had no time to question this.

"You pathetic dumb bitch! I never wish to see you again." She suddenly felt herself being pushed back hard by Reiji. He scoffed looking down at her with his disdainful eyes. "You were never worth it. Even if she wasn't you, at least she could turn me on."

She blinked a few times on the ground before she'd realized his play. He'd adjusted his glasses and disappeared.

She looked to her feet. This was it. She closed her eyes. The blood. The knife. She'd fool herself into killing...she'd have to...but then...that man...

She pushed herself up and was surprised by her own control, tears running down her face. She suddenly longed for the smell of Ayato's blood...

She turned to walk away towards a seat when she felt a pull on her wrist.

"A girl like you shouldn't be looking so sad..."

A cocky looking man, perhaps just a bit older or around the age of twenty seemed to be her prey now.

"Oh, please I'll be fine..." She pushed a tear out of her eye.

"On the contrary, I think you could use a bit of company?"

"Well..." She closed her eyes. Could she do this? She felt him grab her waist. She suddenly realized why this feeling was familiar. The feeling of a foreign hand; the firm grasp of a man who was claiming territory that wasn't his. She knew this feeling once at the hands of Laito but now, like vomit coming up again, flashes of the cat-like slits, the selfish bites became to return. She felt her hand shake. She looked to this man, and wondered why she saw a similar look in his eyes. Perhaps not all demons were the demons found in hell."...I suppose..."

He looked surprised for a moment by his own win. She hadn't thought about this. Could she really get him back to their place? Why hadn't Reiji said anything about that part? She couldn't bite him here and then...he'd be dead but...

"Say you'll join me? Be mine then for the night? I can make you forget him."

She felt that feeling again. Those words. The shiver up her spine. Osamu. Flashbacks...could she hold it together? She swallowed. If she had the chance... her one regret was that she'd fallen victim so easily...

She swallowed. She looked up at him, her eyes for a moment holding a bout of confidence. A look that nearly matched the female vampires that had once dominated before.

"What if you kept me company at my house?" She asked.

He seemed satisfied. "I'll pay for the cab?"

His grip again. Foreign hands. Devouring eyes. She closed her eyes. Reiji better be right. "No need." She winced a bit, and went up for his neck.

Then, she thought about her room.

The taste of his blood filled her lips.

She could smell the aroma of her home. She knew the blood she'd been consuming had fueled her. He tried to push away...and that's when she realized she _did_ have power. But what made her better than the demon cats that took that man's soul? Her heart faltered, but the moment she attempted to pull away her fangs, his hand reached up for her.

Perhaps for her throat. She hadn't had the time to see. She closed her eyes. Another crunch. She wondered if she felt like crying because her morality was breaking...or because of the slight feeling of liberation she felt from this.

She sighed. He'd passed out. Good.

"Ah, surprising. But the game is not over...tell me what happens after this?" Reiji said, crossing his arms looking at her.

"What?" She stepped back. She pushed images of the broken man out of her mind.

"Don't look at him like that. Know that if you didn't he'd act no differently than any other predator of the night."

"Reiji...I-"

"You have to drain more than that to win. Now, here, take these and play your games... if he wakes play innocent. If he doesn't it's an easier kill. Now remember you are stronger than the average human man for the most part so please, we won't force you, but none of us really prefer to drink male blood. Not quite our merlot." Reiji dropped a pair of handcuffs on the bed.

She felt her stomach flip. The reality of the situation was ridiculous; her mind wandered again. What if he had a family? What if-

"Remember what I said, if you're moral compass is awakening, dwell on the reality of it. If you don't kill him Lady Yui, he may do much worse to you. If it breeds you well to remember this – if you die Ayato will follow. If you wish to be strong, he may survive. Don't expect other vampires to be as easy as today when they come to challenge us..." With that Reiji closed the door and left to the hallway.

While he was impressed he knew she'd retained her moral compass. The only way to get her to learn was to play off it's sway for Ayato. As for his theory about Ayato's powers...time would tell.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ayato tapped his finger on the table next to the couch.

"Ah she wasn't in her room earlier? Maybe she's returned? We can't go running after her if she's not really missing..." Laito looked to his distraught brother. "Surely she's not captured so soon. No noises have accompanied her disappearance..."

"Oh she's here." Reiji entered the room.

"How would you know?" Ayato looked at him with a raised brow.

"She asked for a lesson. I provided. She's returned to her room."

"A lesson? What of? What can you offer?" Ayato stood up. After today he was goddamn sick of the way those idiots at his school were treating Yui. Now she was missing? With Reiji?

"Believe you me, it was for your sake alone. Go up and talk to her yourself." Reiji flicked his gloved hand to the stairs.

Ayato paced by with an annoyed look.

"What in the devil did you do Reiji?" Laito laughed.

"If I'm lucky I figured out the pattern to Lady Yui's prowess. Perhaps her experiences with these devil cats did her some good in realizing the truth about human fiends. Frankly she might soon be out for blood."

"Hmm...interesting. No doubt I'll hear about it from my brother..." Laito smirked.

"Without a doubt...tell me...has he closed anymore doors?"

"Ah dear brother, you are asking the wrong brother..." Laito shrugged. "I have gotten a bit bored though you know... now that our Lady Bitch is only for one... I feel deprived..."

Reiji looked to Laito on the couch, with a side glance.

He too knew the feeling.

* * *

She felt the rush of blood. She closed her eyes. For a moment he'd gone for her neck again. She felt tears welling up, but once again was surprised by the power she felt – suddenly independent, she hadn't felt powerful in years.

She bit down on his neck again.

"Woah, Pancake."

She looked up and saw Ayato.

She didn't know how to handle that. Reality came rushing in. The sight of the man near death, attached to the bed post at the foot of her bed. Her blood rush fading. The sight of Osamu's image in this man's repugnant behaviour was gone.

"Ayato I-"

"You did it? You actually hunted a human?" He looked more pleased than she would have expected.

"Well-I-uhm...barely...Reiji helped and...he sounded like _him_...so I-"

"Like who?" He raised his brow. Reiji had done this? He must have given her those handcuffs. Damn if he thought he was getting them back.

"Osamu..." She felt her hands scrunch up her sheets as she sat down.

"Oh..." Ayato looked to her.

"...I'm not sure I can do that again..." She blinked.

She felt full. But she could feel the weight of her actions sink in. Like a vengeful thirst she was able to kill this man... but she still felt the weight of it return to her now.

He walked over and licked a bit of blood off of her cheek. He scoffed a little at the taste of a man's blood; preferences like in all things gluttonous and lustful were so key to one's palatte. But the taste of her skin made up for it.

"While I am impressed Pancake...I have to ask...why now?"

"I don't want you to get hurt fighting for me. Plus... I need to learn... I just can't hold onto that anger...I- I saw him...that feeling...his cold hands...his words...all of it..."

"Well fact is, he's not drained so that means I can tell Reiji to come grab him...but come on... I mean...I must admit I'm a bit turned on by this Pancake."

Her eyes widened at the idea, looking up at him again.

"Oh dear me look what she's done! She's a full-fledged predator now...please Ayato if you don't use those hand cuffs I surely might have to step in... although she's yours, nothing gets me going like a vixen like that... here, I'll tell Kanato to drain the poor fool." Laito appeared, ever amused by the man on the floor.

"No I will. What is left will suffice for her for a while. Plus, I am the only one with the keys to those cuffs." Reiji passed by and took the passed-out man out of the cuffs. "He will make a great merlot for our Lady." He threw the cuffs to Laito.

"Hey I was going to use those." Ayato looked to Reiji.

"Dear brother you gift was all too well appreciated? Well what do you say Lady Bitch?" Laito dangled the cuffs in front of his face.

"No, no...Lady Pancake is mine. Fully."

"Oh come now brother, I only mean it in fun. Plus...I think she'd enjoy tag teaming...I mean her pleasure would come first of course..."

Yui couldn't answer. She sat down on the bed, lost in the rush of events. Her mind far away.


	85. Chapter 85

**_So thank you for the input – I know where I want to go now with this! It seems a sequel as a new story will probably be the best, if you all want to read it. I will finish this one off to complete a bit more of the progression, but it will really come together in the next!  
Thanks for the pointers too.  
Cheers xox_**

 ** _also I realized the Demon King's name is Burai not Borai – my mistake_** ** _*_**

* * *

 _Advesperascit: the approaching dark (the end)_

 **Chapter 85**

"Is this what it feels like every time Ayato?" Yui looked at her hands for a moment. It scared her. Perhaps the truth of it really hit her this time. Finishing off that man the Nekomata-vampires had given her had not weighed her with the truth that she'd killed someone.

Now this blood was hers alone. And yet Osamu's eyes seemed to live in that man. Even his gaze, like Richter. It was only in his pale death stare; the vacant look of humanity on the brink of death that brought her down from her carnivorous high.

"No pancake. Only you felt like that. It was our nature since day one." Ayato eyed her.

"I just kept seeing it...them..."

"Hell, remember it Yui...most guys like us will intend on devouring you...men always preyed on women..."

"We're not always weaker Ayato."

He sighed. "No, I guess you did stab Osamu and my father first..." He'd been a bit shallow he'd admit. Yui had gone through a damn lot. He knew the feeling, of surviving a certain kind of hell...what had previously been his mother Cordelia. "But if it helps, think of them. As much as I wish I would have been the one to bring you out..."

"Would you have let me go up to that guy alone?" She looked to the blood on the sheets.

He scoffed. So what he was a bit possessive? "Whatever, either way, you got to learn to take what you need. I already told you I'd start drinking other human blood so don't back down on what you said."

She nodded. She remained silent. She knew it was the truth.  
She also knew a part of her enjoyed it.

That scared her.

"I don't mean to interrupt but we have something to speak on?" Reiji opened the door.

"Better be important." Ayato looked to Reiji with a scoff.

"Of course." Reiji looked annoyed that he'd suggest it might not be. "Although I'd hate to bother the King and his lady, I think we should speak as a collective."

Yui wondered what had suddenly caused Reiji to appear so serious.

In their living room the Sakamaki brothers came together.

"What now? Are you Ayato's secretary? Organizer of political discussion and event dear brother?" Laito smirked.

"Well we can ignore the fact that the Demon King is coming for her if you'd all prefer..." Reiji looked straight to Yui.

"What? Me?"

"Our mother's heart..." Kanato whispered.

"He's right...she's a mix of demon and founder. Which means she's got more snake in her." Shu leaned up a bit from his reclined position on the couch.

"Snake?" Yui asked again.

"Oh yes Cordellia was quite a little snake wasn't she..." Laito smirked.

"Our mother was born of a Founder and The Demon King Burai...he's a snake demon...his powers have been compared to our Father's." Ayato admitted.

"Yes, but others say he has acquired the venom power of all snake demons." Reiji pushed up his glasses.

Yui seemed unsure what this meant.

"In layman's terms, he has found a way to master all of the poisons there are to snake demon kind. Snake demons bite to release a poison...unlike us their fangs do not take they give. More so, if they revert to snake form for a moment, some have learned to change their skin, not unlike the shedding of mundane snakes. What our father learned to do, snake demons can do quite naturally depending on their power."

"But he is ill...which means..." Laito speculated out loud.

"Perhaps he found a poison to which he could not tame?" Kanato asked.

"I suspect our Father's poison." Reiji said bluntly.

"Are you serious?" Ayato asked.

"Frankly I see no good reason not to suggest it. If Burai dies she is next in line. If Burai chooses to kill her, we obviously are put to the test of killing him first. Therein lies _His_ plan to destroy the demon world and put us on top again."

"Ah, a conspiracy at best, but I dare say I'd follow it." Laito nodded.

"Which also means Ayato...consider the fact that you have the most blood in you from our father's ignited Demon blood."

"Meaning?"

"You have what humans call "Devil" blood. Founders are decendents of the first demons created by whomever created them. That person is what we call Diabolos, or the Diabolik one. That kind of power allowed Him to become that powerful...which means if any of us can utilize it's power without being overcome..."

"Don't tell me you think all the doors in here just magically shut for you brother?" Laito laughed.

"Overcome? Like...Osamu..." Yui put two and two together. Ayato could never become like that...

"Before we get ahead of ourselves...one must consider that at any point Lord Burai will make a move." Reiji looked to Ayato.

Ayato knew it well. Out of courtesy or not it was clear Reiji was making a point to warn them all to watch out. He knew himself...one more failure of Yui's wellbeing and he'd really have a hard time ever returning to this house. His fist clenched.

"Let him try."

"At least we are expecting it this time." Subaru admitted.

"Good. Well at least we are on the same page." Reiji nodded.

"Ayato... I'm going to go rest for a bit." Yui didn't feel tired, but her head spun with the knew information.

"Fine. I'll meet you up there."

"You don't have to-"

"Don't expect a night without me in the room. I'm not leaving you alone."

Yui sighed but smiled inwardly knowing his point of control was merely caring. At least he didn't dismiss his actions of affection like he used to.

"Before you leave Ayato..." Reiji's voice was blunt.

Ayato turned to him, noticing it was just him and Reiji now. "What?"

"Yui may be coming into her own powers too...do not dismiss that she should establish her own power soon too."

"What are you getting at Reiji?"

"Her voice. Those frames and windows didn't crack because she's got a good voice...she's got Founder in her. Cordellia was late to find it out herself, if at all, but if she knows she can, I don't suppose she can have more control over her fate than she thinks she can..."

Ayato recalled the shattered glass. He smirked. "Then I guess the pair of us will be a force to reckon with."

Reiji watched him leave.

Perhaps that was true, considering how far she'd come.

But then...if the Demon world did come to them...again...and chaos struck...

His reaches had no doubt surpassed his death.


	86. Chapter 86

_Surreptitious: sneaky_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 86_**

Ayato's teeth itched to bite her pale open skin. He licked his fang as he was so tempted to join her...but he knew waiting would be best. Was this morality? Or the truth that intimacy was best found when she was rested.

He eyed her again.

Reiji had been keen to give her new night gowns. Ones more fit for a Lady.

While he'd be quick to argue that was a place he may have overstepped, the satin against her skin looked nice – a sheen from in the light that filled the blackened window.

A strange thought.

Demon Burai...never over taken by his father. Now dying?

He'd never tear his eyes from her. He'd never be able to, knowing this.

But then, Yui would never be a ruler of demons. He couldn't imagine it.

Snake demons. Pesky. Annoying at most – any claim they had to high ranks was this: their poison made them more deadly.

Few people are scared to find a demonic snake in their midst. Stories and lore of them run cold. Lore remains subject to the animal. But then, they were a deeply demonic sort. Bites of venom. Licking human meat of the bone.

Reiji once said they had little taste – gluttonous. While we preferred the wine of blood, they left none to waste.

But then ...that venom. It could kill the bat clan too. If his mother's bite had any venom in it while she was alive, surely it was the bite of persuasion. Her tongue was her venom, and perhaps her own enemy.

And then Yui? She never bit them with any persuasion but that of her own blood.

"And you look like a old man staring at a work of art... surely I must commend you brother, that kind of restraint..."

Ayato's thoughts broke, looking to his brother, who appeared against the nearby desk. Laito's cheshire grin was beaming. "Ah, I wish, if only one more thing from you brother would to be to share her before she is officially only yours."

"She is officially only yours truly's." Ayato looked to his brother.

"Ah, but not with that lovely human tradition of a ring...plus...I must say the two of us are better than one...surely you'd wish to hear her moan...she has already broken from her linear path, her kill count at one...Lady Bitch is surprising."

"I don't see what I would get out of that..."

"Perverse moans. I mean of course you would get the good part ... plus think... domestic life gets boring...until you make her your wife you have all the time in the world to live out your fantasies-" Laito's brow raised. "Tempted brother?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Reiji was right you know. Your powers might help us if you can keep your head on straight..."

"What do you mean?"

"When is the last time you fed brother?"

"I've had a drink or two."

"While she is toxic, I would undoubtedly recommend you consume a bit more...shall I, oh King brother?" Laito made a slight bow.

Ayato rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Laito left to fetch the red wine and he escaped to the window sill. Over the balcony he saw the wind shake the trees a bit.

He closed his eyes. Damn _Him_. _He_ let him kill _him_ so he'd walk right into this mess. His father was as bad as his mother was and-

He blinked. Was Yui-

 _Mmmm._

He listened again.

 _Mhmmmmm._

Moaning.

He turned and looked at her.

He walked towards her and saw no evidence of his brother.

But then... movement?

He grabbed the sheets with a tight fist and yanked them off of her... as the sheet lifted into the air he saw it.

There he saw a snake climbing up her body, groping her curves.  
With green eyes of a livid emerald fire he grabbed the snake and threw it outside.

"THE FU*KING HELL!"

"What now dear brother?" Laito suddenly emerged with the wine.

"A snake. What the hell!?" Ayato looked for the evidence outside but it was already gone. Slithered somewhere. A prank? What was this?

"A snake? In here? You don't think..."

"It was climbing all over Yui!"

Yui, now awake, had pulled the thrown sheets over her and stared wide eyed at the brothers.

"What-what's going on?"

"Ahaha, my dear I think the snake clan may have just made their first move!"Laito laughed as he set the wine down.

Ayato scoffed, pissed it had happened under his own damn nose. "If I find that bastard..."

"Oh if this is how King Burai is I'm sure he's quite fun to challenge." Laito laughed again.

"I assure you, if what you claim is true that was not King Burai." Reiji emerged, annoyed by the ruckus.

"Then let's go snake hunting."

* * *

 ** _So now I ask you ..._**

 ** _Do I begin a new chapter? Or a new story from this?_**


	87. Chapter 87

**Part II**

 **The Moon Child: Dark Side Awakening**

 _Deadly was the world's first snake._

 _Tempted by its fruitful hand.  
And then there was the serpent of Chaos,  
Breaking down the pyramids land._

 _One serpent diva turned men to stone,_

 _Ruby eyes offend._

 _Reborn onto worlds again,  
Their rein has yet to end.  
And yet there always comes eclipse.  
A time a gone,  
A time a miss. _

_A new moon born,  
As snake bites tail,  
The Blood of the Moon Child,  
Weighted on a Demon King's Scale_

* * *

 ** _I have begun the first chapter if anyone wants to read it - will be updating where I can. If you have any wants or ideas for this next one I'm all ears (will also be rated M for smut and stuff)  
_** _ **Thank you for all the support and reviews on this one! xox**_


End file.
